La peor cita, la mejor
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Basado en 'Una novia para dos'. Edward Cullen es un mujeriego que se dedica a darles las peores citas a las mujeres. Un día, su mejor amigo lo contrata. ¿Pero qué pasará si empieza a sentir algo por su víctima? AH, OOC, ExB
1. Rutina Laboral

**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(

**Ok, esta fue una repentina idea que me llegó a la cabeza luego de ver la película 'Una novia para dos' (está basado en esa idea) y simplemente tuve que escribirla. No estoy segura de seguirla, si les gusta la idea, lo haré ^^ aunque tal vez me tarde un poco por Amores Eternos. Espero que les guste! ^^ **

** Capítulo 1: Rutina laboral.  
**

Me desperté con el molesto ruido de mi móvil sonando. Miré a mi alrededor y noté que una chica se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama. Reí silenciosamente. No me acordaba nada de la noche pasada, como siempre ocurría. Sería gracioso sacarla de aquí. Siempre lo era.

Me senté en la cama y busqué mi teléfono en la mesa de noche. Ví el ID de la llamada y noté que era el molesto de Mike de nuevo. Dios mío, con cuántas mujeres más me pediría acabar? Atendí la llamada, quería acabar con esto de una vez. 

—Qué quieres Mike? no me digas que me vas a pedir hacerlo de nuevo. Quién es ahora? —pregunté, exasperado.

—_Ya sé que terminé con Jessica y Ángela, pero esta vale la pena. Ya verás. Se llama Lauren y está buenísima. Estás? Te pago el doble amigo._

Rodé los ojos.

—El doble? Vale.

—_Gracias Ed!_— chilló Mike como una pequeña niña. Aunque eso es lo que era.

—Y una cosa Mike, no me vuelvas a decir Ed, ni menos amigo. —y con eso, colgué.

En eso, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Hice una mueca.

—Hola guapo..—empezó, con una voz que ella creía seductora, pero que en realidad era terriblemente chillona. Le corté.

—Me gustaría estar solo. Hablamos después. Puedes irte. —dije para después quitar sus brazos de mi cintura. Volteé y vi la cara de shock de la chica de la que no sabía el nombre. Suprimí una risa. Desvié mi mirada de la suya y me dirigí en dirección al baño.

----------

Me monté en mi querido Volvo plateado y lo prendí para luego sacar el papel arrugado de mi bolsillo.

'_Lauren Mallory.  
Odia el fútbol y las pizzas. Vegetariana..._'

Nada más necesité leer esa información y ya tenía planeado a donde llevar a la chica. Sonreí maliciosamente. Esto iba a ser divertido.

El día de ayer había hecho mi mágica aparición ante Lauren. Era una chica bimbo. Rubia, bronceada, y sin cerebro. Igual que las anteriores de Mike. Más mujeriego no podía ser. _Aunque nadie te supera_, dijo una vocecita en mi mente. Debo admitir que era así.

Como siempre pasaba, la deslumbré y literalmente se lanzó contra mí. La invité a una cita para el día de hoy. Como siempre, nada fue mal, ni nada irá mal. Bueno, para mí. Para ella será todo lo contrario. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

Finalmente, llegué a la entrada de su casa, y la pillé viendo por la ventana. Reí.

Me bajé del coche con una caja de chocolates de la semana pasada y me dirigí hacia el porche. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, Mallory la abrió y se lanzó en mis brazos, pero yo la esquivé y cayó al suelo. Me mordí la lengua.

_Se serio, Edward_. Bah! Ni serio ni una mierda.

Ella se levantó, con una mueca de desconcierto pero la emoción volvió a su cara cuando me vio.

—Hey. Que tal. —saludé y levanté mi mano para chocarla con la suya. Ella miró la mano con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mueca se formó en sus labios. Me quedé unos segundos con la mano en el aire, y como vi que no la chocaba, la bajé y le entregué la caja de chocolates.

—Uh, toma. Lo encontré debajo de mi cama y pensé que te gustaría.

La boca de Lauren formó una 'O' pero aún así volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias Eddie!—chilló, y cuando abrió la caja, vio que la mitad estaba vacía. Me miró y yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

—Vamos. —le dije y me dirigí hacia mi coche sin mirar hacia atrás.  Entramos en mi preciado Volvo y en el camino hacia nuestra cita perfecta sólo sonó rap a todo volumen. Vi por el rabillo del ojo la cara aterrada de Lauren. Me reí fuertemente.

—De que te ríes?

—De ti —respondí descaradamente. Lauren abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no dijo nada. 

Finalmente llegamos al sitio de nuestra cita. El bar John Graff, donde lo único que se hacía era ver partidos de fútbol y tomar cerveza. _Perfecto_.  Cuando Lauren vio el lugar, rió irónicamente.

—Qué hacemos aquí Eddie? pensé que me llevarías a un restaurante romántico y tendríamos una..—pero dejé de escucharla ya que salí del coche y cerré la puerta estrepitosamente. Me dirigí hacia el bar y volteé para ver a Lauren corriendo hacia mí.

—Eddie! Eddie! No puedo creerlo. Cómo me pudiste traer al John Graff? Pensé que eras más..

—Oh vamos Lauren, esto es lo más romántico que puedo hacer. No te quejes —le di mi sonrisa torcida y entré, dejando a un lado mis modales, como cada vez que hacía mi trabajo. Adentro sólo habían un par de hombres ebrios gritándole a la pantalla donde ponían el partido de fútbol, y una especie de prostituta en la esquina. Directamente me dirigí al bar.

—Dame dos de lo más fuerte que tengas. Y algo de carne para mí y para esta flaca —repliqué señalando a Lauren, que se encontraba sentada a mi lado. Lauren dio un grito ahogado pero no dijo nada. El hombre detrás de la barra asintió y luego llegó con dos bebidas y dos hamburguesas terriblemente asquerosas. Pero éste era mi trabajo, no?

Me tomé la bebida de un solo trago e inmediatamente empecé a comerme la asquerosa hamburguesa. Con la boca llena, hablé.

—Por qué no comes Mallory? está delicioso. Vamos, que no te traje aquí para que desperdicies la comida. —dije mientras pedazos de carne salían de mi boca y caían en la camisa de Lauren. Estaba muriéndome de la risa por dentro.

—Eddie! eres un cerdo! —chilló. Yo simplemente sonreí y seguí comiendo. Cuando terminé vi que Lauren tenía la mitad de la bebida entera y sólo había dado un mordisco. Vi su cara y observé que estaba levemente verde.

—Pero que estómago tan débil Mallory. Y todavía no hemos terminado preciosa! —pasé un brazo por su hombro. Ya me encontraba borracho. Mucho mejor. Estuve un rato viendo el partido y gritándole a no sé que equipo, gritando palabras que mejor sería no volver a decir. Lauren se encontraba tan aterrorizada que llegó al punto que vomitó encima de mi regazo. Me levanté precipitadamente y le grité.

—Mierda Mallory! qué asco. Anda, busca algo con qué limpiarme.

Lauren fue corriendo al baño y cuando salió de este con unas toallas en la mano, me encontró besuqueándome descaradamente con la mujer de la esquina. Abrí un ojo para asegurarme que Mallory estuviera viendo, y en efecto, estaba ahí, totalmente roja, la furia notable en su rostro. Me separé de la mujer para verla. Al parecer esperaba una explicación de mi parte, porque se me quedó viendo por unos instantes. Yo sólo la miré con la ceja alzada.

—CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! —chilló y me lanzó las toallas, para luego salir corriendo hacia afuera del bar. Luego de limpiarme, la seguí y vi que estaba apoyada en mi coche. Reí.

—No eres capaz de dejarme. Soy muy irresistible, a que no es cierto? —le dije mientras la acorralaba entre mi cuerpo y el Volvo.

—Asqueroso! —gritó mientras trataba de alejarse de mí. Volví a reír y me dirigí al lado del conductor. Mallory se montó en el asiento del copiloto. Coloqué una canción explícita a todo volumen mientras la llevaba a su casa. Cuando llegamos, ni siquiera se giró en mi dirección, simplemente se bajó y fue hasta su puerta. Inmediatamente me bajé del Volvo y la seguí. Cuando llegué a donde ella estaba, vi que estaba buscando nerviosamente las llaves de su casa. Aproveché la situación y la tomé por los hombros para voltearla y besarla toscamente. Lauren trató de separarse de mí, pero no la dejé. Luego de un rato, me separé.

—Vamos Mallory, sé que quieres, vamos a tu habitación. —dije seductivamente mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

—Suéltame! Bastardo!! —chilló Mallory para luego abrir la puerta y cerrarla en mi cara.

—Sé que me quieres, preciosa! no te hagas la dura! Te esperaré! —grité para luego reír y alejarme lo más pronto de allí. Cuando me adentré al Volvo, inmediatamente llamé a Mike.

—_Todo listo?_ —preguntó.

—Todo listo. —aseguré— quedó espantada. Aunque la mejor reacción fue la de Jessica. Avísame cuando te llame la bimbo.

—_Jaja. Vale. Adiós Edward. Te debo una._

—Me debes tres.—y luego colgué. 

----------

Me dirigí a mi casa. Estaba exhausto, necesitaba una ducha caliente e irme inmediatamente a la cama.

Cuando me recosté en la cama, empecé a pensar en el día de hoy. La cara de Lauren.. era indescriptible. Reí.

De esto básicamente trataba mi trabajo. Chicos tontos me pagaban para darles una cita de mierda a sus ex novias, y así estas regresarán a sus ex novios rogándoles que vuelvan. Se me daba estupendamente bien tratar mal a las chicas, aunque mi madre me haya enseñado buenos modales de por vida. Pero ya tengo 25 años, y no necesito seguir esas tontas reglas. Además, me ganaba la vida haciendo esto. Y sí que era vida. Sólo espero que nada se interponga en mi trabajo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, fue muy divertido escribirlo xD

Si quieren que continúe, ya saben! (pista: review! xD)

-Mariale.


	2. Trabajo Especial

**Nota:** me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! como ya dije, fue una idea que de repente me llegó a la cabeza, y pues, necesitaba escribirla xD. Aquí otro capítulo, Edward POV.

**Capítulo 2: Trabajo especial  
**

_"Lo hiciste de nuevo, Ed.  
Luego de tu apestosa cita Lauren vino corriendo a mi casa buscando consuelo.  
Y qué crees? tuve la mejor noche de mi vida.  
Hombre, eres lo mejor. Te sigo llamando. Jaja, Adiós"_

Leí el mensaje de texto que Mike me acababa de enviar. Que me sigue llamando? Increíble.

Presioné el botón para responder.

_"Ya ves, Newton. Es lo mío.  
__Y te dije que no me dijeras Ed."_ 

Luego de enviarle mi agradable mensaje, me levanté de la cama para darme una ducha.

Mi apartamento era uno de los más lujosos de la concurrida ciudad de Chicago. Mi padre era un gran cirujano y mi madre una de las arquitectas más famosas de la ciudad. Mis abuelos eran una pareja multimillonaria, y cuando murieron, la mitad de la herencia quedó a mi nombre y la otra se la quedó mi hermano Emmett. Por eso dejé la cárcel a la que llaman universidad, ya que al fin tenía una excusa para dejar de ir y torturarme diariamente. Los estudios simplemente se me daban fatal. Lo mío era flirtear, tocar el piano y.. flirtear.

Sí, tocar el piano, como dije. Un playboy sin estudios como yo, toca el piano. Mis padres me obligaron a tomar clases de pequeño, aunque yo las odiara, pero con el tiempo empezó a agradarme.

Obviamente, mis padres no tienen ni idea de mi trabajo. Creen que trabajo dando clases de música en algún instituto, y es mejor que se quede así. No quiero que se enteren sobre mi trabajo. Aunque para mí es estupendo, estoy seguro que ellos estarían decepcionados. Y en el fondo me importa su opinión. Pero mientras no sepan que soy un mujeriego destroza mujeres alcohólico, todo bien. 

Estaba tomándome mi taza de café para calmar la resaca, cuando el timbre sonó.

_Debe ser Black._

Lentamente me acerqué a la puerta.

—Quién? —pregunté.

—Tu hermoso novio. — _Jacob_.

Rodé los ojos y le abrí la puerta.

—Qué haces aquí? —pregunté cuando lo vi, con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

—Vengo a molestarte. Oye, no vas a creer esto. Te acuerdas de la hermosa chica de la que te hablé que conocí el mes pasado? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cocina y se servía una taza de café.

—Sí, la chica que acosas día y noche. Qué pasa? Ya te puso una orden de alejamiento? —Jake me pegó en el hombro y yo reí.

—No seas tonto. Si no que, la invité a una cita, y dijo que sí! —chilló.

—Te felicito. Ya cuántas veces la habías invitado?

Jacob bufó.

—No tengo idea, tal vez.. uh.. no lo sé.

—Perdiste la cuenta! eres patético. —reí. Él rodó los ojos.

—El punto es que dijo que sí. Y la cita es hoy en la noche! Dónde la llevo? estoy nervioso.

Pensé por unos instantes y se me ocurrió el lugar perfecto.

—No me digas John Graff, por favor. —rogó Jake.

—Llévala a un club de strip tease —bromeé mientras tomaba mi taza y la colocaba en el lavaplatos.

—Jaja. Qué gracioso. De verdad Cullen, dónde la puedo llevar? Dime un buen restaurante. Oh cierto, no debes conocer ninguno. —se burló Jake. Aunque tenía razón. No conocía ninguno. Tuviera el dinero que tuviera, nunca había llevado a una chica a una cita _de verdad_. Casi todas eran en mi habitación, o eran parte de mi trabajo, las cuales no eran muy lindas que digamos.

—Cierto. —asentí.

—Hombre, no sé que hacer. —suspiró Jake. Me volteé hacia él.

—Tú sabes que no soy el indicado con chicas 'sofisticadas'. Ve a buscar restaurantes de Chicago en Google, seguro que encuentras uno bueno. Pero cuidado y caes en quiebra —bromeé. Jacob rodó los ojos y se dirigió al salón para utilizar el internet. 

----------

Me encontraba en el Miller's Pub de Chicago, como siempre hacía cada sábado por la noche. Estaba jugando billar tranquilamente, cuando un chico que no tenía más de 20 años se acerca a mí con una expresión melodramática en su rostro. Tenía ganas de rodar los ojos. Ya me hacía una idea de para qué me buscaba.

—Hombre, eres Cullen? —preguntó el chico. En mi trabajo nunca me presentaba como Edward, si no como _Cullen_. Sólo mis amigos y familiares sabían mi nombre real.

—Si. Qué pasa?

—Verás, la chica con la que llevaba cuatro años de novios, me dejó hace una semana. Me dijo que quería salir con más gente. Necesito que tenga la peor cita de su vida. Que se de cuenta que soy el mejor.. — ..todos dicen lo mismo.

—Tarjeta y número —pedí. El chico inmediatamente sacó un papel con información de la chica y dónde podía encontrarla, junto con el número de teléfono del chico. Si todo salía bien, nos encontraríamos para que me diera mi paga.

—Nos estamos hablando — y con eso se fue, para yo continuar con mi juego.

Al día siguiente puse mi plan en acción. Luego de encontrarme 'accidentalmente' a la chica, le pedí una cita y ella accedió felizmente.

Le di la peor cita de su vida.

Primero que todo, llegué una hora tarde. La llevé a una fiesta de disfraces de la guerra de las galaxias, por lo que llegué a su casa ridículamente disfrazado de Yoda.

Su información decía que odiaba la ciencia ficción, por lo que fue muy interesante. Demasiado divertido, a decir verdad. Al final, como siempre hacía, traté de llevármela a la cama. Me dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Pero valió la pena, ya que al día siguiente llamó al chico, y están volviendo a salir.

_Creo que utilizaré el dinero para arreglarme la nariz rota.._

El mismo día de la paga, me encontraba en mi casa con un terrible dolor de nariz cuando empezaron a tocar mi puerta precipitadamente.

_Ahora qué?_

—Edward! Edward! abre la maldita puerta! —gritó Jacob a través de la puerta. Se escuchaba enojado..

Apresuradamente me acerqué y le abrí. La cara de Jacob era tan chistosa que me tuve que echar a reír. Estaba prácticamente echando humo.

De inmediato entró en mi apartamento y se lanzó en el sofá mientras cubría su cara con el cojín.

—Qué pasa, Jake?

Jacob levantó la mirada. Me miró por un rato, para luego cambiar su semblante colérico a uno sorprendido. Abrió los ojos como platos para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia mí.

—Eso es.. tú! Tu puedes hacerlo..

—Que yo puedo hacer qué? —pregunté confundido. El sonrió.

—Te voy a contratar.

Mi mejor amigo me iba a contratar? _Pero qué..?_

—La cita con la chica fue perfecta, Ed. Pero cuando llegamos a su casa lo arruinó todo. Me dijo que nada más quería mi amistad. Pero qué hice mal? nada! La llevé al mejor restaurante de Chicago, le llevé flores, llegué puntual, le abrí la puerta del coche, le aparté la silla para que se sentara..

—Eh, para, para —le corté—ya entendí, fuiste el chico perfecto todo el tiempo. Así que quieres que le de una mierda de cita para que se de cuenta de que tú eres el mejor, no es así? —concluí. Jake asintió con una radiante sonrisa. Suspiré.

—Está bien, lo haré amigo. —agregué con una pequeña sonrisa. Jake empezó a saltar como una adolescente.

—Esto es genial! Después de tu cita me buscará, estoy seguro. _Muy_ seguro.

—Cuál es su nombre? tienes que decirme todo de ella. —pregunté, cogiendo papel y lápiz.

—Se llama _Isabella Swan_, pero le gusta que le digan Bella. Se dedica a escribir novelas..—empezó Jacob mientras yo lo escribía todo en la hoja.

Debía de conseguirle esta chica, Bella, a mi mejor amigo. _Tenía_ que conseguírsela. Así que planearé la _peor_ de las citas que una chica pudiera tener.

Esta chica se arrepentirá de haber rechazado a Jacob. 

* * *

Qué les pareció? *-*

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron a continuar la historia. Lamento no haber aclarado que era ExB, pero pensé que era algo obvio xD

El siguiente capítulo, será Bella POV, y se titula: _¿Quién es Cullen?_ :)

Y también debo agregar que el Miller's Pub es real, es un bar de Chicago :) Pueden buscar la página oficial en Google.

-Mariale


	3. ¿Quién es Cullen?

**Nota:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews! lamento informarles que la cita todavía no va a ser, en un par de capítulos tal vez xD mientras más reviews dejen, mas rápido actualizaré ^^

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es Cullen?**

**BELLA POV**

—Alice, vámonos ya! —chillé desesperada. Estaba a punto de explotar. No, _mis pies_ estaban a punto de explotar. Era sábado por la tarde, y como siempre, Alice se encontraba torturándome.

—Vamos Bella, sólo una tienda más. —suplicó la endemoniada duende a la que llamo mi mejor amiga, con ese puchero que siempre me convencía. Suspiré, y la seguí mientras ella daba saltitos, emocionada. Pero me arrepentí de haber accedido, cuando ví el nombre de la tienda a la que nos dirigíamos.

_Victoria's Secret._

Gemí, frustrada. Por qué Alice me hacía esto? Oh, sí, ella pensaba que tarde o temprano aceptaría a la _molestia andante_, Jacob Black.

 _Jacob_. Tan sólo su nombre me hacía estremecer, pero de terror.

 Ese chico es mil veces peor que los típicos de secundaria que tendían a perseguirme a todos lados. Este chico, Jake, simplemente no me deja en paz. Y para más colmo, vive al frente de la edificación en la que vivimos Alice y yo. Lo que sólo hace que me aterrorice más.

Por qué no entiende que no me interesa? Durante todo, y repito, _todo_ el mes pasado estuvo invitándome a salir. Cuando me invitó para salir la semana pasada, al final accedí, para ver si de una vez por todas me dejaba en paz cuando acabara la cita. Traté de comportarme lo más aburrida e indiferente posible durante ésta, pero el chico seguía, y seguía, y _seguía_ insistiendo. Al final de la cita, simplemente no aguanté mas, dejé de mandarle indirectas, y se lo dije de una vez.

_Flashback_

Jacob no dejaba de hablar una y otra vez sobre el tipo de auto que quería comprarse, que si los caballos de fuerza, que si las llantas, blablabla. Me estaba quedando dormida en el trayecto a mi casa cuando me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Traté de disimular mi emoción, y me volteé hacia él.

—Bueno Jake, fue un gusto..—pero no me dejó terminar.

—No te preocupes Bella, yo te acompaño a tu puerta —dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del coche.

Rodé los ojos, cansada de sus falsos modales. Se notaba que nunca se comportaba así. Esperé a que me abriera la puerta, ya que cuando llegamos al restaurante literalmente me obligó a quedarme adentro hasta que él abriera.

Abrió la puerta del auto, y salí volando hacia la entrada del edificio. Mientras esperábamos el ascensor, saqué mi teléfono y empecé a ver mis fotos, pretendiendo estar ocupada.

Estuve viendo mi teléfono todo el camino hasta llegar a mi puerta, que se ubicaba en el piso número cinco. Cuando llegamos, abrí la boca para despedirme, pero Jacob habló primero.

 —Bella, la he pasado maravillosamente bien, y me gustaría invitarte a otra cita.

Y con eso no aguanté más, tenía que acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

—Jacob, tengo que decirte algo. La cita estuvo maravillosa, debo admitirlo, pero yo no nos veo.. no nos veo en una relación romántica. No se si entiendas..—pausé y tomé una gran bocanada de aire— nada más nos veo como amigos. Sólo quiero tu amistad Jake, y espero que me entiendas.

Y con eso, me adentré rápidamente a mi apartamento, sin darle tiempo a Jacob de que contestara.

_Fin flashback._

No sé que diablos habrá hecho Jacob, pero no supe nada más de él desde ese día. Y estaba feliz por eso, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que planeaba otro ataque. Y eso me daba bastante _miedo_.

Alice y yo terminamos las compras del terror en _Victoria's Secret_ para luego dirigirnos a su magnífico Porsche amarillo. Metimos las bolsas en el maletero y algunas en el asiento de atrás del auto, ya que eran demasiadas. Aunque para Alice era una compra normal. Nada del otro mundo.

Cuando estábamos en camino a casa, Alice se dirigió hacia mí.

—Bella, te gustaría ir al Miller's Pub hoy en la noche? Es que Jazz estará ahí con unos amigos y..

—Claro que voy —le corté, con una sonrisa— tengo bastante tiempo sin salir.

Alice abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le dejé.

—La cita de Jacob no cuenta. 

----------

Salí de la ducha para encontrar un conjunto de ropa en mi cama. Luego de ponérmela y de arreglarme el pelo, Alice (la cual se veía estupenda) y yo nos dirigimos a su Porsche para ir al Miller's. **(Conjuntos en mi perfil)**

Al llegar al concurrido bar, pudimos ver en la entrada a Jasper y a dos chicos más los cuales no identifiqué.

Alice rápidamente se bajó del auto para lanzarse a los brazos de su novio y darle un largo beso. Rodé los ojos. A Alice le encantaba hacer eso en público.

—Estás preciosa, amor —saludó Jasper a Alice, y luego se volteó hacia mí.

—Hola Bella, tú también te ves genial.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento. En eso, uno de los amigos de Jasper se acerca a mí.

—Hola preciosa. Debes ser Bella, yo soy Tyler. Mucho gusto —saludó el chico. No me gustaba la forma en que me miraba.

—Un gusto también —respondí alzando la mano, no de muy buena gana.

—Hola, yo soy Eric. —saludó el otro chico tímidamente. Le sonreí y asentí en forma de saludo.

—Mike no va a venir? —preguntó Jasper todavía teniendo a Alice en brazos.

—No, está con su novia.. se llama Allison, si no me equivoco. —replicó Tyler.

—No era Lauren su nombre? —preguntó Eric.

—Escuché que ya terminó con ella. La nueva se llama Allison —bromeó Tyler.

_Pero qué mujeriego ese tal Mike.._

Luego de nuestra pequeña conversación, nos adentramos al bar y nos dirigimos directamente a la barra. Alice y Jasper se encontraban en la esquina de la barra besuqueándose, por lo que me quedé charlando con Tyler y Eric.

Luego de que cada uno pidiera sus respectivas bebidas, miré alrededor del bar y encontré algo -o mejor dicho, alguien- que me gustó, _mucho_.

Estuve viéndolo fijamente por un largo rato, observando cómo jugaba billar como todo un profesional. Su rostro era hermoso, las facciones de su cara eran perfectas y angulares. Tenía el cabello de un color bronce y estaba desordenado, aunque eso lo hacía ver más sexy. Su cuerpo era musculoso, aunque no tan exagerado, las medidas perfectas. Tenía la piel pálida, pero era hermosa. En eso, una rubia llega y posa sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, para luego él voltearse y besarla apasionadamente. Puse una mueca. _Vaya, está ocupado._

—Con que te fijaste en Cullen —bromea Eric. _Cullen_?

—Quién es Cullen? —pregunté. Tyler y Eric abrieron los ojos como platos. Aunque mientras Eric me miraba a mí, Tyler estaba viendo a Eric, todavía más sorprendido.

—Cómo no vas a saber quién es? —pregunta Eric. Fruncí el ceño. No tenía idea. Acaso era famoso?

Al parecer, Eric logró comprender ya que soltó un "Ohh" casi inaudible.

—Es una chica, obviamente no va a saber quién es 'Cullen'. Has metido la pata, estúpido —replicó Tyler, mirando a Eric, mientras le daba un manotazo por detrás de la cabeza. Éste último bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Alguien me podría decir quién diablos es Cullen? —pregunté, con la mirada más amenazadora que pude. Al parecer funcionó, ya que parecieron dubitativos por un momento, para que luego Tyler soltara un largo suspiro y respondiera.

—Cullen, digamos que, tiene un trabajo muy.. 'inusual' —enfatizó la última palabra. _Inusual_? Lo miré, incitándole a continuar.

—Cuando una chica termina una relación con un chico, éste último recurre a Cullen. Lo que hace este chico —dijo señalando al chico de pelo color bronce del billar— es salir con la ex novia del hombre que lo contrate, y le da la peor cita de su vida. Eso hace que, la chica, desconsolada, vuelva con su ex novio, ya que se daría cuenta que el chico es maravilloso comparado con 'Cullen'.

Tardé un momento en procesar toda la información. No lo podía creer. El lo que hacía era tratar mal a las chicas? Y le _pagaban_ por eso? Increíble. Simplemente, increíble. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Increíble..—susurré. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Por favor, no digas absolutamente nada a ninguna de tus amigas. Cullen nos mataría. Se enteraría de que fuimos nosotros. —musitó Tyler, asustado. Lo miré.

—Acaso tú le has pagado para que hiciera eso a tu ex novia? —pregunté, con el ceño fruncido. Eso era cruel. El tal Cullen era un completo idiota, al igual que los ex novios que le pagaran para que hiciera tal barbaridad. Prácticamente, estaban _usando_ a las chicas.

—Sólo una vez, pero..

Eso fue suficiente, nada más necesité escuchar eso. Pagué al mesonero y me largué de allí. Aunque antes de irme, les aseguré que no diría nada. 

* * *

Ya sé que fue muy rápido que Bella se enterara de la verdad pero, es necesario para los próximos capítulos. El siguiente todavía será Bella POV, y se titula '_Complot_'. Ya deben hacerse una idea xD

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	4. Complot

**Nota:** Hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar ;D aquí otro de los capítulos y debo avisarles que faltan _dos_ para la esperada cita! xD También me gustaría recomendarles que se pasaran por mi nueva y primera traducción _Rehenes_, una genial historia. No se arrepentirán ;D Otro aviso es que mi semana de exámenes se acerca, por lo que tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar. Eso es todo, aquí les traigo el capi ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Complot. **

**BELLA POV.**

Llegué a casa exhausta. Estuve media hora buscando un maldito taxi, lo que me enfureció más de lo que ya estaba. No podía creer lo de Cullen. Era tan.. _machista_.

Necesitaba contárselo a Alice. Ya sé que prometí no decir nada, pero guardarle secretos a Alice era como evitar que te llevara de compras.

_Imposible_.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato. Al día siguiente, me desperté con Cullen todavía en la cabeza. Me enojé de nuevo.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina y buscar a Alice. En efecto, mi amiga se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo una taza de café.

—Bella! Por qué te fuiste tan temprano? —preguntó cuando me vio.

—Tengo que contarte algo. No lo vas a creer —dije, sirviéndome un café. Alice se me quedó viendo, para que continuara.

—Sabes quién es 'Cullen'? —pregunté. Alice frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. 

Empecé a contarle todo lo que sabía del tal 'Cullen'. Todo lo que Tyler me había contado. Me sentí un poco culpable por ellos.

_Recuerda que ellos le contrataron. No te sientas culpable._ Me dijo mi conciencia.

Inmediatamente me sentí mejor.

Cuando terminé de contarle la historia, Alice se encontraba en estado de shock.

—Pero qué hijo de..!

—Cálmate, Al —le interrumpí— el punto es que no podemos decirle _nada_ a _nadie_. Ninguna chica se puede enterar, ni ningún chico puede saber que nosotras sabemos. De acuerdo?

Alice asintió, levemente roja por la ira.

—Pero ese hijo de.. _su madre_, necesita una lección. Ojalá y se me acerque para darle un buen golpe en ya tu sabes dónde. —musitó entre dientes.

Yo sólo me reí y me dirigí a mi portátil para continuar con la novela en la que estaba trabajando.

----------

El fin de semana pasó normalmente, y de lunes a viernes como siempre Alice se dirigía a trabajar, por lo que tenía que pasar esos días prácticamente sola. Llegó el miércoles, y me encontraba emocionada ya que esos días iba a pasar algunas horas en la biblioteca, ya sea leyendo libros o hablando con Ángela, la bibliotecaria de los miércoles, una muy buena amiga.

Aparqué mi auto al frente de la biblioteca, y me dirigí hacia la edificación.

Cuando estuve adentro, miré hacia la izquierda y noté que Ángela no se encontraba donde siempre estaba. Tal vez no vino. Suspiré, y me dirigí hacia la columna de libros de romance a buscar uno que leer, aunque ya me los haya leído prácticamente todos.

Estaba buscando un buen libro, analizando los nombres mientras tenía puesto el dedo índice en mi barbilla, una costumbre que tenía cuando estaba pensativa. Sentí a alguien a mi lado también buscando algún libro, pero estaba muy ocupada buscando cuál leer para voltear y mirarle.

En eso vi _'Orgullo y Prejuicio_' uno de mis libros favoritos, y como tenía algún tiempo sin leerlo, me decidí cogerlo. Pero en eso, justo cuando puse mi mano encima del lomo del libro, una mano también se posó en este, encima de la mía. Lo más extraño fue que sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi brazo, y aparté la mano rápidamente.

Giré mi cabeza para ver quién era la extraña persona, y ahogué un grito. No podía creerlo. Un chico de ojos verdes intensos me miraba fijamente.

_Cullen_.

Mi expresión debió asustarle, ya que frunció el ceño.

—Estás bien? Lo lamento. Coge tú el libro, yo buscaré otro —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras volteaba su mirada y empezaba a mirar otros libros. Mi primer impulso fue golpearle en la mejilla y en su hombría lo más fuerte posible, pero me contuve. _El no puede saber que yo estoy enterada._

—N-no.. no te preocupes.. agárralo tú.. yo puedo buscar otro. —dije sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Esto era muy extraño. Que hacía un tipo como él, en una _biblioteca_? Se volteó hacia mí.

—Estás segura? Ya lo he leído, de todos modos. Es un buen libro. Verdad?

Estaba en shock. Asentí lentamente, todavía con los ojos como platos. El rió con arrogancia. Creía que me había deslumbrado. _Engreído_. Aunque en parte es verdad.

En eso, alzó su mano hacia mí, para que la tomara.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward. El tuyo? —preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida. Era tan hermosa y sexy.. _concéntrate Bella! Él es Cullen, un idiota sin sentimientos._

—B-bella —tartamudeé, mientras tomaba su mano, no sin un poco de desprecio, pero traté de ocultarlo. Qué quería de mí? _Llevarte a la cama_, dijo una voz en mi interior. Y si era eso? Solté su mano luego de agitarla unas dos veces, y miré hacia ningún punto en especial, pensativa. Qué quería de mí?

Volteé mi mirada hacia él y noté que me miraba fijamente, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Cuando se dió cuenta que lo observaba, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a tener esa sonrisita arrogante en su hermoso rostro. Fruncí el ceño. _Qué tipo más extraño._

—Así que.. Bella.. te gustaría..—desvió su mirada hacia abajo mirándose las manos, jugando con ellas 'nerviosamente'. Pero qué buen actor!—salir conmigo.. no sé.. a algún sitio? —terminó, volviendo a subir la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa. No sé que fue, pero algo me impulsó a darle la respuesta _incorrecta_.

—Sí —respondí rápidamente. Me quería golpear con uno de los libros en esos momentos. Qué va mal conmigo? No debí decir eso..

_Bah! una pequeña cita no hará mal a nadie._

No le des el gusto!

_Sal con él! No te vas a casar ni nada por el estilo._

Estaba teniendo una pequeña batalla interna, cuando Cullen, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 —Genial! qué tal si te recojo el viernes?

 Asentí con la cabeza. Por qué asentí? no lo sé. Luego de darle mi dirección (al parecer mi boca se movía sin mi permiso) me largué de allí corriendo.

 Porqué acepte? Qué me impulsó a hacerlo? Era como si esa estúpida sonrisa torcida me hubiera hipnotizado.

Debo admitir que, una pequeña parte de mí, está un poco ilusionada con él. Pero por qué? El es un estúpido engreído que no vale para nada. Debo olvidarme de él inmediatamente. No pasa nada, cuando llegue el viernes no daré señales de vida, y listo.

Llegué a mi casa con mi cabeza hecha un revoltijo. No sabía que pensar. Mis dos conciencias (la que quiere salir con Edward y la que no) me tenían harta.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, escuché como la puerta se abría, indicándome que Alice llegaba del trabajo. Corriendo, me dirigí a la entrada. Necesitaba contarle lo que pasó hoy.

—Alice, no vas a creer esto.. 

Me miró expectante, mientras colocaba su maletín en el suelo. Suspiré, y le conté todo el pequeño encuentro que tuve con Cullen, o mejor dicho _Edward_, en la biblioteca. Incluso la batalla entre mis dos conciencias. Esperaba un sermón de Alice, o que incluso me pegara, pero su reacción fue la menos esperada. Me abrazó.

—Bella! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Qué? _Orgullosa_? Reí.

—A qué te refieres? estás loca, Al?

—Bella, haremos el tal Cullen _polvo_. Entiendes?

Ladeé mi cabeza. No entendía.

—Pensé que lo hiciste como venganza. Es eso, verdad? aceptaste para vengarte en la cita, cierto? —preguntó Alice, sorprendida.

Negué con la cabeza. —No Alice, no tengo idea de por qué acepté. Pero esa es una genial idea. —sonreí. No se me había ocurrido, y ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para salir con él, y aparte, hacerle _polvo_, como Alice dijo. Mis dos conciencias saldrían ganando.

En eso, Alice soltó un grito ahogado.

—Bella! y si alguien le pagó para salir contigo?

Abrí los ojos como platos. No había pensado en eso.

—Y quién le pagaría, Alice? No hay nadie a quien he rechazado ni nada por el estilo.

—Oh! Sí hay Bella! Jacob Black! La 'molestia andante'! —chilló Alice. Volví a quedar en estado de shock. Me iba a dar un infarto.. Alice tenía razón!

—Bella, el Cullen planea darte una mala cita. Tenemos que vengarnos. No podemos dejar que gane.

—Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté. Alice me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo que busca Cullen es hacerte pasar mal y que al final le odies, cierto?

Asentí.

—Entonces haz lo contrario, Bella.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Estás loca? Acaso quieres que me acueste con él?

Alice rió. —Bella, él no busca acostarse contigo. El busca hacerte pasar la peor cita de tu vida y que vayas con Jacob por consuelo.

Analicé las palabras de Alice. Tenía razón.

—Entonces.. —pero mi amiga me cortó.

—Tienes que pretender que te lo pasas de maravilla, Bella. Y al final de la cita, dile lo mucho que te divertiste. Lo hará quedar con la boca abierta, ya verás. Y lo mejor de todo es que no le pagarán, porque, _supuestamente_, no lo pasarás mal, como tiene que ser. Entonces, te atreves, Bells?.. es una oportunidad única. Piénsalo. —y luego de guiñarme un ojo, se fue a su habitación.

Estuve pensativa por algunos minutos. No era el tipo de chicas que se la pasarían bien en un bar lleno de borrachos, pero, como dijo Al, es una oportunidad única.

Tal vez.. _tal vez_ lo haga.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ;D esto les debe dar una idea de cómo irá la cita entre Edward y Bella xD

El próximo capítulo se llama: _¡No te enamores del trabajo! .._Nuestro Edward ya fue flechado por cupido! xD

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	5. ¡No te enamores del trabajo!

**Nota**: Hola! muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegra que haya tanta gente que le guste y lea mi historia. Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero no se preocupen, se los recompensaré con el próximo xD (la cita! *-*)

**Capítulo 5: ¡No te enamores del trabajo! **

**EPOV**

Me sentía un poco confundido luego de mi pequeña 'aparición' en la biblioteca.

No, un poco no. _D__emasiado_ confundido.

Esa chica era una _diosa_. Primera vez que veo a alguien que me atraiga tanto. Y es que fue tan extraño, tan inusual.. justo en el momento que nos tocamos sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica, cosa que _nunca_ me había pasado cuando tocaba a una chica. Cuando miraba sus ojos, simplemente no podía despegar la mirada. Eran de un color marrón oscuro, pero no cualquier marrón. Eran de un marrón chocolate, profundos e intensos. Y sus labios. Oh Dios, sus labios..

_Para ya! Esa es la chica de Jacob, no la tuya._

Sí.. eso. La chica de Jacob. La chica de Jacob que me gusta. _Quiero a la chica de Jacob!_

Mis pensamientos sólo me estaban confundiendo más, así que traté de dejar de pensar en aquella chica de ojos chocolates, y concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y vi algo con lo que podía distraerme. Inmediatamente me acerqué a mi preciado piano negro de cola, y dejé que mis dedos bailaran libremente sobre las teclas. Empecé a tocar la canción de mi madre. Siempre me traía paz y tranquilidad, cualidades que identificaban a Esme.

Luego de terminar la canción, me sentí mucho más sereno. Mi mente se encontraba despejada, y no había pensado en Bella.

 _Diablos! Ya lo estás haciendo.._

Sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía que hacer otra cosa que me distrajera. El piano no resultó ser muy buena idea, sólo consiguió entretenerme por unos pocos minutos.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente me acerqué a la cocina y lo atendí. 

—Hola?

—Ed! qué tal? ya te la encontraste por 'accidente'? —preguntó la voz conocida de Jacob, enfatizando la última palabra. Reí.

—Si Jake, ya lo hice. Digamos que.. tuvo éxito.

Escuché un "Sí!" desde la otra línea. Suspiré. No me agradaba la idea de hacer este trabajo en especial..

—Um.. Jake? Tu crees que sea buena idea? Digo, y si no funciona? —pregunté, tratando de que olvidáramos todo este tema, yo pueda ser libre de Bella y no verla más, para así poder olvidarme de ella.

—Cómo dices eso Edward? Acaso estás dudando de tu trabajo? Eso es raro en ti, Ed. Qué paso con esa confianza y arrogancia estilo Cullen? —bromeó.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo siento, es que.. olvídalo. —balbuceé. Nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incómodo, por lo que decidí que ya era hora de terminar la conversación.

—Bueno Jacob.. tengo que irme, tengo trabajo hoy. Adiós. —mentí.

—Adiós Ed, suerte con tus desastres. —bromeó para luego cortar la llamada.

Suspiré de nuevo.

No sabía que hacer. No tenía _nada_ de ganas de pensar en Bella, y mucho menos verla. Ella era la chica de Jacob, no la mía..

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que pensar en nuestra cita. Le prometí a Jake que sería la peor de las que he planeado, ya que este caso era especial. Ya he aceptado, no puedo retractarme ahora.

Sacudí la cabeza, ya el viernes podría pensar en eso, hoy solo quería distraerme.

Me puse a pensar en qué hacer, cuando decidí que lo mejor sería llamar a Tanya, una bimbo cabeza hueca que no hace más que perseguirme, pero sí que sabe como entretenerme..

Cogí el teléfono de la base y marqué su número. A los tres segundos de haber llamado contestó. Me mordí la lengua para no reírme. Seguro que estaba desesperada por que la llamara.

—Hola?! Eddie?! —chilló. No me pude aguantar, y me eché a reír.

—Eddie! Por qué te ríes?

—Nada, nada.. me preguntaba si querías pasarte por aquí.. —dije con voz seductora. Escuché unos chillidos de alegría. Sonreí con arrogancia.

—Claro, claro! Ya voy! Espérame.. —y con eso trancó.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos y ya se encontraba tocando desesperadamente el timbre de mi puerta. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a abrirle.

No me dio tiempo de verle ya que de inmediato chocó sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos de forma frenética y salvaje. No tardé en corresponderle.

En el instante en que empecé a besarla, no pude evitar el imaginarme cómo se sentirían los labios de Bella, sus labios rojos tan voluminosos y provocativos.. y me imagino que son mucho más suaves que los de Tanya..

_Oh Dios_. Por qué no puedo dejar de fantasear con esa chica?

No me di cuenta que Tanya ya se encontraba besándome el cuello. No podía dejar de pensar en que era Bella la que lo hacía, que era ella la que se encontraba en el lugar de Tanya. Y cómo deseaba que fuera así.

Gruñí de frustración, pero Tanya creyó que era una buena señal, por lo que empezó a desabotonarme la camisa. 

Nunca me había sentido tan asqueado como ahora. No quería hacer nada con Tanya. ¡¿Qué iba mal conmigo?!

De forma ruda aparté a Tanya y empecé a abotonarme la camisa.

—Qué pasa Eddie? A-acaso no q-quieres? —sollozó Tanya. Rodé los ojos.

—Tanya, creo que ahora no es el momento indicado. Te llamo después, si? —dije mientras me echaba en el sofá y presionaba el puente de mi nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice, un hábito que tenía siempre que estaba irritado.

Escuché el gemido de decepción de Tanya y la puerta de mi apartamento cerrándose toscamente.

Esto se estaba volviendo un infierno. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerla? Si no me hubiera topado con Bella, mis pensamientos no estuvieran tan revueltos y podría estar tranquilamente con las chicas. Pero no, tuvo que entrar en mi vida, y darle un giro de 360 grados. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella era la chica de mi_ mejor amigo_. Mi mejor amigo estaba obsesionado con ella.

_Ahora son dos_, dijo una vocecilla en mi mente. Gruñí.

No estaba nada bien que me interesara la tal Bella. Vamos, que seguro que es la típica chica inteligente que sólo busca hombres de su mismo nivel, que le lleven a fiestas a beber champaña y otra de esas mierdas mundanas. Yo no era ese tipo de chico. Jacob sí lo era. Jacob era el chico indicado para ella, y yo no me interpondré en su camino. No lo haré, aparte que tampoco puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo.

Está decidido. Iré y le daré una mala cita, la trataré como a cualquier otra, y cuando termine la salida me olvidaré de ella totalmente, y no me permitiré más nunca pensar en la chica de ojos marrones. No más. Dejaré que Bella busque a Jake luego de hacerle pasar un mal rato, y todos seremos felices. Sí, así será todo.

_Eso espero_..

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ se que fue muy corto, pero era necesario para que vieran lo que piensa Edward sobre Bella :)

El próximo capítulo se llama: '_Una cita un tanto extraña_' :)

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	6. Una cita un tanto extraña

**Nota: **Si! Por fin la esperada cita xD Les aviso que serán dos capítulos, la cita desde el punto de vista de Edward y la misma desde el de Bella, la cual será la siguiente ;) --- y por último pero no menos importante, muchas gracias por sus reviews! :)

Disfruten! Me divertí mucho escribiéndola xD

**Capítulo 6: Una cita un tanto extraña.**

**Edward POV**

_Tú puedes hacerlo. Vamos. Tú puedes._

Me repetía esa frase a mí mismo una y otra vez, mientras me encontraba dentro de mi auto en frente de la edificación de Bella. Pero por más que trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de eso, seguía sin encontrarle credibilidad a mis palabras. Una parte de mí me decía que no funcionaría, y estaba demasiado nervioso por ello. En eso, recordé las palabras de Jacob que me dijo en aquella conversación telefónica..

" _Cómo dices eso Edward? Acaso estás dudando de tu trabajo? Eso es raro en ti, Ed. Qué paso con esa confianza y arrogancia estilo Cullen?_ "

Sus palabras tenían tanta razón en estos momentos.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Inmediatamente me volteé hacia el asiento trasero y rebusqué debajo del asiento, hasta que lo encontré. Cogí la reluciente botella de vidrio que tenía la palabra _Vodka_ escrita en grande, la abrí y le di un gran sorbo. Esto, sin duda, debía de calmar mis nervios. 

Luego de beber más o menos la mitad de la botella, ya me encontraba _bastante_ relajado. Esperé unos veinte minutos (debía de llegar tarde, obviamente) para luego tomar del asiento del copiloto el regalo que le compré a la chica y me bajé del coche, no sin tambalearme un poco, para dirigirme a su puerta.

Al llegar a la entrada toqué el intercomunicador de su apartamento, e inmediatamente escuché una voz aguda y cantarina atenderme. 

—_¡__Está bajando! _— exclamó para después colgar.

Tenía la vista directa hacia el ascensor a través de las puertas de vidrio, por lo que así podía ver cuando Bella llegara. Luego de al menos unos tres minutos, una chica de cabellos castaños sonriente salió del ascensor, y corriendo se dirigió hacia la puerta. No está demás decir que me sorprendí bastante al verla. Llevaba un atuendo bastante.. provocativo. **(Conjunto en mi perfil)**

Decidí no mirarla mucho, ya que era capaz de quedarme embobado, lo cual no sería muy bueno para mi orgullo. _Debía_ mantenerme arrogante y desinteresado.

—¡Hola GUAPO! —chilló mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

..¿_Eh_?

 Decidí no darle importancia, debía de hacer bien mi trabajo.

 —Uh.. hola —saludé con desgana.—te compré algo, espero que lo uses —le guiñé un ojo.

Su expresión se tornó sorpresiva para luego arrebatarme la pequeña bolsa de la mano y sacar la pequeña prenda de ésta. Bella observó la diminuta tanga que decía '_Spank me_' (Azótame) en la parte trasera con más estupefacción todavía, pero para mi sorpresa, su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno alegre, me sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó.

—¡Gracias! ¡Claro que las usaré! —chilló, y yo quedé en estado de shock. Pero inmediatamente me relajé y traté de aparentar indiferencia. Solté su agarre para después dirigirme a trompicones hacia mi auto.

Al comenzar a caminar, Bella se agarró de mi cintura y colocó mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. La miré con el ceño fruncido, para luego separarla de mí de forma violenta. Me miró con un puchero, lo cual me pareció adorable _—¡N__o pienses eso!_— y me reí mientras me adentraba en el Volvo.

Bella entró en el asiento del copiloto riendo, no supe por qué.

Decidí poner un poco de música ruidosa para molestarle, y _Move Shake Drop_ de Pitbull empezó a sonar a todo volumen. Esperaba que se tapara los oídos o que pusiera una mueca de disgusto, pero para nada me esperé su reacción.

 —_¡__Oh_ _Sí!_ ¡Adoro esa canción! —chilló mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. 

Qué pasó con la tímida y reservada Bella que conocí el miércoles en la biblioteca? Jacob nunca me dijo que fuera una chica tan atrevida.

_Esta mujer será la muerte para mí. Y para mi trabajo._

Mi única solución era emborracharme más. Volví a sacar la botella de vodka para beberme lo que quedaba, pero antes de darle el último trago Bella posó su mano sobre la mía, sintiendo la maldita corriente eléctrica de nuevo.

 —¿Me dejas un poco? —sonrió seductivamente.

 Estuve a punto de ceder por lo hipnotizante de su sonrisa, pero inmediatamente recordé que no debía comportarme como un baboso inútil, por lo que negué con la cabeza y me bebí el trago rápidamente. Bella me dirigió una mirada asesina para luego volverse hacia el frente y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

 —¡Vámonos de aquí entonces! —chilló.

—¡No quiero! —grité por encima de la estridente música. Pensé que volvería a chillar o algo por el estilo, pero no, volvió a sorprenderme. Simplemente sonrió.

—Está bien. Qué quieres hacer entonces? —preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Mi estado de embriaguez hizo que estuviera a punto de plantarle un gran beso en esos labios suyos, pero el poco de autocontrol que me quedaba logró que desviara mi mirada de su cara y arrancara el auto bruscamente. Bella soltó un chillido, a lo que yo solo atiné a reír tontamente.

Agradecí por esos años de práctica que hicieron que en estado ebrio pudiera al menos conducir sin desviarme de la vía de la carretera.

Me dirigí al grandioso local que se encontraba a unas doce cuadras del apartamento de Bella y aparqué al frente de éste, no sin darle una pequeña golpiza al auto de enfrente. Bella soltó una risotada que también me hizo reír a mí.

Torpemente (lo cual era muy raro en mí) me bajé del auto y vi que Bella haciendo lo mismo se cayó de cara. No pude evitar reírme ruidosamente hasta el punto de tener dolor de estómago y lágrimas en mis mejillas. Hasta me tuve que apoyar en el capó del coche para calmarme. Bella me fulminó con la mirada para luego adentrarse al local.

Me sorprendí por el hecho de que ni siquiera se haya inmutado al ver el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos. Acaso ella concurría estos lugares? Inmediatamente borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí a Bella. Desde mi vista pude fijarme en su parte trasera. En eso, Bella se volteó y me encontró mirándola descaradamente. Simplemente le guiñé el ojo y la tomé por los hombros, incitándola a seguir para adentrarnos al lugar.

Cuando entramos, el familiar y asqueroso olor del club de striptease inundó mis fosas nasales, y la música era el triple de fuerte que la de mi auto. Pero me encontraba demasiado ebrio para darle importancia a eso.

 El sitio constaba por una pequeña tarima en el medio del local, con una barra metálica en la cual las chicas bailaban, varias mesas alrededor de ésta y al lado derecho del lugar había un pequeño bar. Iba a dirigirme hacia éste, cuando me percaté que Bella se había ido hacia una de las mesas enfrente de la tarima.

_¿Qué le ocurre a esta chica? definitivamente debe de estar drogada o algo por el estilo._

Inmediatamente la seguí y me senté al lado de ella, bastante desconcertado.

Esto no estaba funcionando como yo esperaba. Se suponía que se iba a enojar al ver el lugar, o simplemente largarse de aquí, pero lo que menos esperaba es que se sentara al frente de la tarima y empezara a gritarles a las strippers como toda una borracha.

Definitivamente, esta chica estaba _loca_. 

En eso, una stripper se acercó a mi lugar y empezó a bailar encima de mi regazo.

_Un poco de celos no harán mal_, pensé.

.._Si es que lograba darle celos._

La acerqué mas a mí y la chica posó sus labios sobre los míos. Empezamos a besarnos y cuando aparté mi boca pude ver que Bella tenía en su rostro una expresión que no supe descifrar, pero rápidamente la cambió por un semblante divertido. 

—¡¿Con que te gustan las strippers?! ¡A mí también! —gritó por encima de la música, con una sonrisa. Alcé una ceja. Esta chica era increíble. En eso, Bella se levantó y se fue al bar. Decidí quedarme allí, pero sin dejar de observarla. Luego de unos minutos, Bella llegó con dos bebidas, las dos de un color azulado.

—Le pedí lo más fuerte! —chilló, notablemente ebria. Rodé los ojos y me tomé la bebida de un trago. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, y me percaté que había hecho lo mismo. El resultado de tal acción mas la borrachera que ya cargaba encima fue..

Haber sido literalmente echados del club de striptease por tumbar al suelo a la mujer que se encontraba bailando en la tarima, y tomar el lugar de ésta.

 Y ahora, nos encontrábamos en la salida trasera del club sin la menor idea de lo que hacer. Yo me encontraba exhausto de pretender ser un inútil arrogante, y al parecer Bella también se encontraba cansada, ya que estaba recostada en el suelo boca abajo, mientras que yo estaba sentado, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared.

—Edward.. —susurró Bella. Inmediatamente, me levanté y me acerqué a ella, y estuve viéndola fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos. Parecía dormida, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

 Me puse de cuclillas para observarla más de cerca, y pude apreciar lo realmente hermosa que era. En ese momento, Bella abrió sus ojos para encontrarme allí, bastante cerca de su rostro. A los pocos segundos se levantó para quedar sentada en el suelo, por lo tanto su cara se encontraba todavía más cerca de la mía. Mi vista viajó a sus labios, y al instante mi boca ya se encontraba moviéndose desesperadamente sobre la suya. Bella no tardó en corresponderme ferozmente.

----------

No tenía ni idea de dónde me encontraba, sólo sabía que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y que la resaca había sido la culpable.

No quería abrir los ojos todavía, no hasta recordar todos los hechos de ayer. Recuerdo que había ido a buscar a Bella y que se veía terriblemente bien, y que me había bebido toda la botella de vodka. El camino en el auto y la llegada al club de striptease eran sólo imágenes borrosas, y de allí no recuerdo nada más. Pero fundirme el cerebro tratando de rememorar los hechos de la noche anterior sólo empeoraba el dolor que asaltaba mi cabeza. Con pesadez abrí los ojos, y lo que vi sólo me confundió más.

Era una habitación de tapizado amarillento, y desde mi vista pude ver una mini nevera y un escritorio de madera con un pequeño televisor negro. Me encontraba tumbado en una cama en el medio de la habitación, por lo que supuse que había dejado a Bella en no sé dónde y me había ido con alguna chica del club. Tal vez la cita haya funcionado, y Bella se haya ido con Jacob. Suspiré y lentamente volteé mi cabeza hacia el lado de mi acompañante.

Me quedé estático cuando vi a quién tenía a mi lado.

No lo podía creer.

_Esto no puede estar pasando..  
_

* * *

*o* Tienen que decirme qué les pareció! =D Espero no haberlos decepcionado :)

Y sí.. Bella al principio no se encontraba muy sobria que digamos xD

Así se queda el capítulo xD El próximo será la cita desde Bella POV, y se titula 'Siguiendo el juego' ;)

No se preocupen, lo subiré bastante rápido, tal vez mañana o pasado xD ^^

Dejen reviews! de verdad quiero saber si les gusto :)

gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	7. Siguiendo el juego

**Nota**: ¡Hola! debo decir que estoy super feliz, ya hemos sobrepasado los 100 reviews! *-* nunca pensé que llegaría a gustarle a tantos :) ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!  
Y para los que también leen _Rehenes_ y _Amores Eternos_, les aviso que este fin de semana actualizaré, lo que pasa es que no he terminado los capítulos x.x En fin, eso es todo, aquí la cita desde el punto de vista de Bella ;)

**Capítulo 7: Siguiendo el juego**

**Bella POV**

—Ya no más, por favor —rogué a mi endemoniada amiga mientras veía cómo ésta buscaba en la alacena por más alcohol.

—Bella, apenas te has tomado _una_ sola copa de vino. Entiendo que no te guste, pero necesitas beber algo de alcohol para que esto funcione. —exclamó sin apartar la vista de uno de los gabinetes, poniéndose de puntillas y registrándolo con sus pequeñas manos, buscando por lo que fuera que me obligara a beber.

Suspiré, resignada, y arrastré mis pies hacia el sofá, mientras me sentaba en él y cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Faltaba media hora para mi 'cita especial', y no estaba para nada lista. El nerviosismo me consumía, ya que había accedido al pequeño complot que mi mejor amiga había ideado. El beber alcohol antes de la cita también fue planeado por ella, ya que mi amiga había pensado que debía actuar como una chica 'atrevida' cosa que era prácticamente imposible para mí estando sobria. Por eso, recordando las palabras de Alice: '_Eres tan mala actuando, que debes de emborracharte de verdad_', decidió que debía beber todo el alcohol posible antes de la salida.

Y por ello me encuentro en esta posición, rehusando beber más alcohol aparte de la pequeña copa de vino que me había bebido, la cual me había parecido repugnante, ya que odio el vino más que cualquier otra cosa, al igual que cualquier otra bebida fuerte.

Finalmente Alice salió de la cocina, llevando en sus manos una pequeña botella redondeada de un color rojizo, y cuando se acercó hasta donde me encontraba pude leer que decía '_Tequila Don Julio_'.

Esta chica estaba demente si pensaba que bebería tequila.

Empecé a negar con la cabeza de forma brusca.

—No, no y no.

—Te lo vas a tomar, sí o sí —exigió Alice. Seguí sacudiendo mi cabeza. 

Alice _no_ iba a hacer que me tomara eso.

_10 minutos después.._

Tragué con dificultad las últimas gotas que quedaban de la botella.

Me da escalofríos de tan sólo recordar la forma en que mi pequeña amiga me obligó a tomar el tequila. No sé como pude olvidar la famosa frase: _nunca debes llevarle la contraria a Alice._

Luego de unos instantes, empecé a sentir los primeros efectos del alcohol. De pronto sentí cómo me entraban ganas de reírme, al igual que de moverme y dejar de estar allí quieta, y mi vista empezaba a nublarse un poco. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Alice y noté que tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Empecé a reírme ante la imagen y pude ver como la sonrisa de mi amiga se acentuaba más.

En eso, Alice miró el reloj de su muñeca para después levantarse del sofá y literalmente arrastrarme hacia el baño.

 —¡Vamos Bella! Faltan diez minutos para que el idiota llegue. Déjame darte unos retoques, ¡no te muevas! —empezó a maquillarme y a colocarme brillo de labios, pero tal acción me dio cosquillas y me reí torpemente.

Así estuvimos algunos minutos, ya que arruiné el trabajo de Alice como unas cinco veces.

Me fui a ver en el largo espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo, y en vez de contrariarme a mí misma por mi reflejo como hice hace unos minutos, esta vez me sentí orgullosa de mi aspecto.

Sonreí, y en eso el timbre del intercomunicador empezó a sonar.

—¡Debe ser él! —chilló Alice, apareciendo de repente.— ve bajando, yo atiendo. ¡Cuídate! —me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente salí corriendo del apartamento, soltando risitas.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja, sonreí ampliamente. Allí se encontraba _Cullen_, endemoniadamente guapo.

Salí corriendo a abrir la puerta e inmediatamente me lancé sobre él. 

—Hola GUAPO! —chillé mientras me colgaba de su cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pude ver la cara de desconcierto de Cullen, pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante por uno despreocupado.

 —Uh.. hola —saludó.—te compré algo, espero que lo uses —me guiñó un ojo.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Le quité la bolsa de la mano para ver qué especie de chiste me iba a hacer, y cómo no, una pequeña tanga que decía _Spank me_ en la parte de atrás se encontraba adentro de la bolsa. Estaba en shock, ¿qué tipo de hombre regala esto a una chica en la primera cita?, pero no podía demostrarle mi estupefacción. Tenía que _aparentar_.

Hice lo que seguramente menos se esperaba. Le sonreí y le abracé, agradeciéndole por 'tan lindo regalo'. _¡Sí, claro!_.

Pude ver el estupor en su expresión, pero inmediatamente la cambió por una desinteresada y se soltó de mi abrazo, para luego caminar hacia uno de los autos aparcados al frente del edificio.

No le dejé irse muy lejos ya que le agarré por la cintura y coloqué su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Le sonreí, pero él sólo frunció el ceño y me apartó bruscamente. _¡Qué idiota!_ Quería ignorarlo, pero no pude evitar hacer un pequeño puchero por el rechazo. Él sólo se rió y se adentró a un hermoso Volvo plateado.

 Su risa era tan hermosa y musical, que hizo que yo también riera. 

Cuando me adentré en el auto, el chico puso una música que comúnmente era demasiado repugnante para mis oídos, pero estaba demasiado ebria para que eso importara. Aparte, debía seguir con el plan, el cual no era muy difícil de llevar a cabo en mi estado actual.

—_¡Oh_ _Sí!_ ¡Adoro esa canción! —chillé mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro. 

Por el rabillo del ojo vi la cara impresionada de Cullen. Reí internamente. En eso, vi como él empezó a rebuscar algo debajo del asiento, y sacó una botella con las letras _Vodka_ en grande. Supuse que mi pequeña actuación lo estaban llevando a recurrir a eso. _Jaja__._

 Justo cuando estaba apunto de terminarse la botella, una brillante idea llegó a mi cabeza. Posé mi mano sobre la suya, en la cual se encontraba la botella y, espero que seductivamente, le hice la pregunta.

—¿Me dejas un poco?

Vi como su miraba se suavizaba por unos instantes, pero al parecer no funcionó ya que inmediatamente negó y se bebió el resto del vodka. _¡Mierda!_

 Lo miré mal y me volteé hacia el frente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

 —¡Vámonos de aquí entonces! —chillé.

—¡No quiero! —devolvió el grito.

 Tuve que respirar lentamente unas cuantas veces para no arrebatarle la botella y pegársela en toda la cabeza. Tenía que apegarme al plan. Aunque me trate como basura, no debía de actuar mal con él.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —pregunté suavemente, acercándome lentamente hacia él.

Vi cómo su mirada viajaba de mis labios a mis ojos repetidamente, y cuando pensé que me iba a besar (lo cual correspondería gustosa), apartó su mirada y arrancó el auto demasiado rápido. Se me escapó un chillido por la sorpresa, y el rió.

No supe a dónde se dirigía, pero eso era lo de menos. Debía de apegarme al plan. Fuera cual fuera el lugar al que llegáramos, pretenderé que me gusta y que me parece del todo normal.

Sentí un movimiento brusco al llegar a un local el cual no pude ver el nombre, y el movimiento hizo que me diera una repentina risa. De fondo pude escuchar también las risas de Cullen.

Cuando él se bajó del auto yo hice lo mismo, pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y me caí de cara como una idiota. Escuché las risotadas del maldito Cullen y me levanté para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Me dirigí hacia el sitio y pude ver que era un club de striptease. Traté de ocultar mi sorpresa y desagrado, y seguí caminando hacia la entrada. Cuando volteé, pude ver cómo Cullen me miraba el área debajo de mi espalda con descaro, y cuando su mirada chocó con la mía sólo me guiñó un ojo. No le di importancia y me adentré al local.

 Miré a mi alrededor pensando en que hacer ahora, y vi una pequeña mesa vacía al frente de la tarima de las strippers. Inmediatamente me dirigí al lugar y tomé asiento, sin voltear a ver si Cullen me había seguido. Luego de unos segundos pude ver cómo se sentaba a mi lado, con una mueca de desconcierto. Traté de ocultar una risa. _Estaba funcionando._

Para hacérselo más difícil, empecé a gritarle a las strippers lo bien que lo hacían, pretendiendo que me divertía.

Aunque, debo admitirlo, me estaba divirtiendo, _muchísimo_. 

Pero en ese momento mi diversión acabó, ya que pasó algo que no me agradó para nada.

Una de las.. mujeres del club, se acercó a Cullen y empezó a bailar encima de él, para luego besarle intensamente. Los celos se apoderaron de mí, lo que me confundió más. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de alguien a quien odiaba y repugnaba?

Vi como la stripper se alejaba y Cullen dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro. Rápidamente cambié mi expresión, la cual que debió ser de furia, a una divertida.

—¡¿Con que te gustan las strippers?! ¡A mí también! —grité por encima de la música, con una sonrisa. Vi como Cullen alzaba una ceja. Sonreí más ampliamente.

 Quería sacar a Cullen de sus casillas, por lo que se me ocurrió embriagarme más, tanto a mí como a él. Me levanté para dirigirme al bar y pedirles dos de lo más fuerte que tuvieran. Cuando tuve las bebidas en mano, me volví a acercar a la mesa.

 —¡Le pedí lo más fuerte! —chillé. Cullen rodó los ojos y se tomó la bebida de un trago, por lo que yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

Lo único que me acuerdo de lo ocurrido después, fue haber bailado con Cullen en la tarima, y un acalorado beso en las afueras del local.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el Bella POV, ahora deben entender por que Bella actuaba así x)

El próximo capi se llama: Confusiones.

Gracias por leer! =)

-Mariale


	8. Confusiones

Nota: ¡Hola! Si, estoy actualizando super rápido! ^^ Pero es que ya me he escrito como cinco capítulos adelantados de esta historia ya que estamos en vacaciones :) Aqui esta el capítulo Confusiones, y les digo que es un poco _confuso_ xD Pero bueno, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews! Me animan a continuar! ^^

**Capítulo 8: Confusiones**

**EPOV**

Maldición. Soy un completo idiota.

¿Cómo pude haberle hecho esto a Jacob?

Al otro lado de la cama, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Isabella Swan, durmiendo plácidamente, _sin ropa. _Sí, desnuda. Yo me encontraba igual, por lo que era obvio lo que habíamos hecho anoche. O al menos que simplemente nos hayamos quitado la ropa y jugado ajedrez. _Sí, claro._

Con sigilo me levanté de la cama, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, y empecé a buscar mi ropa, la cual estaba regada por todo el suelo, junto con las de ella. Suspiré pesadamente y empecé a ponerme la ropa.

Mientras hacía esto llegué a la conclusión de que Bella no podía verme. Ella no podía enterarse de que nos acostamos. Lo más seguro es que no se acuerde de nada de la noche anterior, y si descubre que fue conmigo, seguramente mi plan fracasaría. Ella tiene que creer que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Y si llega a decirle algo a Jacob, no quiero que él sepa que me acosté con la chica de la que él está obsesionada. Sin duda me mataría.

Luego de estar completamente listo, le di una última mirada a Bella para después abrir la puerta de la habitación. Mala idea. La puerta chirrió de forma estridente, y observé con terror cómo Bella se revolvía entre las sábanas. Gracias a dios después se quedó quieta. Suspiré aliviado, y me dirigí a salir pero antes de cerrar la puerta, escuché un carraspeo desde adentro. Me tensé, y me quedé allí, sin mover ni un centímetro.

—Entra, quien quiera que seas —llamó con tono ronco y monótono. Suspiré. No tenía opción, y lentamente me adentré a la habitación. Cuando Bella me vio soltó un grito ahogado. 

—¡Tú! —me señaló con el dedo— ¡Bastardo! —gritó.

Estaba en shock. De todas las reacciones que me imaginé, que me insultara era la última. Y yo pensaba que le atraía a Bella. Esta chica siempre me sorprende. 

—¡Te has aprovechado de mí mientras estaba ebria! —volvió a chillar. Ahora comprendí su furia. Pensó que me había aprovechado de su embriaguez. Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente.

 —¡No! No.. yo, yo también estaba borracho. No fue mi intención. Créeme. —traté de hacerle entender, pero la expresión enojada de su rostro se hizo más prominente. De inmediato se levantó con las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo para acercarse hacia mí.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Un mujeriego! Te aprovechas de chicas, las usas! ¡Maldito _Cullen_! —gritó mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! Eres un..—su voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, seguramente al ver la sorpresa evidente en mi rostro.

¡Me llamó _Cullen_! ¡Yo nunca les digo a mis citas que me llamo _Cullen_!

Oh dios mío.. Ella sabe.. Ahora lo comprendía todo.. su comportamiento de la noche pasada..

¡Todo fue planeado!

—Bella..

—O-olvida l-lo que d-dije por favor. —tartamudeó mientras recogía su ropa y se adentraba al baño.

Yo me quedé allí parado, en shock. ¡Bella sabía! Una chica sabe.. ¿Cuántas más saben entonces? _Oh Dios.._

Pero lo que más me preocupaba era _ella_. Me preocupaba lo que ella pensara sobre mí. Obviamente no era nada bueno y eso, por alguna razón, no me agradaba, _para nada._

Bella salió del baño, vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior, con los ojos hinchados y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Inmediatamente me sentí mal, había estado llorando.

—Por qué lloras? —pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la mesa para agarrar su bolso. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta inmediatamente la agarré por el brazo.

—Ya sé que sabes lo mío, y no te preocupes, lo único que te pido es que no digas nada.. ¿Sí?

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión dolida, no supe por qué. Se soltó de mi agarre y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé un rato más allí, sintiendo que me faltaba decir algo.

Oh.. soy el hombre más idiota de la tierra.

No le pedí disculpas.

Aprisa, salí del cuarto del motel y empecé a llamarla a gritos, pero no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Y cómo rayos se fue? Mi Volvo ni siquiera se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que encontrar a Bella y disculparme.

Ya no me importaba el maldito plan, no quería que las cosas se quedaran así entre nosotros.

----------

Tardé como una hora en caminar hacia el local de striptease, donde supuse que se encontraba aparcado mi Volvo. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo llegamos al motel.

En efecto, allí estaba, justo donde lo había estacionado el día de ayer. Cuando lo detecté con la mirada, salí corriendo hacia éste, para emprender mi camino hacia la casa de Bella. Estaba tan nervioso que el volante se encontraba mojado por mis manos sudadas, cosa que me ocurría raras veces.

Cuando me estacioné al frente del apartamento de Bella, di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, para luego bajarme y dirigirme hacia el intercomunicador. Afortunadamente, una señora mayor de edad estaba saliendo del edificio por lo que corrí hasta la puerta, evitando que se cerrara. Todavía mejor, podría hablar cara a cara con ella.

_Es peor._ _Mierda_.

Subí al ascensor nerviosamente para luego descender en el piso número cinco, y tocar el timbre de la puerta C. Esperé unos segundos, pero nadie contestó.

Volví a tocar, y tocar, y tocar, y luego de diez minutos me encontraba tocando el maldito timbre como un maniático.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ! —chilló una voz aguda a través de la puerta, la que reconocí como la chica de ayer del intercomunicador. 

—¡No! ¡Déjame hablar con Bella! ¡Por favor! —rogué desesperadamente mientras golpeaba la puerta con mi puño una y otra vez. No tengo idea de por qué estaba tan empeñado en pedirle disculpas. _Nunca_ lo había hecho con mis otras citas. Pero alejé esos pensamientos rápidamente, para seguirle suplicando a la chica que me dejara ver a Bella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con la voz más suave, aunque todavía un poco tensa.

Suspiré.

—Por favor, déjame hablar con Bella.. necesito pedirle perdón, por favor.. sé que hice mal.. —musité. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era verdad.

Luego de unos segundos, la chica contestó.

—Um.. no. Lo siento. Ahora, ¡FUERA! —terminó con un chillido mucho más fuerte que el primero, a lo que yo salté por la sorpresa, y sentía como la furia se abría paso por mis venas.

—¡No me iré hasta hablar con ella! —grité de vuelta.

—¡Entonces te quedarás allí para siempre! ¡Eres un cabrón! Un mald.. —empezó a chillar descontroladamente, pero paró de repente y escuché como sus gritos eran sofocados por algo, por alguien tapándole la boca.

—¡MMMM! ¡MMMM! —murmuraba la chica una y otra vez. Fruncí el ceño, no entendía nada. En eso, abrieron la puerta. Tuve que pasarme las manos por mis pantalones para secarlas, de lo sudadas que se encontraban. 

Allí, parada atrás de la puerta, con su mano en la manija, se encontraba Bella con una fría mirada, y con su otra mano se encontraba tapándole la boca a una chica que forcejeaba contra Bella, y en ese momento supe que era la de los grititos.

—Alice, sólo te soltaré si cuando lo haga te irás de aquí y me dejarás hablar con él. —habló Bella, con tono cansado. La chica, que supuse que se llamaba Alice, rodó los ojos y dejó de forcejear, a lo que Bella la soltó y Alice, luego de fulminarme con la mirada, se adentró al apartamento.

Bella cruzó los brazos en su pecho y empezó a golpear el suelo con su pie, esperando que yo dijera algo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, para luego empezar a hablar.

—Bella, yo.. —comencé, pero Bella explotó.

—¡No me vengas con 'Bella yo'! ¡Eres un hipócrita! Admite que sólo me usaste! ¡Admítelo! ¡Admite que querías usarme para que el maldito de Black te pagara! ¿Verdad? ¡¿A que es así?! —gritó, su rostro de un tono rojo por la furia, pero ahora ella había triplicado la mía. Nadie se mete con mis amigos. Nadie.

—¡¿Pero quién te crees para insultar a Jacob?! ¡El no es ningún maldito! ¡Tú eres la maldita que lo rechazó, mientras el te malcriaba y te lo pagaba todo en la mierda de cita! ¡¿recuerdas?! —ataqué, y al parecer me pasé con mis palabras. Ya podía ver el humo saliendo de las orejas de Bella. _Ups_.

—¡EL MALDITO AQUÍ ERES TÚ! ¡VÁYANSE TU Y BLACK A LA MIERDA! —chilló furiosa, para luego escuchar un _¡slap!_ y sentir un intenso dolor punzante en mi mejilla izquierda.

Aunque fuera extraño, me gustaba este lado furioso de Bella.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, _Bells_? —la provoqué, con una sonrisa torcida en mi cara, mientras me llevaba la mano a la mejilla. Estaba tan caliente que ya me imaginaba la marca de la mano de Bella en ella. Vi como se tensaba más de lo que ya estaba y ponía sus manos en puños, con sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Se acercó a mí y tuve una idea de lo que iba a hacer. El terror debió ser evidente en mi rostro ya que Bella sonrió diabólicamente, estilo Chucky.

Tenía que detenerla, definitivamente no quería ese tipo de golpe ahora. Ya podía escuchar cómo su rodilla reía malévolamente, preparándose para su ataque en mis.. _partes_ _personales._

En una reacción rápida e inconsciente, coloqué mis manos en ellas, tapándolas y protegiéndolas como si fuera el fin del mundo. Bella me dio con su rodilla, y afortunadamente mis manos sirvieron de casco. Me dolieron un poco los nudillos, pero nada más. Como si fuera posible, me miró peor que antes, con esa expresión de odio, para volver a gritarme.

—¡ERES UN BASTARDO! Con razón te dedicaste a esto, ¡seguro que ninguna chica te quería! — ¡¿pero ella quién se cree?! 

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿me oíste? ¡nada! —grité, sintiendo cómo se me oprimía el pecho, a causa de los horribles recuerdos que Bella sacó a relucir.

Al parecer mi expresión de dolor la calmó y confundió a la vez, ya que pude ver la lástima que sentía por mí en sus ojos. Eso sólo me enfureció más.

—No te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí —musité entre dientes, bajando la cabeza, incapaz de verla observándome en este estado.

Bella no respondió, obviamente sin saber cómo responder ante mi reacción. En un momento estaba gritándole furiosamente, y un segundo después me encontraba a punto de llorar.

—Sólo venía a disculparme por lo de anoche. Yo también estaba muy ebrio y no fue mi intención.. acostarme contigo. Así que.. lo lamento. Adiós. —murmuré, incapaz de verla a los ojos, para luego dirigirme hacia el ascensor.

—¡Espera! —escuché cómo me llamaba, pero yo seguí caminando. Seguramente quería reírse en mi cara por verme así. No la culpo, luego de todo lo que le hice.

Presioné el botón, rogando por que el elevador se encontrara en el mismo piso, pero _afortunadamente_, tardó lo suficiente como para que Bella me alcanzara.

—Uh.. estás.. ¿estás bien? —preguntó dubitativamente.

Luego de haberle hecho pasar por todo esto, ¿me pregunta si me encuentro bien? Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, sin mirarla, y ella me agarró por el brazo, por lo que giré mi cabeza hacia ella, confundido.

Esperaba ver la burla en su semblante, pero no esperé encontrarme con una expresión preocupada y llena de culpa en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño, y ella empezó a balbucear.

—Lamento haberte dicho eso, no sabía que significaba algo para tí. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. —yo sólo le rodé los ojos. —No te disculpes, Bella. El que debe disculparse soy yo. Y como tu dijiste, no sabías que eso significó algo para mí, así que.. no te preocupes. Lamento haberte insultado.. No fue mi intención, digamos que.. no soy yo mismo cuando se meten con mi mejor amigo —sonreí débilmente. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Abrió la boca y la cerraba varias veces, no sabiendo que decir. Reí.

—Sí, Jacob Black es mi mejor amigo. — concreté, y ella suspiró.

—Lamento haberlo insultado entonces.. pero es que ese chico me.. —paró abruptamente, recordando que yo era amigo de él. Pero quería saber que opinaba Bella de Jacob. Una pequeña parte egoísta de mí, quería asegurarse que a ella no le gustara mi mejor amigo. Inmediatamente me sentí mal por ello.

—Dilo, no te preocupes, no le diré nada. —repliqué, dándole una mirada confiada.

—¡Me saca de quicio! —chilló Bella. Yo traté de suprimir una sonrisa, inevitablemente aliviado de que no le gustara para nada Jacob. Pero no pude evitar que la comisura de mis labios se elevara levemente formando una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—¡Pero qué buen amigo! —bromeó, pensando que sonreía por lo que dijo de Jacob. Qué equivocada estaba.

—Um.. creo que ya debería de irme.. —empecé, repentinamente incómodo.

—Eh.. claro. —musitó.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por un largo rato, sin poder despegar la mirada el uno del otro. Pero Bella fue la primera en romper la conexión, y luego de un casi inaudible 'Adiós' se alejó con la cabeza gacha hacia su puerta. Yo suspiré, y luego de volver a disculparme con un 'Lo siento' lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, me adentré al ascensor para irme a mi casa.

Me sentía demasiado confuso, una parte de mí quería tener una oportunidad con Bella a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, pero la otra quería alejarse de ella ya que la primera opción sólo conseguiría lastimar a Jacob, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Tenía que elegir entre uno, o el otro. Aunque no lo aceptara, sabía que era así.

Bella, la chica por la que tengo sentimientos que todavía no se descifrar, pero que definitivamente no son de amistad, o Jacob, el mejor amigo que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, en las buenas y en las malas?

Lo correcto y lo mejor sería elegir a Jacob, pero.. ¿seré _capaz_ de hacerlo? ¿Elegir a mi mejor amigo y olvidar a Bella?

..No tengo ni idea.

* * *

Hey! aquí el día después de la cita *-*

¿Qué creen que oculta Edward? ¿será capaz de elegir a su mejor amigo? :O

Ya se que ese encuentro fue un poco extraño, xD Pero que puedo decir? Les es imposible mantenerse molestos el uno con el otro ;)

gracias por leer! ^^

Próximo capítulo: ¿Celoso?


	9. ¿Celoso?

**Nota:** Hola! Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior! ^^  
Quería avisar que alguien dijo que el secreto que él ocultaba era que él estaba enamorado de Bella.. pues no, la verdad es que no es eso xD Es algo que estoy segura que no se imaginan x) Um, no se sabrá hasta ya avanzada la historia.. pero les iré dando pistas.. Bueno ya! no les digo más xD

También les recomiendo que vean mi nueva traducción -- **_My Sunshine_**. Es una historia muy linda, se las recomiendo :)

En fin, aquí otro capítulo que me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también ;)

**Capítulo 9: ¿Celoso?**

**EPOV**

Traté de arreglar como por décima vez mi cabello, pero por más que tratara de ordenarlo volvía a su estado original. Desordenado. Suspiré, viendo que no tenía remedio, para luego salir del baño y dirigirme a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno.

Ayer fue el fatídico día de mi pelea con Bella. Fue muy.. extraña. Primero nos gritamos como si nos odiáramos a muerte, y luego estamos bromeando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. _Raro_. Pero con ella es simplemente inevitable estar molesto por más de unos cuantos segundos. No me gustó pelear con ella. Y después de la charla un tanto agradable, Bella de repente se cierra y se va sin ni siquiera poder mirarme a los ojos. Lo que sólo me confundió más. No tengo idea de cómo quedamos, si como amigos, si como enemigos, si no me quiere ver más.. _ni idea_. El punto es que, mi atracción por Bella sigue allí, y esta vez creo que con más intensidad. La preocupación que vi en los ojos de Bella ayer era genuina, y nunca había visto que una mujer aparte de mi madre se preocupara por mí. Y también aparte de..

_No pienses en ella. Olvídala._

Inmediatamente borré esos pensamientos y seguí haciéndome el desayuno.

El día de hoy se supone que llega Jake de un trabajo de negocios, por lo que me pone muy nervioso nuestra próxima conversación. Es obvio que Bella no lo llamó, ni lo llamará. Me imagino a Jacob en el hotel, con la mirada pegada a la pantalla del teléfono durante toda la noche. Me dio risa y lástima a la vez.

----------

El día transcurrió de lo más tranquilo y normal. Afortunadamente no recibí ninguna llamada de trabajo, lo que me dejó el día de hoy libre.

Alrededor de las cinco, estaba llegando a mi apartamento del gimnasio cuando vi a alguien parado en mi puerta. Alguien con una expresión que decía 'te voy a matar'.

Tragué sonoramente.

—Jacob. —saludé, tratando de aparentar calma.

—Edward. —replicó.

Entramos a mi apartamento y yo coloqué mi termo en la cocina. Podía sentir la mirada de Jake clavada en mi nuca. Me volteé hacia él, preparado para enfrentar sea lo que sea.

—Edward.. ¡No me llamó! ¡Ella. No. Me. Llamó.! —gritó, alzando las manos al aire frenéticamente. Se notaba que estaba molesto.

_Oh, ¿tú crees?_

Traté de hacerme el sorprendido. Abrí los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente.

—¿Cómo que no te llamó? —pregunté inocentemente. Espero que se lo haya tragado.

—¡Pues eso Edward! ¡No marcó mi número! ¡Y mi teléfono tuvo señal todo el tiempo! Y estoy segurísimo que ella tiene mi número, ¡_yo mismo_ se lo guardé! —gritó, con voz ensordecedora.

—Jacob, lo lamento tanto, hice lo mejor que pude.. —pero no pude continuar.

—Si hubieras hecho lo mejor que pudiste, _hubiera llamado_. ¿¡Y sabes que es lo peor!? —ya prácticamente podía ver el tic en su ojo derecho. Parecía un maníaco. Me dio miedo en esos momentos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—¡Que tiene una cita con alguien esta noche! ¡Va a salir con otro! —rió irónicamente, golpeando con su puño izquierdo la encimera de la cocina. Salté por el susto. Pero la furia no tardó en apoderarse de mí también.

¡¿IBA A SALIR CON OTRO?!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Con quién? —pregunté, pasando mis dedos por mi cabello, tratando de mantener la mayor calma posible. La tensión era tal que se podía tocar.

—Con un maldito llamado Ben Cheney. Un amigo del idiota de Mike. ¡Y esta misma noche! Maldición.. —empezó a insultar a la mesa de la cocina mientras seguía dándole más golpes.

Estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Jacob tan salvaje. Pero yo también estaba enojado, y más que todo _celoso_. Miles de sentimientos cursaban a través de mí. Iba a explotar al igual que Jake.

¿Tan rápido se recobró de mi cita? ¿Tan rápido me olvidó? Tal vez esta es una señal de que debería de alejarme de ella. Y es que es lo mejor y lo correcto. ¿Y si Bella me lastima como aquella chica de mi adolescencia? ¿Y si Bella no corresponde mis sentimientos? ¿Y si Jake se entera? Él sería capaz de enterrarme hasta el centro de la tierra si se entera que quiero a Bella para mí. Miles de aspectos negativos me llegaban a la cabeza si elegía conquistar a Bella, pero a una parte de mí no le importaba en absoluto las consecuencias. Esa parte de mí quería a Bella, salir con ella, sin importar Jake o mi pasado. Averiguar si yo le interesaba a Bella como ella a mí. Y si no lo hacía, tratar de hacerlo. _Conquistarla_.

Aunque la otra parte seguía allí.. diciéndome que me debería alejar de Bella a toda costa, olvidarla, tratar de no sentir nada más profundo por ella, ya que eso sería fatal, y mantener mi larga amistad con Jacob.

¿Mi reacción? La menos indicada. Seguí ese lado mío que deseaba a Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Dónde van a cenar? —pregunté, observando cómo Jacob se apoyaba contra la pared y frotaba sus manos sobre su rostro.

—En el _Via Veneto_.—respondió, su voz sofocada por sus manos que se encontraban tapando su rostro.

—¿No sabes la hora?

Quitó sus manos de su cara para mirarme.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? Maldición Edward. No funcionó. Métetelo en la cabeza. Tu maldito trabajo por una vez en la vida _no funcionó_. —dijo entre dientes.

No me iba a meter con él. Me molestaba que me hablara así, pero yo ya conocía a Jacob. Cuando se enfurecía tendía a decir cosas de las que se arrepentía después. Por lo que siempre dejo que diga lo que quiera cuando está enojado. Simplemente suspiré, y salí de la cocina alegando que debía ir al baño. Cuando entré en este, cerré la puerta con seguro y saqué mi teléfono móvil, para marcar el número de Mike.

—_¿__Hola? _—contestó la voz ronca de Mike del otro lado de la línea.

—Mike. Es Edward. Necesito saber sobre la cita de Bella y Ben. Dime todo lo que sepas. —murmuré. Él me pidió alguna explicación del porqué quería saber aquello, pero con algunas palabras no muy lindas lo hice callar y decirme todo lo que sabía sobre la cita.

Según Mike, la cita es hoy a las ocho de la noche, y en el _Via Veneto_, como me informó Jacob. Ya tenía un plan, y lo llevaría acabo. Pero primero, debía de sacar a Jacob de mi casa ahora mismo.

Guardando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, salí del baño para encontrar a Jake tumbado en el sofá viendo televisión. Rodé los ojos.

—Jake, um, mira, me acaban de llamar y tengo que trabajar hoy. Ya sabes, encontrarme a la chica.. —sonreí nerviosamente.

Él ni siquiera me miró, simplemente asintió con la cabeza con su mirada en pantalla. Suspiré.

—Jacob, eso significa que voy a salir. Tienes que irte. —repliqué. Volteó su mirada hacia mí, y luego de soltar un suspiro apagó el televisor y se levantó.

—Lo siento por haberte gritado así hermano. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste. Es que.. cuando escuché a Mike decirme lo 'buena' que estaba la chica de la cita de Ben y que se llamaba Bella Swan, estuve a punto de explotar. Y descargué mi ira contigo. Lo lamento. —sonrió tristemente. Luego de unas palmadas en mi hombro y de despedirse salió del apartamento. Suspiré.

Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Jacob. Debía de poner mi plan en acción.

Segundo paso: Llamar a Tanya.

Inmediatamente agarré el teléfono de la base y marqué el número de su casa. Como siempre, contestó a los pocos segundos.

—¡Eddie! ¿Quieres que vaya para tu casa? —preguntó de inmediato.

—No Tanya, um.. me preguntaba si querías salir a cenar conmigo hoy en la noche. —ofrecí, aunque por dentro estaba seguro que sería una cena del asco. Al momento en que la petición salió de mis labios, escuché un chillido. —¡Pues claro Eddie! ¿A qué hora? —preguntó, y yo le avisé que era a las ocho, a la misma hora de la cena de Bella y el tal Ben. Pero claro, eso último no se lo dije.

—¡Me pasas a buscar entonces! ¡Adiós! ¡Besitos! —se despidió y trancó rápidamente. Con un suspiro exasperado, arrastré mis pies hacia el baño para darme una ducha y cambiarme para una terrible noche.

Cuando terminé de alistarme, ya faltaba un cuarto de hora para las ocho. Aunque no me importaba. Quería llegar al restaurante lo más pronto posible. Salí de mi apartamento prácticamente corriendo, para montarme en el Volvo y dirigirme a casa de Tanya.

Cuando llegué, salí del auto para dirigirme al porche y luego de unos dos minutos pasados de tocar el timbre, salió Tanya. Trató de darme un beso en la boca pero volteé la cabeza para que me lo dieran en la mejilla. Vi la confusión en su semblante, pero simplemente le sonreí y me dirigí al Volvo.

En el camino Tanya no dejó de parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido. Llegué a escuchar algo como 'y la encontró con otro hombre' o 'se dio cuenta que era gay', pero no le di importancia. Simplemente asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Finalmente llegamos al restaurante _Via Veneto_, y Tanya no dejó de chillar hablando de lo lindo que era el restaurante. Dios mío, esta chica no para de hablar.

Entramos rápidamente al sitio, y pedí una mesa que tuviera la vista directa a la entrada. Inmediatamente nos llevaron a una pequeña mesa para dos, la cual se encontraba al fondo del restaurante, pero con una vista perfecta de la puerta.

Tanya se sentó al frente de mí y no dejaba de hablar una y otra vez, pero yo sólo tenía la vista puesta en la entrada. Pasaron diez minutos, y no había rastro de Ben y Bella, ni siquiera se encontraban sentados en alguna mesa. Exasperado por la chillona voz de Tanya, me excusé para ir un momento al baño. Estuve dentro de éste durante unos cinco minutos, caminando de un lado a otro.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al salir de allí, pude ver cómo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos muy familiares entraba con un chico más bajo que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. El chico, el cual supuse que era Ben, tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, y en el rostro de ella era notable la irritación.

Bella se veía.. impresionante. Llevaba un vestido de color morado azulado que mostraba sus hermosas y largas piernas. **(Conjunto en mi perfil)**

No me di cuenta que me le quedé viendo fijamente hasta que subí la mirada hacia su cara, y pude ver que ella también me miraba fijamente, la sorpresa obvia en su rostro. Yo simplemente le sonreí torcidamente y la saludé con la mano. Ella simplemente se quedó allí con los ojos como platos, y no se movió hasta que Ben la sacudió con el brazo puesto en su cintura y se dirigieron hacia una mesa, unas cuantas más adelante de la nuestra. Mejor. Me fui a sentar a mi mesa y vi cómo Bella me seguía con la mirada. Cuando me senté con Tanya pensé ver decepción en el rostro de Bella, pero su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno neutral. No noté que Tanya me había estado llamando por mi nombre luego de algunos minutos de haberme sentado. Estaba muy ocupado observando a la hermosa mujer de ojos chocolates.

—¡Eddie! ¡Eddie! ¿No vas a ordenar? —aquella voz chillona me sacó de mis pensamientos, y noté que había un camarero al frente de nuestra mesa. Luego de pedir nuestra comida (la cual Tanya sólo pidió una ensalada y un vaso de agua) me volví a dedicar a observar a Bella. Se notaba que estaba aburrida, jugando con sus manos encima de la mesa mientras la mosca de Ben hablaba sobre no sé que cosa. Nos encontrábamos en las mismas condiciones. Creo que Ben y Tanya harían una buena pareja.

La comida llegó, y los minutos pasaron. Yo observando a Bella y cada uno de sus movimientos, y esperando que Ben se moviera de la mesa aunque sea para ir al baño, para poder acercarme a ella y decirle _lo que sea_. Pero en ningún momento ninguno de los dos se movió. Lo que me irritó más.

Volví a decirle a Tanya que quería ir al baño. Me tenían harto sus habladurías, y quería que mis oídos tomaran un descanso. A propósito, pasé cerca de la mesa de Bella y Ben, y lo que escuché me dio una nueva idea.

—Así que, ¿te gustaría ir al _Vision _después de la cena? Me dijeron que es una de las mejores discotecas de Chicago. —dijo la mosca Cheney.

—Si, claro. Por qué no. —respondió Bella con tono indiferente.

Sonreí maliciosamente. Esto se pondrá interesante.

* * *

Heyy! :D

Si no se dieron cuenta, aquí les di una pista sobre el secreto de Edward :) -- Es una chica de su adolescencia :o

Pero no les digo más xD Saquen sus propias conclusiones :P

Y otra cosa.. todos los sitios nombrados son **reales**. Son realmente de Chicago. (_Via Veneto_ y _Vision_) Pueden buscarlos en Google, para que vean cómo son los lugares :)

Gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado!

-Mariale


	10. ¡No caigas en la tentación!

**Nota: **¡muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me animan mucho con esta historia!. También me gustaría que votaran en la encuesta que tengo en mi perfil, sobre cuál es la mejor idea para un fanfic. Me gustaría saber su opinión =) Bueno, vamos por los 200 reviews!! *-* Y mil disculpas a los lectores de Amores eternos - denme un poco de tiempo con esa historia, no se preocupen, pronto la continuaré ^^

**Capítulo 9: ¡No caigas en la tentación!**

**BPOV**

Que me trague la tierra. _Por favor._

Era lo único que podía pensar en el momento en el que vi a Edward Cullen en el mismo restaurante de mi cita con Ben. _Maldición_.

¿Por qué no puede permanecer lejos de mi vida? Si la razón por la que acepté esta cita fue para olvidarme del chico que se encuentra a unos pocos metros de mí. Cuando fue a mi casa después del fatídico despertar en aquel motel, pensé por un momento en que quería estar con él románticamente. Salir con él _de verdad_. Pero entonces recordé que el era _Cullen_, un mujeriego que utilizaba a las mujeres. Y por más que me hubiera preocupado por su cambio de actitud al frente de mi apartamento, no podía permitirme quererlo. El chico me gustaba, pero él era un casanova, y no lo valía. Seguramente me rompería el corazón si saldríamos, o simplemente me usara para unas cuantas citas y después se buscaría a otra.

Y en estos mismos momentos me está demostrando lo mujeriego que es. Allí está, Edward Cullen, en una cita con una rubia que parece modelo. Pues claro, ¿cómo iba a yo a gustarle? Reí tristemente en mi interior ante eso.

No le gustaba. Punto. Debía de olvidarme de él. Y el primer paso para hacerlo, es dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen.

_¿Cómo puedes dejar de pensar en él si te está mirando fijamente desde unas cuantas mesas más adelante?_

Suspiré pesadamente. ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar esta cita?

Oh, sí. _Alice_.

Ella sabía sobre mi desesperación por olvidarme de Cullen, por lo que le pidió a Jasper que me buscara a un chico para una cita a ciegas. Y aquí estoy, con Ben Cheney, el tipo más aburrido que había conocido nunca. Y lo peor de todo es que, después de la no tan divertida cena, iremos a una discoteca. _Perfecto_. Mi deseo por irme a mi apartamento y mirar _Romeo y Julieta_ lo más antes posible se había esfumado. Pero hacía esto para olvidarme de Edward, y tal vez en aquel club mi mente se despeje un poco.

—...Y entonces se orinó encima!.. ¿Bella? ¿Sigues allí? ¿Hola? —dijo Ben mientras movía una de sus manos de un lado a otro al frente de mi rostro. Yo le agarré la muñeca suavemente para bajarla mientras sonreía débilmente.

—Lo lamento Ben. ¿Decías? —pregunté, para que volviera a empezar todo su estúpido relato. Suspiré como por la milésima vez en la cita. Esto iba de mal en peor.

Afortunadamente, la cena no pasó tan lenta como pensé que pasaría, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encaminábamos al club de cuyo nombre no recordaba. Mientras nos encontrábamos en el asiento de atrás del taxi—según Ben están reparando su auto, pero lo más seguro es que no posea alguno—, el tedioso de Ben seguía parloteando, y yo sólo me limitaba a asentir y sonreír. Una táctica que utilizábamos Alice y yo cuando las citas no eran muy agradables que digamos. La táctica 'Asiente y sonríe'. Siempre funcionaba.

---------

—¡Vamos.. _Teresa_! ¡Bébete otro conmigo!

Ya esta vez ni siquiera me molesté en corregirle el nombre. Me había llamado de todas las formas posibles. Melissa, Isabel, Anabella, Tella, y ahora Teresa. Era como el quinto vaso de Vodka que se bebía, y al parecer eso le convertía en un creador de nombres. Negué con la cabeza en dirección de Ben, y desvié mi mirada hacia la pista de baile.

Pude ver que entre todas las parejas que prácticamente tenían sexo con ropa, había una que sólo se encontraban abrazados y se mecían de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran bailando una canción lenta. Sentí envidia de ellos. Se podía denotar el amor surgiendo entre la pareja. Amor _verdadero_. La forma en que se veían el uno al otro.. era indescriptible. Suspiré sonoramente.

No sé por qué en ese momento nos imaginé a Edward y a mí en su lugar. Debo admitir que nos veíamos bien..

_¡Basta! ¡Fuera, Edward! ¡Vete de mis pensamientos!_

Sacudí la cabeza. Necesitaba despejar mi mente. No me molesté en avisarle a mi cita borracha que iba al baño. Simplemente me bajé de la silla del bar y traté de buscar el baño con la vista. Al fin lo encontré, se encontraba al otro lado de la pista de baile. Genial.

Caminé por entre las parejas, esquivando uno o dos tipos que trataban de persuadirme a llevarme a la pista de baile. Pero uno de ellos, hizo que me paralizara en medio de la pista.

—Hola—susurró esa irresistible voz a mis espaldas, justo en mi oído. Me estremecí, y no creo que haya sido por terror.

Me volteé lentamente, y allí se encontraba, Edward Cullen, mirándome con esa sonrisa que me derretía. Ya saben cual. Sí, la torcida.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —pregunté, tratando de sonar indiferente. Su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Me concede este baile, Srta. Swan? —interrogó, haciendo una especie de reverencia, inclinando su espalda hacia adelante, con su brazo izquierdo en su espalda y el otro hacia adelante, pidiendo mi mano. No pude evitar sonreír. Pero inmediatamente adquirí una expresión seria. El tenía una cita.

—¿Por qué no vas y le pides el baile a la rubiecita aquella con la que te vi en el restaurante? —apunté, desviando la mirada.

—¿Así que celosa, no? —volvió a interrogar, todavía con esa enfermiza sonrisa. Rodé los ojos.

—Nunca vas a cambiar. —repliqué enfadada, para luego voltearme y seguir mi camino hacia el baño.

No pude dar ni tres pasos cuando sentí su agarre en mi brazo.

—¡Bella, no! Espera.. no te vayas.. —suplicó con un tono que nunca le había escuchado, y me volteé, sorprendida.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo por lo de.. ayer? —preguntó, desviando la mirada. Su pregunta sólo me confundió más.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces.. no te gustaría.. ¿tener una cita conmigo? Me refiero.. ¿Una de verdad? —interrogó con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mí.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no quieres, Bella? —ronroneó seductivamente mientras me agarraba por la cintura. Inmediatamente solté su agarre.

—No, por favor. Te atreves a flirtear conmigo, mientras acabas de tener una cita con una mujer. Eso me molesta. No soy una muñeca que puedes usar para después deshacerte de ella, Edward. Tal vez tu rubiecita si es así, pero yo no busco ser usada por un mujeriego como tú. Yo busco a alguien que tome las relaciones seriamente. No alguien que salga con una chica diferente cada día.—estallé, escupiéndoselo todo en su rostro, para después largarme. Pero de nuevo, el mal nacido volvió a agarrarme por el brazo.

—Bella.. lo lamento mucho. Tú me gustas mucho, y pensé que si.. coqueteaba contigo, aceptarías. Bella, yo salí con esa chica por que quería verte, asegurarme que no hacías nada con la mosca de Ben. No sabes el coraje que me dio cuando escuché que salías con otro chico. Yo no tenía intenciones de salir con esa cotorra.—hizo una cara de disgusto— Supongo que.. te subestimé. Perdóname, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo? Por favor..—replicó, esta vez sin ninguna sonrisa engreída. Total seriedad en su rostro.

Estaba en shock. No lo podía creer. Una parte de mí se alegro, pero.. pero no podía confiar en él. ¿Qué me asegura que no me usará? ¿Qué sólo le atraigo físicamente y quiere acostarse conmigo? Aunque sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras..

Mi mente estaba hecha un total revoltijo. Mis dos conciencias aparecieron de nuevo. La _Pro-Edward_ y la _Anti-Edward_. La primera me decía que le diera una oportunidad. La segunda me decía que sólo quería jugar conmigo, y que era un buen mentiroso.

Dios. No sé que hacer.

Estuve a punto de caer en la tentación.. de darle lo que él quería. De darle una segunda oportunidad.

Pero _Anti-Edward_ me lo impedía.

Así que hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió en esos momentos.

Me fui.

* * *

No me maten porque Bella se haya ido! xD Maten a Anti-Edward, es su culpa ¬¬

xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado! gracias a todos por leer!

Próximo capítulo: _¡Vamos, Pro-Edward!_

-Mariale ^^


	11. ¡Vamos, ProEdward!

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, me animan a continuar! Gracias x1000 por sus reviews! ^^ Por cierto, un review de una chica me llamó la atención, y me dio la idea de hacer un **_Team Pro-Edward_**! ^^, quienes quieran unirse dejen un review avisándome. La lista está al final :) Gracias! Ahora, a leer! ^^

**Capítulo 11: ¡Vamos, Pro-Edward!**

—No puedo creerlo. Ya verá Jasper. —refunfuñó Alice, la cual caminaba de un lado para otro al frente del sofá, donde yo me encontraba sentada, todavía con el vestido puesto.

—No te preocupes Al. Seguramente no sabía el fracaso que era Ben con las mujeres. ¡Pero vaya fracasado que es! —terminé con una risa.

—Olvidémonos del mosquito. ¿Ya te has decidido lo que harás con Edward? ¡A mi me pareció tan lindo lo que te dijo! —chilló con una amplia sonrisa. Yo alcé una ceja.

—Después de casi partirle la cara en la puerta del apartamento, ¿ahora dices que 'te pareció lindo'? —pregunté alzando la voz, incrédula, y haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Que me parezca lindo lo que te dijo, no quiere decir que te recomiende tener una relación con él. —concluyó Alice con una ceja alzada. Suspiré.

—Creo que es mejor olvidarme de él.. me refiero, sigue teniendo ese despreciable trabajo. —observé, con todo el dolor del mundo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era verdad. Era mejor olvidarme de él.. aunque me fuera imposible.

Alice asintió.

—No te preocupes Bella. Pronto encontrarás al chico ideal. Aunque este estuvo _bastante_ cerca. —replicó con unas risitas. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos para después despedirme y dirigirme a mi habitación.

El maldito lado _Anti-Edward_ iba ganando. Tenía más puntos a su favor. Por más que Edward sea agradable, sensual y cautivador, sigue siendo _Cullen_, el destroza mujeres. El abominable hombre de las citas. Y dudo bastante que eso llegue a cambiar.

Me dormí con esos pensamientos, y hasta creo que tuve pesadillas.

----------

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

Me desperté con una molesta canción cerca de mi oído. Abrí los ojos pesadamente para encontrarme con mi teléfono sonando en la mesita de noche. ¿De dónde diablos salió esa canción? Oh, claro. Alice. _Obviamente_. No sé que tiene esa chica por cambiar la canción de mi alarma, una y otra vez.

Suspiré lentamente. Hoy sería un día bastante largo y aburrido.

Era lunes, por lo que debía quedarme en casa a escribir. Actualmente mi primer libro estaba teniendo mucho éxito, por lo que decidí hacer una secuela. Ahora estoy trabajando en ella, aunque por algunos _inconvenientes_ (Empieza con 'E' y termina en 'D'), no he podido escribir mucho últimamente.

Me levanté de la cama perezosamente para dirigirme al baño y asearme.

Luego de media hora, salí de éste para dirigirme a la cocina. Iba a prepararme un desayuno, cuando sonó el timbre.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa. ¿Quién vendría a mi casa, un lunes, a las diez de la mañana? Obviamente Jasper no es, él sabe que Alice está trabajando. En eso, un nombre apareció en mi cabeza y solté un grito ahogado.

Y si era.. ¿_Jacob_?

Oh Dios.

¡No quiero verlo!

Dubitativamente, me acerqué de puntillas a la puerta. Lamentablemente, no había un maldito mirador en la puerta, por lo que debía de abrir o preguntar.

—¿Sí? —traté de aparentar una voz dormida.

—¿Srta. Swan? — _Oh no_.

Él no podía estar aquí. Simplemente, no podía.

—Tengo una entrega para usted, Srta. Swan. —dijo esa voz aterciopelada, con un tono de burla. Sorprendida, abrí la puerta unos pocos centímetros, para que sólo viera mi rostro.

Allí estaba Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa, tan _hermoso_ como siempre, y con una tarjeta en su mano. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, confusa.

—Ya le dije. Tiene una entrega especial. —volvió a hablar con ese tono formal, alzando la mano donde tenía el sobre. Dubitativamente abrí más la puerta, y con una mirada confusa, agarré el sobre de su mano. Sin querer, mis dedos se toparon con los suyos y sentí un leve cosquilleo. Aparté la mano rápidamente.

El sobre decía 'Bella Swan' en la parte del frente, con una letra increíblemente sofisticada, y cuando la abrí y saqué el papel de adentro, seguramente mi rostro debía ser indescriptible, ya que Edward empezó a reír.

Era una foto. Una foto de una_ taza de café_. Debajo del dibujo había una frase que decía _'¿Tomarías un café conmigo?_'

¿Pero qué..?

—Por favor, Bella. Concédeme una pequeña salida a _Starbucks,_ en estos mismos momentos. —suplicó, haciendo un leve puchero. Debo admitir que se veía adorable, pero la sorpresa y la confusión era tal que sólo pude alzar una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Edward? No.. no lo creo. Y además, tengo trabajo que hacer. — dije, mentalmente insultándome a mí misma por rechazar tan linda invitación.

_Él es Cullen, Él es Cullen_, repetía una y otra vez una vocecilla en mi cabeza, partidaria de _Anti-Edward_.

—Bella, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia ni nada por el estilo. Sólo una taza de café en _Starbucks_. Charlamos un rato, y después te traigo a tu casa. Nada más. Sólo eso. Por favor. —suplicó, con la mirada seria.

_Tiene razón. ¿Qué mal haría una pequeña salida de sólo unos cuantos minutos? No es una cita, sólo una salida a un café._ Por fin alzó la voz _Pro-Edward_.

—Um.. bueno, está bien. Supongo. Pero sólo un café y me traes a mi casa. —acepté. La sonrisa de Edward fue tan brillante y sus ojos se iluminaron de tal forma que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

—Déjame buscar mis llaves y mi bolso, ya vengo. —repliqué, y me adentré a la casa, cogí mi bolso y mis llaves del apartamento, para regresar a la puerta.

Mientras la cerraba, no tenía idea de qué le había hecho reír tanto a Edward. En el camino al ascensor el chico no dejaba de soltar risitas de vez en cuando. Cuando marqué el botón del elevador, estallé.

—¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —chillé.

Él simplemente me miró de arriba a abajo.

—Me gusta tu atuendo. —y después se desdobló de la risa.

Yo me sonrojé furiosamente. ¡Estaba en _pijama_! Y no cualquiera, si no la de _ositos cariñositos_. Genial. Más despistada no puedo ser.

—¡Deja de reírte! —exclamé, furiosa. Pero al poco rato estaba carcajeándome con él. Debo admitir, la situación era bastante graciosa. Entré en mi departamento, todavía riendo con Edward, mientras éste me seguía por detrás. Me volteé hacia él cuando Edward cerró la puerta.

—Um.. ponte cómodo. puedes ir al sofá, en unos minutos estaré lista. —apunté, levemente nerviosa. Era la primera vez que un chico aparte de Jasper entraba a nuestro apartamento.

Edward me sonrió comprensivamente y asintió con la cabeza, para después dirigirse al sofá y desparramarse en éste.

----------

—¡Agh! —chillé frustrada, removiendo de mi cuerpo el tercer conjunto que me probaba. No sé por qué tenía esta obsesión de verme bien. Nunca me había preocupado por la forma en que me veía, y sólo procuraba vestirme bien cuando Alice estaba presente.

Supongo que es por Edward.. pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Nunca.

Al final, me rendí por una chaqueta _Hollister_, unos jeans desgastados y unas zapatillas deportivas. Con tal, nada más iba a una cafetería. Como toque final me hice una coleta alta, y luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, salí de mi habitación.

Cuando crucé el pasillo y pude tener la vista completa de la sala de estar, mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Edward se encontraba parado en frente del sofá, pero no estaba volteado hacia mí, si no de espaldas, y se encontraba inclinado. Tenía una vista perfecta de su..

Esperen.. ¿por qué está agachado?

En ese momento Edward se enderezó y vi que tenía un control negro en su mano. Claro. El control del televisor. Se volteó a verme y sonrió torcidamente.

—Se me cayó debajo del mueble.—explicó, alzando el control para que lo viera. Yo asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas acalorarse, y luego de que Edward apagara el televisor, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

Cuando me adentré a su auto, no pude evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido aquí la última vez que me había montado en el Volvo. Me volví a sonrojar.

—Yo tampoco puedo evitar recordarlo —observó Edward, mientras prendía el automóvil. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Tal vez es cierto lo que dice mi madre Renée de que soy un libro abierto..

Me sorprendí cuando Edward prendió el reproductor y en vez de sonar ese rap explícito de la última vez, sonó música clásica. ¿Pero qué demonios? Lo miré interrogante. Él solo rió ligeramente.

—Sabía que te sorprenderías. La música _hip hop_ es sólo parte de mi trabajo. No de mí. Éste es mi verdadero estilo. —explicó, y me miró por el rabillo del ojo, seguramente pensando que yo creía que él era un fenómeno. Al contrario.

—A mí también me gusta esta música. Es relajante. —murmuré para tranquilizarlo, mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla del pasajero.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, llegamos al local de tamaño mediano color grisáceo y con las resaltantes letras verdes de la cafetería.

Edward aparcó al frente del lugar. Lucía un poco dubitativo y pensativo antes de salir del auto, mirando hacia ningún punto en especial. Luego de unos segundos salió de su trance y se volteó hacia mí para sonreírme y salir del Volvo rápidamente para abrirme la puerta.

Eso fue una gran sorpresa para mí. Lo que menos me esperaba de _Cullen_ era que me abriera la puerta. Y lo más extraño de todo es que se veía tan natural en él.. no como Jacob.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, y él sólo se encogió de hombros, con la mano en la manilla de la puerta del copiloto. Con un suspiro, salí del auto y nos dirigimos al local.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia la cajera. Yo pedí lo que acostumbraba comprar, un Café Mocha, y me sorprendí de que Edward pidiera exactamente lo mismo. ¿Acaso hacía esto a propósito? Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, yo no tenía idea de que te gustara lo mismo que a mí. Si quieres pregúntale a Jenny, siempre pido el Café Mocha. —explicó jocosamente, señalando a la chica de la caja. Luego de unos segundos la chica nos entregó nuestras bebidas calientes, y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que se encontraban junto a la vidriera.

Edward y yo empezamos a conversar sobre cualquier cosa. Comenzó a preguntarme sobre algunos aspectos de mi vida, y yo le respondía todo lo que él quería saber. Sobre que viví en Seattle durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia, y que al terminar la universidad vine a vivir a Chicago con Alice.

Siempre le encontraba algo cómico a cualquier cosa que yo dijera, por lo que no dejé de sonreír en ningún momento. Las mejillas ya empezaban a dolerme.

Yo también le interrogué sobre él, y él me respondió mis preguntas a medias. Sólo me contó que dejó la universidad de Chicago a medio año. Sentía que había algo que no me estaba diciendo, pero estaba bien. Seguramente era algo privado, y yo no era su mejor amiga de confianza para que me lo contara. ¿Acaso tendría que ver con su reacción en mi departamento? Las palabras que le dije siguen rondando por mis pensamientos. '_¡Con razón te dedicaste a esto, seguro que ninguna chica te quería!_'. ¿Y si lo engañaron?, ¿Y si se enamoró y no le correspondieron?, no tenía idea, la curiosidad me estaba matando, pero no era el momento de preguntar sobre eso. Como ya dije, no me tiene la confianza suficiente para confesármelo.

En fin, algo bastante curioso ocurrió cuando Edward me contó que tenía un hermano mayor llamado Emmett. El nombre me pareció extrañamente conocido, pero por más que registrara en mis recuerdos, no recordaba de dónde lo había escuchado. Después de hablarme un poco sobre él, Edward me dijo que Emmett fue a la universidad de Seattle, al igual que yo. No en el mismo año, pero eso fue suficiente para concluir que tal vez lo haya escuchado de allí. Me olvidé inmediatamente de aquello. No tenía importancia.

La pequeña salida sin duda fue cien veces mejor que mi cita con Cheney. Edward resultó ser un chico agradable y encantador, sin ningún rastro de aquél seductor y engreído Edward que conocí antes. Esta oculta faceta de Edward, sin duda era mucho mejor que la de Cullen.

Edward me estaba relatando algunas de sus graciosas experiencias de cuando era pequeño, cuando observé en el reloj de pared de la cafetería que eran las una de la tarde. ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso hemos estado _tres horas_ hablando?

— ¡Edward! ¡Mira qué hora es! Deberíamos irnos ya. —al avisarle esto vi cómo bajaba su mirada a su reloj de muñeca y su rostro se desencajaba, también sorprendido por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho como para notarlo. —observó. Yo me sonrojé.

Suspiré, preparándome para decirle que me llevara a casa, pero él me detuvo. Colocó su mano sobre la mía, la cual estaba encima de la mesa color crema.

—Bella, la he pasado extremadamente bien en esta.. _salida_. —sonrió.— y me gustaría que aceptaras salir conmigo en una cita _de verdad_.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo! Pero no.. No podía. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Él me miró con ojos dolidos.

— ¿Por qué no, Bella? ¿Acaso no te divertiste? —preguntó, confundido. Volví a suspirar.

—Tú sabes muy bien por qué, _Cullen_. —enfaticé la última palabra, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Escuché cómo exhalaba pesadamente.

—Está bien Bella. Lo que sea por ti. —exclamó firmemente. _¿Qué?_ Lo miré desconcertada.

—Si necesito dejar de ser Cullen para salir contigo, lo haré. Te propongo algo.. tú sal conmigo, y yo dejaré mi trabajo.. al menos por un mes. —ofreció, y yo quedé en estado de shock.

—Pero.. Edward.. ¿Y cómo ganarás dinero? —pregunté, todavía paralizada.

—No es por presumir pero.. he heredado la mitad de los bienes de mis abuelos, y ellos no eran muy pobres que digamos. Así que técnicamente no necesito el trabajo para vivir. Sólo lo hago por.. hacer algo. —como si fuera posible, me quedé en shock mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—Todos los habitantes masculinos de Chicago me conocen, Bella. —continuó— No puedo renunciar a mi trabajo así como así. A parte de que, hasta hace poco, era demasiado divertido para mí. Pero sí puedo paralizarlo durante unas pocas semanas. Entonces, ¿qué dices, Bella? No puedo negar que me gustas. Y me gustaría tener una cita contigo. —sonrió ampliamente, y sentí cómo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban al instante.

Anti-Edward estaba desesperadamente buscando algo negativo que encontrarle a este nuevo lado de Edward. Y lamentablemente, encontró algo.

— ¿Y Jacob? ¿Qué harás con tu mejor amigo? —pregunté.

Él pareció recordar ese pequeño problema, como si se hubiera olvidado de que él existía. Pareció tener una batalla interna, y por fin abrió la boca para hablar.

—Sólo es una cita, Bella.. No estamos en una relación. Así que no hay problema. —sonrió torcidamente, y en ese mismo instante, supe que Pro-Edward estaba ganando la batalla. Con tal.. sólo era una cita. Nada más. Y así sería.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ya por fin Bella se dejó llevar por Pro-Edward... pero eso no quiere decir que los problemas van a terminar xD

Tengan en cuenta algunos detalles de este capítulo.. tendrán importancia para los próximos.. aunque no les voy a decir cuales muahaha :K xD

Gracias por leer! - Mariale.

**_TEAM PRO-EDWARD_**

- iovs Cullen (gracias por tu idea! eres la primera! ^^)


	12. Detective Swan

**Nota:** ¡Vaya! no puedo expresar lo feliz que estoy, que esta historia esté teniendo tanto éxito. Recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a continuar así de rápido. Y no se olviden que los leo todos. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y también les agradezco a todas las que quisieron unirse al team. La lista está al final. Espero que les guste este capi :)

**Capítulo 12: Detective Swan**

Si fuera posible, mi corazón ya se hubiera salido de mi pecho.

Hoy en la noche, era mi cita con Edward.

Al principio, hubiera dicho, ¿Cómo se me ocurre salir con una persona como él?

Pero ahora que lo conozco, que he hablado con él, me he dado cuenta que sus intenciones conmigo no son para nada malas. Me he dado cuenta que él es capaz de cambiar, _por mí_.

Conocí a un chico totalmente diferente a _Cullen_, un chico absolutamente cambiado al que conocí en aquella cita en el club de striptease.

Por ello, decidí que sería bueno darle una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no? Me ha demostrado que él es capaz de dejar su trabajo temporalmente por mí, y quién sabe, tal vez yo pueda hacer que _Cullen,_ aquél chico con ese trabajo repugnante_,_ desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, y que sólo exista _Edward_. Porque el conocer al verdadero Edward Cullen sólo hizo que me atrajera mucho más.

Aunque me he dado cuenta de que él todavía no está listo de desprenderse de su etapa de _Cullen_ y de su trabajo, porque es algo por lo que todo Chicago lo conoce, y no me imagino la forma en que lo abrumarían y apabullarían si lo elimina de un día para otro, mientras un montón de chicos lo reclaman y lo piden diariamente, desesperados por recuperar aquella chica que los abandonó.

Alice no se encontraba, ya que iba a cenar con Jasper, por lo que me dejó unos cuantos conjuntos en mi habitación para que yo eligiera el mejor, —aunque todo eran perfectos, según ella— y que me maquillara yo sola, cuidando de no hacer ningún desastre en mi rostro y parecer algún tipo de payaso. Tuve que reírme ante aquello.

Luego de terminar algunos capítulos de mi novela, miré la hora. _6:52 pm_. Edward estará aquí a las ocho en punto, por lo que debería de irme duchando.

----------

Salí de mi baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, para observar y juzgar cada uno de los tres conjuntos que Alice colocó encima de mi cama.

Noté que Alice tuvo en cuenta la conversación que tuvimos Edward y yo ayer, en la cual él me dijo sobre llevar algo cómodo, ya que haríamos algunas actividades antes de la cena. No me quiso decir qué cosa, sólo que me vistiera cómoda para poder moverme libremente.

Los dos primeros atuendos me resultaron bastante extravagantes, coloridos y demostraban demasiada piel para mi gusto. Definitivamente no eran mi estilo. Eran más parecidos a Alice.

Afortunadamente, el tercero no estaba nada mal. Era una camiseta estilo sweater, con capucha y manga larga. Era roja y con unas figuras estilo vintage en toda la parte delantera. Junto con unos vaqueros, y unas converse negras, formaban el conjunto perfecto para mí. Simple, casual, y para nada estrambótico. Estaba segura que este era el último conjunto que Alice había elegido, conociéndola. **(Conjunto en mi perfil)**

Luego de vestirme y arreglarme un poco con maquillaje, el timbre sonó y los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron de ritmo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Esperé unos veinte segundos para no parecer tan ansiosa. Luego de los segundos transcurridos, me dirigí con paso lento y con mi corazón a millón hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, allí se encontraba Edward, sonriente y vestido de lo más casual, pero aún así pareciendo una estrella de cine. Le devolví la sonrisa y le saludé tímidamente.

Edward me llevó a _patinar sobre hielo_. Casi me da un ataque cuando vi la pista, ya que supe inmediatamente que iba a hacer el ridículo. Si soy torpe mientras camino, no me lo imagino mientras estoy patinando.

Pero Edward se mostró bastante amable y me ayudó a patinar. Durante toda la actividad me sostuvo por detrás con sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas, y nos reíamos como idiotas las veces que yo me caía y él lo hacía conmigo. Pero no pude evitar sentir aquel extraño hormigueo cuando nos tocábamos. Era un hormigueo agradable.

Al salir de la pista me llevó a una cena normal. Nada fuera de lo común. Nada de clubs de striptease ni mucho alcohol. Una cena común y corriente. Debo admitir que en el fondo una pequeña parte de mí tenía miedo del lugar de la cena. Pero mis dudas fueron en vano. No ocurrió nada extraño. Al contrario. Fue... _maravillosa_.

Debo decir que fue una de las mejores citas que he tenido en mi vida. Primera vez que me divertía tanto.. Sin duda Edward y yo nos compenetrábamos perfectamente juntos.

_Uh, Oh Bella.. Te estás interesando más de lo debido en Edward.. Recuerda.. Él sigue siendo Cullen después de todo..._ Me dijo una vocecilla en mi mente. ¿Qué? Sólo me atrae.. nada más.. Además, confío en que él sea capaz de cambiar.. _Eso espero.._

----------

Las citas continuaron.

Según Edward, él está pretendiendo estar de reposo por unas semanas ya que cogió un malestar grave que dura bastante tiempo y que requiere descanso, y usará eso como excusa para no realizar las citas. No pude evitar reírme ante su tonta excusa. De Jacob no supe más nada. De vez en cuando le preguntaba a Edward sobre él, pero él tampoco sabe nada sobre el chico, así que supongo que lo ha estado evitando con su 'malestar'.

Y al igual que las citas siguieron, mi curiosidad aumentó. Siempre que conversábamos, de vez en cuando salía a la superficie el tema de su adolescencia, y cuando llegábamos a esa parte, el cambiaba el tema inmediatamente. No podía evitar preguntarme.. ¿Qué ocurrió en su adolescencia que no quiera recordarlo? ¿Que no quiera hablar conmigo sobre eso?

Ya había dicho antes que yo no era su mejor amiga de confianza para que él me lo cuente, pero las dudas me carcomen el cerebro. Ya ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en mi novela, ya que el tema de Edward y su secreto aparecen en mi cabeza cada minuto. He llegado al punto de escribir el nombre de Edward en uno de los capítulos en vez del nombre del protagonista. Sí, así de obsesionada estoy.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde nuestra primera cita oficial, y hemos tenido seis citas en total. Sí, no son muy pocas que digamos. Pero cada vez que terminaba una, él me invitaba a otra, y yo no podía evitar asentir. Y así sucesivamente.

Por eso decidí que, hoy, en nuestra _séptima_ cita, iba a averiguar sobre su pasado. Trataré de mandarle todas las preguntas indirectas posibles, y quién sabe, tal vez al final se rinda, rompa su coraza y me lo confiese todo. No lo culpo si no ocurre así, pero.. No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Esta vez Edward me llevó al _Hard Rock Café_. Hice todo lo posible para no ir a ese lugar, uno de los restaurantes más caros de Chicago, pero él era impasible. No le molestaba para nada el dinero, pero a mí si. ¿Por qué simplemente no podíamos tener un picnic en un parque? Pero no, tiene que ser en un restaurante donde una cena cuesta el triple que en un restaurante normal.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más privadas, donde habían alrededor un montón de pantallas donde se podían observar vídeos de música.

—¿Has venido antes al Hard Rock antes? —me preguntó Edward cuando nos situamos en nuestra mesa. Yo ladeé la cabeza.

—Vine una vez, pero cuando vi el menú... salí corriendo. —dije exasperada, y él rió.— ¿y tú? —le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

—Um.. sí. —dijo dubitativamente. Yo le miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Con una de tus citas asquerosas? —le pregunté divertida. Él sonrió nerviosamente.

—Er.. no. —respondió, de nuevo con ese semblante dudoso. _Aquí hay algo raro_.

—¿Y con quién vin...

—¡Camarera! —me interrumpió con un grito, mientras alzaba el brazo y le hacía señas a una chica para que viniera. Yo le miré, todavía más confundida. Él simplemente me sonrió ligeramente y se volvió hacia la mesonera para pedir su comida. Yo simplemente suspiré pesadamente y le di mi orden.

Hay algo que Edward me está ocultando. Había ido antes al Hard Rock Café. Pero por alguna razón, no quiere hablarme de esa vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Tendrá que ver con.. lo que no me quiere decir? _Seguramente_. Tenía que poner mi plan en acción.

Seguimos conversando de trivialidades hasta que la chica nos trajo nuestra comida. Vi como empezaba a comer y lo imité, pensando en cómo comenzar con mi interrogación.

—Así que... Edward —dije entre bocado y bocado. Él subió la mirada hacia mí. — Háblame de tu vida en la secundaria. —dije aparentando indiferencia. Vi que abrió los ojos como platos por una milésima de segundo y después volvió a pretender como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me mordí el labio inferior, evitando sonreír.

—Um.. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente sobre el instituto? No pasó... no pasó nada fuera de lo... lo normal. — ¿Edward tartamudeando? Vaya. Eso es un poco _extraño_. Sonreí.

—No lo sé. ¿Eras así de mujeriego? —empecé con algo fácil.

—No. —respondió simplemente.

Veamos, si no era mujeriego en secundaria, quiere decir que algo al terminar la secundaria o a principios de la universidad hizo que Edward cambiara de esa forma y se volviera un casanova. Algo que ocurrió tal vez en su graduación, o algo que tal vez haya influido para que haya dejado la universidad. Necesitaba saber más.

—¿Eras buen estudiante? —pregunté. Él asintió.

Edward una vez me dijo que odiaba estudiar. Que esa fue la razón del porqué dejó la universidad. Aquél secreto de Edward, hizo que dejara de estudiar, bajara sus notas y por lo tanto empezara a odiar los estudios. Y por ello, dejó la universidad. ¡Vamos bien! No pude evitar sonreír pagada de mí misma. Creo que trabajaría bien como detective.

Ahora vamos con las preguntas más profundas.

—¿Tenías novia? —pregunté. Edward se atragantó con el vaso de Coca-Cola que estaba bebiendo. _Te tengo_.

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? —preguntó, la molestia notable en sus facciones.

—Por nada. Sólo quiero saber sobre tu adolescencia. Si quieres yo te puedo hablar sobre la mía. —dije con la mejor cara inocente que pude mostrar. Él suspiró exasperado.

—No me contestaste mi pregunta.

—Esta carne a la parrilla está buenísima. ¿Quieres probarla?

Suspiré. Esto iba a ser difícil. Simplemente le negué con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y seguí comiendo.

Así que.. tiene que ver con una _novia_. Ya me lo demostró. Se ahogó con la bebida, evitó responderme... Un amor del pasado. _Alguien_ hizo _algo_ que causara que Edward cambiara su actitud. Que se convirtiera en un mal estudiante y un mujeriego.

¿Será eso lo que oculta Edward Cullen?

No lo sé, pero planeo averiguarlo, y tarde o temprano lo sabré.

* * *

Ya sé que este capítulo no es muy largo, pero tenía el objetivo de que Bella averiguara sobre lo que ocurre con Edward. Ya tienen algunas pistas, pero no, eso no es todo. xD Todavía falta muuucha información, que no sabrán al menos en unos _cuantos_ capítulos. Y con unos cuantos, me refiero a muchos xD Y sí, como se dan cuenta por ahora las cosas están más calmadas, pero todavía falta más drama! xD

Por cierto, muchas preguntaron si Bella conocía a Emmett, eso lo verán pronto ^^

El próximo capítulo es uno que me encanta, y se llama _Capitán Cullen_. :) creo que ese y el próximo a ese es lo más tierno que he escrito entre la pareja.

Muchas gracias por leer! ^^

-Mariale

**_TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!! - si me olvidé de alguien por favor avísenme ^^)_**

- iovs Cullen

- Sweet Doll x

- FAYRES12

- Mavii Valmont

- mayiro-bibiHale

- aleyu

- Midori-Cullen

- konaah

- Natasha Granger

- alae sheziss

- coquitoh

- jessicullenhale

- Patch C. Cassedy

- assenav1980

- MeliiCullen

- bekyabc2

- Piqitoooh

- Taniiah Darcy

- nanymilan

- dana03

- Cammiie Cullen

- Clauu

- jezzikita cullen

- Esme Anne Platt

- ady de cullen (no te preocupes no es necesario tener cuenta, sólo es necesario tu nombre! xD)

- LilyMolly

- sofia'hdez93

- sabricullen

- MERIBA

- ferIO'RPatzz


	13. Capitán Cullen

**Nota**: ¡Hola a todass! Estoy super feliz por todos sus reviews, me encanta que les encante la historia xD Todavía no me creo que ya llevemos más de 300 reviews. Espero que sigamos así, graciass! Aquí otro capítulo! ^^

**Capítulo 13: Capitán Cullen**

—Ugh, ¡Edward! ¿Acaso quieres que me mate? —chillé, tratando de convencerle de que me quitara el estúpido pañuelo de los ojos. Él simplemente se rió y siguió llevándome de la mano hacia algún lugar desconocido. Suspiré.

—Bueno, si me caigo o algo parecido, te atendrás a las consecuencias. Estás subestimando mi torpeza.

—Te apuesto a que conmigo no te caerás ni una sola vez. —replicó mientras le daba un apretón a mi mano. Yo reí sarcásticamente.

—¡Ya veremos eso! —le dije, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible que no me tropezara.

El punto es que, no tengo ni la menor idea de a donde piensa llevarme Edward. Son apenas las diez de la mañana, por lo que obviamente no es ninguna cena, y estuvimos como una hora dando vueltas en coche. Y lo peor es que no pude ver hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, ya que me colocó un pañuelo alrededor de mi cabeza desde que salí de mi departamento. Y ahora, hemos estado caminando desde hace diez minutos desde que salimos del auto. Edward se reía cada cinco segundos, seguramente por la tonta forma en la que estaba caminando, ya que de vez en cuando alzaba mi pie para sentir si había algún escalón o algún obstáculo. Por más que Edward me dijera que él me avisaría, no podía evitar sentirme insegura. Tenía que asegurarme por mí misma que no me caería como la torpe que soy enfrente de Edward.

La ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿Cuál era la gran 'sorpresa' que Edward Cullen me tenía?

En algún momento de la caminata, empecé a escuchar bastante ruido. Risas de niños, y gritos por aquí y por allá. Todavía no podía figurar el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Se escuchaba como.. un parque infantil. Oh dios, ¿qué pensará la gente de nosotros? Seguramente creerán que Edward me está secuestrando o algo parecido.

Luego de un par de minutos, el ruido que se me hacía familiar se iba desvaneciendo, dejándolo atrás, hasta que fue remplazado por un ruido de un chapoteo. Como el ruido que se hace cuando algo salpica con el agua.

Una cálida sensación me embargó cuando el familiar olor salado del mar llegó a mis fosas nasales, más concentrado que de costumbre debido al mi falta de vista—el sentido del oído y del olfato se intensificaban.

No me di cuenta que nos habíamos detenido.

—Um.. ¿me podrías quitar el pañuelo ya? —dije, confundida.

—Espera un momento aquí, ¿sí? ya vengo. No tardo. —me aseguró mientras palmeaba su mano en mi hombro para después dirigirse hacia algún lugar. Pude escuchar sus pasos y después escuché un gran golpe, el cual no supe identificar. Seguí escuchando pasos, esta vez más lejanos, hasta que dejé de escucharlos.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Ya me estaba impacientando. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Tal vez si echo un vistazo.. sólo una ojeada...

Deshice el cruce de mis brazos y subí las manos para tocar el pañuelo cuando escuché un grito.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —la lejana voz de Edward proseguida de su musical risa llegó a mis oídos, y yo bufé e hice un mohín, volviéndome a cruzar de brazos.

—¡Edward, ven aquí o me lo quitaré! —devolví el grito. Luego de unos pocos segundos escuché rápidos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba parada.

—Ya, ya te lo quito. Espera. —dijo Edward sin respiración. Yo reí. Edward caminó y se colocó detrás de mí, para después desamarrar el pañuelo delicadamente. Estampé mi pie contra el suelo, demasiado ansiosa para que Edward se tomara su tiempo. Él rió, obviamente haciéndome esto intencionadamente.

—¡Edward! —protesté.

Finalmente me quitó el pañuelo, y ahogué un grito ante lo que tenía enfrente.

Un barco, específicamente un yate, se encontraba alzado frente a mí. Estaba de lado, por lo que podía ver toda su longitud. Era un yate de lo más lujoso. Era bastante largo, con una forma de V al frente. Tenía una franja roja por debajo, y arriba de ésta una blanca y una baranda. Al frente se podía ver que tenía una ventana, por lo que deduje que era de dos pisos. En fin, el yate era de lo más espléndido. **(Foto del exterior del yate en mi perfil.)**

Pude ver a mi derecha, a lo lejos, un parque de diversiones. Inmediatamente me ubiqué. Estábamos en el _Navy Pier _de Chicago. Pero mi sorpresa no se podía despegar del inmenso barco que tenía al frente.

Me volteé hacia Edward, anonadada.

—¿E-es..esto...tuyo? —dije pasmada, sacudiendo mi mano hacia el espléndido yate que tenía al frente de mí. Él asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me lo compré hace unos dos años. Siempre quise uno desde que tenía memoria. —dijo soñadoramente, observando el yate como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Se volteó hacia mí— Es mi pequeño bebé. Y me gustaría que lo conocieras. —sonrió.

—¿Vamos a m-montarnos? —tartamudeé.

Él rodó los ojos.

—No, nada mas te traje aquí para que lo vieras y después llevarte a tu casa. —dijo con notable sarcasmo. Reí y él me siguió.

—Bueno, ¿vamos? ¡No nos quedaremos aquí parados todo el día! —dijo sonriente, mientras corría hacia el yate. Vi cómo se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del yate, y saltaba del borde del muelle hacia éste. El mismo golpe estruendoso que había escuchado antes volvió a sonar cuando cayó sobre la plataforma del barco. Él se volteó hacia mí y con una gran sonrisa extendió su mano, indicándome que me acercara y saltara.

Miré la mano con horror.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo voy a saltar eso? ¡Me voy a caer! —chillé. Él rodó los ojos de nuevo.

—Te voy a sostener. ¿O acaso no te lo dije antes? No haré que te caigas ni tropieces el día de hoy. Eso tenlo por seguro. —sonrió de lado, y yo casi me derrito.

Asentí, deslumbrada por su encanto, y me acerqué con temor hacia el borde del muelle.

—No tengas miedo. ¡Ven, salta! —exclamó mientras extendía sus dos brazos, y abría y cerraba sus puños como haría un niño pequeño a su madre. No pude evitar sonreír ante la comparación.

Inhalé profundamente, sostuve el aire...

—¡Ah! —di un chillido al caer en los brazos de Edward. El impacto fue tal que los dos caímos al suelo de madera del yate, riendo estruendosamente.

Seguimos riendo, y no pude evitar maravillarme al ver el rostro de Edward, lleno de tanta diversión y felicidad... tan radiante. Sin duda parecía un dios griego. En algún momento los dos dejamos de reír, y simplemente nos observamos a los ojos del uno del otro. No podía apartar la mirada, me era imposible. Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban de forma tan profunda y penetrante, e hizo que miles de sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes cursaran a través de mí. No tenía idea de lo que podrían significar, pero eran bastante intensos.

No me di cuenta de nuestra posición tan comprometedora. Estábamos en el suelo, yo encima de él, mi cuerpo entero presionado al suyo. Se sentía increíble, y.. correcto. Como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Me estremecí ante la cercanía, y al parecer eso hizo que saliéramos de nuestro trance.

—Um.. —Edward comenzó, pero no dijo más nada.

—Eh, sí.. —susurré apartando la mirada, para después rodarme y quedar a su lado. Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano para poder levantarme. La tomé, sintiendo todavía un hormigueo que me recorría todo el cuerpo, y me empujé del suelo para poder levantarme.

—A fin de cuentas, sí me caí —bromeé, y él me miró con una sonrisa y con diversión en los ojos.

Vi cómo se volteaba y se dirigía hacia el interior del yate. Donde nos encontrábamos, había un pequeño sillón color crema en la esquina, y al frente una puerta corrediza oscura. Edward la abrió y se volvió a voltear para indicarme con el dedo que lo siguiera. Me uní a él y los dos nos adentramos al yate.

Me congelé cuando vi el interior. Era impresionante. En el medio, hacia el lado izquierdo, se encontraban dos muebles blancos con rojo y un pequeño sillón los cuales rodeaban una mesa de madera color caoba. Al lado derecho, se encontraba un televisor negro pantalla plana el cual estaba sobre una mesa de madera oscura con gabinetes. Más adelante, se podía ver el asiento del capitán y al lado un pequeño sillón más largo que el principal, los dos del mismo tono rojo de los muebles. Era.. wow. No habían palabras. **(Interior del yate en mi perfil.)**

Me volteé hacia Edward y noté que tenía los labios fruncidos, y las comisuras de sus labios levantadas. Parecía como si se estuviera aguantando la risa. Edward alzó su brazo y con su dedo subió delicadamente mi mandíbula, la cual no me di cuenta que estaba desencajada. Luego de eso no aguantó más y estalló en risas. Lo miré y bufé.

—No puedo evitarlo, nunca antes había estado en un yate. Ni en ningún tipo de barco. —refunfuñé.

—Bueno, tienes el honor de que tu primera vez sea en el yate Cullen. ¿Vamos? —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el frente, a los asientos principales. Lo seguí con paso lento, todavía examinando mis alrededores.

Edward se sentó en el asiento del capitán, y yo me senté a su lado.

—Podemos pasar la mayoría del día aquí, si quieres. Luego podemos ir al piso de abajo para enseñarte las demás habitaciones. También tengo preparado un almuerzo abajo en la cocina, para más tarde. —dijo, y yo no podía salir del shock. ¡Edward era el chico maravilla!

—Cla-claro. No tengo problema. Esto es genial. Adoro el mar. —dije cautivada mientras miraba al frente, observando el ancho mar de color azul cristalino a través de la ventana del frente. Edward me sonrió, para después prender el motor del yate y avanzar.

Ya llevábamos unos diez minutos en un silencio cómodo. No podía dejar de ver a través de las ventanas. Aunque fuera todo mar, simplemente me fascinaba observarlo. Pero había algo que quería hacer desde hace algunos minutos.

—Edward..

—¿Sí? —preguntó sin despegar la vista del frente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Um.. hay alguna forma.. de que pueda.. ya sabes.. —dije mientras señalaba al frente— ¿ir a la barandilla?

Se volteó hacia mí, con las manos todavía en el volante color marrón.

—Claro que puedes. Estaba esperando que preguntaras eso..

Edward me explicó como salir a la plataforma de enfrente, para poder dirigirme a la barandilla. Salí por la misma puerta corrediza oscura por la que entramos, y me dirigí hacia la izquierda para encontrarme con pequeño pasillo que destinaba al frente.

Finalmente llegué al final del pasillo y me dirigí a la punta, donde las barandillas se unían, formando la V. Me paré en la punta, colocando mis manos a cada lado de la baranda, y cerré los ojos, simplemente disfrutando de la fresca brisa que pegaba contra mi rostro y de los sonidos de las olas chocando contra el barco.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, pero en un momento empecé a sentir algo cálido contra mi espalda, y abrí los ojos para voltear mi cabeza y encontrarme con unos ojos esmeraldas observándome intensamente, con una emoción que no supe ubicar. Vi que sus manos estaban colocadas en las barandas al lado de las mías, por lo que estaba atrapada entre la punta en su cuerpo. No es que me incomodara, al contrario.

Volvimos a perdernos en los ojos del uno del otro, y en ese momento me olvidé de todo, del lugar en el que estábamos, del océano, de todo excepto él...

_¡Esto NO puede estar pasando! ¡Haz algo, Bella, detén esto!_

—¿Quién lleva el yate? —las palabras salieron de mi boca de repente mientras apartaba la mirada. Esas palabras que aparecieron en mi mente me sacaron de mi trance, devolviéndome a la realidad. Recordándome que, Edward no es el chico perfecto como parece, y que lo más seguro es que cuando el mes acabe, regrese a su trabajo y cada uno siga con sus vidas.

Empecé a sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando pensé aquello. Las lágrimas trataban de salir, pero las reprimí lo más que pude, y me volví hacia el frente para que Edward no me viera en caso de que alguna lágrima traidora se atreviera a salir.

—Piloto automático. —respondió él muy cerca de mi oído, y yo me estremecí. Lo escuché suspirar, para después quitar sus manos de la barandilla e irse.

¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?

Ese momento que compartimos fue tan íntimo... tan intenso... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me permito a mí misma sentir esto por él? Mis sentimientos claramente se han intensificado... y por más que se sienta bien, sé que al final yo seré la que termine herida.

Tenía que evitarlo... pero ya era muy tarde.

* * *

¡Oh! Ya Bella se dio cuenta que no podía evitarlo! :)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Yo babeé con el yate de Edward xD (a quién lo le gustaría el yate Cullen?)

El próximo se llama_ Cambios, confesiones y sorpresas._ Es uno de los que más me gusta :)

Ya saben, si quieren que actualice rápido - Review! ^^

Muchas gracias por leer!

-Mariale

**_TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)_**

- iovs Cullen

- Sweet Doll x

- FAYRES12

- Mavii Valmont

- mayiro-bibiHale

- aleyu

- Midori-Cullen

- konaah

- Natasha Granger

- alae sheziss

- coquitoh

- jessicullenhale

- Patch C. Cassedy

- assenav1980

- MeliiCullen

- bekyabc2

- Piqitoooh

- Taniiah Darcy

- nanymilan

- dana03

- Cammiie Cullen

- Clauu

- jezzikita cullen

- Esme Anne Platt

- ady de cullen

- LilyMolly

- sofia'hdez93

- sabricullen

- MERIBA

- ferIO'RPatzz

- emi

- noemii

- bren03

- -Steph-Midnight-

- Meeli

- krla-cullen

- Kelda Ylonen Cullen

- kathesweet

- Sakurita Marin

- Ale-CullenSwan

- Joa19

- tysha


	14. Cambios, confesiones y sorpresas

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior! ^^ Muchas gracias por todos sus reviewss! :)

Por cierto, muchos no habían entendido por qué Edward se fue de la baranda, y es que él se dio cuenta de que Bella quería evitar ese 'momento' ya que ella quiere evitar que ellos tengan algo (por el trabajo de Edward). Y bueno a Edward le pone mal que Bella no quiera nada con él xD Pero en este capi verán que cambia todo :)

**Capítulo 14: Cambios, confesiones y sorpresas.**

Me rindo.

En definitiva, me rindo.

He llegado a la conclusión de que, debo aprovechar al máximo todo este mes que tengo libre con Edward. Porque me he rendido. Ya no existe _Pro-Edward_ ni _Anti-Edward_. Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que, aunque Edward tenga sus aspectos negativos o no, voy a seguir sintiendo cosas por él. Y nada lo va a evitar.

No quiero analizar mis sentimientos. Sé que lo que siento por él es algo fuerte, pero no me atrevo a pensar en _esa_ palabra. No. Dolería demasiado.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, sumida en mis pensamientos, en el exterior del yate. Pero decidí que tenía que ir con Edward. Debía de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Ya lidiaré con mi dolor después.

Me volteé para encaminarme por el pequeño camino que utilicé para salir al exterior, y me adentré por las puertas corredizas, para encontrarme a Edward sentado en uno de los sillones blancos, con los ojos cerrados, y su dedo pulgar e índice apretando el puente de su nariz. Se notaba estresado. Inmediatamente me dirigí al mueble y me senté a su lado, dudosa.

—Um.. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté tentativamente.

Él abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia mí, bajando su mano para colocarla en su regazo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, seguramente buscando qué decir, pero para nada me esperé lo que hizo después.

Sus suaves labios se presionaron sobre los míos en un instante, pero lo que sí me sorprendió fue el tipo de beso que me dio.

Era un beso delicado, un beso tierno, lento, pero a la vez, expresaba _tanto_. No fue necesario un beso salvaje para que hubiera tanta pasión.

Estaba atónita. Mis labios estaban congelados. No sabía que pensar.

_¿Qué importa? ¡Aprovecha!_

Y eso es lo que haré. Aprovecharé.

Empecé a devolverle el beso con fervor, tal vez con la misma pasión que la de él. Aunque no estaba segura. Tal vez la de él era más fuerte.

Mis manos inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia sus cabellos, entrelazando mis dedos entre éstos, algo que me acababa de dar cuenta que quería hacer desde hace bastante tiempo. Edward colocó sus manos en mi cintura, y delicadamente me presionó más contra su cuerpo. Esto era el cielo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero llegó un momento en el que me empecé a sentir ligeramente mareada.

Oh, sí, cierto.. tengo que respirar.

Al parecer Edward también recordó esa condición, por lo que disminuyó el beso hasta separar sus labios de los míos. Apoyó su frente contra la mía, mientras los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados. Todavía no quería despertar, no quería regresar a la realidad.

—Bella...

Abrí los ojos, como si de una orden se tratara, para encontrarme con esas orbes esmeraldas. Él era capaz de derretirme con tan sólo mirarme de la forma en la que lo hacía en esos momentos.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Odiaba esto. Odiaba quererle.

Edward alzó su mano y gentilmente limpió mi mejilla con su pulgar.

—Bella.. yo.. quiero estar contigo..—susurró.

Con pesar, me alejé de él y me recosté en el sofá.

—Yo también... aunque no lo quiera, en el fondo lo deseo demasiado.. pero no puedo Edward... Tú eres Cu...—pero él no me dejó decir la palabra. Inmediatamente colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Bella... me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas... una de ellas es que lo dejaría todo por ti. —dijo con determinación. Yo alcé la mirada hacia él, confusa y expectante.

—Si dejo mi trabajo... ¿Me dejarías tener una oportunidad contigo? —me miró con ojos implorantes. Yo me congelé y abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Lo...lo dices enserio? ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a cambiar? ¿Por mí? —interrogué, señalándome con el dedo índice, incrédula, pero a la vez emocionada. No podía evitar estarlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Después de lo que acaba de pasar, me he dado cuenta que vales mucho más que mi trabajo como... Cullen... y estoy dispuesto a cambiar.. por ti. —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sentí como si fuegos artificiales se prendieran dentro de mí. Ante el hecho de que podríamos estar juntos. _Juntos_...

Le sonreí, incapaz de evitarlo.

—Con una condición.

Él alzó una ceja, sonriente.

—Me dejarás ayudarte a eliminar por completo a esa faceta tuya, a Cullen. —repliqué, y él sonrió más ampliamente, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

—Claro que sí.

Luego de esas palabras, al parecer los dos pensamos lo mismo, ya que nos lanzamos el uno hacia el otro, al mismo tiempo, estrellando nuestros labios para un beso que me dejó sin aire por minutos.

----------

—¡Abre la boca! —chillé, mientras volvía a coger un puñado de palomitas.

Edward inmediatamente lo hizo, con su rostro hacia arriba.

Se las lancé hacia su cara de forma nada gentil, y todas se estrellaron contra su rostro, ninguna hacia su boca. Empecé a reírme hasta que me dolía el estómago.

Edward y yo tuvimos un gran tiempo en el yate. Almorzamos, y después de enseñarme el resto de las habitaciones del barco, nos devolvimos al _Navy Pier_, el muelle de Chicago.

Estuvimos algunos minutos en el parque de atracciones que se encontraba cerca de la costa, lugar donde compramos distintos tipos de golosinas. Primera vez que comía tanto en toda mi vida.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos Grant Park de Chicago, simplemente tumbados en la grama y disfrutando del fresco clima de la ciudad.

Empecé a observar a mis alrededores. Era un día como cualquier otro. Niños y niñas por doquier, personas dándoles un paseo a sus mascotas, y una que otra pareja de personas mayores de edad que al igual que nosotros disfrutaban del día. Aunque no de la misma forma, debo agregar.

Pude ver a mi derecha, a lo lejos, el familiar restaurante al que fuimos días atrás.

_Hard Rock Café_.

Ese lugar me trajo tantos recuerdos, con ellos mis conclusiones del pasado de Edward.

Hmm.. ¿Será este... un buen momento?

Me volteé hacia Edward dudosamente. Tenía sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa posada en sus labios. Me sentí un poco culpable ya que al hablarle seguramente desaparecería esa fachada de calma y tranquilidad.

Inhalé profundamente.

—Edward...

—¿Sí? —dijo, todavía sonriente, y todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Eh.. me gustaría hablarte... sobre algo... —balbuceé, no sabiendo cómo empezar. Él abrió los ojos, y se apoyó sobre su codo, mientras me miraba con una ceja alzada.

Se estaba haciendo el que no sabía. Estaba segura.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle, pero él me interrumpió.

—Está bien.. te lo contaré. Sé que me lo has tratado de sacar Bella, pero ahora estoy seguro que te lo quiero decir. De todos modos, tengo que sacarlo. —dijo rápidamente, sorprendiéndome. Vi cómo de pronto se ponía nervioso. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, para tranquilizarle. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, habló.

—Primero que todo, tenía una novia. En secundaria. —comenzó, y yo asentí con la cabeza, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa. Yo tenía razón.

—Ella y yo...estábamos enamorados. —en el momento en que dijo eso, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Pero suprimí esos sentimientos inmediatamente. Usó el verbo pasado.. no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme.— O eso creo. No lo sé.. pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que, le propuse matrimonio. Ella aceptó, y yo pensé que todo saldría a la perfección. Nos íbamos a casar al terminar la secundaria, después de la graduación.

Consentía a esa chica como nunca. Y ella parecía ser feliz conmigo...—suspiró.— En fin, el día de la boda llegó, y todo iba como era planeado. Ya había empleado todos mis ahorros en nuestra luna de miel. —pude ver en sus facciones que se había enojado, por lo que empecé a acariciar con mis dedos el dorso de su mano.—Y cuando estábamos en el altar, como si de una novela barata se tratara, no dijo lo que se suponía que tenía de decir. Dijo que no. —volvió a suspirar. Aunque no se notaba dolido, si no molesto. _Bastante_. —Y en frente de todos los invitados, dijo que era porque amaba a otro. Recuerdo que sentí como si me partieran en dos en ese momento...—se detuvo por unos segundos.— No hice nada. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle quién era el otro bastardo. Estaba completamente...paralizado. Ella simplemente se fue corriendo. No he hablado con ella ni la he visto desde ese día. Recuerdo que después de la boda, Jacob me llevó a un bar a beber. No recuerdo que fue lo que hice durante al menos una semana. Ni tampoco quiero saberlo. —trató de sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca.

Le abracé, mientras una serie de sentimientos cursaban a través de mí. Dolor y rabia, por lo que la chica le causó a Edward. Celos, aunque es absurdo. Y un poco de felicidad, ya que Edward finalmente se abrió a mí. Y me encontraba contenta por aquello.

Cuando me separé, Edward volvió a abrir la boca para hablar.

—La chica.. ella.. se llamaba Ros-

—¿¡EDWARD!? —una voz, demasiado familiar, terroríficamente familiar, se escuchó por detrás de nosotros, interrumpiendo a Edward. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Edward me miró con un semblante aterrado, como si hubiera visto —o en este caso, escuchado— a un fantasma. Los dos, lenta y temerosamente, volteamos la cabeza, para encontrarnos con un encolerizado Jacob a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :D

¿Se llama Ros- ? :O Creo que ya eso les da una idea del nombre completo.. xD

¿Qué hará Jake? :O

El próximo capítulo se llama: _Fuera de control_. Supongo que eso les da una pista. :P

Gracias por leer!

- Mariale


	15. Fuera de control

**Nota:** ¡Hola! muuchas gracias por todos sus reviews, no olviden que yo leo cada uno de los que mandan, esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes :) Lamento haberme olvidado de colocar el team en el capítulo pasado, digamos que cuando lo subí estaba apurada y no recordé ponerlo, aunque sabía que me faltaba algo, sólo que no sabía que cosa xD Espero que les guste este capi, aunque por culpa de Jacob no creo que sea muy bonito que digamos xD

**Capitulo 15: Fuera de control.**

**Edward POV**

—¿¡EDWARD!?

Me quedé completamente paralizado cuando escuché esa voz. La voz de la persona que menos quería escuchar o ver en estos momentos.

Hace poco este era el día más feliz de mi vida, pero ahora se ha convertido en el peor. Porque estoy seguro que perderé mi amistad con Jake—así use mil y una excusas.

Desde el día de hoy, me había propuesto hablar de todo esto con Jake. Tenía planeado tener una conversación seria con él, en la que le decía que sentía algo por Bella y que quería tener una oportunidad con ella, y tratar de convencerlo para que estuviera de acuerdo con todo aquello.

Pero ahora todo se fue a la basura.

Me volteé temerosamente para encontrarme con un Jacob listo para pelear. Pero yo no deseaba pelear. Y menos en frente de Bella, la chica que ahora era mi _novia_.

Me volví a voltear hacia Bella.

—Por lo que más quieras, no te muevas. Quédate aquí. Ya vuelvo. —lo que menos quería era que Bella estuviera envuelta en nuestra pelea. Eso _nunca_ lo permitiría. Y si le llega a pasar algo a Bella si lo hace, Jake se las vería conmigo.

Me levanté, y, con la frente en alto, me dirigí hacia el lugar donde estaba Jacob echando humo.

Inhalé profundamente, y alcé mis manos en señal de que detuviera cualquier cosa que estuviera planeando en esa alocaba cabeza suya.

—Jacob, déjame explicarte...

—¡No, Edward! ¡No hay nada que explicar, yo mismo te vi! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Maldita sea! —gritó y yo coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros.

—Jake, escúchame.

Pero él no quería escuchar, apartó mis brazos de sus hombros bruscamente y sentí cómo uno de sus puños hacía contacto con mi mandíbula. El impacto fue tal que caí a la grama. Pude escuchar a Bella gritar mi nombre a lo lejos.

—Bella, no te acerques... —susurré, sin saber dónde se encontraba Bella, sólo queriendo que se mantuviera alejada. Nadie se mete con Jake cuando está enojado, y no quería por nada del mundo que ella se le acercara.

Podía sentir la cálida sangre en mi boca, tal vez a causa un diente roto. No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que tenía un dolor protuberante en toda el área de mi mentón y mi boca.

—¡¿Desde cuándo me escondes esto, Edward?! ¿Ah? ¿Acaso se están viendo desde la maldita cita? Maldición Edward, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Tú mismo me viste sufrir cuando llegué a tu departamento... Oh. —Jake pareció darse cuenta de algo, y yo me traté de levantar, pero él colocó su pie sobre mi estómago para impedírmelo. En eso, empezó a reírse sarcásticamente. —¡Claro! Tú eras el maldito que tenía la cita con ella, y no el tal Ben, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, la malicia notable en sus facciones.

Jacob estaba fuera de control. Lo sabía. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de aquello. Tenía que calmarlo, de cualquier forma.

—Jacob, yo no fui el de la cita. Y de verdad que traté de mantenerme a raya, pero no podía Jake.. de verdad.. sabía que ella te gustaba y no me quería acercar.. —pero él me cortó presionando más su pie contra mi estómago, sacándome todo el aire.

—¡Pero lo hiciste, cabrón!

Pude escuchar unas pisadas acercándose para después ver a Bella con lágrimas en sus mejillas llegar al lado de Jake. Abrí mis ojos como platos._ ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete!_ Quería gritarle aquellas palabras con todas mis fuerzas, pero la voz no me salía. La desesperación me estaba empezando a carcomer por dentro.

Vi cómo Jacob se volteaba hacia Bella y la miraba con una sonrisa._ ¡No!_

La agarró por la cintura y vi que el semblante de Bella se aterraba. Traté de zafarme del agarre de Jacob, pero no podía. Él era más fuerte que yo. Siempre lo había sido.

—Bells, Bells, Bells.. Es verdad que quieres estar con... _¿este_? —dijo con desprecio mientras me señalaba, todavía con esa enferma sonrisa en sus labios. —Te va a herir.. él sólo usa las chicas.. y eso es lo que hará contigo.. —le dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la de ella, pero Bella se alejó inmediatamente, la repugnancia visible en su rostro. Apartó el brazo de Jacob de su cuerpo y vi cómo empezaba a llamear con furia.

—¡El único maldito aquí eres tú, mira lo que le estás haciendo! ¡A tu mejor amigo! —gritó mientras me señalaba.

Jacob rió fuertemente.

—¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Crees que un mejor amigo saldría con la chica por la que has estado obsesionado desde hace meses sin decirte nada? ¿Ocultándotelo, mientras tu sufres por la chica con la que él sale a escondidas? ¿Crees que eso lo hace un amigo verdadero? ¡Este hombre —gritó mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice —no es más que un falso! —vi que la sonrisa que tenía hace poco se había desvanecido completamente.

—¡Todos cometemos errores, Jacob! —le devolvió Bella el grito.— ¡Él es sólo un humano! Y además, ¡no fue su culpa! Yo...¡yo lo forcé a verme!

—¡No! —traté de gritar, pero el sonido fue casi inaudible. No podía dejar que Bella mintiera por mí. No sabía de lo que era capaz Jacob cuando estaba enfadado, y no quería que Bella asumiera algún tipo de culpa en estos momentos. A parte, debía ser un hombre valiente, y enfrentar a Jacob. Porque él tiene razón, fui un pésimo amigo. Yo prácticamente le imploré a Bella una oportunidad sin decirle nada a Jacob, mi mejor amigo. O mejor dicho, mi ex mejor amigo. Y debía de asumir las consecuencias que aquello trajera.

Jacob volvió a soltar una risa sarcástica.

—No lo dices enserio Bella. Deja de defenderlo, ¿acaso no ves lo que está haciendo?—pausó un momento. Bella no dijo nada, ella simplemente lo fulminaba con la mirada.—El sólo te está usando. Hace lo mismo con todas. Y tu no eres la excepción. Te lo advierto, será mejor que lo dejes antes de que él lo haga primero. Porque lo hará. Te lo aseguro. —terminó con su discurso, y en eso se volteó hacia mí, rabia brotando de sus ojos.

—Y tú..—dijo mientras quitaba su pie, pero en eso me pateó por el costado de mi estómago, a lo que yo respondí encogiéndome del dolor.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar. Porque yo no lo haré. Todo esos años pretendiendo ser amigos, todos esos 20 años, se han ido a la mierda. Por tu culpa. ¡No eres más que una basura! —gritó la última parte mientras me miraba con odio infinito.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ! —gritó Bella en la dirección de Jacob mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y colocaba una de sus manos en mi estómago, frotándolo suavemente.

Jacob sonrió, pero esta vez con un toque triste.

—Ya te lo advertí, Bella. —dijo para después irse.

En ese momento, Bella se desplomó.

Cayó sobre mi pecho, ahogándose en sus sollozos. Yo estaba jadeando por aire todavía, el pie de Jacob presionándose contra mi estómago mas la pateada que me dio en el costado y el golpe en mi boca, fueron suficientes para dejarme sin aire. Simplemente envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, y ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, humedeciendo mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

Luego de unos minutos, Bella alzó su cabeza, su rostro completamente húmedo.

—Oh Edward..fue mi culpa..lo lamento tanto.—lloriqueó, y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —dije con voz rasposa, y el dolor en mi mandíbula aumentó. Hice una mueca de dolor y me coloqué la mano sobre ésta.

Inmediatamente Bella colocó sus dos manos en mis mejillas.

—Todavía sangras. Déjame ver. —susurró y yo abrí la boca.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, seguramente por el desastre que mi boca tenía adentro.

—No puedo ver nada. Todo está lleno de sangre. Ven, será mejor que vayamos a mi apartamento. ¿Te puedes levantar? —habló dulcemente, como haría una madre con su hijo, y yo asentí con la cabeza suavemente.

Bella decidió conducir mi Volvo, lo que agradecí enormemente. Me recosté en el asiento de atrás, ya que no soportaba el dolor de estómago.

Las palabras de Jacob no dejaban de atormentarme. Estaban estancadas en mi cabeza, y no querían irse. No pudo evitar dolerme la forma en la que habló de mí, la forma en que me insultó.. lo duras que fueron sus palabras.. y lo frías que fueron al decirme que ya nuestra amistad había terminado. Él era el único amigo verdadero que había tenido y, exceptuando a Bella, ahora no tenía ninguno.

De verdad, no se que haría sin _ella_.

Otro asunto que me preocupaba. ¿Y si Bella le hace caso a las palabras de Jacob? ¿Y si me abandona como Jake le sugirió? Seguramente me derrumbaría, y caería en la miseria de nuevo. Bella me ha estado ayudando a recuperar aquél lado mío, a recuperar al verdadero yo, al que había ocultado hace años, y estoy seguro de que si ella en estos mismos instantes me deja, volvería a ser _Cullen_ en menos de un segundo.

Suspiré pesadamente. Mala idea. Me volvió a doler el estómago.

Finalmente llegamos a la alta construcción donde Bella vivía. Nos bajamos del Volvo y con andar lento nos dirigimos a su departamento.

Al entrar al apartamento Bella me mandó directamente al cuarto de baño.

—Deberías enjuagarte la boca, y revisar qué te has roto. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda ser algo que requiera ir a emergencias. —observó y yo rodé los ojos. Aunque me agradaba que se preocupara por mí.

Inmediatamente me dirigí al baño del pasillo. Noté que al observarme en el espejo tenía la mejilla izquierda exageradamente hinchada, como si estuviera sosteniendo aire. Me dirigí al lavabo para enjuagarme la boca y al hacerlo un charco rojo era visible en éste. Abrí la boca para observar en el espejo el interior de ésta, y afortunadamente no encontré ningún diente roto. Aunque al observar mi encía inferior, vi que ésta tenía un corte de tamaño mediano. Supe en ese momento que me iba a doler comer durante algunos días.

Al terminar de observar los interiores de mi boca me dirigí a la sala de estar, y allí se encontraba Bella en el sofá sentada, con un pañuelo envolviendo algo en una de sus manos. Cuando llegué a donde ella se encontraba palmeó a su lado para que me sentara.

—Ven aquí. Tenemos que bajar esa hinchazón. Aunque no puedo negar que te ves gracioso. —dijo soltando risitas y yo sonreí ligeramente, rodando los ojos.

Bella colocó delicadamente el pañuelo en mi mejilla, y me di cuenta que era hielo lo que se encontraba envuelto. Hice una mueca ante el contacto, pero cualquier dolor se calmó en el momento en que Bella se inclinó para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tal vez lleve tiempo superar completamente la pérdida de mi mejor amigo, pero estoy seguro que con Bella junto a mí todo será posible.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? xD

Me parece que los momentos entre Edward y Bella en este capítulo fueron muy lindos.

Recuerden: el drama no termina! xD

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen

- Sweet Doll x

- FAYRES12

- Mavii Valmont

- mayiro-bibiHale

- aleyu

- Midori-Cullen

- konaah

- Natasha Granger

- alae sheziss

- coquitoh

- jessicullenhale

- Patch C. Cassedy

- assenav1980

- MeliiCullen

- bekyabc2

- Piqitoooh

- Taniiah Darcy

- nanymilan

- dana03

- Cammiie Cullen

- Clauu

- jezzikita cullen

- Esme Anne Platt

- ady de cullen

- LilyMolly

- sofia'hdez93

- sabricullen

- MERIBA

- ferIO'RPatzz

- emi

- noemii

- bren03

- -Steph-Midnight-

- Meeli

- krla-cullen

- Kelda Ylonen Cullen

- kathesweet

- Sakurita Marin

- Ale-CullenSwan

- Joa19

- tysha

- Lnita

- LiiLiiaan

- Rei Hino Cullen

- Sandy 31.

- Majo Cullen


	16. Falso

Nota: ¡Hola a todas! De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews del capi pasado. Me alegra mucho que les guste tanto la historia, de verdad :) Les aviso, que este capítulo no creo que les agrade mucho... digamos que le da un giro total a la historia. Pero igual espero que les guste xD Ya les advertí, ahora, a leer! ^^

Capítulo 16: Falso

BPOV

—¡Maldición! —refunfuñé mientras presionaba la tecla para borrar en el teclado de mi portátil. Ya era como la décima vez que escribía el nombre de Edward. Al principio era gracioso, pero ya empezaba a molestarme. Mi obsesión por Edward no le hace nada bien a mi narración.

Seguí escribiendo cuando el sonido de mi teléfono me interrumpió, avisándome que tenía un mensaje de texto. Inmediatamente lo agarré del escritorio y el nombre de la persona que apareció en la pantalla hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera en mi rostro.

"_Tal vez me llames obsesionado, pero necesito verte._

_¿Podría pasarme por allá en la noche? Puedo llevar películas... o lo que sea._

_Adiós Bella, estaré pegado a la pantalla de mi teléfono hasta que respondas._

_Edward"_

Reí ante su tonto pero a la vez adorable mensaje. Sólo él me puede hacer reír como una adolescente frente a una pantalla.

"_¿Tú obsesionado? Menos mal que no puedes leer mi mente.._

_Una película estaría bien. Te espero._

_Bella"_

Suspiré sonoramente.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que ocurrió el incidente de Jacob. El mismo día de la pelea, Edward pasó la noche en mi casa, a petición mía. Tenía esta obsesión por cuidarlo, y no quería que se fuera a su casa. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Simplemente nos abrazamos, de vez en cuando nos dábamos uno que otro beso, y nos dormimos en los brazos del uno del otro.

Alice y su novio pronto se enteraron de nuestro nuevo estado novio-novia. Jasper dudó un poco ante la noticia, ya que él conocía muy bien a Cullen. Alice se mostró feliz por mí, pero aún así me dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Con respecto al avance de nuestra relación, todavía no habíamos hablado de nuestros sentimientos. Sí, nos expresábamos con afectos físicos, pero nunca nos hemos dicho nada. Recuerdo que una vez casi se me sale un _te amo_, lo cual me asustó de muerte. ¿Acaso lo amaba de verdad? Nunca había estado enamorada, y no sé si ahora lo estoy. Sólo sé que siento algo muy fuerte por él, pero nunca me he puesto a analizar mis sentimientos. Tal vez esto requiera una conversación con Alice. Aunque ya me imagino su respuesta.. '_¡Sí Bella! ¡Estás perdidamente enamorada! ¿Cuándo es la boda?_' Por lo que pienso tener esa charla mucho más adelante, cuando nuestra relación avance. Sólo llevamos una semana..

...Aunque a veces pareciera que lo conozco de toda la vida.

Nunca más volvimos a saber de Jacob. No sé que fue de él.. y aveces no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Que yo fui la culpable de su separación.. que yo causé que una amistad de años se rompiera. Siempre tenía que tener cuidado en vociferar estos pensamientos, ya que Edward enloquecía cada vez que yo me echaba la culpa.

Suspiré, alejando de mi mente esos pensamientos de culpabilidad, y me fui a dar una ducha y a cambiarme.

----------

Estaba terminando de beber una taza de café, cuando el timbre sonó. Una tonta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y luego de colocar la taza en la encimera me dirigí hacia la puerta, prácticamente saltando.

—Hola —saludó con una gran sonrisa en el momento en que abrí la puerta. Mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír, pero aún así no dejé de hacerlo. Vi que tenía sus manos en su espalda. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunté suavemente. Su sonrisa se transformó en una torcida y extendió su mano derecha hacia mí, en la cual un hermoso ramo de rosas se encontraba. Dirigí mi vista hacia los ojos de Edward e inmediatamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para darle un lento beso en sus suaves labios. Dios, nunca me cansaré de besarlo.

—Gracias, Cullen —bromeé mientras tomaba el buqué y el rodó los ojos. Noté que en su otra mano tenía una serie de películas.

—Elegí varias, para que tú escojas la que más te guste. —dijo mientras alzaba su mano en las que las películas se encontraban. Lo tomé de la mano y lo dirigí hacia el interior del apartamento.

Nos decidimos por ver _Fast and Furious_, ya que era la única que no era de terror y que, además, a los dos nos encantaban las películas de acción.

La noche estuvo genial. Estuvimos en el sofá viendo la película, todo el tiempo abrazados y de vez en cuando compartíamos un pequeño beso. Pero no pude evitar notar lo tenso que Edward se encontraba. A veces miraba hacia él y notaba en su semblante algo muy extraño..¿tal vez sufrimiento? ¿angustia?. Hubiera entendido aquello si hubiéramos visto otra de sus películas, pero en esos momentos no encontraba ninguna razón de su comportamiento. A veces él notaba que lo miraba preocupada y simplemente me sonreía y relajaba su expresión. Pero aún así no me calmaba. Estaba intrigada ya que estaba segura que algo le ocurría a Edward.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —preguntó mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas del bol.

—Estaré con Alice durante todo el día. Dice que necesitamos un día de chicas.. hace tiempo que no tenemos uno. Yo lo llamo 'el día para torturar a Bella' —bromeé y el rió.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando se trata de compras esa chica se vuelve loca, literalmente. Estoy segura que estaré todo el día atrapada en un probador. —me estremecí, y el rió. Edward ya sabía sobre mi fobia por las compras, lo cual le sorprendió al principio. ¿Quién no se sorprendería? Tal vez yo era la única mujer en todo el planeta que no le gustaba ir de compras.

—¿Y tú? —pregunté luego de un rato, y él se encogió de hombros, pero noté que por un momento esa agonía regresaba a su rostro. Estaba confundida y frustrada por aquello, pero lo dejé pasar. Porque él no haría nada que el verdadero Edward no haría... ¿verdad?

----------

—¡Para, Alice! ¡Me voy a volver loca! —chillé desesperada mientras veía como otra montaña de ropa era arrojada al probador en el que yo estaba. Esto parecía una película de terror. Escuché las risitas maliciosas de Alice y yo gruñí.

Nos encontrábamos en una de las tiendas del centro de Chicago, por una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Llevábamos horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, y yo ya no podía con mis pies. Me estaban matando, y lo que era peor, era que llevaba como cinco bolsas de compras. Tortura pura.

Me probé los conjuntos que Alice me arrojó y se los modelé a petición de ella. Habíamos hecho un trato, si yo dejaba que ella eligiera todo lo que quisiera en esta tienda, me dejaría buscar un poco de relajación por mí misma. Y aquí estaba cumpliendo nuestro trato, probándome más de diez conjuntos que enseñaban más piel de la que me gustaría. Al terminar, salí corriendo del probador.

—¡Alice! ¿Ya me puedo ir? —dije mientras veía cómo ella se decidía entre dos pares de zapatos. Ella asintió mientras sacudía su mano, todavía analizando con escrutinio los zapatos, y yo salí corriendo de ese lugar. Habíamos acordado vernos en uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos a las ocho cuando nos separásemos, por lo que no había problema en que me desapareciera.

Inmediatamente seguí la ruta que tanto conocía, hacia la librería _Newberry_, donde ya me conocían desde hace algunos meses.

Iba caminando cerca de un restaurante chino, cuando unos sonidos me llamaron la atención, e hicieron que me quedara paralizada en mi lugar.

—Sophie, preciosa, vamos pruébalo, si lo haces tendrás una recompensa más tarde.. —dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto conocía. Mis latidos aumentaron, y lentamente volteé mi cabeza hacia el local chino.

Allí, a través de la ventana, a unas dos mesas más adelante, estaba Edward sonriendo 'seductivamente' hacia una chica que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sentí que mi corazón se oprimía, y mis ojos se se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas ante lo que estaba observando.

Edward estaba teniendo una de _esas_ citas. De esas que eran parte de su _trabajo_, en las que coqueteaba descaradamente. Me sentí rechazada, y repugnada. ¿Acaso Edward nunca fue el chico bueno y divertido que conocí? ¿Acaso me estaba usando, y se divertía a mis espaldas?

¿Acaso todo fue una farsa, y él siempre fue Cullen?

Las lágrimas me inundaban los ojos, y mi respiración era agitada. Estaba jadeando por aire. El dolor en mi pecho se agrandaba ante la idea de que él me usó, y que nunca había cambiado, que siempre había sido Cullen, y que su proposición de abandonar el trabajo era una pura y simple mentira. Los sollozos empezaron a salir de mi pecho, unos sollozos desgarradores. No quería seguir allí, no quería que Edward me viera, que viera lo débil que soy, ya que seguramente se reiría de mí junto con la zorra de Sophie.

Inmediatamente salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían. No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, en mi mente sólo aparecía la imagen reciente una y otra vez. Torturándome.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero en algún punto me paré en medio de la acera. A lo lejos pude ver un taxi libre, e inmediatamente lo llamé. Sólo quería irme a casa. Irme a mi habitación y llorar hasta el amanecer.

El taxista no dejaba de preguntar si estaba bien, pero yo sólo sacudía mi cabeza y no decía nada. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y traté de sofocar los sonidos que salían de mi boca para que el señor no se asustara. Al poco tiempo llegamos a mi apartamento y luego de pagarle al taxista—no me fijé cuánto le había dado, pero el hombre pareció bastante complacido—, salí corriendo del auto y hacia mi departamento.

Al abrir la puerta los sollozos volvieron a aparecer, esta vez más desgarradores y ruidosos que antes. Cerré la puerta de golpe y salí corriendo al sofá, ya que en esos momentos encontraba demasiado lejos mi habitación. Cubrí mi rostro con el cojín y me desahogué con mis lágrimas.

¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Nada más quería ayudarlo, y resulta que todo era una farsa. Él no me quería. Él no sentía nada por mí. Él me usaba, haciéndome creer que estaba cambiando cuando en realidad era Cullen a mis espaldas. Jacob tenía razón. Yo para él no era más que otro de sus juguetes.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora me estaba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Si sólo me gustara, no me sintiera de esta forma. No me sintiera con ganas de morir, de desaparecer.

Me estaba dando cuenta de que mi mundo giraba alrededor de él, y que ahora ya no giraba en torno a nadie. Me sentía muerta.

En esos momentos me di cuenta que, _amaba_ a Edward Cullen. Y yo no era correspondida.

Por que para él, yo sólo era un juego.

Pero para mí, él era mi todo.

Como si fuera posible, los sollozos aumentaron.

* * *

:O no me mateen xD, lo lamento, pero era necesario.

¿Qué les pareció el final? Al fin Bella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aunque de la peor forma. :(

¿Creen que es verdad que Edward fue un falso? ¿o Bella habrá creído mal?

Díganme que les pareció el capítulo :) Espero sus opiniones!

Gracias por leer!

El próximo capítulo se llama _Revelando la verdad_. :)

_TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)_

- iovs Cullen

- Sweet Doll x

- FAYRES12

- Mavii Valmont

- mayiro-bibiHale

- aleyu

- Midori-Cullen

- konaah

- Natasha Granger

- alae sheziss

- coquitoh

- jessicullenhale

- Patch C. Cassedy

- assenav1980

- MeliiCullen

- bekyabc2

- Piqitoooh

- Taniiah Darcy

- nanymilan

- dana03

- Cammiie Cullen

- Clauu

- jezzikita cullen

- Esme Anne Platt

- ady de cullen

- LilyMolly

- sofia'hdez93

- sabricullen

- MERIBA

- ferIO'RPatzz

- emi

- noemii

- bren03

- -Steph-Midnight-

- Meeli

- krla-cullen

- Kelda Ylonen Cullen

- kathesweet

- Sakurita Marin

- Ale-CullenSwan

- Joa19

- tysha

- Lnita

- LiiLiiaan

- Rei Hino Cullen

- Sandy 31.

- Majo Cullen

- Hadelqui

- duulce locura

- Kaami Cullen


	17. Revelando la verdad

**Nota:** ¡Hola chicas! muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, de veras, estoy super feliz, ya nos acercamos a los 500! *-* de verdad que me ilusiona mucho. Si no fuera por sus reviews no actualizaría tan rápido. Espero que este capítulo les guste.

**Capítulo 17: Revelando la verdad.**

**BPOV**

La semana pasada fue un completo desastre.

El fin de semana en el que... lo descubrí, no hice más que estar encerrada en mi habitación.

Unas horas después de que yo llegué a mi apartamento Alice apareció a mi lado, más preocupada que nunca. Pensó que me había pasado algo, y me sentí culpable por aquello. Tuvo que llamar a Jasper para decirle que no fuera a la policía, ya que estaba en camino a la comisaría para informar mi desaparición. Pobre.. no me imagino lo frenética que debió de estar mi amiga.

Edward no llamó en todo el fin de semana, lo que agradecí enormemente. Si escuchaba su voz estoy segura que aquello hubiera traído otra ronda de lágrimas.

No quería hablar con él. Sabía que debía de terminar lo nuestro, pero aún no quería hablarle, ni tampoco verlo.

Edward llamó el lunes. Alice me hizo el favor de atender y le dijo que yo me había ido de viaje a una ciudad —que ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre— para promocionar mi libro, y que me encontraba muy ocupada para recibir algún tipo de llamadas. Afortunadamente él se lo creyó.

Estuve toda la semana en un estado depresivo. No salí ningún día, ni siquiera los miércoles, días en los que acostumbraba ir a la biblioteca. Alice hacía todo lo posible por hacerme salir, pero no estaba de ánimos. Para nada.

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que encontré a Edward en ese restaurante.. y todavía me siento destrozada. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Tratar de olvidarlo. Por supuesto. Pero duele.

Estábamos a viernes, y me encontraba molesta ya que seguramente cuando Alice llegue del trabajo va a volver a hacer que salga del apartamento.

Estaba terminando de comerme un helado de Ben & Jerry's de vainilla con galletas, el cual estaba increíblemente delicioso, cuando escuché que abrían el cerrojo de la puerta principal. Alice apareció a través de ésta y con una brillante sonrisa se dirigió al sofá, donde yo estaba recostada.

—¡Bella! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! —_oh no_. Gemí.

—No te pongas así, Bella. Te estás comportando como una tonta. Escucha, en el trabajo uno de mis compañeros, James, me dijo que hoy era el aniversario número setenta y cuatro del Miller's. Casi todo Chicago va a estar allí. Van a haber bebidas gratis, karaoke.. ¡Bella, no podemos perdernos esto! _Tienes_ que acompañarme. Y cuando digo que tienes, es que debes de hacerlo. —me mandó una mirada asesina y yo hice una mueca.

—Alice, no estoy de humor para fiestas.

—Llevas días malhumorada. ¿Piensas estar así por cuanto tiempo? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Para siempre? ¡Vamos, Bella! No puedes pasarte toda la vida llorando por ese idiota. Tienes que aprovechar la vida. Tienes que salir y divertirte. No eres la única a la que le han roto en el corazón, y tarde o temprano debes superarlo. Así que vas a ir conmigo, y ya verás que te la pasarás de maravilla.

Suspiré. El discursito de Alice me hizo dar cuenta de que iba a asistir al evento, o sí o sí. Obligada. Con resignación, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, sabiendo que al salir tendría todo preparado sobre mi cama.

Al salir del baño, efectivamente allí sobre mi cama se encontraba un vestido negro—color el cual agradecía, ya que combinaba con mi estado de ánimo. Se pegaba al cuerpo completamente, llegaba a medio muslo y el cuello era redondeado. A mi parecer era muy corto, pero no estaba de ánimos para discutir con Alice por la ropa.

Me lo coloqué y ni siquiera me molesté a verme en el espejo. Alice entró a mi habitación, con un vestido amarillo puesto y me llevó al baño para maquillarme. **(Conjuntos en mi perfil)**

—O cambias esa cara o ya verás. —dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada y yo suspiré mientras rodaba los ojos, cansada de sus intentos. Ella sabía que yo no estaba de humor para esto, por lo que iba a tener que aguantarse mi comportamiento.

----------

Estábamos en un taxi de camino al Miller's. Nos encontraríamos con Jasper al llegar, por lo que supuse que iba a estar sola, como sucede cada vez que Alice se pega a Jasper y se comen la boca en cada rincón.

Alice dijo que casi todo Chicago estaría allí. Me pregunto con cuál de mis conocidos me podré encontrar..

_Oh.. no_.

No, no, no..

Mi corazón aceleró el ritmo considerablemente, y empecé a jadear.

Alice notó mi intranquilidad, y me miró preocupadamente.

—Alice.. dijiste que casi todo Chicago estará allí. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¿¡Tienes alguna idea de a _quién_ me puedo encontrar allí!? —chillé desesperada. No puedo encontrarme con _él_. Todavía no.

Alice me tomó de los hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Bella, esto es por tu bien. Vas a ir allá, y si te lo encuentras, lo soltarás todo. Romperás con él, y seguirás con tu vida. Tienes que hacerlo. No puedes evitarlo de por vida. Porque sé que eso es lo que estás tratando de hacer. —musitó seriamente. Yo sacudía la cabeza frenéticamente, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—¡Bella! —gritó.— No llores. El maquillaje. —amenazó y se volteó hacia la ventana. Yo rodé los ojos y me aguanté las ganas de llorar, como Alice dijo. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía habrían consecuencias.

Finalmente pude ver a lo lejos el tan conocido local, resaltando gracias al cartel verdoso con las letras 'Miller's Pub Restaurant' en rojo con bordeado blanco.

El taxi se detuvo al frente del lugar, y pude ver que en la entrada un gran grupo de gente estaba amontonada. Con un pesado suspiro, abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

Alice y yo atravesamos las puertas y en el bar pudimos ver a un chico rubio agitando su brazo hacia nosotras.

—¡Jasper! —chilló Alice, como si no lo hubiera visto en años, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Me acerqué, y pude notar que al lado de Jasper, se encontraba otro rubio mirándome con una sonrisa.

Jasper se despegó de Alice para hablar.

—Hola Bella. Chicas, este es Mike. Mike, estas son Alice y Bella. —nos presentó, dirigiéndose hacia el chico rubio que había notado hace unos segundos. Mike saludó a Alice con un pequeño 'Hola', y cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con los míos, se levantó de la silla para acercarse a mí y tomar mi mano derecha, dándole un beso pegajoso el cual sólo hizo que me repugnara. Pero hice todo lo posible por ser educada.

—Hola. —saludé con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

—Preciosa —simplemente dijo, todavía con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, obviamente tratando de coquetear conmigo. Pero el chico no me interesaba. En absoluto. Él no se comparaba nada con..

Diablos. ¿Por qué tengo que comparar a todo el mundo con él?

_¡Olvídalo, Bella! ¡Él te usó! _Suspiré ante mis pesados pensamientos y tomé asiento en la barra, pidiéndole al barman lo más fuerte que tuviera.

Me dio una extraña bebida azulada, la cual se me hacía muy conocida, pero no supe ubicar de dónde la había visto.

Empecé a mirar a mis alrededores y noté que el lugar estaba más lleno de lo normal. Pude ver que al fondo estaban colocando una tarima, junto con una pantalla y una barra metálica en el medio, en la que supuse que colocarían el micrófono. En el techo, se podían ver algunos carteles que decían 'Miller's 74' en letras rojas y verdes, los colores del restaurante.

La bebida azulada se me hizo exquisita, por lo que volví a pedir otra. Noté que Mike estaba tratando de conversar conmigo, y cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia él, algo me impulsó a ser sincera.

—¿Te puedes callar de una maldita vez? Búscate otra zorra que quiera lanzarse contigo. Porque yo no lo haré. ¿Te quedó claro? —dije mientras me tropezaba con mis propias palabras. Creo que no me entendió porque se me quedó viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas. Simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se alejó de la barra. Su rostro se me hizo tan gracioso que empecé a reír sin parar.

Luego de unos segundos, pude escuchar cómo probaban el micrófono, para que luego uno de los anfitriones empezara a hablar.

—¡Buenas noches a todos! Soy Harry Adams, y formo parte del equipo del Miller's Pub. Como ya saben, hoy el restaurante cumple 74 años. Lo sé, ya está un poco viejo, —rió ligeramente— pero eso no significa que no la pasaremos genial. Recuerden que pueden pedir bebidas gratis, y tenemos una promoción en..—siguió balbuceando sobre las promociones y los combos de la comida, y yo no quería seguirlo escuchando. Subí mi vaso hacia mi boca para darle otro sorbo a la deliciosa bebida, pero cuando no sentí el líquido en mi boca me di cuenta de que ya se había acabado, por lo que volví a pedir otro.

----------

Me encontraba más borracha que nunca.

Alice y Jasper no dejaban de succionarse sus rostros y me parecía tan graciosa la escena, que de vez en cuando los interrumpía, ya sea dándole un mojado beso en la mejilla a Jasper, y de vez en cuando a Alice. Siempre se molestaban, y eso sólo me hacía reír más.

Seguí mirando a mis alrededores, y entonces, me congelé.

Allí estaba _él_, hablando animadamente con otro chico de cabello oscuro, el cual identifiqué como Tyler.. o era Eric.. no recuerdo. El punto es que, allí estaba _él_.

¡Ni siquiera me dijo que vendría! Seguro que vino con la tal Sophie..

Sentí cómo la ira me invadía. Estaba a punto de levantarme del taburete y dirigirme en su dirección, cuando algo me hizo detenerme. Algo que me dio una genial idea. Otro anuncio viniendo del tal Harry resonó en los parlantes.

—Chicos y chicas, les anuncio que ahora estará disponible el karaoke. Pueden elegir sus canciones libremente. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

—¡YO! ¡YO! —grité frenéticamente, arrojando mis brazos al aire. Noté por el rabillo del ojo el rostro sorprendido de Edward, pero no me atreví a voltearme hacia él. Harry me vio y con una sonrisa me dijo que me acercara.

Con paso torpe, me dirigí hacia las escaleras de la tarima, y cuando subí, le arrebaté el micrófono a Harry. Él simplemente alzó una ceja. Ya sabía que me encontraba ebria.

—¡HOLA A TODOS! —chillé mientras agitaba mi mano. La mayoría me devolvió el saludo, aunque lo único que sonó fueron voces masculinas. Pude ver a Edward a lo lejos, viéndose sorprendido y confundido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonreí. Él creía que me encontraba perfectamente bien con él. Muy equivocado que estaba.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacer...—musité torpemente. La mayoría rió ante mi extraña forma de hablar.

—¿Cuántos de aquí conocen a _Cullen_? —las risas se apagaron inmediatamente cuando dije aquello. La mayoría de los hombres lucieron sorprendidos, otros enojados. Edward se notaba más sorprendido y confundido que nunca.

—Bueno.. como ya veo que nadie sabe.. ¡yo se los diré! —dije con una gran sonrisa. —¡Ese es! ¡Ese chico! —lo señalé, y todos se voltearon a él. —¡Oh! Supongo que la mayoría no sabe lo que hace Cullen.. ¿verdad? —dije soltando risitas, mientras paseaba a través del escenario.

—Pues el tal Cullen.. el tal Cullen.. —repetí, pensando en lo que diría después. —le cobra a los hombres para darles a sus ex-novias una cita de mierda.. —dije la última palabra lentamente, no se por qué. —y las muy estúpidas.. las idiotas, regresan con sus novios. Pero ellas no saben, ¡que ellos son unos bastardos! ¡Que ellos pagan para que sus ex novias regresen con ellos! ¡Todos son bastardos! ¡Y Cullen es un cabrón! —grité, y murmullos empezaron a sonar, al igual que bofetadas. Un grupo de mujeres salió del local, seguido de otros hombres con rostros implorantes. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward, el cual no había visto desde que empecé a hablar, y su rostro hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar. Reflejaba tanto dolor, como si lo hubiera defraudado. La rabia aumentó. ¡Él fue el que me defraudó!

—Tú..—lo señalé, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— ¡Pensé que cambiarías! ¡Pensé que dejarías de ser el idiota de Chicago! —grité.—pero no, era todo mentira, tú seguías teniendo tu trabajo.. ¿Qué tal tu cita con Sophie, cariño? —pregunté con falsa dulzura, y fue como si la comprensión llegara a su rostro. Empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. —¡No lo niegues, Cullen! ¡Sé que me mentiste todo este tiempo! ¡Todo era una farsa! ¡No quiero volverte a ver!, ¿¡entendido!? —esas fueron mis últimas palabras. Arrojé el micrófono al suelo y salí corriendo de allí. Nadie me detuvo. Al contrario. Hasta se apartaron para que yo saliera. Sentí cómo las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas rápidamente, por lo que aceleré el paso.

Justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta para abrirla, sentí una mano envolver mi antebrazo. Me volteé para ver qué idiota me había detenido, y allí estaba él, el idiota más grande de todos.

—¿Qué quieres, Cullen? ¿Acaso quieres seguir jugando conmigo? Lamento informarte que yo ya terminé con este juego. —dije mientras esnifaba. Noté cómo todos hacían un círculo alrededor de nosotros, observándonos como si estuvieran viendo una especie de novela dramática. Aunque eso es lo que parecía.

—Bella, no es lo que crees.. déjame explicarte... —pero lo interrumpí.

—No hay nada que explicar, Edward. Te vi. Te vi con mis propios ojos, y no puedes negar que lo hiciste. No hay excusas. —mi voz se quebró en las últimas palabras, y al terminar de hablar sacudí mi brazo, apartándolo de su agarre, y con una última mirada hacia sus dolidos ojos, salí del local. Tan sólo ver hacia sus ojos esmeraldas trajo una nueva ronda de lágrimas. Los extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba ver la felicidad en ellos. Extrañaba estar con él. Y lo que más me dolía era que estaba segura de que él no se sentía igual. Seguramente sentía lástima y culpa, por eso la razón de su comportamiento. Estoy segura de que él no siente nada por mí. Si lo hiciera, no me hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

Escuché cómo llamaba mi nombre, y seguido de eso escuché la voz de Alice gritándole algo, pero no quería quedarme a escuchar cómo Alice le reprochaba por haber jugado conmigo. Simplemente me alejé de allí, y tomé un taxi para volver a seguir la misma rutina de la semana pasada. Lanzarme al sofá, y llorar por mi amor no correspondido.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿la confesión de Bella? :o

El próximo capítulo lo explicará todo.. es de EPOV, y se llama _Caída_.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer! Recuerden dejar reviews si quieren que actualice rápido! ^^

- Mariale

_TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)_

- iovs Cullen

- Sweet Doll x

- FAYRES12

- Mavii Valmont

- mayiro-bibiHale

- aleyu

- Midori-Cullen

- konaah

- Natasha Granger

- alae sheziss

- coquitoh

- jessicullenhale

- Patch C. Cassedy

- assenav1980

- MeliiCullen

- bekyabc2

- Piqitoooh

- Taniiah Darcy

- nanymilan

- dana03

- Cammiie Cullen

- Clauu

- jezzikita cullen

- Esme Anne Platt

- ady de cullen

- LilyMolly

- sofia'hdez93

- sabricullen

- MERIBA

- ferIO'RPatzz

- emi

- noemii

- bren03

- -Steph-Midnight-

- Meeli

- krla-cullen

- Kelda Ylonen Cullen

- kathesweet

- Sakurita Marin

- Ale-CullenSwan

- Joa19

- tysha

- Lnita

- LiiLiiaan

- Rei Hino Cullen

- Sandy 31.

- Majo Cullen

- Hadelqui

- duulce locura

- Kaami Cullen

- Veronika-Potter-Cullen

- kriss27

- MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

- cr89

- sayuri

- G K Evans


	18. Caída

**Nota**: ¡Hola! finalmente aquí están las explicaciones, nadie adivinó lo que ocurría, jeje xD espero que les guste :3

**Capítulo 18: Caída**

**EPOV**

—¡BELLA! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Traté de seguirla, pero el agarre de su amiga, la cual creo que se llamaba Alice, no me lo permitió. Estaba gritándome unas cuantas obscenidades, pero en lo único en que estaba concentrado era en ver cómo el cuerpo de Bella se alejaba del Miller's, y de mi vida.

Si no fuera por el agarre de la chica, estoy seguro que ya hubiera colapsado en el suelo. El dolor era tan grande, y al escuchar las palabras de Bella, sentía cómo el corazón se me partía en pedazos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el dolor del fracaso de mi boda no era _nada_ comparado como el que sentía en el momento en el que me encontré con los ojos de Bella. No brillaban como acostumbraban. Mostraban dolor, rabia.. no tenían vida. Y eso hizo que me desmoronara por dentro.

Miles de insultos pasaban por mi mente a una rápida velocidad, dirigidos hacia mí mismo. ¿Cómo le pude haber hecho eso a tan precioso ángel?

¿Por qué tuve que ocultarlo? ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dije?..

_Flashback_

Una estúpida sonrisa estaba prácticamente pegada a mi rostro luego de haber recibido el mensaje de texto de Bella. Esta noche iría a su casa a ver películas. Pero eso era lo de menos.. estaría con _ella_. Con mi _novia_.

Alrededor de la hora del crepúsculo, salí de mi apartamento entusiasmadamente para dirigirme hacia el local de alquiler de películas más cercano. No tenía idea de qué tipo de género era el preferido de Bella, por lo que compré las que me parecían las mejores de la actualidad. Unas cuantas de miedo y suspenso, y una de acción.

Al salir noté en la esquina un pequeño puesto de flores, y se me ocurrió llevarle un pequeño detalle. Le compré al florista un ramo de rosas, sin poder evitar escogerlas cuidadosamente, ya que quería las mejores para ella.

Mi auto se encontraba en la otra calle, por lo que tenía que caminar un poco. Iba caminando al frente de un callejón cuando alguien me llamó.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Eres Cullen? —escuché una voz a mi lado, desde el callejón. Inmediatamente me tensé. No era la primera vez que debía de rechazar un trabajo, pero igual debía de tener cuidado con el tipo de personas con las que trataba. Algunas no eran muy amables que digamos. Inhalé profundamente, y me volteé en dirección de las voces.

Allí en el callejón, se encontraban cuatro hombres los cuales identifiqué como motociclistas. Se encontraban sentados en unas sillas desvencijadas, botellas de distintos tipos de alcohol arrojadas en el centro de su pequeño círculo. Los cuatro tenían botellas de cerveza en sus manos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Uno de los hombres, uno de los más musculosos y grandes, sonrió y me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercara. El hombre tenía el cabello oscuro, largo y recogido en una coleta, característica que me recordó a Jacob. Sus ojos azules tenían un toque de malicia en ellos. Cautelosamente me acerqué, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre el hombre y yo.

—Soy Dan. Necesito que me hagas un trabajo. —mientras decía esto miraba a uno de sus compañeros y este rió. El hombre se volvió a voltear hacia mí.— Ya sabes de que va todo esto. La chica se llama Sophie y la puedes encontrar en la panadería Dinkel's, trabaja allí. ¿Lo harás, verdad? —terminó y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

Suspiré. Era ahora o nunca.

—Lo siento, pero yo.. ya no hago ese tipo de trabajo. —me encogí de hombros y me volteé para seguir mi camino. Apenas di unos pocos pasos y sentí cómo alguien me halaba del brazo. Me volteé para ver a uno de los compañeros del hombre que respondía por Dan.

Escuché una risa, y seguí su dirección con la vista para encontrar a Dan con una expresión divertida.

—Hay.. chico. ¿Acaso crees que te dejaré ir así como así? —preguntó con una enferma sonrisa en sus labios, y yo tragué dificultosamente.

Parecía un cobarde. No debía de mostrarme débil. Decidí hacerme el duro.

Le di una mirada mordaz a Dan, y con un tono duro, hablé.

—Me van a dejar ir. No me da la gana hacer el trabajo. Y no me pueden obligar. —dije mientras de un tirón me soltaba del agarre del hombre, y caminé con paso rápido fuera del callejón. Pero de nuevo, no llegué muy lejos. Sentí otro agarre en mi brazo, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte. Me volteé abruptamente y mi rostro se desencajó al ver a Dan, asesinándome con la mirada.

—Lo harás. ¿Quieres saber las consecuencias? ¿Qué tal si te damos una pista? —preguntó mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

Uno de los hombres sacó una pistola, y yo jadeé.

Estaba completamente jodido.

El hombre apuntó hacia mí, y Dan rió.

—No creas que es a ti a quien dispararemos. Creo que nos agradaría mucho más hacerle una pequeña visita a tu noviecita.. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? —preguntó, falseando una mirada pensativa. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron rápidamente, y el pánico me invadió ante lo que diría después.

¡NO puede referirse a BELLA!

—Peter, ¿cómo es que se llamaba la preciosa chica que vimos el otro día con este inútil? Estoy seguro que la información es la correcta. ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirando hacia el hombre del arma, con un tono envenenado en su voz. Peter me miró, y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Si no me equivoco, se llama Isabella Swan. ¿A que está buena? Ojalá y este bastardo no acepte, de verdad que me encantaría hacerle una visita. Claro, para divertirme un poco antes de acabar con ella.

—¡NO! —grité fuertemente mientras forcejeaba contra Dan. Peter me sonrió, y Dan rió acompañado de los otros dos hombres que se encontraban observando la escena.

—Creo que ya entiendes las consecuencias perfectamente. ¿Verdad? —preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!

Dan rió sombríamente.

—Estoy seguro que harás un buen trabajo con Sophie.

_Fin Flashback_

Cada vez que me acordaba de aquellos malditos la furia corría por mis venas. Hasta tuve que tirar ese ramo de rosas y comprar otro, ya que el primero había quedado destrozado. En algún momento del problema en el callejón, lo había dejado caer al suelo junto con las películas. Al menos las últimas las pude recuperar, pero las flores no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Era un estúpido. Si le hubiera contado a Bella sobre lo que había ocurrido, seguramente nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Pero no pude. No quería que Bella se atormentara debido a la amenaza de los hombres, ni que pasara día y noche preocupada por mí—incluso si la amenaza fuera hacia ella. Porque conociéndola, se que hubiera sido así si se lo hubiera contado. Por lo que había pensado que era mejor salir de aquello, darle la peor cita a Sophie —la cual funcionó, ya que la pobre chica regresó con Dan— y seguir con Bella como si nada hubiera pasado. Pensé que si no decía nada, todo sería más fácil. Pero resultó de la forma contraria.

Me solté del agarre de Alice y traté de correr en dirección hacia Bella. Tenía que contarle la verdad. _Necesitaba_ decirle todo.

Ni siquiera pude llegar a la puerta, ya que alguien me agarró de los hombros. Me volteé molesto para encontrarme con un rubio que me fulminaba con la mirada. Lo reconocí como uno de los amigos de Mike, aunque nunca había hablado con él.

—Vas a dejar a Bella en paz. ¿Me entiendes? Ya la lastimaste, no lo hagas peor. —murmuró sombríamente, y yo fruncí el ceño. Estaba harto.

—Maldita sea, ¡Todo fue un error! Lo que vio Bella no es lo que parece, y necesito contarle la verdad. ¡Necesito arreglarlo! — grité encolerizado, pero el chico simplemente rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Que lo que vio fueron alucinaciones? ¿Que era tu hermano gemelo malvado? Deja de buscar excusas, idiota. Desde un principio no te merecías estar con ella, menos ahora. Así que sólo te pido una cosa. Te vas a ir de aquí, para que continúe la fiesta, y hagas lo que hagas, no seguirás a Bella. ¿Sí? Porque si lo haces te las verás conmigo y con mis amigos. Mi novia es su mejor amiga, por lo que lo sabré en el instante en que lo hagas. Ahora, vete de aquí, y no molestes más. —dijo mientras me empujaba por los hombros hacia la puerta.

No luché. Porque la mayoría de sus palabras eran verdad —excepto lo de las alucinaciones y el gemelo malvado—. Yo no me merecía a Bella. Ella se merecía alguien mejor, alguien que estuviera a su altura. Maldición, debí quedarme con la opción de evitarla, y así nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Aunque con cualquiera de mis opciones quedaría destrozado, como lo estoy justo ahora. Sólo que esta vez es peor.

Empecé a caminar por las calles, no sabiendo hacia dónde me dirigía. Ya nada tenía sentido.

Bella era la persona que me levantaba cada vez que caía. Y ahora que he caído, no había nadie que me pudiera levantar. Ella era la única que era capaz de hacerlo, y la necesitaba. Me parece increíble que nada más haya pasado una semana y ya tenga sentimientos tan profundos hacia ella.

Sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Pero no me importaba. Ya nada importaba. Nada importaba ante el hecho de que lo más seguro es que no pueda ver a Bella nunca más en mi vida.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve vagando por las calles, pero subí la mirada cuando vi un pequeño bar a lo lejos. Eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

No tengo idea de lo que hice ese día.. ni el siguiente.. ni tampoco el siguiente. ¿Pero qué mas daba? Ya había caído en lo más profundo. Teniendo a Bella sólo en mis recuerdos.

* * *

  
Aw pobre Edward! Así es, fue amenazado. Sophie no era su amiga ni nada por el estilo x)

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. :D

El próximo capítulo se llama: _Agujero negro_. De BPOV. Lo único que les puedo decir es que habrá interacción entre Edward y Bella! :)

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen

- Sweet Doll x

- FAYRES12

- Mavii Valmont

- mayiro-bibiHale

- aleyu

- Midori-Cullen

- konaah

- Natasha Granger

- alae sheziss

- coquitoh

- jessicullenhale

- Patch C. Cassedy

- assenav1980

- MeliiCullen

- bekyabc2

- Piqitoooh

- Taniiah Darcy

- nanymilan

- dana03

- Cammiie Cullen

- Clauu

- jezzikita cullen

- Esme Anne Platt

- ady de cullen

- LilyMolly

- sofia'hdez93

- sabricullen

- MERIBA

- ferIO'RPatzz

- emi

- noemii

- bren03

- -Steph-Midnight-

- Meeli

- krla-cullen

- Kelda Ylonen Cullen

- kathesweet

- Sakurita Marin

- Ale-CullenSwan

- Joa19

- tysha

- Lnita

- LiiLiiaan

- Rei Hino Cullen

- Sandy 31.

- Majo Cullen

- Hadelqui

- duulce locura

- Kaami Cullen

- Veronika-Potter-Cullen

- kriss27

- MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

- cr89

- sayuri

- G K Evans

- AndreaCullen


	19. Agujero negro

**Nota: **¡Holaa! Como siempre, les agradezco inmensamente por sus reviews! no saben cuanto me alegra cada vez que me llegan al correo! :) Por cierto, muchas decían que Jacob tuvo algo que ver con lo de la amenaza, les aviso que el no hizo nada!, ¿como obtuvieron la información? eso se los dejo a su imaginación xD (créanme que la gente tiene sus métodos, además, recuerden que Bella es conocida por sus libros)

**Capítulo 19: Agujero negro**

**BPOV**

—_¡Edward! —grité agitadamente, mis pisadas resonando en la oscuridad. Corría y corría, queriendo acercarme a él, pero por más que tratara, nunca lo alcanzaba. Simplemente lo veía allí, parado con esos ojos dolidos que vi en aquella noche de mi revelación en el bar, imagen que me perseguirá por el resto de mis días._

_De repente, me sentí caer en un hoyo, hacia lo más profundo, mientras arriba veía a Edward, parado en el borde, viendo cómo me abducía la oscuridad._

—¡Edward! —grité mientras me sentaba bruscamente en la cama, sudando y jadeando por aire. Suspiré, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el baño a lavarme la cara.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella atroz escena en el Miller's. Según Alice, han pasado diez días. Para mí ha sido una eternidad.

Ya era como la milésima vez que tenía el mismo sueño. Corría hacia Edward, y luego caía en un agujero negro. Y como cada vez que soñaba aquello, me despertaba gritando el nombre de Edward. Al principio Alice venía rápidamente a mi habitación a tranquilizarme, pero ahora lo dejaba pasar, ya que se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina; y de todas formas, mi amiga no se encontraba en el apartamento, ya que se había ido a pasar la noche con Jasper.

Las ganas de ver a Edward, eran insoportables. _Necesitaba_ verlo. Pero Alice y Jasper me lo impedían. Parecían unos guardaespaldas, ya que siempre que salía tenía que hacerlo con ellos. No es que yo quisiera salir, pero de todas formas es inaguantable el no poder tener privacidad.

Según mis amigos parezco algún tipo de zombie, como si me encontrara en un estado catatónico. Pero ellos no me entienden. Me siento vacía. No puedo actuar alegre y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me es imposible.

Eso me enojaba. ¿Cómo alguien con quien estuve en una relación de _una semana_ puede afectarme de esta forma? ¿Acaso es posible tener sentimientos tan profundos durante tan corto lapso de tiempo? Alice cree que estoy siendo demasiado dramática, pero ella misma sabe lo pésima actriz que soy. El dolor que siento es real, y está allí, consumiéndome. Por el rechazo, y por el saber que Edward nunca sentirá lo que yo siento por él. Eso duele, demasiado.

Luego de ir al baño a lavarme la cara, me di cuenta que ya se me había quitado el sueño. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, y las agujas señalaban las cinco y media de la madrugada. Volví a suspirar. Ya esto venía pasando desde que comencé a tener los sueños. Supongo que eso en parte es la razón de mi estado de zombie por el día. Cada vez que tengo aquél sueño y me despierto, no puedo volver a dormirme. Sea la hora que sea. Al menos esta vez, tocó el día siguiente.

Me dirigí a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua y calmar mi garganta seca, y mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de vidrio vi mi teléfono móvil en la esquina de la encimera. Fruncí el ceño. No lo había utilizado desde lo que me parecían años. Lo tomé y cuando abrí la tapa, solté un grito ahogado.

"_25 mensajes"_

Abrí mi bandeja de entrada y volví a jadear cuando vi el nombre de Edward multiplicado por cien. Contuve las ganas de colapsar y llorar, y abrí los primeros mensajes.

"_Bella, cuanto lo siento, tienes que dejar que te explique.._

_necesito hablarte.. si no, no podré vivir en paz.._

_por favor, contéstame.._

_Edward"_

"_Bella, yo no te usé, te lo puedo jurar por lo que más quieras._

_Lo que viste no significó nada._

_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Edward"_

"_Bella, llámame, te lo estoy rogando.._

_Por favor-"_

No pude leer más. Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, y las letras se hicieron borrosas. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirme todo aquello luego de que yo le soltara todo en cara? ¿Acaso quiere seguir jugando conmigo? ¿Seguir pretendiendo a cambiar del chico malo al chico bueno? ¿Cuando en realidad el chico bueno es solo un disfraz?

Me limpié los ojos, y marqué la casilla para borrar todos los mensajes de texto. Luego me dirigí a mi agenda de direcciones y cambié su nombre por el de Cullen. Al principio tenía planeado borrarlo, pero sería mala idea ya que si me llama, no podré identificarlo, y sería terrible atender y escuchar su voz, mintiéndome, haciéndome creer cosas que no son. Sería muchísimo peor aquello, que tener su número guardado en mi teléfono.

Luego de hacer aquello, me dirigí al sofá con el vaso y el teléfono en cada mano, y arrojé el último en el mueble, mientras me tumbaba en la esquina, y colocaba el vaso en la mesita al frente del sofá. Vi mi portátil encima de la mesa, e hice una mueca. Desde hace días que tengo un bloqueo de escritora. No puedo escribir nada. Si lo hiciera, lo más seguro es que pondría un final depresivo, separando a la pareja principal y dejándolo así como final. Lo cual no sería muy agradable que digamos para mis lectores. Tengo que esperar a que todo este desastre que hay en mi vida amorosa se disipe, o que al menos se calme, para poder continuar.

Suspiré, y cerré los ojos.

----------

—¡Oh dios mío, dios mío, dios mío! ¡BELLA! —unos gritos empezaron a retumbar en mis oídos fuertemente. Hice una mueca. ¿Qué pasaba? Un dolor en la parte de atrás del cuello empezó a intensificarse. Gemí mientras abría los ojos. Me había quedado dormida en el sofá. Al frente de mí, una eufórica Alice saltaba con entusiasmo, una brillante sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —dije con voz soñolienta mientras me frotaba el cuello con la mano.

—¡Oh, Bella! Sé que todavía sigues deprimida, ¡pero no puedo evitar emocionarme por lo que pasó anoche! —chilló, y yo me le quedé viendo, esperando que me dijera qué es lo que había ocurrido que la pusiera de esa forma tan jubilosa.

—¿Sabes que hoy es el primer aniversario de Jasper y yo, verdad? —preguntó, y yo asentí.

—Bueno, ¡adivina qué! —gritó, y yo alcé una ceja. En eso, Alice extendió su mano izquierda, y en su cuarto dedo, estaba colocado un anillo plateado con un diamante en el medio, el cual brillaba intensamente. Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Te vas a casar!? —grité. Estaba alegre por mi amiga, incluso a través de esta agonía. Desde hace meses Alice me decía que quería comprometerse con Jasper, pero le daba miedo sacar el tema. Yo siempre la apoyaba diciéndole que ese día llegaría; y aquí estamos ahora. Alice asintió sonriente. Yo me levanté y la abracé fuertemente.

—¡Oh, Alice! ¡Finalmente! ¡Felicitaciones! —dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—¡Y eso no es todo! —chilló mientras se apartaba de mí y acariciaba su anillo con el dedo índice de la mano contraria.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay más? —pregunté sorprendida. Ella asintió.

—¡Nos compró una casa! ¡Me voy a mudar con él! —chilló mientras me volvía a abrazar. Yo le devolví el abrazo lentamente, en shock.

Digamos que la noticia.. no me emocionaba de la misma forma en que la primera lo hizo.

Estaría _sola_. Ya nadie estaría allí para apoyarme... para sostenerme... ¿Sería capaz de llevarlo yo sola?

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero hice todo lo posible para aparentar felicidad. Me aparté para mirarla y le di una sonrisa, aunque estaba segura que mi semblante era triste. Pero al parecer la felicidad de Alice cegó su minuciosa visión y no notó la tristeza en mi expresión, lo cual era extraño, pero la entendía. Yo estaría igual si me pasara lo mismo...

----------

—Bella... ¡Tanto tiempo! Ya estás hecha toda una mujer... —una voz grave sonó detrás de mí. Me volteé para encontrarme con una señora de baja estatura, con el cabello negro, lacio y por los hombros, la cual reconocí inmediatamente como Monique Brandon, la madre de Alice.

—¡Monique! Tienes razón, tanto tiempo.. —saludé mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.—usted también está espléndida.—dije educadamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella sonrió.

—No uses formalidades, me hacen sentir más vieja. —rió y yo la acompañé.— Bueno, digamos que es mi deber tener una pequeña conversación con mi nuevo yerno, ¿no crees? Nos hablamos después, Bella. Que la pases bien. —se despidió, y yo asentí mientras soltaba un suave 'Igualmente'.

Actualmente nos encontrábamos en una reunión en la nueva casa de Alice. Debo decir que era inmensa, y bastante acogedora. Tenía dos pisos, cuatro habitaciones, una gran sala de estar que ya estaba equipada con muebles, y una cocina de tamaño de la sala de estar de nuestro departamento, o debo decir, _mi_ departamento.

Toda la familia de Alice se encontraba aquí, al igual que la de Jasper, y uno que otro amigo de la pareja. Era más como una reunión familiar. Actualmente Alice estaba hablando con la madre de Jasper, y el último estaba en un interrogatorio con Monique y Nicolas Brandon, los padres de Alice. Lo compadecía.

La verdad, es que odiaba estar aquí. No estaba de humor para reuniones ni fiestas. Ni aunque fuera de mis mejores amigos. Aparte de que estar en la nueva casa de mi amiga, me recordaba que iba a vivir sola de ahora en adelante. Lo cual no ayudaba a subirme el ánimo.

En eso, una idea se me ocurrió. Alice y Jasper estaban tan ocupados, que no lo notarían. ¡Genial!

Inmediatamente me escabullí hacia el pasillo, el cual dirigía hacia cuatro direcciones: las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, un baño de visitas, la cocina, y la puerta principal. La última era mi destino. Me aseguré de que mis amigos no estuvieran prestando atención, y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la puerta. La abrí y salí a velocidad luz. Cuando estuve afuera, solté el aire que estaba aguantando. ¡Soy libre!

Me sentía ligeramente culpable, ya que tarde o temprano Alice me buscaría y se entristecería de no estar en su reunión, pero tenía tiempo para inventar alguna excusa tonta. Simplemente quería estar sola, tomar aire, salir a la calle sin la necesidad de ningún guardaespaldas. Pasé las manos por mi vestido el cual no combinaba para nada con mi estado de ánimo. Era de un tono rosa pastel, que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, el escote tenía forma de corazón y un lazo negro rodeaba la parte debajo de mis pechos y se dirigía hacia arriba, luciendo como tirantes. **(Conjunto en mi perfil)**

Empecé a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, ya que la casa de Alice y Jasper se ubicaba a tan sólo unas pocas cuadras del corazón de Chicago.

Ya llevaba caminando unos cuantos minutos, y nada más tenía que rodear una esquina y caminar un poco más para llegar al lugar donde las tiendas y los restaurantes se concentraban. Tenía planeado ir a uno de los bares y beber... lo que sea.

Iba caminando por una de las calles oscuras, cuando un grito me dejó paralizada en mi lugar.

—¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! —gritó torpemente aquella voz... aquella voz _aterciopelada_. Me estremecí, y lentamente me volteé.

Allí, en medio de la calle, se encontraba un tambaleante Edward. Se notaba que no se había afeitado en días, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, y su ropa estaba desgarbada, sucia. Tenía una botella en su mano, y noté que atrás de él se encontraba un bar, del cual seguramente había salido.

Cuando lo miré sentí algo encenderse dentro de mí, algo cálido. Era como si su presencia le diera vida a mi cuerpo.

—Bella... Bella... por fin... —empezó a balbucear. Yo no sabía que hacer. Me sentía mal por él. Allí se encontraba, borracho, en medio de la calle, y pronunciando mi nombre sin parar. Pero no podía evitar recordar lo que me hizo, cosa que me daba coraje.

Decidí que lo mejor era seguir mi camino, pero antes de aquello, debía evitar que él hiciera algo estúpido. Que estuviera molesta y dolida, no significaba que no me importara su bienestar. Después de todo, aún lo amaba.

—Edward, ve hacia la acera, por favor. No te quedes allí en medio de la calle. —exclamé, tratando de que mi voz sonara fuerte, pero mi voz no pudo evitar quebrarse levemente. ¡Ugh! Siempre me ocurría aquello, lo que me hacía ver débil.

—¡No! Bella, quiero.. ¡quiero hablar contigo! Por favor... escucha... —replicó mientras lanzaba la botella al suelo y se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Gemí. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

—Edward, si te quitas de ahí... yo... yo hablaré contigo.

—¡Mentira! —gritó, todavía con las manos sobre su cara. Luego de un par de segundos, las bajó y me miró con los ojos llorosos. Su rostro tan agónico hizo que también trajera lágrimas a mis ojos. Una pequeña parte de mí me decía que tal vez él estaba igual de destrozado que yo. Pero eliminé ese pensamiento inmediatamente.

—Bella, yo... ¡YO TE AMO! ¡TE AMO, BELLA! Por favor.. haré lo que quieras.. —dijo mientras caía al suelo sobre sus rodillas, y vi cómo sus hombros temblaban por el llanto. Me tapé la boca con las manos mientras pequeños sollozos salían de mi garganta.

¿Acaso dijo que... _me amaba_?

Pero no pude analizar sus palabras, ni pude pensar en otra cosa, ya que el pánico me embargó totalmente cuando unas luces en la carretera me cegaron. En menos de un segundo me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

—¡EDWARD! —grité desesperada, lo más fuerte que pude.—¡EDWARD! QUÍTATE DE LA CARRETERA! UN AUTO-

Pero ya era muy tarde. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya el auto—el cual iba a alta velocidad— colisionaba contra el arrodillado cuerpo de Edward.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

* * *

Ay, odio hacerles sufrir! por lo que les aviso que no planeo asesinar a nadie! nunca mataría a Edward! xD Era necesario que esto ocurriera.

Esperen el próximo capítulo! :) Pasarán muchas cosas! (soy buenaa, no me maten *cara de ángel*)

Se llama: _Angustia_. ¿Lo quieren rápido? Dejen reviewss! de verdad que los aprecio mucho! ^^

Por cierto, sé que en algunos países el anillo del compromiso es en la mano derecha, pero leí que en Estados Unidos es en la izquierda, :)

Gracias por leer!

- Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen

- Sweet Doll x

- FAYRES12

- Mavii Valmont

- mayiro-bibiHale

- aleyu

- Midori-Cullen

- konaah

- Natasha Granger

- alae sheziss

- coquitoh

- jessicullenhale

- Patch C. Cassedy

- assenav1980

- MeliiCullen

- bekyabc2

- Piqitoooh

- Taniiah Darcy

- nanymilan

- dana03

- Cammiie Cullen

- Clauu

- jezzikita cullen

- Esme Anne Platt

- ady de cullen

- LilyMolly

- sofia'hdez93

- sabricullen

- MERIBA

- ferIO'RPatzz

- emi

- noemii

- bren03

- -Steph-Midnight-

- Meeli

- krla-cullen

- Kelda Ylonen Cullen

- kathesweet

- Sakurita Marin

- Ale-CullenSwan

- Joa19

- tysha

- Lnita

- LiiLiiaan

- Rei Hino Cullen

- Sandy 31.

- Majo Cullen

- Hadelqui

- duulce locura

- Kaami Cullen

- Veronika-Potter-Cullen

- kriss27

- MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

- cr89

- sayuri

- G K Evans

- AndreaCullen

- sarita26

- Titina

- Super Fanfic

- Andrea03

- nagisaamariaal


	20. Angustia

Nota: o.o omg, estoy en shock. 50 reviews! en el pasado capítulo! *empieza a bailar alrededor de la habitación* y ya hemos llegado a los 600 reviews!!! wow, definitivamente me dije 'vamos a dejarles otro capi de una vez! xD'

Aún así, tengo miedo de su reacción a este capítulo.. recuerden, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un fic EdxBella, y tendrá un final feliz. :) Lamento angustiarlas tantoo!

Capítulo 20: Angustia

—¡DIOS MÍO! —gritos desgarradores salían de mi garganta en el momento en el que vi el cuerpo de Edward tumbado inconsciente en el suelo, la mitad de su cuerpo expuesta y la otra debajo de la camioneta. No quise inspeccionar mucho la escena, sabía que había sangre pero simplemente no podía verlo.

Corriendo me acerqué a la camioneta, y antes de llegar vi cómo un hombre de baja estatura, de cabello y ojos oscuros y un semblante aterrado salía por la puerta del conductor.

—¡Dame un maldito teléfono! ¡Ve a sacarlo de allí! —le grité mientras extendía mi temblorosa mano hacia él. El hombre rápidamente sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y yo se lo arrebaté. Él inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el frente y yo marqué aceleradamente el 911. No tardaron en atenderme.

—Buenas noches, ha llamado a emergencias, ¿puedo ayudarle? —contestó una voz masculina.

—¡Ha habido un accidente! ¡Hay alguien herido! ¡Por favor, tienen que ayudarme! —chillé, la desesperación inundando mi tono de voz.

—Primero que todo, necesito que se calme. Ahora, dígame la dirección del accidente.

Miré de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de la calle, pero no pude ver una. El local que se alzaba al frente era la única referencia que se me ocurría.

—E-el ba-ar _Hamilton's_. —dije con voz temblorosa. Traté de respirar profundamente, pero todavía no funcionaba. Tenía miedo de ver hacia el frente de la camioneta. No tenía idea de lo que el hombre estuviera haciendo, pero más le vale que nada grave le haya ocurrido a _mi_ Edward.

Ambulancias, patrullas y multitudes no tardaron en llenar la solitaria calle. Un policía estaba interrogando al hombre de la camioneta y otro medía su nivel de alcohol. Vi cómo dos personas salían de una de las ambulancias con una camilla en el medio. Inmediatamente me les acerqué corriendo.

—E-él está al frente de la c-camioneta. —tartamudeé con voz temblorosa. Estaba segura que no era por el frío. Vi cómo los dos ayudantes chequeaban a Edward, y yo empecé a sollozar cuando pude verlo mucho más claramente. La imagen era terrible. Le colocaron un collarín y al subirlo a la camilla le colocaron una mascarilla. Me asusté terriblemente cuando uno de ellos dijo algo que hizo que las expresiones de los demás se enseriaran y pude denotar un poco de terror en ellos. Cuando subieron la camilla a la ambulancia corrí hacia ella.

—Déjenme ir con él, por favor —dije entre sollozos. Uno de ellos me miró comprensivamente y asintió.

----------

No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la pequeña sala de espera de tétrico ambiente. Justo cuando llegamos al hospital en la ambulancia, nos separaron. Le di palabras de apoyo a Edward, aunque sabía que no se despertaría.

La ansiedad y la angustia que tenía en estos momentos era demasiada, y estaba segura que me volvería loca en unos pocos minutos si no me daban noticias de Edward pronto.

En eso, una aguda voz me hizo detenerme en seco.

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice y me volteé para verla correr hacia mí, y en un par de segundos ya había arrojado sus brazos a mi alrededor, apretándome fuertemente. A lo lejos pude ver a Jasper entrar por las puertas corredizas.

—Oh Bella, nos dijeron lo que pasó. Lo lamento tanto. A pesar de todo, espero que todo salga bien. —sabía a lo que se refería con ese 'a pesar de todo'. Después de todo, ella y su novio impusieron la barrera que nos impedía vernos o comunicarnos a Edward y a mí, lo que me hizo llevar a la locura.

Yo esnifé, sintiendo cómo más lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

—Yo también lo espero, Alice. —murmuré, y ella me abrazó más fuerte.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo se que fue mucho, pero luego de una eternidad de estar sentada junto a Alice y a Jasper en las sillas blancas que se encontraban alineadas, un señor en bata blanca apareció por el pasillo, y yo me levanté abruptamente. El doctor se acercó a mí cuando me vio.

—Buenas noches, soy el doctor Morrison. ¿Son la familia de Edward Cullen? —preguntó con tono monótono.

—Soy su.. novia —dije, sabiendo que no era verdad, pero estaba segura que de esa forma me darían prioridades y que tal vez así me dejarían verlo primero.

Él asintió.

—¿Y? —pregunté impaciente.— ¿Cómo está él? —mi voz se quebró en las últimas palabras.

—No se preocupe, su novio está estable. —explicó, y yo solté el aire que había estado sosteniendo. Una sensación de alivio me invadió todo el cuerpo, y la opresión que tenía en el pecho se aligeró.

—Tuvimos que recurrir a cirugía. Por ahora está todo bien, está durmiendo gracias a la anestesia, pero...—no lo dejé terminar.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo? Por favor. —dije con tono implorante. Su expresión se suavizó al notar mi angustia y luego de un par de segundos, asintió con la cabeza.

Alice y Jasper se encontraban en el pasillo conversando, y sacudí la mano en forma de despedida hacia ellos y los dos me sonrieron.

El doctor me dejó verlo sólo por algunos minutos. Para mí aquello estaba bien. Nerviosamente me acerqué a su habitación, siguiendo a una de las enfermeras, y un nudo se me formó en la garganta cuando la chica abrió la puerta.

Allí se encontraba el amor de mi vida en el peor estado que lo había visto nunca. Su rostro tenía cicatrices y moretones, al igual que sus brazos. Tenía una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza. Una vía intravenosa estaba conectada en su brazo izquierdo. Resistí las lágrimas —primera vez que producía tantas en mi vida— y me acerqué lentamente hacia la camilla. Había un sofá al lado de ésta, por lo que tomé asiento.

Miré su rostro. Aún así con todas aquellas heridas, seguía viéndose igual de hermoso. Igual de perfecto. _Lo extrañaba tanto..._

Alcé mi mano tentativamente y la posé de forma delicada en su cálida mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Pasé mi pulgar por sus párpados, por su nariz, por sus labios. Tocando su rostro como nunca antes había hecho. Fue como si este accidente intensificara lo que siento por él... al darme cuenta de que en cualquier momento podría perderlo. Cuando vi cómo aquella camioneta hacía contacto con el cuerpo de Edward...nunca me pasó por mis pensamientos lo que él me había hecho. Dejé a un lado mi dignidad, dejé a un lado los recuerdos de sus terribles acciones, y sólo me centré en que se mantuviera con vida... porque ante sólo el pensamiento de que Edward se fuera de este mundo para siempre, sentía un dolor inaguantable. Mil veces peor que cuando me separé de él.

Me incliné lentamente, acercando mi rostro al suyo, y muy delicada y suavemente, presioné mis labios sobre los suyos. Aquel hormigueo y estremecimiento que siempre sentía cada vez que hacía aquello, estuvo presente, sacudiéndome intensamente.

Cuando me separé de él, escuché una voz detrás de mí.

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Edward! —gritó con un matiz desesperante aquella voz grave que no quería oír por el resto de mi vida. La rabia me invadió completamente, y estaba segura de que mi rostro se encontraba rojizo.

Me volteé hacia Jacob, furiosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —tenía tantas ganas de gritarle lo más fuerte que podía, pero no quería despertar a Edward, por lo que sólo me salió en un susurro. Aunque mi ira disminuyó un poco al encontrarme con su expresión.

Se veía destrozado, como si un familiar querido se hubiera muerto. No tenía lágrimas, pero en sus ojos podía ver agonía y arrepentimiento. Él alzó sus manos y frotó su rostro con ellas, obviamente frustrado.

—Dios, Bella... no sabes lo frenético que me puse cuando escuché lo que le pasó. Por un momento pensé que había muerto. Ya era suficiente la culpa que sentía cuando hice lo que hice en el parque, y no hubiera aguantado si se moría sin que yo me disculpara, o que al menos lo intentara. Me siento tan mal, Bella, no sabes cuanto. Todo lo que había dicho en el parque no era cierto, Bella. Sólo estaba celoso. Podía ver el amor en los ojos de Edward cuando te miraba, y eso sólo aumentó mi ira. E hizo que perdiera el control. —suspiró.— Sé que lo más seguro es que no me perdonen nunca, pero déjame intentarlo. Tengo algunas cosas que decirte. —terminó, y yo estaba en shock. Estaba anonadada. ¿Todas esas palabras las dijo _Jacob Black_? ¿Finalmente maduró?

Yo lo miré expectante. No tenía intenciones de perdonarle, pero tenía curiosidad por escuchar lo que tenía que decirme. Él respiró profundamente, preparándose para empezar.

—Bella, yo estaba en el Miller's, el día del aniversario 74. —dijo, y yo me tensé. ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema a colación? Lo que menos quería escuchar era que me dijera 'Te lo dije' y que me sacara la lengua como un niño de cinco años. —déjame terminar. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero lo que te voy a decir es algo totalmente cierto.

—Bella, puedo percibir el amor que Edward siente por ti. Nada de lo que él ha hecho contigo es falso. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. Simplemente lo hago. Conozco a Edward desde hace veinte años, y puedo leerlo bastante bien. Cuando dijiste todo aquello en la tarima, primera vez que veía a Edward con tanta agonía. Nunca lo había visto así, ni tampoco.. en el pasado. —supe allí que estaba apunto de decir lo de su boda, pero él obviamente no sabía que yo sabía. —Cuando te fuiste, Edward peleó con el novio de tu amiga... creo que se llamaba Jasper. En fin, Edward le dijo que, lo que tú habías visto no era lo que parecía, y que necesitaba decirte la verdad. Primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, tan desesperado y tan lleno de dolor... y en ese momento supe que estaba siendo sincero. A lo que quiero llegar, es que... —pausó brevemente.— deberías darle otra oportunidad a Edward. Deja que al menos te cuente lo que ocurrió... dale la oportunidad de explicarse. Y allí podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sólo te pido que hables con él. Creo que es la única forma de la que puedo enmendar lo que hice. Sé que Edward también cometió un error al ocultarme todo esto, pero creo que ahora estamos a mano. Él me lastimó como yo lo hice con él, pero estoy decidido a que Edward y yo volvamos a comenzar de nuevo, a que olvidemos nuestros errores. Que todo aquello quede en el pasado. Y me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo con él.

No tenía palabras. Estaba estupefacta, de que él dijera todo aquello. Podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Se sentía terrible por lo que hizo. _Bien_. Debería. Pero igual le agradecía inmensamente por sus palabras. Las esperanzas de que Edward y yo podríamos...estar juntos, regresaron.

Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era sonreír. Con aquella sonrisa le demostré toda mi gratitud. De verdad que me había subido los ánimos un poco.

Pero en eso, los dos nos congelamos cuando escuchamos un ruido detrás de nosotros. Un casi inaudible gemido de dolor se escuchó desde la camilla, de _Edward_.

Los dos nos volteamos hacia él y vi a Jacob acercarse a mi lado. Los dos vimos cómo Edward apretaba los párpados, para después empezar a abrirlos lentamente. La alegría volvía a mí al saber que en unos pocos momentos, tal vez..._ tal vez_ todo se arregle entre nosotros.

Tomé su mano entre las mías suavemente, y vi cómo sus ojos finalmente se posaban en mí. Pasaron de mí a Jacob varias veces, y yo le di un apretón a su mano.

—Edward... —susurré, llamando su atención.

Pero para nada me esperé sus próximas palabras.

—¿Quién...quién eres?

* * *

*se arrodilla y pone cara de perro degollado* no me manden a los vulturi, por favor!!

¿que les pareció la confesión de Jake? ¿creen que Bella le deba dar una segunda oportunidad?

Título del próximo cap: _¿Amnesia?_

Como soy tan buena xD, les dejo un trozo del siguiente capi:

"_—Um.. ahora mismo está hablando por teléfono con sus padres. Y luego vamos a hacerle algunas pruebas, por lo que creo que lo mejor es que ahora vayan a sus hogares y regresen mañana. Recuerden, su memoria se puede aclarar si le hablan sobre su vida o si le muestran imágenes o lugares. —Jacob y yo asentimos. Me sentí un poco decepcionada ante la idea de no verlo hasta mañana, pero los nervios y la inseguridad ante la idea de hablar con él vencían la decepción. No tenía idea de lo que le diría a Edward, obviamente no iba a decirle que era su novia. Pero entonces, ¿qué éramos?_"

Gracias por leer! recuerden que sus reviews me alegran el día xD

- Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen

- Sweet Doll x

- FAYRES12

- Mavii Valmont

- mayiro-bibiHale

- aleyu

- Midori-Cullen

- konaah

- Natasha Granger

- alae sheziss

- coquitoh

- jessicullenhale

- Patch C. Cassedy

- assenav1980

- MeliiCullen

- bekyabc2

- Piqitoooh

- Taniiah Darcy

- nanymilan

- dana03

- Cammiie Cullen

- Clauu

- jezzikita cullen

- Esme Anne Platt

- ady de cullen

- LilyMolly

- sofia'hdez93

- sabricullen

- MERIBA

- ferIO'RPatzz

- emi

- noemii

- bren03

- -Steph-Midnight-

- Meeli

- krla-cullen

- Kelda Ylonen Cullen

- kathesweet

- Sakurita Marin

- Ale-CullenSwan

- Joa19

- tysha

- Lnita

- LiiLiiaan

- Rei Hino Cullen

- Sandy 31.

- Majo Cullen

- Hadelqui

- duulce locura

- Kaami Cullen

- Veronika-Potter-Cullen

- kriss27

- MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

- cr89

- sayuri

- G K Evans

- AndreaCullen

- sarita26

- Titina

- Super Fanfic

- Andrea03

- nagisaamariaal

- Anfitrite

- Nessa Frost

- cielitoOoO


	21. ¿Amnesia?

Nota: ¡Hola! puess recibí bastantes reacciones distintas al pasado capítulo xD (algunas molestas, otras indiferentes, otras hasta felices O.o) pero bueno, creo que esto es necesario sobre todo para Jake el cual tiene la oportunidad de hacer lo posible por ayudarlo. Una lectora preguntó cuántos capítulos me quedan, y pues no lo sé, por lo que he calculado serán al menos unos 30.. tal vez más, o tal vez menos :)

Capítulo 21: ¿Amnesia?

BPOV

Mi mundo se vino abajo al escuchar esas palabras.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?_

Por más que tratara, mi cerebro no terminaba de comprender esas palabras. No quería. No...

Un sollozo salió de mis labios, y no me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que vi las lágrimas caer en la sábanas blancas.

¿Cómo esto era posible? ¿Acaso alguna vez podremos estar juntos de verdad? ¿Sin obstáculos ni inconvenientes? Porque estoy empezando a pensar que es imposible...

Cuando creía que por fin se iba a arreglar todo... Ahora él no me conoce. No me recuerda. No sabe nada de mí. Soy una _extraña_ para él.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo libremente, mientras las mismas palabras recorrían mis pensamientos... _ya no me recuerda...ya no me recuerda... _

Luego de unos momentos pude notar que Edward me miraba confundido, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Dime que es una broma! —escuché la voz de Jacob gritar, molesto.

Edward empezó a negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—No.. no entiendo nada. ¿Qué está pasando?

Mis sollozos aumentaron.

—¡Deja de bromear, Edward! ¡No es divertido! —al parecer los gritos de Jacob fueron escuchados ya que una enfermera entró para sacarnos. Jacob tenía el rostro rojo de la furia, pero podía ver que estaba igual de triste y destrozado que yo. Yo lo expresaba llorando, y él lo expresaba explotando del enojo. Pero nos sentíamos de la misma forma.

En el marco de la puerta, se encontraba parado el doctor Morrison, con una expresión comprensiva. Lo miré con furia.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo!? —chillé mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, aunque era inútil, ya que a los pocos segundos mi rostro volvía a su anterior estado.

El doctor alzó las manos.

—Primero que todo... cálmense los dos. Vengan conmigo y les explicaré. Señorita, —dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mí —yo le iba de decir, pero usted me había interrumpido cuando traté de hacerlo. Ahora, vayamos a hablar sobre esto calmada y pausadamente. ¿Sí? —dijo lentamente y Jacob y yo lo seguimos fuera de la habitación y hacia el pasillo.

—No tienen nada de por qué preocuparse. Esto es común en los golpes fuertes de cabeza, los cuales mayormente se dan en los accidentes automovilísticos. El Sr. Cullen tiene amnesia _temporal_ —dijo, y cuando escuché esa última palabra, no pude evitar abrazar a Jacob. El alivio que sentí era tan grande, que volví a empezar a llorar. ¿Acaso hoy es el día de hacer llorar a Isabella Swan?

El tan sólo haber pensado en que Edward nunca recordaría lo nuestro, me había matado por dentro. Había destruido lo poco que quedaba de mi destrozado corazón.

Pero ahora, mantengo las esperanzas de que pronto podrá recordarlo todo. Todo lo que vivimos juntos.

Aunque la mayoría no sean muy buenos momentos, también vivimos algunos demasiado especiales como para borrarlos. Imágenes de la noche en la discoteca _Vision,_ la invitación al café en Starbucks, cuando patinamos sobre hielo, los intensos momentos en el yate, y el día de las películas, llenaron mi cabeza. Todos esos momentos eran importantes para mí, por más simples que fueran. Porque todos tenían que ver con _Edward_. Y cada uno de ellos hicieron que me enamorara de él.

No me di cuenta de que había inundado la camisa de Jacob gracias a mis lágrimas. Inmediatamente me aparté de él.

—¿De qué va eso de amnesia temporal? ¿Cuánto dura? —preguntó Jacob, dirigiéndose hacia el doctor. Él se ajustó los anteojos antes de hablar.

—Verán, la amnesia temporal varía según las personas. Algunas pueden recordar sólo algunos detalles básicos de su vida, como por ejemplo sus padres o su nombre. Otras pueden recordarlo casi todo, menos algunos detalles recientes. Y otras simplemente no recuerdan nada. —tragué sonoramente ante la última opción.— lo normal es que sólo se haya olvidado de últimos hechos, tal vez de los últimos días, semanas o meses. O tal vez simplemente se olvide de cosas de las que él haya querido prescindir inconscientemente. No lo sabemos, pero lo único que podemos asegurarles es que la memoria perdida la recuperará en máximo unos cuantos meses. Puede recuperarla mañana, la semana que viene, incluso hoy, pero lo más normal es que dure menos de un año. No puedo decirle cuándo lo hará exactamente, eso no lo podemos descifrar. Pero hay formas para que puedan ayudar al Sr. Cullen a recuperar la memoria perdida más rápido. Pueden hablarle de los hechos olvidados, enseñarle fotos, lugares. En fin, me parece que lo mejor es que yo vaya a conversar un poco con él. Averiguar cuánta memoria ha perdido. ¿Les parece? —explicó, y Jacob y yo asentimos, aún procesando la reciente información que el doctor nos había dado. —Bien, entonces pueden ir a la sala de espera. En unos pocos minutos los buscaré.

Jacob y yo caminamos sin decir ni una palabra hacia la sala de espera. Los dos estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, o al menos yo lo estaba. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día. Había pasado tanto, y sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. _Oh, Edward.. recuérdame de una buena vez.. necesito hablarte..._

En el momento en que esos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente, me congelé.

Y si Edward... ¿_nunca_ me recuerda?

"Tal vez simplemente se olvide de cosas de las que él haya querido prescindir inconscientemente" Recordé las palabras de la conversación que tuvimos con el doctor hace unos pocos minutos. Sé que él dijo que sólo lo olvidaría por un tiempo límite, pero, ¿y si él tenía tantas ganas de olvidarme que no me recordaría nunca? Yo todavía no sabía qué sentía él por mí. Sí, las palabras de Jacob me habían animado un poco, pero por eso no debía ilusionarme. Ni tampoco por las palabras que salieron de los labios de Edward antes del accidente automovilístico. "Te amo..." Había dicho él, me había dicho que me amaba, pero él había bebido de más. Estaba ebrio. Borracho. Pudo haber mentido. Pudo haberlo dicho en broma. No lo sé. Y no lo sabré... al menos no todavía. No hasta que Edward me recuerde. Y el no saber si ocurrirá o no... me desesperaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jacob, sacándome de mi trance. No me había dado cuenta que me había parado en seco. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y seguimos caminando.

Llegamos a la lúgubre estancia, en la que se encontraban Alice, Jasper y una señora con un carrito de bebé hablando silenciosamente con una enfermera. Cuando nuestros pasos resonaron en la habitación Alice alzó la vista al igual que Jasper, la primera sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento en que notó a quién tenía a mi lado. Mi amiga se levantó de su silla y pisoteó hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué diablos haces con éste?

Suspiré, cansada. Lo único que Alice sabía de Jacob era que me acosaba y que contrató a Edward. Y en estos mismos momentos no estaba de ánimos para contarle todo lo que ha pasado con él, desde la pelea en el parque hasta la conversación que tuvimos hace unos minutos.

—Es una larga historia. Está aquí para ver a Edward. —expliqué a medias, y ella asintió mirándolo de reojo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Más te vale que pronto me cuentes esa _larga_ historia. —musitó entre dientes, fulminando con la mirada a Jacob, y yo rodé los ojos mientras me dirigía hacia las sillas, tomando asiento al lado de Jasper. Él inmediatamente pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó suavemente, sabiendo el cúmulo de emociones por el que yo pasaba en estos momentos. Suspiré.

—Abatida. —respondí sinceramente, y es que estaba segura de que si otra cosa terrible ocurría, iba a vomitar. Ya era suficiente por un día.

Vi cómo Alice llegaba a nosotros y tomaba asiento al lado mío, yo quedando en medio de la pareja. Alice me acarició la espalda serenamente.

—¿Y Jacob? —pregunté luego de unos momentos.

Alice suprimió una sonrisa.

—Se fue al baño. —dijo, pero su expresión hacía que la mentira fuera clara y notable. Le alcé una ceja.

Alice soltó una pequeña risita, incapaz de aguantarlo.

—Está bien.. le dije que no lo quería cerca. Vamos Bella, admite que el hombre es un completo idiota. Cuando me enteré que le pagó a Cullen para que regresaras con él... —negó con la cabeza.— Simplemente es un completo inútil. Por cierto Bella, ¡necesito saber lo que ha ocurrido con él! Ya no sé nada de tu vida. ¡Necesito que me lo cuentes _todo_!

Gemí, hastiada, ante el hecho de tener que narrarle a mi mejor amiga todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero era mejor salir de aquello ahora, estaba segura que nunca lo iba a dejar pasar, incluso si ya no viviera más en nuestro departamento.

Por lo que empecé a relatarle todo, desde el no muy lindo encuentro con Jacob en el parque, hasta la actual situación entre Jacob y Edward—una amistad que se fue a la basura—, y nuestra conversación de hace poco, en la que Jacob se mostró como una persona completamente diferente a la que conocí.

—...Y he estado pensando en que...debería darle una oportunidad. —concluí, y ella me miró con los ojos como platos. No dijo nada, sólo me observó. Pero me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando el que habló fue Jasper.

—Bella...el chico se nota que es un descontrolado. Por lo que le has dicho a Alice, por cualquier cosa que se moleste, prácticamente explota. Eso no es muy bueno. Yo tú me alejaría de él... aunque primero le diría que fuera a un psicólogo. Tiene que aprender a controlar sus emociones. No sé cómo Edward le ha aguantado durante todos estos años. El punto es que Jacob necesita ayuda... créeme que sé lo que te digo. —y estaba segura de que él sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Jasper era uno de los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad.

—Concuerdo con ello —replicó Alice, observando intensamente a su prometido. De pronto sentí que estorbaba, pero afortunadamente en ese momento el doctor Morrison apareció en el pasillo. Me levanté enseguida.

—Srta... —dejó la oración en el aire, no sabiendo mi nombre.

—Bella Swan. —terminé.

—Srta. Swan, ya he conversado con su pareja, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que...

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó con Edward? —una voz sin aliento llegó a mis espaldas, y me volteé para ver a Jacob respirando entrecortadamente. Inmediatamente se colocó a mi lado, expectante ante la respuesta del doctor Morrison. El doctor se aclaró la garganta y con un vistazo a unos papeles que tenía en mano, comenzó a hablar.

—Afortunadamente, Edward recuerda algunos aspectos básicos de su vida. —dijo, e inmediatamente relajé mis músculos, sin darme cuenta de lo tensa que estaba.— recuerda su nombre, sus padres, su cumpleaños, sus favoritos... —pausó brevemente.— pero nada más.

—¿Cómo que nada más? —exclamó Jacob, sobresaltado. —¡Yo prácticamente soy un aspecto básico en su vida! ¡Lo conocí por veinte años! —dijo con voz alzada, la incredulidad notable en su tono.

El doctor negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba los anteojos—algo que aparentemente hacía mucho.

—Lo lamento, muchacho... nosotros no podemos controlar lo que olvida y lo que no. —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.— pero no tiene por qué preocuparse. Recuerde que es temporal.— explicó palmeando el hombro de Jacob. Se volvió hacia mí.— En fin, le vamos a dar de alta mañana, unas pocas revisiones hoy y si todo está normal podrá irse mañana en la mañana. Necesitamos que alguien cuide de él, y supongo que ustedes podrán hacerlo. ¿Verdad? —preguntó mientras esperaba por nuestra respuesta. Los dos asentimos con la cabeza rápidamente. El doctor sonrió. —Bien.

—¿Podemos ir a verlo? —preguntó Jacob enseguida. Él miró su reloj de muñeca.

—Um.. ahora mismo está hablando por teléfono con sus padres. Y luego vamos a hacerle algunas pruebas, por lo que creo que lo mejor es que ahora vayan a sus hogares y regresen mañana. Recuerden, su memoria se puede aclarar si le hablan sobre su vida o si le muestran imágenes o lugares. —Jacob y yo asentimos. Me sentí un poco decepcionada ante la idea de no verlo hasta mañana, pero los nervios y la inseguridad ante la idea de hablar con él vencían la decepción. No tenía idea de lo que le diría a Edward, obviamente no iba a decirle que era su novia. Pero entonces, ¿qué éramos?

Luego de nuestra conversación con el doctor, Jacob y yo hablamos un poco y decidimos que mañana en la mañana nos llevaríamos a Edward a su casa y nos quedaríamos con él hasta que recuperara la memoria. No me agradaba mucho la idea de compartir casa con Jacob, pero estar con Edward haría la situación mucho más soportable.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Edward, Jacob, y Bella conviviendo en un mismo apartamento.. será buena idea? xD

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, de veras! todavía no me creo que tengo 600 reviews..y espero que sigamos subiendo el numero! ^^

Próximo capítulo:_ Ayudando a recordar, Parte I_ (van a ser dos partes)

- Mariale

Ah, por cierto! Las que no lo han visto, he traducido un one-shot muy divertido. Risas aseguradas! :)

_TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen


	22. Ayudando a recordar, Parte I

Nota: ¡Hoolaaa! Aquí estoy super feliz, ya alcanzamos los 700! :) Les agradezco sus reviews y apoyo. Lisss, leí tu review, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. xD Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu observación :)

Oh, y también tengo dos anuncios que hacerles. Al final se los diré :)

Capítulo 22: Ayudando a recordar. Parte I

—Te deseo suerte, Bella. Cuídate mucho. Te lo digo enserio. —inquirió Alice como por milésima vez, y yo rodé los ojos.

Desde que les informé sobre mi futura estancia en el apartamento de Edward junto con Jacob, pareció como si mis amigos hubieran visto un fantasma. No les agradaba la idea de que viviera bajo el mismo techo que Jacob. Ni una pizca. Pero yo estaba decidida. Iba a cuidar a Edward, sin Jacob o con Jacob.

—¡No se preocupen! Todo saldrá bien. Estaré bien. Lo prometo. —repliqué con un deje de molestia en mi voz. Alice abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le dejé.

—Los llamaré si ocurre cualquier cosa. De verdad. —les aseguré. Alice no se veía muy convencida, y menos Jasper. Pero ellos me conocían. Sabían lo testaruda que yo era, y que si me decidía a algo, nada podía detenerme. Por lo que me dejaban ir, aún con sus inseguridades, pero yo sabía que todo saldría bien. No era una niña pequeña. Sabía cuidarme.

Me incliné hacia adelante desde el asiento trasero del auto de Jasper, para darle un beso en la mejilla a mi mejor amiga.

—Te quiero Al. Cuídate, nos vemos pronto. —les sonreí ligeramente para luego bajarme del auto, al igual que Jasper, para ayudarme a bajar mi equipaje del maletero. Jasper sacó mis dos maletas pequeñas y con una última mirada a Alice, la cual tenía la ventanilla bajada y una expresión melancólica en el rostro, nos dirigimos a la entrada principal. Habíamos planeado que Jacob se llevaría a Edward al apartamento de éste último, y que allí me esperarían.

Al llegar al gran portón enseguida presioné el botón del intercomunicador del único apartamento del último piso. Me sorprendí a mí misma al darme cuenta que nunca había estado aquí. Las reuniones siempre habían sido en mi apartamento. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea.

—_¿Hola?_ —una voz grave y soñolienta contestó.

—Jacob, Es Bella. ¿Me abres?

—_¡Bella! Um, sí, claro. _—respondió un poco ido. Enseguida pude abrir la puerta, y me adentré al edificio junto con Jasper.

Luego de subir el ascensor y estar frente a la puerta de Edward, me volteé hacia Jasper para despedirme. Él trató de sonreírme aunque pareció más como una mueca.

—Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, me llamas. Estaremos aquí enseguida.

Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos. Ellos sólo querían protegerme. Le sonreí.

—No te preocupes Jasper. Todo saldrá bien. Además, no voy a estar encerrada allí arriba. Pueden ir a visitarme o viceversa. —traté de apaciguar su nerviosismo, y al parecer funcionó ya que su expresión se relajó y sonrió de forma más amplia. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para darme un pequeño abrazo. Se lo devolví, y con un pequeño 'Adiós' se alejó y yo toqué el timbre de la puerta.

—Hola Bella, —sonrió ligeramente Jacob al abrirme.— déjame ayudarte con eso. —exclamó señalando mis dos maletas. Inmediatamente dejé que las adentrara al apartamento. Jacob me dirigió adentro, y jadeé al observar el lugar.

Obviamente, al ser un _pent-house_, era inmenso. Al atravesar la puerta inmediatamente te adentrabas a una gran sala de estar. A la izquierda había una puerta que te dirigía a la cocina y al comedor, y a la derecha se encontraba un pasillo el cual supuse que dirigía a las habitaciones. El lugar tenía un diseño minimalista, todo diseñado de colores blancos, negros y cremas. Al final habían unas puertas de vidrio por las cuales podías pasar a un balcón, y apreciar la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Chicago. El apartamento era simplemente impresionante.

Pero había algo que realmente quería ver, y no era el departamento.

—¿Donde está...? —dejé la pregunta en el aire, esperando por la respuesta de Jacob.

—Um, hace rato estaba tomando una ducha. Supongo que está en su habitación. —explicó, y yo asentí. Mariposas bailaban en mi estómago, y mi corazón latía fuertemente. Ya prácticamente me encontraba sudando frío de los nervios.

—Ven, te voy a enseñar tu habitación. —exclamó Jacob luego de unos instantes, y yo asentí, para luego seguirlo a través del largo pasillo. Al final del estrecho corredor habían otros dos pasillos, uno que dirigía hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda. Jacob me dirigió por la izquierda y me sobresalté cuando escuché ruido del lado derecho. El tan sólo pensar en que Edward se encontraba tan cerca ponía mis nervios a flor de piel. No me di cuenta que Jacob me miraba con una divertida sonrisa, obviamente notando mi nerviosismo. Yo le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y él soltó una risotada. Rodé los ojos, aunque él no me podía ver.

Debo admitir que Jacob no se ha comportado tan mal con nosotros. A un principio tenía miedo de que estuviera a solas con Edward, pero algo me decía que de verdad se arrepentía. Podía verlo en sus ojos, la culpa y el arrepentimiento por todo lo que nos había hecho a Edward y a mí. Todavía no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo y actuar con él como si fuéramos los mejores amigos más felices del mundo, porque después de todo el chico no era muy de mi agrado, pero sí estaba dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad, ver si de verdad quiere cambiar para bien y si es capaz de recuperar a su mejor amigo. Lo que sí me mantiene insegura, es lo que pasará cuando Edward recupere la memoria. Ya me puedo imaginar aquél momento en mi mente. Edward, Jacob y yo hablando tranquilamente. Edward recuperando la memoria. Edward echando humo. Edward echándonos de su apartamento a Jacob y a mí. Jacob y yo destrozados en la calle.

Me estremecí ante la pequeña película creada en mi cabeza. Sólo puedo mantener las esperanzas de que no ocurra de esa forma.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas blancas del corredor. En total habían tres—lo que me hizo preguntarme cuántas habitaciones tendría este apartamento. Ya tres me parecían demasiadas para una sola persona.

Jacob colocó las maletas al frente de la puerta y se volteó hacia la puerta que estaba al frente de la mía.

—Este es el baño de visitas, —dijo mientras lo señalaba. Luego señaló la puerta más lejana de las primeras dos. —esa es mi habitación. En la tuya tienes un baño para ti sola, no te preocupes. —dijo, y yo asentí.— Del otro lado está la habitación principal, en otras palabras, la de Edward. —volví a asentir.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo. —sonrió— te dejaré para que te acomodes. Um, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que haremos con Edward. —dijo con tono serio, y yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, verdaderamente confundida.

—Cuando lo saqué del hospital, no dejaba de hacerme preguntas. Lo único que le dije fue que era uno de sus amigos, y que podríamos hablar de aquello más tarde. El chico está demasiado confundido, y tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar con él, y por supuesto, tratar de hacerle recordar.

Estuve pensativa por unos instantes. Era mañana por la mañana—teníamos todo el día para estar con Edward y ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Finalmente decidimos por llevarlo a pasear por Chicago el resto del día, yendo a lugares a los que Jacob estaba seguro que Edward siempre solía concurrir. Tal vez eso podría ayudar a que su mente se aclarase.

En el momento en que Jacob se fue alegando que iba a hacer café, volví a quedar en estado de shock en el momento en que atravesé la puerta de 'mi habitación'. El cuarto parecía una suite de un hotel. Los matices se basaban en colores beiges, blancos y marrones. Al lado derecho, contra la pared de tono beige, se encontraba una cama matrimonial enfundada en un edredón blanco, junto con almohadas del mismo color. Al frente de la cama, contra la otra pared, había una cómoda de madera, y arriba de ésta, se encontraba un televisor de plasma adherido a la pared. Al final de la habitación, al igual que la sala de estar, había un gran ventanal por el cual se podía admirar el área metropolitana de la ciudad de Chicago. Al frente del ventanal, en una de las esquinas, se colocaba un sillón color crema y en la otra esquina una pequeña mesa redondeada con una silla color crema al frente de ésta. El cuarto estaba decorado por unas cuantas plantas que adornaban el lugar y lo hacían ver más acogedor. Pude ver a mi izquierda una puerta blanca, la cual supuse que era el baño.

Terminé de desempacar al menos unos quince minutos después, y me tomé mi tiempo observando a través del ventanal. El apartamento de Edward Cullen era simplemente impresionante. Suspiré, deseando con todo mi ser que Edward me recordara y que podamos volver a estar juntos. No me importaba el pasado, no me importaba su etapa de Cullen ni tampoco aquella cita con Sophie. Si él estaba dispuesto a volver a intentarlo, yo también. Pero lo que si no soportaría era que volviera a hacerme lo mismo. Eso terminaría por destruirme completamente. Volví a suspirar. Mis pensamientos estaban hechos un lío. Por lo que finalmente decidí que ayudaría lo mejor que pudiera a Edward a recuperar su memoria. Y cuando lo haga, ya tendré mi oportunidad para solucionar todo este problema con él. En este momento, en el presente, sólo procuraré basarme en ayudar a Edward, y en observar de cerca si Jacob de verdad está dispuesto a cambiar.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces. Había llegado el momento. Era ahora o nunca. Con andares temblorosos salí de mi habitación y caminé por el pasillo que me dirigía a la sala de estar, y por lo tanto a la cocina.

Pude ver a Jacob en la puerta de ésta bebiendo un café. Todavía no podía ver la sala de estar, ya que me encontraba a medio camino del pasillo principal. Él dirigió sus ojos hacia la sala de estar, indicándome que allí estaba Edward. Me mordí el labio. Iba a explotar de los nervios. Lentamente caminé hacia el lugar donde el amor de mi vida se encontraba. Pasé por al lado de Jacob y pude escucharlo sofocar una risa. Ya el chico me parecía un poco exasperante. Pero lo dejé pasar. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente.. ver a Edward.

Finalmente me adentré a la sala de estar, y allí estaba él. Su figura se encontraba de espaldas, frente a los ventanales observando la vista. Suspiré sonoramente. Mierda. Edward pareció escucharme, ya que se volteó, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

Mi respiración se aceleró. Sentí un sonrojo subir a mis mejillas, debido a su intensa observación. Vacilante caminé hacia adelante, acercándome a él. Él no despegó la mirada de mí hasta que llegué a posarme al frente de él.

Ninguno de los dos no dijo nada. Mi cerebro trataba de encontrar algo que decir. Pero nada me venía a la cabeza. Pero no fue necesario que yo dijera algo.

—Hola...—sonrió torcidamente y yo sentí que me derretía por dentro.

—Tu...¿tu nombre es...? —preguntó tentativamente. Me mordí el labio. Unas intensas ganas de echarme a llorar me golpearon enseguida.

—Bella. —respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lamento... lamento todo esto. De veras. —inquirió con la vista fija en el suelo. Yo me tensé. ¿Acaso...lo recordaba todo? ¿Se acordaba de mí? Al parecer vio la confusión en mi rostro ya que suspiró para después explicarse.

—Lamento no poder recordarte. Debe ser muy duro para ti. Créeme que también lo es para mí. Me molesta el saber que no puedo recordar toda una vida. He tratado de recordarlos, a ti y a James—

—Jacob —escuché a Jacob corregir su nombre con un tono aburrido. Pude ver por la expresión de Edward que estaba avergonzado.

—Eh, sí. Eso. Lo siento. —se aclaró la garganta.— he tratado de recordar, hasta el punto de que me doliera la cabeza, pero... nada llega. Y por eso... lo siento. —dijo, mirando a cualquier lado menos a mis ojos. Yo posé una mano en su hombro suavemente. Él finalmente encontró mi mirada. Le sonreí ligeramente.

—Oye... no te preocupes. No es tu culpa. Nada es tu culpa. Yo y Jacob estaremos aquí para ti, para ayudarte a recordar. —terminé con una sonrisa amplia, y él me la devolvió, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

El día no fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Jacob, yo y Edward recorrimos la ciudad de Chicago, paseando por el corazón de la ciudad, por los restaurantes más conocidos, por el Navy Pier —lugar en el cual Edward nos sorprendió diciendo que tuvo un deja vu de haber estado ahí antes— y obviamente, por el Miller's. El lugar por el que hemos pasado tanto. Los dos, Edward y yo. A Edward le ocurrió lo mismo que en el Navy Pier. "Una extraña sensación de haber estado aquí antes" Había dicho en los dos lugares. A pesar de todo, me alegraba del poco progreso. Obviamente no iba a recordarlo todo de una vez. Supongo que mientras le sigamos hablando sobre él y le llevemos a recorrer los lugares en los que había estado antes, sus recuerdos se irán aclarando.

Finalmente llegamos al departamento de lujo de Edward, los tres exhaustos. Al momento de atravesar la puerta principal, Jacob se excusó diciendo que se daría una ducha. Vi cómo Edward se acercaba a la sala de estar y se tumbaba en uno de los sofás, con la mirada fija en el ventanal. Al parecer le gustaba la vista. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo cuando de pronto se volteó hacia mí, sus ojos taladrando los míos. Vi cómo abría la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerraba, seguramente no sabiendo qué decir. Hizo aquello unas cuantas veces.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté acercándome lentamente al sofá en el que Edward se encontraba. Cuando me senté, se volteó hacia mí, y finalmente habló.

—Bella.. um.. bueno.. yo me preguntaba.. —balbuceó, y yo me mordí el labio para suprimir una risa.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. —sonreí, y él me la devolvió, aunque no le llegó a sus ojos. Suspiró profundamente.

—Nosotros.. nosotros, ¿éramos algo? Me refiero.. ¿más que amigos? —preguntó, la duda notable en su mirada. Yo me tensé. Obviamente, cuando le hablamos sobre su vida, omitimos algunos aspectos. Está bien, omitimos _casi_ todo. Es que, ¿qué podíamos decirle? "Oh bueno, tú trabajabas humillando a las mujeres y eras un alcohólico mujeriego." o tal vez "Tu mejor amigo tiene un desorden emocional de histeria extrema y te atropellaron por estar bebiendo a causa de una pelea conmigo" Sí, cómo me encantaría decirle aquello. Simplemente le habíamos dicho que vivía de la herencia de sus abuelos, cuáles eran sus amigos, y qué lugares concurría. Afortunadamente Edward no preguntó más. Yo estaba agradecida de que no preguntara sobre mí. Pero aquí estamos.

Suspiré. ¿Se lo digo, o no se lo digo?

—Solíamos ser algo. —las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso. Me abofeteé mentalmente. Esto significaba que la curiosidad de Edward se agrandaría. Y por ende terminaría por soltarlo todo.

Subí la mirada y lo vi mirándome con... ¿culpa?

—Perdóname. —murmuró tan bajo que casi no lo escuché.

—¡Edward! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! —exclamé, cansada de que se culpara a sí mismo.

—Éramos algo.. cuando me atropellaron.. o ya habíamos.. ya sabes, ¿terminado? —preguntó, con la mirada en su regazo.

—Ya habíamos terminado. —susurré, sintiendo la familiar opresión en el pecho. Sin poder detenerla, una traidora lágrima salió de mi ojo. Suspiré.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward pasó su pulgar delicadamente por mi mejilla, limpiándola. Estaba paralizada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me congelé aún más cuando posó sus dos manos en mi rostro, una en cada lado. Y en menos de un segundo, sus labios estaban presionados contra los míos.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto quería hacer eso en el momento en que su boca estuvo sobre la mía. Respondí con impaciencia, llevando mis manos a su cabello y entrelazando mis dedos entre sus hebras cobrizas. Nuestros labios se movían de forma frenética y desesperada. Luego de lo que me parecieron horas, Edward colocó sus manos en mis caderas y me levantó, colocándome en su regazo, mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Me apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras profundizábamos el beso.

Estábamos tan metidos en el momento que no realizamos que teníamos audiencia. Sólo nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de Jacob cuando el sonido de un objeto metálico resonó contra el suelo, y yo me sobresalté de la sorpresa. Cuando nos separamos los dos jadeábamos por aire, y cuando noté a Jacob parado frente a la cocina levantando una sartén del suelo con una mirada divertida, me sonrojé de miles de tonalidades de rojo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Tenía que hacer algo para que se separasen. Pudieron haberse ido a una de las habitaciones. —rió, y eso no ayudó a que mi rubor desapareciera. Me volteé hacia Edward y noté que tenía una mirada entre tímida y divertida. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas en una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se notaba que trataba de ocultarla.

Inmediatamente me bajé del regazo de Edward y me senté en el mueble, jugando con mis manos nerviosamente y mirando a cualquier lado menos a Edward.

—Eh, lo lamento si.. no quería.. incomodarte.. —murmuró él con un deje avergonzado. Sacudí mi mano despreocupadamente.

—No te preocupes, —solté.— no me molestó... —me encontré susurrando y como si fuera posible me ruboricé más de lo que ya estaba, bastante segura de que Edward lo había escuchado. Escuché una pequeña suave risa a mi lado.

—No sé que me pasó.. fue como si.. algo me impulsara a hacerlo, ¿sabes? —dijo con tono serio, y me volteé para encontrarlo observándome intensamente, sus esmeraldas brillando febrilmente. Esos orbes me observaban con tal emoción que me estremecí.

Entonces, de pronto, la realización me golpeó fuertemente, y la felicidad me invadió con vehemencia.

Edward _sentía algo_ por mí.

Ese impulso, ese beso, esa mirada.. tenían que significar algo.

Resistí las ganas de llorar. Pero esta vez no quería derramar lágrimas por la depresión o por la rabia. Esta vez era de felicidad. De haber descubierto que Edward sí tuvo sentimientos por mí durante todo este tiempo. Sabía que cuando recuperara la memoria tendríamos mucho de lo que hablar, pero por ahora más feliz no podía estar.

Sonreí. Estaba segura que mi rostro estaba iluminado de dicha plena, ya que Edward me la devolvió ampliamente.

* * *

¡Hoola! ¿les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció el beso, y el descubrimiento de Bella? :)

Pues aquí están las noticias que quería decirles.

1. La primera, es que hice un nuevo one shot xD Se llama El Helado, y lo escribí yo misma. Al igual que en Día Embarazoso, les aseguro que se reirán :)

2. La segunda noticia, y seguramente la mejor de las dos, es que la historia pasará a rating M. Sí, me decidí que, ¡voy a hacer lemons! :D Nunca he escrito uno, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Cuando el capítulo del lemon llegue les avisaré allí mismo :)

El próximo capítulo, es la continuación de _Ayudando a Recordar_, y es del POV de Edward (yey!)

Gracias por leer - dejen reviews!

-Mariale

_TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw.


	23. Ayudando a recordar, Parte II

**Nota:** ¡Hoola! Pues muuuchas gracias por sus reviews,les agradezco a todos los que me escriben! :DD

-Pues hubo muchas que todavía no confían en Jacob, ¡denle una oportunidad al chico! xD El no es tan malo como parece.

-Algunos reviews preguntaron qué pasó con la tal 'Ros-' pues eso lo sabrán muy pronto :)

-Y pues vampiricullen, lo de cuántos capítulos ya lo había respondido xD no lo sé, tal vez treinta, pero no se si serán más o menos. ¿Secuela? No lo sé. Justamente estaba pensando eso hace un rato, creo que si habrá, tengo más o menos una idea aunque primero voy a ver cómo termina esta historia. Para el final les hablaré sobre algunas ideas que tengo para La peor cita la mejor, ahora no puedo porque les estaría dando prácticamente cómo termina esta historia xD Si quieren pueden decirme si tienen ideas para la secuela, y si la quieren o no. ^^

-Alguien también había preguntado si la personalidad de Edward es igual que la de la película, pues la parte del 'chico mujeriego de la ciudad' si está basada en ella, pero generalmente tiene un toque del chico encantador de Crepúsculo y obviamente un toque mío xD

**Capítulo 23: Ayudando a recordar parte II**

**EPOV**

—¡Edward!

—¡Ya voy! —grité mientras trataba de hacer algo con mi cabello. Era un caso perdido. No tengo idea de cómo hice durante todos estos años para mantenerlo, era imposible arreglarlo. Parecía como si tuviera vida propia. Cada vez que intentaba ordenarlo, simplemente volvía a su estado desordenado. Bufé, rindiéndome, y finalmente salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con un impaciente Jacob en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué tardabas tanto? ¿Te estabas arreglando el pelo? ¡No seas niña! —exclamó riendo al final. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

—¿Usamos mi volvo? —pregunté, esperando que finalmente me dijera que sí. Casi chillé como una adolescente cuando Jake me dijo que tenía un volvo plateado S80. Pero claro, mi amigo, alegando que no conocía la ciudad lo suficiente, dijo que era una mejor opción que él me llevaría al lugar que yo quisiera, y que cuando él trabajara, Bella lo haría. ¡Por dios! sólo perdí la memoria, no tengo retraso mental ni nada por el estilo.

Otro asunto que me ponía de los nervios. Odiaba no recordar nada. Cuando desperté en aquel hospital, estaba tan confundido, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, ni quienes eran las personas que estaban al frente de mí que lloraban por mí. Excavé en mis pensamientos tratando de buscar qué era lo que había pasado, pero simplemente no encontré nada. Traté de averiguar quiénes eran esas personas que al parecer me conocían, sobre todo la hermosa chica de cabello y ojos color chocolate con expresión bastante dolida, pero los únicos conocidos que aparecieron en mi mente fueron Esme y Carlisle, mis padres. Al menos entendí cuando me dijeron que tenía amnesia. Era tan extraño, no recordar nada de lo que había vivido en todos estos años. Y lo más raro era que si me preguntaban por ejemplo cuál era mi película favorita, podía responderlo. Incluso si no recordaba que la había visto. Lo cual me parecía fuera de lo normal.

No podía esperar por recuperar la memoria. Quería recordarlo todo, qué era de mí, y sobre todo porque sabía que Jacob y Bella me ocultaban algo. Era obvio. Casi no me dijeron nada de mí, y en sus expresiones podía ver el nerviosismo y la duda. Había algo que no me estaban diciendo. Y quería saberlo cuanto antes.

Y algo que me moría por saber.. era sobre lo que había vivido con Bella.

_Bella_.. tan sólo pensar en ella hacía que una sonrisa tonta se plasmara en mi cara.

Cuando la vi por primera vez en el hospital.. inmediatamente sentí algo cálido embargarme, una sensación, un sentimiento que no reconocía pero a la vez se me hacía familiar. Era sin duda la chica más hermosa que había visto, y cada vez que la tenía cerca, siempre tenía los impulsos de agarrarla o besarla. Por lo que inmediatamente supe que hubo algo entre nosotros. Era obvio, al menos para mí, que yo tuve —y sigo teniendo— sentimientos por ella.

Desde aquél beso han pasado tres largas semanas, en las que lamentablemente no hemos compartido otro momento íntimo aparte de aquél impulso que me dio de repente. No quería forzarla a nada, y al menos yo prefería esperar a que mi mente se aclarase para estar con ella como es debido.

—¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Edward! —escuché la voz de Jacob a mi lado. Agh, esto siempre me pasaba cada vez que pensaba en Bella. Era como si me desconectara de la realidad.

—Pensando en Bella de nuevo, ¿no? —preguntó con tono burlón. Yo le golpeé en el hombro juguetonamente.

—Así que, ¿vamos a tomar el volvo? —pregunté esperanzado. Él me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Vamos Edward, aún sigo emocionado por mi nueva camioneta. Aparte de que soy yo el que conoce Chicago. —sonrió, y yo bufé. Jacob y yo teníamos planeado pasar todo el día yendo de bar en bar, para conocer los lugares a los que yo había ido antes, y por supuesto, aprovechar de beber algunos tragos. Al único bar que habíamos ido era al Miller's, ya que ni Jacob ni yo queríamos llevar a Bella a los otros lugares, en los que concurrían borrachos y alguna que otra pelea de bar. Pero hoy Bella pasaría el día con su mejor amiga y el novio de ésta, por lo que podríamos pasar por los lugares que no habíamos visitado antes. Una parte de mí no se alegraba de alejarse de ella, pero otra estaba entusiasmada de concurrir nuevos locales ya que son nuevas posibilidades de recordar algo.

----------

—¿A que no es preciosa? —preguntó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al observar su nueva camioneta. Yo rodé los ojos. Era una Ford F-150 de color negro brillante, no estaba nada mal, pero aún seguía algo molesto por aquella tontería de que no soy capaz de recorrer Chicago sin perderme. Por favor. Inmediatamente tomamos asiento y Jacob emprendió el camino hacia el corazón de la ciudad. **(La camioneta y el volvo en mi perfil)**

Ya llevábamos al menos dos horas yendo de local en local. Algunos se me hacían ligeramente conocidos, al igual que los lugares anteriores como el Miller's o el Navy Pier, pero nunca podía ubicar qué había hecho allí, ni cuando había estado. Simplemente se me hacían familiares. Al igual que una de las bebidas que había visto a un hombre bebiendo. Era de un color azulado, y estaba cien por ciento seguro que la había visto o bebido antes. ¿Dónde, cuándo? No tengo idea.

—Jacob, yo ya me rindo. Además estoy cansado. Regresemos al apartamento. —sugerí por milésima vez, cansado de ir de bar en bar.

—Espera, Edward, todavía faltan algunos lugares. ¡Unos cuantos más y nos iremos! —exclamó mientras rodeaba una esquina y pasaba por una calle que se me hacía ligeramente conocida. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué hay por aquí? ¿Algún lugar en el que yo haya estado antes está por aquí cerca? —pregunté mientras miraba mis alrededores.

—Um.. —Jake pareció sorprendido ante mi pregunta.—pues en esta calle vivo yo. Al igual que Bella.

Entonces, fue como si algo hiciera click en mi cabeza. Inmediatamente mis ojos se dirigieron hacia un edificio alto de color crema con ventanales grandes. Ese edificio lo conocía. Lo conocía muy bien.

—¡Jake! ¡Detente! —grité. Necesitaba observar de cerca aquél lugar. Porque sabía que lo conocía. Yo había estado allí antes.

Jacob paró abruptamente cerca de aquél edificio familiar. En seguida abrí la puerta para bajarme y correr hacia la entrada, que consistía en una puerta de vidrio. Una imagen apareció en mi cabeza en el momento que me detuve al frente de ésta.

"_Tenía la vista directa hacia el ascensor, ya que las puertas eran de vidrio, por lo que así podía ver cuando Bella llegara. Luego de al menos unos tres minutos, una chica de cabellos castaños sonriente salió del ascensor, y corriendo se dirigió hacia la puerta..._"

Jadeé. ¡Aquí vivía Bella!

—¡Edward! —escuché la voz de Jacob detrás de mí. Me volteé para verlo correr hacia mí. —¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia aquella puerta.

—Sé que estuve aquí. Recuerdo ver a Bella salir por el ascensor. —dije, todavía perdido en mis pensamientos, el mismo recuerdo repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Una parte de mí estaba eufórica. ¡Recordé algo! Pero tengo que recordar más. _Necesito_ recordar más.

—¡Oh dios, hombre, estás recordando! Necesitamos enseñarte más. Ven, conozco un lugar que tal vez te pueda ayudar. Está por aquí cerca, y estoy seguro que has llevado a muchas de tus citas allí. —rió, y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué citas? Al parecer Jacob se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ya que volvió a abrir los ojos como platos y empezó a balbucear nerviosamente.

—¿Qué citas, Jake? —pregunté ceñudo mientras me cruzaba de hombros.

—Eh, mira, uh, ¿por qué no mejor vamos al lugar y allí verás si recuerdas algo? —dijo nerviosamente y al terminar de hablar se dirigió con paso rápido a su camioneta. Yo suspiré, hastiado de que me sigan ocultando mi vida.

Me dirigí hacia la camioneta de Jacob con miles de pensamientos atravesando mi cabeza. ¿A qué citas se refería Jacob? ¿Acaso yo era algún tipo de mujeriego? ¿Será por eso que Bella y yo terminamos? Me monté en el asiento del copiloto todavía sumido en mis cavilaciones. Jacob no dijo nada, simplemente arrancó y empezó a conducir lejos del edificio de Bella.

Luego de unos minutos, pude ver cómo Jacob entraba en un estacionamiento y aparcaba en éste. Teníamos el local detrás de nosotros, y cuando iba a voltearme para observarlo una vibración en mi bolsillo me distrajo. Inmediatamente saqué mi teléfono móvil y al ver que tenía un mensaje de texto y leer el nombre de la persona que lo mandaba, una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

_"Hola, Edward. ¿Qué tal has estado?_

_¿Has salido con Jacob hoy? ¿Algún recuerdo ha aparecido?_

_Espero que estés bien. :)_

_Bella."_

—Vamos, Edward. —dijo Jacob mientras abría la puerta y salía de la camioneta. Yo hice lo mismo y seguí a Jacob caminando mientras le respondía a Bella.

_"Hola, Bella. Estoy bien, ¿tú?_

_Pues lo mismo de siempre. Algunos lugares se me han hecho bastante familiares. Pero nada ha llegado._

_Cuídate._

_Edward."_

Había decidido en mantener lo de su edificio como una sorpresa. Cuando estemos juntos, planeo decírselo, cara a cara. Espero que se alegre tanto como yo lo hice.

Sentí cómo nos adentrábamos al local, y cuando le di el botón de enviar, alcé la vista para observar en dónde me había metido Jacob.

Me congelé en mi lugar al observar el club de striptease. Miles de imágenes inundaron mi mente, una seguida de la otra, y sentí cómo mi mente se aclaraba con el paso de cada una.

"_Cuando entramos, el familiar pero asqueroso olor del club de striptease inundó mis fosas nasales, y la música era el triple de fuerte que la de mi auto. Pero me encontraba demasiado ebrio para darle importancia a eso..._"

_"—Con que te gustan las strippers?! A mí también! —gritó por encima de la música, con una sonrisa..._

_Luego de unos minutos, Bella llegó con dos bebidas, las dos de un color azulado.  
—Le pedí lo más fuerte! —chilló, notablemente ebria..."_

"_—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Un mujeriego! Te aprovechas de chicas, ¡las usas! ¡Maldito Cullen! —gritó mientras me apuntaba con el dedo..._"

_"—Si dejo mi trabajo... ¿Me dejarías tener una oportunidad contigo?"_

_"—No te me vuelvas a acercar. Porque yo no lo haré. Todo esos años pretendiendo ser amigos, todos esos 20 años, se han ido a la mierda. Por tu culpa. ¡No eres más que una basura! —gritó la última parte mientras me miraba con odio infinito."_

_"—¡EDWARD! —gritó Bella con desespero.—¡EDWARD! QUÍTATE DE LA CARRETERA! UN AUTO-_

_Pero no escuché más. En ese momento, todo se volvió negro."_

Todos aquellos recuerdos me golpearon fuertemente, y de repente, todo tuvo sentido.

* * *

¡Yeey! finalmente! :D

¿Les gustó? Espero que si :)

gracias por leer, dejen reviews ! ^^

Próximo capítulo: _Completo_.

-Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii,


	24. Completo

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Como siempre, les agradezco bastante por sus reviews :) Pues quería avisarles que muchas creyeron que Edward se había desmayado o que todavía no lo había recordado todo, pues no es así, él esta consciente y ya recordó todo lo que había olvidado.

Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a Daddy's Little Cannibal, una de las mejores autoras en inglés de Twilight que por cosas del destino tuvo un terrible accidente automovilístico el 8 de mayo. Que descanse en paz.

**Capítulo 24: Completo**

Miles de sentimientos me envolvían intensamente. Tristeza, felicidad, rabia, dolor, confusión. Todos mis recuerdos regresaron como si una bomba en mi cabeza hubiera estallado y los hubiera liberado. Ahora, me podían preguntar cuál era mi película favorita, y cuando respondía, podía decir cuándo y dónde la había visto. Ya todo había regresado, todo estaba en su lugar. Mi historia con Bella. La pelea con Jacob. El aniversario del Miller's. El accidente.

—¿Edward? ¡Edward! —una voz cercana a mí se fue aclarando, y salí de mis recuerdos para ver a mi lado y encontrarme a Jacob mirándome extrañado.

Sentí cómo la confusión y la rabia se intensificaban. Luego de todas las terribles palabras que Jake pronunció en aquél parque, ¿viene como si nada a tratarme como el mejor amigo del mundo? ¿Aprovechando de que estoy falto de memoria? Esto no funciona así. No puede pretender algo que él mismo dijo que nunca existió. Una amistad verdadera.

Pero también estaba genuinamente confundido. ¿Por qué Jacob hacía esto? ¿Por qué me ha cuidado durante estas tres semanas luego de decirme que era una basura inútil? ¿Qué quería Jacob? ¿O acaso lo hacía para estar cerca de Bella?

Solté un grito ahogado. ¡Bella!

Ya lo de Jacob podría solucionarse después. Ahora mismo, necesitaba ver a Bella. Ya fue suficiente tiempo separados. Necesitaba explicarme. Decirle lo que en verdad ocurrió en aquella cita oculta.

Necesitaba decirle cuánto la amaba.

Me volteé hacia Jacob con determinación. No planeaba decirle lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en estos momentos, mi mente se enfocaba en Bella, y sólo en ella.

—Jacob, necesito que me lleves con Bella. Ahora mismo. —inquirí con tono duro. Jake abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? Pero Edward...

—No, —lo interrumpí.— ya estoy harto de hacer lo que te de la gana. Me vas a llevar con ella, o sí o sí. Si no, me iré yo mismo de aquí caminando. —estaba seguro que mis ojos llameaban con furia, porque la expresión de Jacob era de terror mientras asentía y nos dirigíamos a su auto.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Jacob, con una mano en el volante y la otra en su teléfono móvil. Jacob pausó, escuchando a la persona de la otra línea.

—Oh, bien. Perfecto. —pausa.—Nada, nada, ya vamos para allá. —colgó.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté impaciente, con la vista fija en la ventana del pasajero.

—Jasper acaba de dejarla en tu departamento. —exclamó. Hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual Jacob rompió luego de un rato.

—Edward, ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó con confusión en su tono de voz. Yo suspiré profundamente.

—Sólo preocúpate en llevarme a mi departamento. De eso hablaremos después. —repliqué. Sabía que Jacob sospechaba que había recordado algo, pero no quería hablar con él, no todavía. Agradecía todo lo que había hecho últimamente por mí, pero luego de aquella situación en el parque, ya no podía asegurarme si sus intenciones eran buenas o no.

Finalmente llegamos al frente de mi edificio, y me bajé justo cuando la camioneta frenó. Inmediatamente me volteé a Jacob.

—Jake... necesito estar a solas con Bella. Por favor. —le dije deseando con todas mis fuerzas que en estos momentos se quedara en cualquier lugar menos en mi departamento. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, y no quería tener público.

Jacob dudó por unos segundos, pero luego suspiró y miró hacia adelante.

—Está bien. Vendré luego. —dijo sin mirarme, y yo no perdí tiempo. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia la entrada del edificio.

Bella. Por fin. Es hora.

Es hora de soltarlo todo.

Llegué a tiempo récord a mi departamento, y toqué el timbre desesperadamente. La chica que precisamente buscaba abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Mi corazón golpeteaba fuertemente y sentía mis manos sudadas por los nervios.

Actué por instinto. En el momento en que la vi, me lancé sobre ella, literalmente. La tomé por la cintura, la atraje a mí, y le di el beso más intenso que pude. Ella estaba en shock debido a mi brusquedad y rapidez, pero yo no me detuve. Luego de un par de segundos, pareció reaccionar, respondiéndome el beso, y subiendo sus manos pasando por mis brazos hasta mi cabello. Yo acariciaba su espalda de arriba a abajo con mis manos mientras nos besábamos entusiasmadamente.

Cuando se nos acabó el aire, nos separamos. Bella estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, los labios rojos e hinchados, y respirando entrecortadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando haciendo contacto con el mío.

Le sonreí.

—Bella... —fue lo único que podía pronunciar en esos momentos. La volví a atraer hacia mí, pero esta vez para un abrazo. Enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando esa deliciosa esencia de fresas que la caracterizaba. Bella me devolvió el abrazo lentamente, seguramente confundida ante lo que ocurría.

Oh, cierto. Tenía que explicarle.

Con pesar me aparté de ella y, tomando su mano, la dirigí hacia uno de los sofás blancos de mi sala de estar.

Cuando estuvimos sentados, me volteé hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bella... —susurré todavía con sus manos en las mías. Bella me miró entre sorprendida y confundida. Podía decir que estaba un poco atontada ante mi repentino entusiasmo.

—Perdóname Bella. No quise hacerte sufrir. —murmuré volviendo a envolver mis brazos alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo. Simplemente no podía mantener mis manos lejos de ella.

—Edward.. ¿por qué debería perdonarte? Debería ser yo la que te pidiera perdón, el accidente fue mi culpa y... —pero no la dejé terminar. Coloqué uno de mis dedos en sus labios, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

—No hablo del accidente, ni de la pérdida de memoria. —comencé mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero se quedó callada.

Aparté mi dedo de sus labios y acaricié su mejilla con la palma de mi mano suavemente, como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

—Hablo de lo que pasó con... Sophie. —expliqué. Como si fuera posible abrió más los ojos y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

—No.. no.. no llores Bella. Déjame explicarte. Por favor escúchame. —rogué. Odiaba verla llorar, con esa expresión tan destrozada. Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

—Bella. Quiero que me mires fijamente a los ojos cuando te diga esto. ¿Sí? Quiero que te des cuenta que te digo la verdad. —dije, colocando mis dos manos en cada una de sus mejillas. Ella me miró, sus orbes chocolates taladrando los míos. Me pregunté si podría hablar coherentemente mientras ella me miraba de esa forma.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, y respiré profundamente. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Y si Bella me rechazaba? Eso sin duda me arrancaría el corazón.

Abrí los ojos, y ordené mis ideas para comenzar a explicar.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que vimos las películas?

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Bueno, verás... todo comenzó cuando...

Y allí, solté todo lo que quería mantener oculto de ella. El encuentro con los hombres del callejón, y la terrible amenaza hacia ella. Pude ver que mientras le relataba la historia su expresión se aterraba más y más, obviamente preocupada.

—Bella, yo no quería decírtelo porque pensé que era mejor que no te preocuparas por nada, yo.. pensé, que era mejor salir de la cita y continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Yo nunca te engañé. Nunca te mentí cuando te dije que quería cambiar. Porque sí quería. Pero no podía soportar aquello.. no podía soportar que te amenazaran Bella. Entiende que a mí me da totalmente igual regresar a ese trabajo, con tal de que tú estés bien. Haría lo que fuera por ti. Lo lamento.. lamento no habértelo dicho. Pensé que así todo sería más fácil. No sé cómo te enteraste, pero el punto es que no hice bien al ocultártelo. Perdóname. —terminé, todo el tiempo observándola a los ojos. Nunca despegué mi mirada de ella, y espero haberle transmitido todos mis sentimientos a través de mis ojos. El amor y la protección que sentía hacia ella, y la honestidad de mis palabras. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas incontrolables.

—Edward.. —susurró entrecortadamente mientras envolvía mi cuello con sus brazos y colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Pronto empezó a sollozar.

—Bella.. ¿por qué lloras? No me gusta que lo hagas.. Por favor.. háblame.. —susurré mientras acariciaba su espalda. Luego de unos instantes finalmente alzó su cabeza para verme con ojos rojizos y llorosos. No tardé en pasar mis pulgares por su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Soy una tonta. Te traté como basura. Cuando en realidad tú eras la víctima, y la basura era yo. Perdóname tú a mí. Por favor.. —dijo mientras más lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos. Tenía que pararle. Odiaba verla así.

—No, Bella. Tu reacción fue normal. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que te estaba engañando. No había forma de que hubieras sabido que me habían amenazado. Está bien. No te preocupes. —dije mientras tomaba sus manos con las mías, y las acariciaba con mis pulgares.

—¿Qué tal si yo te perdono, y tú me perdonas? —pregunté luego de unos segundos con una sonrisa torcida. Ella, a pesar de todavía estar llorando, soltó unas pocas risitas.

—Está bien. —murmuró suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué? —pregunté luego de un par de segundos de habernos estado observando. Ella ladeó su cabeza, expectante a que continuara.

Sonreí, y me incliné hacia ella, acercando mis labios a su oreja.

—Te amo. —susurré en su oído, y pude sentir cómo se estremecía. Me alejé levemente, lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Estaba volviendo a derramar lágrimas. Una sensación de nerviosismo me envolvió. Y si.. ¿no me correspondía?

—Bella, entiendo que tú no te sientas igual...

—¡No! —dijo mientras me tapaba la boca con su pequeña mano.— Nada de eso. —me dijo con expresión seria, pero a los pocos segundos una brillante y tímida sonrisa se posó en sus labios, al igual que un suave rubor rosa en sus mejillas.

—Yo también te amo. —dijo con determinación, y pude sentir cómo una sensación de felicidad me envolvía y una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

—Una cosa más. —dije luego de unos instantes. Ella alzó una ceja, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Tomé sus manos entre las mías, y la miré directamente a los ojos.

—Isabella Swan, ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?

Bella sonrió de forma mucho más amplia, enseñando sus blancos dientes, sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

—¿Cómo negar aquello? —respondió, y pude sentir cómo mi corazón se agrandaba.

Mi vida era completa de nuevo.

* * *

Aww! finalmente! :D

¿Qué les pareció? :) Espero que les haya gustado el final.

Próximo cap: _A__venencias e interrupciones_. El más largo hasta ahora.

Gracias por leer! Ya saben que hacer :D (reviews!)

- Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah.


	25. Avenencias e Interrupciones

Nota: Hola! De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews :D Siempre que los leo me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír ^^  
Ya estamos muy cerca de los 900 reviews, no saben lo feliz q estoy! :)

Por cierto, algunas creen que ya la historia se va a acabar, pues no, todavía tendrán que aguantarme por unos cuantos capis más! xD Lo más seguro es que sean en total unos treinta y algo. :)

Este sin duda es el capítulo más largo de esta historia, ¡tiene 11 páginas de word! o.o Pensaba dividirlo, pero preferí dejarlo así. Espero que dejen sus comentarios y que les guste :)

Capítulo 24: Avenencias e Interrupciones

BPOV

—Bella.. —escuché la voz de Edward susurrar. Alcé mi rostro el cual estaba escondido en su pecho para verlo mirándome dudosamente. Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Hay algo mal? —pregunté mientras extendía mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Alice y Jasper... todavía piensan que te engañé. Quisiera hablar con ellos. No me gustaría que tus mejores amigos me odiaran mientras estoy contigo. —dijo mientras tomaba mi mano posada en su rostro y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Pienso lo mismo. Me gustaría dejarles en claro la verdad. —Edward me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

El beso al principio fue lento e inocente, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos fue tornándose en un beso pasional y desesperado. Me di cuenta que... lo necesitaba, y el pensamiento de nosotros _juntos_ hizo que me sonrojara. Nada más lo habíamos hecho una sola vez, y ni siquiera podía recordarlo, lo que era patético.

Sentí las manos de Edward en mi espalda acariciándola, y me estremecí. Empezó a recostarme contra el sofá en el que nos encontrábamos sentados, quedando yo acostada sobre mi espalda y Edward encima de mí. Siguió besándome y sentí cómo sus suaves y cálidos labios bajaban hacia mi cuello, besando y succionando. Iba a dejarme llevar por las sensaciones cuando el sonido del timbre nos sobresaltó.

Escuché a Edward gruñir en mi cuello y yo solté unas risitas, medio divertida por la actitud frustrada de Edward y medio molesta por la interrupción. Volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los míos para otro beso, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez más repetidamente. Edward se apartó lentamente.

—¿Quién estará molestando? —susurró con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la puerta. Se volteó hacia mí. —Ya vengo. Esto no ha terminado. —sonrió torcidamente logrando un sonrojo de mi parte debido a sus palabras y a su sonrisa. Se levantó del sofá y mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal yo me acomodé en mi lugar, arreglándome el cabello y pasando mis manos por la camiseta. Me volteé en dirección de la puerta para ver quién era.

Me sorprendí al ver a Jacob. Pude ver que se encontraba un poco molesto, su frente se encontraba arrugada y sus labios estaban fruncidos. Edward se sorprendió al verlo y pasó su mano por sus cabellos.

—Oh, ¡Jacob! Um, hola. —saludó un poco incómodo.

—¡Edward! ¿Ahora sí me podrías decir qué es lo que te ocurría? ¿Por qué me echaste de tu casa? Han pasado.. —miró el reloj— dos horas y ni te molestaste en llamarme. —dijo con voz tensa. Sentí el estrés envolverme. No quería presenciar alguna de sus explosiones en estos momentos. Me relajé un poco cuando pude notar que se estaba controlando, su voz aunque tuviera un deje de tensión en ella, tenía un volumen normal, por lo que no estaba gritando ni alzando la voz.

—Lo lamento, de verdad Jacob, se me olvidó. Pero creo que tú y yo tenemos bastante de qué hablar. —le dijo Edward con calma, y en ese momento supe que quería saber lo mismo que yo: si sus intenciones eran buenas, y cómo iban a quedar luego de esto, si como amigos o enemigos. Sabía que tenían mucho de qué conversar, por lo que me excusé diciendo que iba al baño. Tal vez Edward hubiera querido que yo lo acompañara, pero sabía que era mejor que solucionaran aquello entre ellos dos. Por lo que me dirigí hacia mi habitación, y me preparé un buen baño relajante de espuma.

EPOV

Me sentí un poco mal cuando vi a Bella irse, pero sabía que sólo lo hacía para que Jacob y yo tuviéramos una conversación apropiada. Sabía que si Bella estaba presente tal vez Jacob no diría todas las verdades. En el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, la expresión de Jacob se tornó confusa e incrédula. Pero no dijo nada. Se veía sumido en sus pensamientos, y le invité a entrar mientras él todavía seguía sin decir una palabra. Él pasó y se sentó en uno de los sofás, y yo me quedé de pie, con una pequeña mesa caoba entre los dos.

—Explícate.

Jacob alzó la vista, y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que explique qué cosa? —preguntó mientras se recostaba en el mueble y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Yo suspiré.

—Explícalo todo, Jacob. ¿Hiciste todo esto hipócritamente? ¿Para acercarte más a Bella? ¿Para qué, Jake? Lo recuerdo todo ahora. Y tu actitud me confunde. —dije mientras negaba con la cabeza levemente.

—Edward, —suspiró.— Entiendo que te comportes así. ¿Conoces el dicho de 'nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'? —preguntó.

Rodé los ojos.

—Dime a qué quieres llegar.

—A eso es lo que me refiero, —dijo como si fuera obvio.— debo admitir que me enojó mucho que me hayas ocultado lo de Bella, y cuando los vi en el parque.. los celos me dominaron. —pausó brevemente.— Tenía planeado nunca más hablarte en mi vida. pero, con el paso de los días, me di cuenta que actué de forma exagerada. No debí haber dicho todo aquello.. y pues, había decidido que pronto te llamaría, cuando al menos se me pase esa locura que sentía por Bella, y que hablaría contigo y que al menos quedáramos en paz o lo que sea. Un día, supe que estaba listo para llamarte, ya que mi rabia estaba suficientemente controlada y por fin había entendido que Bella no me quería a mí. Dolió darme cuenta de aquello, pero tuve que hacerlo. Cuando te llamé, y no sabes lo aterrado que estuve cuando atendió un enfermero. —hizo una mueca.— Dijo que habías sido atropellado, que tenías heridas serias, y que harían todo lo posible por salvarte. Te juro que pensé que habías muerto, y me sentí... terrible porque pensé que nunca podría disculparme. Cuando supe que estabas bien, me di cuenta que debía de hacer algo para recompensarte, y cuando me dijeron que necesitaban que te cuidaran, no dudé en tomar esa oportunidad. —dijo todo aquello casi sin detenerse, y cuando terminó tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó luego de un breve momento.— Comprendo si no lo haces, pero te juro que toda la mierda que te dije es verdad. —dijo seriamente. Estaba completamente sorprendido por la 'nueva' actitud de Jacob. Él nunca se comportaba así de serio, y luego de observarlo por unos cuantos segundos, me di cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas y que se sentía culpable por lo que nos había hecho.

—Bueno, yo tampoco fui un muy buen amigo que digamos, así que.. supongo que ya estamos a mano. ¿No? —terminé con una sonrisa. Jacob alzó una ceja.

—¿De verdad me crees?.. Wow, pensé que tendría que besarte los pies. —rió y yo rodé los ojos. —Claro, sí, supongo que ya estamos a mano. —sonrió e inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Yo fruncí el ceño pero comprendí cuando regresó con dos botellas de cerveza ya abiertas. Me pasó una y yo la tomé.

—Brindemos, —escuché a Jacob decir. —Por los nuevos comienzos.

—Por los nuevos comienzos. —repetí y chocamos las botellas para luego darles un largo sorbo.

----------

BPOV

Al principio pensé que estaba soñando, pero con el paso de los segundos la voz se fue aclarando mientras los golpeteos se hacían más insistentes.

—¡Bella..! —escuché la voz que tan bien conocía. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y me di cuenta que me había dormido en la bañera. Ya el agua se encontraba helada y eso me hizo tiritar.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí? —la voz de Edward era levemente desesperada.

—Sí, ¡lo siento! me quedé dormida. —respondí inmediatamente para tranquilizarlo. Escuché cómo suspiraba de alivio.

—Me has dado un susto terrible. Te espero afuera, ¿sí?

Reí ligeramente ante su innecesaria preocupación.

—Claro. —me levanté sobre mis adormecidas piernas para luego quitarle el tapón a la bañera y salir del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Al pasar al área de mi habitación inmediatamente me dirigí al armario, ya que suponía que más tarde iríamos a visitar a Alice y a Jasper para una pequeña charla. Terminé por vestir una camiseta blanca sin mangas con bordeado en el cuello, unos jeans cómodos que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo y unas sandalias cerradas marrones con algunos detalles coloridos. (Conjunto en mi perfil) Sabía que al encontrarme con mi mejor amiga le haría una inspección a mi ropa por lo que procuré elegirla cuidadosamente.

Finalmente abrí la puerta y caminé directamente hacia la sala de estar, donde suponía que se encontraban Edward y Jacob. En efecto, allí se encontraban conversando los dos y por lo que pude escuchar tenía que ver con coches. _Hombres_..

Edward inmediatamente se volteó en mi dirección al escuchar el resonante sonido de mis sandalias haciendo contacto con el suelo de mármol. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y yo se la devolví.

—¿Ya está todo.. resuelto? —pregunté tentativamente. Jacob asintió y Edward se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Me acerqué al sofá y me senté al lado de Edward, ya que Jacob se encontraba tendido en el sofá de enfrente.

—Supongo que vamos a ir donde Alice, ¿no? —preguntó Edward mientras me acomodaba en el cómodo mueble de cuero.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Jacob, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? —le pregunté al voltearme hacia él. No me agradaba mucho la idea, pero no quería ser maleducada.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Um.. no creo que pueda, la verdad. Tengo un viaje de negocios mañana por la mañana y tenía planeado recoger mis maletas hoy. Pero gracias por la invitación. —sonrió de forma compungida.— Además, supongo que ya llegó el día de irnos.. ya recuperaste la memoria.— dijo con la vista fija en Edward.— Creo que ahora mismo iré empezando a ordenar mis cosas. Ya vuelvo. —y con eso se levantó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Al escuchar el 'irnos', no pude evitar que una ola de tristeza me invadiera. No había pensado en que ya era hora de irnos. No me había dado cuenta de lo cómoda que estaba allí hasta ese momento. Suspiré. Supongo que Jacob tiene razón, ya es hora de irnos de aquí. No es que haya pretendido quedarme a vivir.. aunque.. bueno.. la idea no me parece.. muy mal..

Me mordí el labio, pensando en el hecho de que en mi interior preferiría quedarme a que irme de nuevo a mi desolado y oscuro apartamento.

—¿En qué piensas? —me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Edward tan cerca. Él me tomó la mano entre las suyas, y me volteé hacia él para encontrarlo mirándome indecisamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —interrogué, ignorando su pregunta.

Pasaron un par de segundos, para que luego sacudiera la cabeza. Levantó la mirada y me dirigió una sonrisa no muy alegre.

—Nada. No te preocupes.

Suspiré.

—Bueno.. supongo que.. luego de ir a que Alice vendré a recoger mis cosas.. —murmuré. Edward no dijo nada. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo. —Ya vuelvo. —dije para después salir de allí rápidamente. No quería que viera lo triste que me ponía todo este asunto.

Pero en mi interior no podía evitar preguntarme.. ¿Acaso no quiere que me quede? Él no me dijo nada.. simplemente se quedó callado.

Eliminé esos pensamientos inmediatamente. Debería estar feliz, Edward ya recuperó la memoria, y me confesó que me amaba. Ya esos temas de segundo plano podrían esperar.

Entré a mi habitación para buscar una chaqueta de tela fina marrón y mi bolso negro. Cuando regresé Edward todavía se encontraba sentado en el sofá, sumido en sus pensamientos. Me le acerqué y él se sobresaltó cuando me senté a su lado, seguramente sin haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta ese momento. Su cabeza estaba gacha, sus ojos fijos en sus zapatos.

Le tomé la mano. No quería que hubiera incomodidad entre los dos, eso era lo que menos deseaba para nosotros.

—¿Está todo bien? Sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

La respiración se me cortó cuando se volteó hacia mí. Nuestros rostros se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y podía ver con lujo de detalle sus perfectas facciones. Era tan perfecto..

Sus ojos verdes taladraron los míos, mientras su cálido y dulce aliento chocaba contra mi rostro.

A mi cabeza inmediatamente llegaron los recuerdos de hace unas horas, de lo que Edward y yo estábamos haciendo antes de que Jacob nos interrumpiera.

Su irresistible cercanía, mas aquellos pensamientos, hicieron que perdiera el control.

No lo aguanté más.

Me abalancé sobre él. Mis brazos acorralaron su cuello, mientras lo besaba entusiasmadamente. Edward no tardó en reaccionar, respondió con la misma intensidad que yo brindaba. La fuerza del impacto y la rapidez del mismo hicieron que Edward cayera de espaldas sobre el sofá, esta vez yo sobre él. Acaricié su pecho sobre su camisa negra una y otra vez, y un gemido de él vibró contra mis labios.

Empezamos a profundizar el beso, cuando un sonido nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

—¡Whoa! —gritó la voz grave de Jacob.— Uh.. lo siento.. eh, yo..—empezó a balbucear nerviosamente, y yo rápidamente me separé de Edward, volviéndome a sentar en el sofá. Un sonrojo cubría mis mejillas mientras me trataba de arreglar el cabello. Jacob estaba parado en el pasillo con los ojos como platos.

—Lo siento.. me tomaron por sorpresa.. eh.. —se rascó la parte de atrás con la cabeza, una señal de incomodidad.— Supongo que ya me debería ir yendo. —terminó, mirándonos a los dos.

—Claro. Te acompañamos. —escuché a Edward decir con un tono ronco en su voz.

La despedida de Jacob fue rápida. Edward y yo le agradecimos por todo, obviamente por su ayuda y por el gran cambio que estaba tratando de hacer con su actitud. No lo veríamos hasta al menos el próximo fin de semana, ya que mañana era el primer día de semana y estaría de viaje desde mañana lunes hasta el viernes. Luego de ver a Jacob irse dentro de su gran pickup negra, llamé a Alice a su móvil para preguntarle si podíamos pasar por su casa. Le informé brevemente que Edward ya había recuperado su memoria y que necesitábamos hablar con ella y Jasper. Ella obviamente accedió. Por su tono de voz pude deducir que estaba un poco confundida, ya que ella pensaba que luego de que Edward recuperara su memoria yo me separaría de él. Pero ella no sabe la verdad. Y por eso es que vamos a visitarla.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a su volvo luego de la llamada.

—¡Finalmente podré usarlo!, —exclamó felizmente mientras se aproximaba al auto plateado brillante.— Jacob me tenía harto con eso de que no podía conducir por Chicago debido a mi falta de memoria. Era amnésico, no idiota. —rió y yo lo acompañé.

Dentro del auto, me volteé hacia Edward.

—¿Qué planeas decirle a Alice? —pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras prendía el motor.

—Ya sabes, la verdad. —me sonrió torcidamente. Yo rodé los ojos.

—Ya sé, pero.. ¿no estás nervioso?

—Mientras estés conmigo no lo estaré. —me miró intensamente y yo le sonreí para luego inclinarme y darle un corto beso en los labios.

----------

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice felizmente para luego atraerme en un fuerte abrazo, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días, cuando apenas nos vimos hoy en la mañana. Para ser tan pequeña, esta chica sí que tenía fuerza. Luego de unos segundos finalmente me separó y mientras envolvía sus pequeñas manos en mis antebrazos, viajó con su mirada por todo mi cuerpo. Finalmente se posó en mis ojos, y me dio una sonrisa. Me relajé aliviada. En ese momento supe que había pasado la prueba.

—Nada mal.. nada mal. Ya estás prendiendo a vestirte. —rió levemente y yo rodé los ojos. Saludé a Jasper el cual acababa de aparecer detrás de Alice y luego me aparté para posarme al lado de Edward.

—Hola chicos. —saludó Edward y pude ver que estaba un poco incómodo. No tardé en tomar su mano y darle un apretón. Él se volvió hacia mí y yo le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora.

Alice alzó una ceja.

—Hola. —saludó sin más y yo la fulminé con la mirada. Jasper asintió con su cabeza en forma de saludo. Edward hizo lo mismo.

—Pasen. Oh, Bella, Edward.. —miró de reojo al último.— Se me olvidó decirles que tenemos invitados. Los tíos de Jasper acaban de hacernos una visita sorpresa, y pues pasarán la noche aquí. ¿Les gustaría quedarse a cenar con la familia? —dijo todo aquello rápidamente. A cualquiera le hubiera costado entenderle, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado.

Sonreí.

—No hay problema, Al. Claro que nos quedamos. —respondí y ella saltó emocionadamente.

—¡Genial! Entren.

Alice y Jasper nos dirigieron hacia la estancia e inmediatamente nos adentramos a la sala de estar. Atravesamos la habitación y pude ver que nos dirigíamos al patio trasero, donde se podía apreciar el comienzo del crepúsculo. Esta parte de la casa de Alice no la había visto, cuando vine para la inauguración estaba todo oscuro afuera y cuando me reuní con ellos hoy en la mañana estuvimos todo el tiempo en el centro comercial.

El patio era relativamente grande, era todo verde con un árbol en la esquina y una piscina mediana al frente de éste. Del otro lado del patio había una mesa de madera con bancos a cada lado, y una barbacoa detrás. A pesar de todavía haber sol, el patio ya era iluminado por dos focos, uno a cada lado del área verdosa.

Mi atención se dirigió a las personas que se encontraban sentadas en las sillas blancas reclinables al frente de la piscina. Un señor que se encontraba en más o menos sus cuarenta se encontraba sentado al lado de una señora que aparentaba la misma edad. Los dos tenían la piel morena, el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. La mujer al lado del hombre, tenía el cabello negro con rizos y ojos del mismo matiz. Al frente de ellos, en la otra silla, se encontraba otro chico encarándolos, éste más joven que los primeros, el cual deduje que estaba en sus veintes, al igual que yo. El chico tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, y una piel más pálida que los anteriores. No pude ver su rostro. En la piscina, una pequeña niña de al menos ocho años estaba chapoteando felizmente mientras jugaba con algunos de sus juguetes dentro del agua. La niña tenía un gran parecido a la señora, por lo que deduje que era su hija.

Alice y Jasper nos dirigieron hacia los presentes y nos detuvimos al frente de las tres personas. Finalmente pude ver el rostro del chico, tenía la cabeza ovalada, facciones masculinas y ojos azules. El chico al parecer me notó observándolo, ya que me miró y me sonrió de forma extraña. Aparté la mirada rápidamente. Al instante, pude sentir cómo el brazo de Edward se deslizaba por mi espalda, y su mano se posó en mi cintura.

—Bella, Edward, éstos son Eleazar y Carmen, los tíos de Jasper. Éste es su hijo, Félix. —Alice nos presentó mientras señalaba a cada uno, y la pareja nos dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual Edward y yo devolvimos. Sentí cómo mi mano era tomada y me volteé para ver al chico que respondía al nombre de Félix tomar mi mano con la suya y darle un beso en el dorso. El agarre de Edward en mi espalda se hizo más fuerte.

—Mucho gusto, Bella. —me sonrió. Se volteó hacia Edward de mala gana, yo ya sabiendo que sólo lo hacía por mera educación. —Edward. —asintió con la cabeza. Me volteé hacia Edward y me sorprendí al verlo con el rostro tan tenso y endurecido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios formaban una línea recta. Sus orbes estaban oscurecidas. Sabía muy bien que se encontraba enojado. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Porque Félix me besó la mano, o qué? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Tuve que morderme el labio ante el último pensamiento. ¿Quién iba a decir que Edward era de los novios celosos y posesivos?

Me di cuenta en ese momento que me _gustaba_ que él fuera así. Después de todo, yo sí soy suya.

—Creo que deberías sacar a Jenny, no querrás que se resfríe. —escuché una voz suave y femenina decir, la voz de Carmen. Eleazar asintió y se levantó excusándose para dirigirse a la piscina y llamar a la niña, la cual supuse que se llamaba Jenny.

—¡Bueno! —escuché a Alice exclamar, llamando la atención de los presentes.— Creo que es hora de que Jasper vaya preparando la parrillada, ¿no crees amor? —preguntó Alice mirando a Jasper. Él asintió. Alice se volvió hacia los demás. —iremos a la cocina, ¡ya volvemos! —dijo alegremente y ella y Jasper se adentraron a la casa. Edward me llamó en el momento en que quedamos con Félix y Carmen.

—Bella, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para hablar con ellos? —me susurró, y yo me sorprendí por haber olvidado el motivo por el que veníamos. Todo el asunto de la familia de Jasper me había distraído. Escuché cómo Félix me llamaba, y cuando abrió la boca para decirme algo, Edward me haló del brazo tomándome de la mano y me dirigió —o mejor dicho, me arrastró,— en la dirección que Alice y Jasper tomaron, por lo que no pude quedarme a escuchar nada de lo que Félix quería decirme.

Cuando nos adentramos a la sala de estar, me detuve, haciendo que Edward también se parara y volteara.

—¡Edward! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —dije tratando de parecer molesta, cuando en realidad la posesividad de Edward no me enfurecía, para nada.

—¿Qué problema? Sólo vamos a buscar a Alice y a Jasper, ¿recuerdas? —dijo como si fuera obvio, aunque su voz se notaba un poco tensa.

—Pero no tenías que arrastrarme así sólo para ir a buscarlos. Félix me iba decir algo, y tu vienes y me alejas sin dejarme conversar un poco. —traté de provocarlo un poco, de verdad quería ver cómo reaccionaba.

Pude ver que abría la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento una voz nos interrumpió.

—¿Bella, Edward? —preguntó Alice en la puerta de entrada de la sala de estar. Edward y yo nos volteamos en su dirección.

—¿Les gustaría venir a la cocina? Supongo que.. tenemos que hablar, —dijo seriamente. Era extraño escucharla hablar con seriedad, pero sería mucho más extraño verla saltando de arriba a abajo y chillando mientras hablamos sobre este tema.

Alice nos dirigió a la cocina, donde vimos a Jasper registrar algo en el refrigerador. Alice lo llamó y él inmediatamente se detuvo, volteándose para vernos. Cuando notó que éramos nosotros, su expresión se enserió y se enderezó para pararse al lado de Alice. En el medio de la cocina había una pequeña mesa, y la pareja se encontraba atrás de ésta, mientras que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos parados del otro lado, teniendo la mesa de por medio entre nosotros.

Alice se apoyó colocando sus codos sobre la mesa, y descansó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—¿Y bien? Explícate. ¿Engañaste a Bella de verdad?

Y allí Edward comenzó a explicarles. Les dijo todo lo que me había contado a mí, cómo comenzó todo, que iba a ver películas conmigo, pero que lo amenazaron —específicamente a mí— para hacer un trabajo, y que lo de Sophie fue sólo algo que tuvo que hacer por pura obligación. Jasper y Alice analizaban su expresión, mirando a Edward con escrutinio mientras él hablaba. Debo resaltar que ellos son muy buenos observadores, sobre todo Jasper debido a su trabajo de psicólogo, por lo que saben leer a la gente bastante bien. Estaba segura que esto terminaría bastante bien, porque sabía que Edward era sincero.

Finalmente terminó su explicación. Jasper y Alice continuaron con su observación. Luego de al menos dos minutos, una brillante sonrisa se posó en el pequeño rostro de mi amiga. Alice miró a su prometido, y él le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente, Jasper le sonrió, y en eso, supe que todo estaría simplemente bien.

La conversación terminó con Alice abrazando a Edward y pidiéndole disculpas, y con un apretón de manos de Jasper también disculpándose por los prejuicios anteriores que tuvo sobre Edward. Edward estaba sonriente, seguramente feliz por estar bien de nuevo con todo el mundo. Él sabía que Jasper y Alice eran una parte muy importante de mi vida, y como ahora él era parte de la mía, seguramente al menos quería llevarse bien con mis amigos, y no mantener un pacto de odio con ellos.

Jasper y Alice se excusaron llevándose en sus manos los materiales de cocina y dos bolsas, una con pedazos de carne y otra con panes de hamburguesa.

Edward y yo quedamos solos en la cocina. Me acerqué para abrazarlo brevemente, y cuando me separé, noté en su expresión que nuestra pequeña disputa sobre Félix aún no había terminado.

—Así que... —empezó él luego de unos momentos.— ¿Te agrada el tal Félix? ¿Querías quedarte con él? —preguntó, aparentando indiferencia, pero pude ver en sus ojos la rabia contenida. Me mordí el labio.

—¿Y qué si quería? ¿Qué tiene de malo? No eres el único chico con el que puedo estar, ¿sabes? —está bien, creo que ya me estaba pasando. Edward ovilló sus manos en puños a sus lados, y su frente estaba arrugada.

—Bella.. no te quiero cerca de Félix. —dijo con voz tensa, y yo alcé una ceja. Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, y eso me divertía.

—¿Qué te hizo él para que lo quieras lejos de mí? A mí me parece que es un buen chico. —repliqué inocentemente.

—Bella, —dijo acercándose a mí. —¿Acaso no notaste cómo te miraba? Ese idiota prácticamente se estaba declarando como competencia. —refunfuñó a unos pocos centímetros de mí.

—¿Acaso crees que él es demasiada competencia? —pregunté tratando de no reír. Él ignoró completamente mi pregunta. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y me sorprendió atrapándome contra la mesa, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo mientras sus manos apretaban el borde de la superficie de la mesa. Su rostro estaba bastante cerca del mío, y volví a sentir aquella sensación de descontrol y deseo que sentí las dos veces que Jacob nos interrumpió.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, y lentamente, muy lentamente, llevó sus labios hacia mi cuello, donde pude sentir su cálido aliento hacer contacto con la piel debajo de mi oreja. Me estremecí.

—¿Acaso tengo que recordarte de quién eres? —susurró de forma sensual en mi oído, y me mordí el labio para evitar soltar un gemido. Sus labios finalmente se presionaron contra mi cuello, dejando varios besos debajo de mi oreja y bajando hasta el comienzo de mi hombro. Al tenerlo tan cerca su dulce fragancia tan característica de él llegó a mis fosas nasales, aumentando el deseo.

De forma desesperada, no pudiendo aguantar más, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué hacia mis labios, para presionarlos contra los suyos. Nos besamos de forma ansiosa e impaciente, un beso mucho más fiero y pasional que los anteriores.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero en algún momento mis piernas habían envuelto su cintura mientras yo estaba sentada en la mesa, las manos de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo ansiosamente. Mi mano no dejaba de desordenar su cabello, todo esto mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos. No queríamos despegarnos, ni siquiera para respirar.

Maldije el momento en que escuché la voz de Alice interrumpir.

—¡Consíganse una habitación! —escuché su voz cantarina chillar con un toque burlón. Edward se separó de mí con pesadez y me miró con una gran sonrisa sobre sus hinchados labios. Yo suspiré mientras hacía un mohín y me cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Acaso esto es un complot de 'interrumpir a Bella y a Edward'? —refunfuñé más que todo para mí misma, pero Edward me escuchó y rió.

—Ya habrá tiempo para más. —susurró en mi oído y yo me estremecí. Volvió a inclinarse hacia mis labios para dejar un casto beso y luego me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa. Tomó mi mano con la suya y nos dirigimos juntos hacia el patio trasero.

La parrillada estuvo increíblemente cómoda, a pesar de los intentos vanos de coqueteo de Félix —en los cuales Edward siempre aprovechaba para acercarse a mí y darme un beso en los labios, seguramente echándole en cara a Félix con quién yo estaba—. Carmen y Eleazar eran unas personas excelentes y amables, y su hija Jenny no paraba de hacernos reír durante toda la cena. Era una chica muy graciosa. Definitivamente me la imaginaba como comediante en un futuro.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irnos, y nos despedimos de cada uno con un abrazo, aunque el de Félix fue.. un tanto incómodo. No planeaba alguna cercanía con él, pero el chico simplemente se me acercó y me atrajo contra su pecho. Los segundos pasaban y no me soltaba, y fue Edward el que tuvo que tomarme por la cintura y apartarme. Félix tenía una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro cuando me separé, y Edward estaba echando humo. Yo simplemente me levanté sobre las puntas de los pies para darle un beso a Edward. Al parecer funcionó, ya que su expresión se relajó y me sonrió torcidamente. Era obvio que los dos queríamos más que un simple beso, pero para ello teníamos que esperar a... estar solos.

Mientras salíamos por la puerta de la casa de Alice fue imposible no haber notado la mirada traviesa y lujuriosa que me daba Edward. Podía imaginarme muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Lo único que deseaba era que hiciera acto de ello muy pronto.. si no lo hace estoy segura que muy pronto explotaría.

* * *

xD Creo que ya deben saber más o menos lo que se viene!

El próximo capítulo se llama _Deseo_.

Ya saben, sus reviews son mi fuente de energía. No olviden que son muy importantes ;)

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale

_TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor.


	26. Deseo

**Nota:** ¡Hoolaa! primero q todo, lamento haberme tardado, me fui de viaje durante todo el fin de semana, iba a avisar en el capi anterior pero se me olvidó. xD Bueno, debo añadir que estoy muy nerviosa por este capítulo, es el primer lemon que escribo, espero que me haya salido bien. Seguramente hay muchos que no pretenden leerlo, por lo que pienso poner un aviso en el capítulo.. antes de que las cosas se pongan +18. xD

**Capítulo 26: Deseo**

La forma en que Edward condujo hacia su apartamento era realmente aterradora. La sangre se me fue del rostro cuando noté que el acelerador marcaba casi los doscientos kilómetros por hora.

—¡Edward! —chillé mientras mis uñas se clavaban en el asiento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó mientras se volteaba hacia mí. Como si fuera posible empalidecí mucho más.

—¡Edward! ¡Mira hacia adelante! ¡Y deja de conducir como loco! —chillé con voz temblorosa. ¡¿Acaso pretendía matarnos o qué?!

Su agarre en el volante se relajó y soltó unas pocas risitas. Vi cómo la aguja roja del velocímetro bajaba, hasta posarse en ochenta kilómetros por hora.

—No es gracioso, —refunfuñé mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él se mordió el labio para evitar que otra ronda de risas saliera de sus labios.

—Lo lamento, es que estoy muy.. _ansioso_ por llegar. —ronroneó y yo me estremecí ante la forma sensual en la que habló. Una sonrisa seductiva bailaba en sus labios, y yo sentí mi respiración acelerarse al darme cuenta a qué se refería.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente arribamos al aparcamiento de su edificio, y en menos de un segundo Edward ya se encontraba abriéndome la puerta y sacándome del volvo.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando la mano de Edward bajó desde mi espalda hasta mi.. parte trasera. Me volteé hacia él y él sólo me sonrió torcidamente. Prácticamente corrimos hacia el ascensor para dirigirnos hacia su apartamento.

Como eran unos cuantos pisos, Edward no perdió tiempo, y estuve agradecida por ello. En el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, él inmediatamente me acorraló en la esquina del cubículo y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Le respondí con fervor mientras nuestras manos acariciaban cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, y Edward me levantó para poder envolver mis piernas en su cintura. Yo lo llevé a cabo rápidamente.

El sonido de la puerta metálica abriéndose hizo que nos detuviéramos en seco.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a una familia al otro lado de la puerta. Una mujer, un hombre y un pequeño niño de al menos cinco años nos miraban incrédulos.

Desenvolví mis piernas lo más rápido que pude y Edward y yo nos mantuvimos a una distancia prudente mientras la pareja entraba con el niño, los primeros fulminándonos con la mirada. Vi cómo marcaban el botón del aparcamiento. Mierda, los tendríamos durante todo el trayecto.

La incomodidad y la tensión era palpable en la pequeña área, y sólo empeoró cuando una pequeña voz rompió el silencio.

—Mami.. —susurró el niño. La mujer se inclinó hacia él, colocando su oído cerca de sus labios.— ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos ahorita? ¿Por qué hacían sonidos como si algo les doliera? —preguntó inocentemente. Trató de decirlo lo más bajo posible, pero su voz se podía escuchar perfectamente en toda la cabina. Sentí cómo mis mejillas empezaban a calentarse intensamente y me revolví incómoda en mi lugar. La mujer me dio una mirada reprobatoria y el hombre nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, Ian. Cosas de adultos. —respondió suavemente la mujer mientras acariciaba los rizos rubios del pequeño.

Escuché un sofocado sonido a mi lado, y cuando me volteé mi mandíbula se desencajó. ¡Edward se estaba _riendo_! Mientras yo quiero que me trague la tierra, a él le parece todo esto gracioso. Él sintió mi mirada y se volteó hacia mí mientras se mordía el labio inferior, las comisuras se sus labios curvadas en una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza suavemente. Este chico era increíble.

Finalmente, llegamos al último piso, y cuando salí del ascensor tuve que resistir las ganas de gritar un gran "¡Aleluya!"

Cuando la puerta del mismo se cerró, me volteé hacia Edward. La mirada que me daba era tan intensa que mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, y sus orbes mostraban todo el deseo contenido. La vergüenza de hace poco se desvaneció inmediatamente. Aquella visión hizo que el estómago se me retorciera, deseosa por continuar lo que habíamos comenzado en el ascensor.

**---Para los que lo deseen, pueden parar aquí, y buscar el próximo aviso más abajo para seguir leyendo :)---**

Al momento de atravesar la puerta del apartamento de Edward, sus fuertes brazos inmediatamente me acorralaron contra ésta, y sus labios se presionaron contra mí en un intenso y desaforado beso. Luego de unos instantes pude sentir cómo su lengua recorría mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Inmediatamente entreabrí mi boca y mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya en un baile frenético y apasionado. Yo no dejaba de acariciar la parte de atrás de su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos entre sus suaves cabellos, seguramente desordenándolo más de lo que estaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, pero luego de lo que parecieron horas, Edward levantó mi cuerpo y yo instintivamente envolví su cintura con mis piernas estrechamente. Con sus manos sosteniéndome por las piernas y yo con mis brazos envolviendo su cuello, Edward nos dirigió por el pasillo rápidamente y cruzó hacia la derecha, hacia la que pude deducir que era su habitación. Nuestras respiraciones eran prácticamente jadeos en todo el camino, y pude notar que un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de Edward. Se veía sexy y a la vez adorable.

Finalmente atravesamos la puerta de un cuarto, pero no me dio tiempo ni de inspeccionarlo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Sólo tenía ojos para él en estos momentos.

Edward me volvió a atraer hacia un beso desesperado mientras me recostaba en algo acolchado y suave. Mi cabeza hizo contacto con la fría almohada, aunque lo único que podía sentir era calor.

Edward se apartó un momento, y pude sentir cómo me quitaba las sandalias, escuchándolas resonar contra el suelo, al igual que sus zapatos. Volvió a acercarse a mí, su rostro inclinándose hacia el mío. Me volvió a dar un beso en los labios para luego descender los suyos por mi mentón, dejando pequeños besos en su camino. Fue bajando hasta finalmente llegar a mi cuello, donde se ocupó presionando sus labios repetidamente. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando sentí su cálida y mojada lengua lamer lentamente toda la longitud de mi cuello. Lamió y lamió por lo que me pareció una eternidad, y yo no podía evitar seguir soltando pequeños gemidos de satisfacción.

Entonces pasó a las mordidas.

—¡Ah! —solté cuando me mordió proporcionadamente fuerte, lo cual en vez de doler se sintió deliciosamente bien. Mordió y succionó la piel de mi cuello repetidas veces, y pude sentir cómo la parte baja de mi estómago se iba acalorando, preparándome para lo que iba a venir.

Edward finalmente apartó sus labios de mi cuello, el cual seguramente tendría varios chupetones más tarde. Sus labios volvieron a seguir descendiendo dejando un recorrido mojado por mi piel, y llegó a mi clavícula, donde besó y lamió unas cuantas veces.

—Edward... —jadeé.— Me vas a volver loca.

Pude escuchar su ronca risa contra mi piel, mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra mi húmeda piel, lo que hizo que me estremeciera. Edward se inclinó hacia atrás, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras sus piernas estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente Edward extendió sus manos y me acarició la parte de piel expuesta entre mi camiseta y el pantalón, lo que hizo que mi estómago se contrajera y me volviera a estremecer. Luego de acariciar por unos cuantos segundos, sus suaves manos tocaron el borde de mi camiseta y empezaron a subirla, indicándome que iba a removerla. Yo accedí entusiasmadamente, levantándome un poco para poder quitarla. Me quedé solamente en un brassier azul celeste con encaje en los bordes.

—_Hermosa_.

Los ojos llameantes de Edward me observaron intensamente, comiéndome con la mirada. Pude sentir mis mejillas flamear.

—Te toca —dije tratando de que sonara sensual, y alcé mis manos para quitarle su camisa, quitando botón por botón a una lenta velocidad, haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo. Cuando pude quitarla finalmente, acaricié su suave y musculoso torso, subiendo y bajando mis manos lentamente, impresionándome por lo perfecto que era el cuerpo de este hombre. _Mi_ hombre.

Pude ver cómo Edward se mordía el labio y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, obviamente tratando de reprimir un gemido. Sonreí.

Pero la sonrisa se borró de mi cara cuando en menos de un segundo Edward me presionó contra el colchón y colocó mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza. Sus manos inmediatamente empezaron a trabajar con el broche de mi pantalón, y la acción fue tan rápida que los removió en menos de diez segundos, haciendo que quedara sólo en mi ropa interior, las dos partes a juego, de color celeste y con encaje. Pude ver que mientras me examinaban los ojos de Edward, éstos se oscurecían notablemente. Parecía un depredador teniendo en manos a su presa.

Volví a atraer a Edward a mí, besándolo intensamente. Mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban, bajé mis manos acariciando sus brazos, su estómago, y finalmente llegando al borde de su pantalón. Los desabotoné y bajé el cierre con manos temblorosas debido al intenso placer que sentía en esos momentos. Mientras bajaba el cierre toqué inevitablemente el gran bulto que resaltaba en sus bóxers, y Edward soltó un audible gemido en mi boca, y yo le devolví el gemido sin poder evitarlo. Edward se apartó para quitarse sus pantalones rápidamente, quedando en bóxers negros que se adherían a su entrepierna. Al notar la erección de Edward, y saber que había sido gracias a mí, sólo hizo que mi excitación creciera y el ardor en mi vientre fuera más intenso.

Edward volvió a bajar a mi cuello, esta vez por el otro lado, succionando y lamiendo esporádicamente. Sus labios descendieron, y cuando llegaron a la clavícula, no se detuvieron allí como hizo la vez pasada. Sus labios bajaron aún más, llegando al centro de mis pechos. Dejó un beso allí, y, con demasiada lentitud, empezó a dirigirse hacia mi pecho derecho, besándolo sobre la tela, y finalmente posando sus labios sobre mi cubierto pero endurecido pezón. Solté un gemido un poco fuerte cuando empezó a succionar el centro de mi pecho con fuerza, y luego de unos segundos movió sus labios hacia el lado izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo que hizo anteriormente. Su mano subió por mi estómago, y se posó en el medio de mis pechos. Pensé que me volvería loca de placer cuando removió el broche del sostén —el cual se encontraba en la parte de adelante,— y, con mis pechos expuestos, volvió a su anterior trabajo, con una boca en mi pezón izquierdo y su mano acariciando el otro. Me di cuenta en ese momento que estaba haciendo sonidos como toda una lunática, prácticamente gritando.

Adoraba totalmente que hiciera aquello, pero ya en estos momentos no aguantaba más. Tenía que tenerlo dentro de mí. No, _necesitaba_ tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Edward... por favor... —jadeé, aunque salió más como un gemido.

—Dime, Bella... —dijo sin aliento, su respiración haciendo contacto con mi húmedo pecho. —Dime lo que quieres. —replicó mientras sus manos cálidas acariciaban todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mis pechos, mi estómago, mis piernas.

—¡Por favor! —exclamé, al punto de la desesperación.

—No puedo saber qué es lo que quieres si no me lo dices. —dijo con tono socarrón. Solté lo que me pareció un gruñido. Me iba a volver loca. Pero se arrepentiría de jugar conmigo así, porque le mostraría exactamente qué es lo que quiero.

Abrí los ojos, los cuales en algún momento había cerrado, y noté que me observaba con una mirada lujuriosa pero expectante, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y soltaba jadeos esporádicos. Sonreí maliciosamente.

Inmediatamente, bajé mi mano por entre nuestros cuerpos, bajando hacia la parte baja de Edward. Fui acariciando por su estómago, bajando hasta finalmente llegar hasta su dura entrepierna. Posé mi mano en su erección, y en eso, le di un fuerte apretón.

La mandíbula de Edward se desencajó, cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte gemido ronco.

—Quiero esto... —dije con su mano todavía en su entrepierna. En eso, tomé su mano con la mía, e instantáneamente la coloqué sobre mi centro.

—Aquí. —terminé mientras presionaba su mano entre mis piernas, y estaba segura que podía sentir la intensa calidez y la humedad. Edward esta vez soltó un gruñido.

Edward finalmente abrió sus ojos, y jadeé ante lo visible e intenso que era el fuego y la lujuria en sus orbes. Edward no perdió tiempo. Removió mi corpiño, levantándome para poder quitarlo, y cuando tomó el borde de las panties pensé que las removería, pero solté un grito ahogado cuando escuché la tela rasgarse. En efecto, en su mano se encontraba mi ropa interior rota. Edward sonrió de lado y en menos de cinco segundos ya se había removido sus bóxers, dejándonos desnudos a los dos. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, y los dos soltamos un gemido cuando nuestros sexos hicieron contacto.

—No aguanto más.. —pude escuchar murmurar a Edward entre dientes, y abrí los ojos como platos cuando me llenó completamente, adentrándose en mí rápida y profundamente.

—Ughhh... —Edward soltó, posando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Mi boca estaba abierta, pero no producía ningún sonido, tal vez por lo intenso que era el placer. Permaneció unos cuantos segundos en esta posición, sin moverse, seguramente saboreando la sensación. Tal vez él podía aguantar esto sin volverse loco, pero yo _no_.

Por lo que alcé mis caderas del colchón, presionándolas contra las suyas, haciendo que Edward se adentrara todavía más en mí. Los dos soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo.

Edward no tardó en mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo. Empezó lentamente, pero gradualmente empezó aumentando hasta marcar un ritmo rápido y ágil. Nuestros cuerpo se compenetraban perfectamente, moviéndose al unísono. La fricción era deliciosa, y me sentía en el mismo cielo y en el infierno a la vez. Edward todavía descansaba su rostro en mi cuello, de vez en cuando dejando besos cuando no estaba gimiendo. Los dos soltábamos sonidos fuertes y desesperantes, embriagados por las sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos se daban el uno al otro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ya los dos nos encontrábamos pegajosos y sudados debido a la actividad. Nuestras voces eran roncas y cada vez se hacían más y más audibles, mientras las sensaciones nos dirigían al tan esperado orgasmo. Pude sentir cómo la parte baja de mi estómago ardía con tal intensidad, que supe que ya faltaba poco.

—¡Edward! Yo.. yo.. cerca.. —murmuré en su oído entre jadeos, y Edward soltó un gemido antes de hablar. Inmediatamente alzó su cabeza y mi corazón se agrandó al ver sus orbes esmeraldas tan llenas de amor y deseo.

—Bella... Bella... oh dios... vente para mí... _te amo_. —susurró con la voz tensa, obviamente también igual de cerca que yo.

Sus palabras, como si fueran algún tipo de hechizo, hicieron que llegara a la cima.

Todo pareció explotar dentro de mí, y grité el nombre de Edward como nunca antes lo había hecho, cerrando los ojos y saboreando la increíble sensación. A lo lejos también pude escuchar mi nombre ser llamado.

Edward y yo explotamos al mismo tiempo, tocando el cielo juntos.

**---Pueden continuar leyendo desde aquí---**

Él terminó por colapsar encima de mí, y adoré completamente sentir su peso sobre mí, su cuerpo adhiriéndose al mío. Los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente, y luego de algunos minutos en los que tratábamos de recobrarnos de la reciente e intensa actividad, Edward se recostó en la cama a mi lado mientras me atraía hacia él, yo quedando encima de su cuerpo.

—Wow. —lo escuché susurrar sin aliento, mientras su mano acariciaba mi espalda suavemente.

—Lo sé. —susurré de vuelta con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Descansé mi cabeza en su cálido pecho, y suspiré sonoramente. Me sorprendí a mí misma al encontrarme soltando alegres risitas luego de un rato.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —escuché a Edward preguntar. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarlo observándome con una sonrisa torcida.

—Nada. Sólo estoy feliz. —sonreí ampliamente y él me atrajo para un pequeño beso.

Luego de separarnos, él rió.

—Sólo espero que esta vez recordemos lo que acaba de pasar cuando nos despertemos. —dijo entre risas. Yo rodé los ojos, aunque me sonrojé al recordar nuestra 'primera vez' juntos, de la cual en realidad sólo recordaba un beso y haber despertado en una cama desconocida.

Estuvimos varios minutos simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del uno del otro, y cuando me iba a rendir al sueño, unos sonidos me sobresaltaron. Sentí que Edward se movía debajo de mí y al rato pude escuchar su suave voz.

—¿Sí? Oh, hola Alice... sí. —pausa.— ¿Podrías llamar más tarde? Es que está... —pero su voz se detuvo cuando notó que lo estaba observando. —Olvídalo. Ya te la pongo. —dijo mientras me sonreía y apartó el teléfono de su oreja para extendérmelo a mí. Inmediatamente lo tomé y lo coloqué contra mi oreja.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con voz levemente ronca.

—¡Bella! Es Alice, quería decirte que dejaste tu chaqueta en mi casa. Traté de llevártela, pero... —su voz se desvaneció y yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué no pudiste? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con confusión.

—Es que.. —su voz tenía un toque de disgusto.— Digamos que, ¡Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el edificio! Dios mío, estaba en el ascensor y creí que lo que sonaba eran animales siendo asesinados. Pero después supe que eran ustedes. Lo único que se escuchaba era ¡BELLA! ¡EDWARD! Creo que espantaron a todo el mundo, no había nadie por ningún pasillo.

Yo simplemente dejé caer el teléfono en la cama, y me tapé el rostro con mis manos, sintiendo mis mejillas arder como nunca antes habían hecho.

¡Qué vergüenza!

* * *

xD Pobre Bella, un poco embarazoso no? xD

¿Qué tal estuvo el lemon para una principante? Espero que bien.. de verdad, les pido que dejen un pequeño comentario de aunque sea una sola palabra, no me importa si dicen 'bien' o 'más o menos' o 'normal', lo que sea, sólo me gustaría saber que opinan, si me salió bien, si debería mejorar, o si nunca más debería escribir uno xD Cuento con ustedes.

Depende de su reacción si escribo otro.. no tengo pensando hacerlo, pero si les gustó mucho este capítulo lo pensaré. :)

Espero sus opiniones con ansias!

Gracias por todo su apoyo!

-Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor, blackncullen, caroline swan, Lady Beat.


	27. Rosalie Hale

**Nota**: ¡wow! Simplemente no puedo expresar por aquí lo emocionada que estoy. El capítulo pasado fue sin duda el que más recibió reviews (me alegro que les haya gustado!! *se sonroja* xD), y gracias a todos ustedes, ya hemos alcanzado los 1000 reviews! son lo máximo! :D No me canso de agradecerles, a todos, a las que se unieron al team pro-edward, a las que dejan reviews, incluso a los que leen la historia pero no dejan reviews (gracias, lectores fantasma! xD). Gracias multiplicado x 1 millón. :D

En este capítulo, obtendrán muchas respuestas :) espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 26: Rosalie Hale**

Los cálidos rayos del sol dieron de lleno en mi rostro, haciendo que regresara poco a poco de la inconsciencia. Podía sentir debajo de mí algo sólido subiendo y bajando moderadamente, y pude realizar luego de un par de segundos que era el pecho de Edward. Sentía un aire cálido chocar contra mi cabello a tiempo con el sube y baja de su pecho. La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de mí era increíble. Me sentía segura entre sus brazos, feliz y segura.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para que mi visión se acostumbrara a la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal que Edward tenía en su habitación, y alcé la cabeza un poco para poder contemplar al increíble hombre con el que había compartido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Su rostro tenía una expresión pacífica mientras dormía, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente entreabiertos. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo normal, mientras unas pocas hebras cobrizas caían sobre su frente. Todavía no podía creer lo hermoso que era. Un perfecto adonis.

Suspiré sonoramente, sintiéndome como una adolescente experimentando su primer amor. Aunque técnicamente lo era, yo nunca me había enamorado hasta ahora. Nunca me había imaginado que fuera tan intenso, esta necesidad de estar siempre con esa persona, el vacío que te invade cuando estás lejos de su presencia.. es como si esa persona fuera necesaria y esencial para poder vivir, para poder respirar. Y aún así, la sensación, el cúmulo de sentimientos que te envuelven cuando estás con esa persona, es más increíble de lo que nunca antes hubiera podido imaginar.

Sentí cómo Edward empezó a revolverse levemente debajo de mí, y a mi cabeza llegó inmediatamente un plan para despertarlo. Sonreí mientras me inclinaba y dejaba pequeños besos por la longitud de su cuello. Fui bajando lentamente hasta finalmente llegar a su pecho, donde me ocupé besando la suave piel expuesta. Edward se volvió a mover y al poco rato sentí unos cálidos brazos envolver mi espalda. Subí la mirada para encontrarme con Edward mirándome con expresión soñolienta y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días. —saludé sonrientemente.

—Sin duda. Ven aquí.

No tardé en acercar mi rostro al suyo y Edward colocó una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, atrayendo mis labios hacia los suyos. Nos sumimos en un beso lento y tierno, que expresaba vehementemente la satisfacción de haber tenido tan deleitable experiencia hace unas cuantas horas.

—Te amo. —susurró Edward contra mis labios al separarnos.

Le sonreí.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, obteniendo la posición en la que había estado antes.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos simplemente abrazados y cómodos con la cercanía, cuando la realidad me golpeó.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que irme.

Como Jacob había dicho, ya había llegado la hora.

La serenidad que me envolvía desapareció para que la mortificación y la tristeza tomaran su lugar. ¿Por qué Edward no me había dicho nada? ¿Acaso quiere que me vaya?

Si no me dijo nada, era obviamente una indirecta. Yo también debía irme al igual que Jacob.

Decidí romper el silencio en ese momento.

Suspiré y subí la mirada, apoyando mi mentón en su pecho. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras una sonrisa pacífica adornaba su rostro.

—Edward..

Él inmediatamente abrió los ojos y me miró.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —preguntó, la preocupación notable en su voz.

Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada antes de contestar.

—Supongo que.. debería recoger mis cosas, sabes.. ya que ya ha llegado la hora de irme.. —susurré sin querer mirarlo.

Pero me sorprendí ante su reacción. Los brazos que me envolvían apretaron su agarre, estrechándome más contra su pecho.

—No.. —murmuró con su rostro escondido en mi cabello. —No quiero que te vayas.. quédate conmigo.. —los segundos pasaron sin que nadie dijera nada. Yo estaba sorprendida ante sus palabras. Habría podido jurar que no me quería aquí.

Al parecer, Edward malinterpretó mi silencio ya que empezó a balbucear.

—Bueno.. si tú quieres irte.. no quiero presionarte.. —no le dejé seguir, simplemente le corté con un beso.

—Edward.. claro que me quiero quedar. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no?—sonreí, y su expresión se tornó sorprendida.

—¿Enserio? Yo.. yo pensaba que aquello te parecería un paso muy grande, sabes, pensé que todavía te parecería muy pronto.. y que querías esperar.. no había imaginado que querías quedarte a vivir aquí. —sonrió, y yo rodé los ojos.

—Ya he vivido aquí casi por un mes, como que ya estoy acostumbrada. —reí.— Además, nos amamos, da igual si es muy pronto o lo que sea. —sonreí, y él me la devolvió ampliamente.

—Perfecto. —respondió mientras se inclinaba para darme un beso.

----------

—¿De verdad te da miedo? ¡Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde! —exclamó Edward entusiasmadamente haciendo un puchero, y yo negué con la cabeza por milésima vez. Tan sólo ver la monstruosidad de montaña rusa a la que Edward quería meterme me daban escalofríos de terror.

—No Edward. Le tengo fobia a las montañas rusas, ¡y ni tú ni nadie nunca podrá meterme a una de esas cosas! —repliqué con tono de voz alto, cruzándome de hombros mientras me detenía al frente de la atracción.

Edward se acercó a mí, inclinándose a mi oreja.

—Vamos Bella, tendrás recompensa hoy en la noche.. —ronroneó seductivamente. Por poco casi accedí.

—No, Edward. —respondí ligeramente sin aire.— Una oferta muy tentadora, pero no gracias. —reí al final al ver la mandíbula desencajada de Edward.

Actualmente nos encontrábamos en el gran parque de diversiones que se ubica al frente del _Navy Pier_, lugar donde Edward tiene su yate refugiado. Decidimos venir a disfrutar un poco del ambiente fresco de Chicago por la mañana, primero yendo al parque de diversiones y más tarde a algún restaurante y un pequeño paseo por el corazón de Chicago. Decidimos ir simplemente caminando, resulta más entretenido y divertido.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la decisión de quedarme en el departamento de Edward. Sí, a algunos les parecerá una decisión un poco precipitada, pero a nosotros nos parece algo sumamente normal luego de haber vivido juntos durante semanas. Es como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Al día siguiente de la decisión, nos ocupamos trasladando mi equipaje restante del departamento. Sólo fueron unas pocas cajas, las cuales consistían en libros y algunas que otras cosas personales. Otras maletas para la ropa, y todo listo. El departamento actualmente está en venta amueblado, ya que Alice y yo dejamos de vivir allí.

A mi mejor amiga le pareció la noticia excelente, aunque al principio preguntó si no era muy pronto. Claro, ella se mudó con Jasper luego de un año de relación, cuando nosotros llevamos menos de la mitad de un año juntos.

Del resto, no hicimos nada de gran relevancia. Bueno, en realidad sí. Aunque fueron cosas que generalmente consistieron en quedarse en la cama...

—Bien, entonces no habrá recompensa. —refunfuñó Edward trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, y yo reí al ver su expresión. Parecía un niño al que le habían quitado un dulce.

—Cuánto te apuesto a que la tendré. —repliqué mientras sonreía lo más seductivamente que pude. Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron por una milésima de segundo pero luego volvió a su falsa actuación indiferente.

—Ya veremos. —murmuró seriamente, aunque después una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro. Me tomó de la mano y después de ello seguimos caminando a través del parque.

El día pasó rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos en la hora del crepúsculo. Edward y yo estábamos caminando por las calles concurridas del centro de la ciudad, buscando un restaurante en el qué cenar.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al _Italian Village_? —sugirió Edward mientras observábamos nuestros alrededores en busca de un buen sitio donde alimentarnos.

—Claro. Me han hablado del lugar, pero nunca he comido allí. ¿Sabes dónde está? —pregunté. Edward me dijo que se encontraba a tan sólo unas pocas cuadras, por lo que acepté y empezamos a dirigirnos al restaurante.

Por el camino, pensé escuchar que llamaban a Edward, pero la voz era tan lejana que simplemente la dejé pasar. Pero luego la voz se fue intensificando, lo que hizo que Edward también se diera cuenta. Volvimos a escuchar el nombre de Edward ser llamado, y finalmente los dos nos volteamos hacia la voz.

Una señora que estaba en al menos sus cuarenta se encontraba a unos pocos pies de nosotros, saludando a Edward con la mano entusiasmadamente. Edward al principio pareció confundido, pero luego de que la mujer se nos acercara, y de poder verla mucho mejor, la comprensión llegó al rostro de Edward y la sorpresa fue notable en su expresión.

—¡Katherine! —saludó mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo. La señora, la cual supuse que respondía por Katherine, rió mientras le devolvía a Edward el abrazo.

—Mi pequeño Eddie.. ¡qué grande estás! —rió y Edward la acompañó. Me sorprendí cuando la mujer me miró extrañamente, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada estuvo fija por varios minutos en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Oh, Katherine, esta es Bella. Bella, esta es Katherine, una amiga de mis padres. —nos presentó Edward, y estreché manos con Katherine educadamente.

—¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos, Edward? ¿Cinco años? Tal vez más. ¡Cuánto has crecido! —replicó, y Edward rió.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones en Oahu? —preguntó Edward curiosamente.

—Oh, ese viaje.. ¡La pasé de maravilla! ¡Aunque lamento tanto haberme perdido tu boda! —sentí cómo Edward se tensaba al igual que yo en el momento en que Katherine pronunció la palabra 'boda'.

—Quería tanto estar allí. Y lamento no haber mantenido contacto desde que me fui de viaje. Edward, tienes que decirme cómo estuvo. Supongo que Rosalie estaba espléndida, lo hermosa que es esa chica. Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella? ¿Qué tal ha ido el matrimonio? —preguntó expectante.

Esperen.. ¿Rosalie?

Oh, la tal 'Ros-'. Claro. Rosalie.

Rosalie.. ese nombre se me hace bastante conocido.

Oh, sí. Rosalie. Yo conocía a una Rosalie.

_Bah, olvídalo Bella. Debe ser una coincidencia._ Sí, vamos, obviamente deben existir muchas Rosalies en el mundo.

Sentí a Edward revolverse incómodamente a mi lado, y le di un apretón a su mano.

—Er.. —se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.— Digamos que.. no funcionó. —se encogió de hombros, y Katherine abrió los ojos como platos, para después acercarse a Edward y rodearlo con sus brazos, haciendo que Edward soltara mi mano en el acto.

—Oh, ¡Edward! Lo siento tanto. Espero que pronto encuentres a la chica adecuada. —vi cómo se volteaba hacia mí y me guiñaba un ojo. Yo sonreí ligeramente mientras sentía un leve calor en mis mejillas.

—Ya la tengo. —dijo mientras veía cómo sus ojos se iluminaban y tomaba mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Yo sonreí y Katherine hizo lo mismo.

—Oh bueno, ¡me alegro por ustedes! Supongo que a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros esperamos. Pero bueno, supongo que todo era parte del destino. —en eso bajó su mirada hacia el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. —¡Oh dios mío! Ya es tarde. Tengo una cena ejecutiva y voy a llegar tarde. ¡Nos vemos, chicos! ¡Saludos a Carlisle y a Esme! —se despidió y nosotros soltamos un 'Hasta luego' para luego seguir con nuestro camino.

Todo siguió bastante normal, finalmente llegamos al restaurante italiano, y nos colocaron en una mesa. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Tenía una gran curiosidad por saber más de la tal Rosalie, no se por qué.

Finalmente me decidí a hablar de aquello.

—Así que.. Rosalie. —comencé, no sabiendo cómo empezar la conversación de la ex de Edward. Él me miró con una ceja alzada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Así es. Rosalie Hale.

Y entonces, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo.

Me congelé inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre.

Ese nombre que yo conocía tan bien..

Ese nombre de la persona a la que yo fui tan cercana.

Rosalie Hale.

Cabello rubio rizado. Ojos azules. Piel pálida. Facciones y cuerpo perfecto.

Por supuesto que la conocía.

Miles de recuerdos fluyeron dentro de mi cabeza, uno pasando seguido de otro, y otro, y otro...

Pero dos de ellos fueron los que se me grabaron en la mente permanentemente, mientras se repetían una y otra vez.. asombrándome cada vez que se reproducían en mi cabeza.

"_—¡Bella! —me llamó Alice mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación de la universidad. Inmediatamente me volteé para encontrarme con mi nueva mejor amiga - compañera de habitación sacudiendo su mano hacia mí. Noté que una chica bastante parecida a una modelo se encontraba a su lado, y me pregunté por qué Alice quería que fuera con ellas._

_Me acerqué vacilante hacia mi saltarina amiga._

_—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, observando de reojo a la celebridad que estaba presente._

_—Oh, Bella, quería presentarte a una de las chicas de mi clase, Rosalie Hale. Es lo máximo. Presiento que se llevarán muy bien. — ¿Yo, con ella? Vamos, que Alice debe estar loca. El contraste sería tal que hasta nos mirarían raro._

_Sin embargo, La tal Rosalie Hale me dio una cálida sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia mí._

_—Mucho gusto, Bella. He oído hablar mucho sobre ti. —dijo mientras asentía con su cabeza hacia Alice, y yo reí ligeramente._

_—Encantada de conocerte, Rosalie. —sacudí su mano._

_—Oh, llámame Rose."_

_..._

"—¡Bella! ¡Alice! —escuchamos detrás de nuestra puerta los gritos de nuestra mejor amiga, Rosalie. —¡Abran! ¡Es urgente!

_Los saltos de Alice hacia la puerta no se hicieron esperar, y en menos de un segundo ya Rosalie estaba a la vista, parada en el marco de la puerta con un gran chico a su lado. Inmediatamente me acerqué hasta posarme al lado de Alice._

_—Chicas.. —comenzó Rosalie, dirigiéndole al chico a su lado una mirada soñadora. —Éste es Emmett, mi novio. Estudia aquí, un año más que nosotras. Emmett, éstas son Alice y Bella. —nos presentó, y pude ver de forma más detallada al chico que era novio de Rosalie._

_Era gigante, el chico más grande que había visto. Sus músculos luchaban por salirse de la ajustada camiseta verde que llevaba puesta, y podía asegurar que su cuerpo intimidaba a muchos._

_Pero casi reí cuando llegué a su rostro._

_Tenía la cara más adorable y aniñada que había visto en un chico. Tenía cabello rizado oscuro y ojos del mismo color, mientras una sonrisa juguetona y tierna bailaba en sus labios. El chico inmediatamente se nos acercó y nos acercó a Alice y a mí hacia su gigante cuerpo, estrechándonos a las dos en cada uno de sus brazos. Nos soltó luego de unos segundos, las dos jadeando por aire._

_—¡Encantado de conocerlas chicas! Quién diría que de verdad podrían existir chicas que serían capaces de aguantar a esta de aquí. —bromeó y Rosalie le golpeó juguetonamente por detrás de la cabeza._

_Estuvimos conversando por varios minutos, y cuando Emmett tuvo que irse para una de sus clases, Rosalie suspiró sonoramente._

_—Es tan perfecto. ¿No creen, chicas? —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Alice y yo asentimos entusiasmadamente."_

* * *

  
Sí, algunos ya lo sospechaban xD Ros- era Rosalie, y está con Emmett.

¿Creen que Bella le dirá a Edward? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaría él? :o

Espero sus reviews! :)

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor, blackncullen, caroline swan, Lady Beat, , , pukichick, luz elena, Dary-Cullen, chiiocullen, xxXXNDXXxx, XxXHermione WeasleyXxX,


	28. La verdad

Nota: nada que decir, sólo que les aseguro que se sorprenderán con este capítulo xD

Capítulo 27: La verdad.

_Oh dios mío_.

Rosalie.. Emmett.. Edward.

Rosalie.. Emmett.. Edward.

Emmett.. hermano de Edward..

Rosalie.. novia de Emmett.. y ex de Edward..

¿Podrá ser? ¿Será cierto que..?

No. Tiene que ser otro Emmett.. ¿verdad?

_"—No hice nada. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle quién era el otro bastardo. Estaba completamente...paralizado. Ella simplemente se fue corriendo. No he hablado con ella ni la he visto desde ese día..."_

Recordé las palabras de Edward el día en que me confesó todo. Él no sabía quién era el otro.

Ese otro era Emmett, pero..

¿Será Emmett Cullen aquél grandulón que se presentó como novio de Rose?

—¡Bella! —escuché la voz de Edward al frente de mí, y subí la mirada para encontrarlo mirándome extrañado mientras un mesero estaba al frente de nuestra mesa con un block de notas en una de sus manos, y un bolígrafo en la otra.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward preocupadamente mientras me tomaba la mano por encima de la mesa.

Sacudí la cabeza levemente para aclararme la mente.

—S-sí.. todo bien.. —tartamudeé, todavía en shock por mi descubrimiento. Rogaba para que no fuera así.. para que fuera otro Emmett.

—¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Por ahora una Coca-cola. —respondí automáticamente, ni siquiera pensando en mi respuesta. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar.. lejos de aquí.. en la universidad.

—Que sean dos. —le dijo Edward al mesero y éste se alejó de nuestra mesa luego de escuchar nuestro pedido.

Todavía no podía creerlo.

¡Rosalie.. Emmett.. Edward!

Oh dios.

Necesitaba averiguar si era así. Si el.. hermano de Edward, era el otro. Tenía que asegurarme de aquello.

—Edward.. —susurré.

—¿Si, Bella?

—¿Emmett fue a tu boda? —pregunté. Lo más seguro es que no haya ido si Rosalie salió corriendo de la iglesia, como Edward me había contado. Y si estaba, quería saber cómo era su actitud.

Edward pareció extrañado por mi pregunta, pero igual respondió.

—No. Estaba ocupado por la universidad.. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó con confusión en su tono de voz.

Volví a quedar en shock por su respuesta. Eso sólo corroboraba más mi versión.

—¿No notabas.. algo extraño en él, durante tu noviazgo con.. Rosalie? —pregunté tentativamente. No me importaba que le pareciera a Edward una lunática. Necesitaba saber esto.

Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Extrañamente.. sí.. digamos que no me hablaba tan a menudo.. pero eso no tiene importancia.. ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto? —preguntó, pude ver en sus facciones que estaba empezando a molestarse ante mis extrañas preguntas.

Pero ahora, sí que podía asegurarlo.

Era Emmett Cullen. No había otra respuesta. Era él.

Las respuestas de Edward lo corroboraban.

Y tenía que decírselo. Inmediatamente.

—Edward.. —apreté su agarre en mi mano, ordenando mis ideas para comenzar con la verdad. —yo conozco a Rosalie.

La expresión de Edward era indescriptible. Abrió los ojos como platos, el shock evidente en su rostro.

—¿Enserio?

Yo asentí.

—En la universidad. Ella.. estudió conmigo y con Alice. —suspiré.— Edward, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te diré a continuación. Por favor. Y te advierto que es algo muy.. sorprendente.

Edward asintió lentamente, al parecer todavía sorprendido. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y comencé a soltarlo todo.

Le conté cómo conocí a Rosalie. Se la describí detalladamente, y Edward asintió mientras lo hacía, corroborando mi descripción.

Y llegué a la parte que menos quería.

Le conté cómo un día Rosalie llegó a nuestra puerta. Y nos presentó a su novio.

Pero allí me detuve. Necesitaba darle a Edward unos segundos para que tomara la reciente información.

—Tú lo conocías. —añadí tentativamente, midiendo su próxima reacción.

Edward alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién era? —preguntó, la curiosidad en su expresión y en su tono de voz.

Aquí vamos. Volví a suspirar, y con un apretón de manos, le respondí.

—Él.. era Emmett.

Edward estaba estupefacto. Empalideció notablemente, y yo me mordí el labio. ¿Hice bien en confesárselo?

Pues obvio que sí. Tarde o temprano, tenía que saberlo.

Le volví a dar un apretón a su mano. No sabía que hacer, pero pase lo que pase, sea cual sea su reacción, debía de apoyarlo.

—No puede ser.. —susurró.— Él no.. él no me haría eso. No lo conoces. Emmett.. él es un buen hermano. Pondría a su familia delante de cualquier cosa. Él no me hubiera hecho eso. Él no es así. —murmuró, con la vista fija en la mesa, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

Quería llorar. Odiaba verlo así. Ha pasado por tanto.. y yo vengo a destrozarle de nuevo. Una sensación de culpa me invadió, pero una vocecilla en mi cabeza me seguía diciendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Yo no era Rosalie. Yo no era Emmett. Yo no oculto las cosas. Yo soy honesta.

—Lamento.. lamento decírtelo, pero sí lo era. El chico.. Emmett.. era bastante musculoso. Gigante, literalmente. Pero su rostro.. era tan aniñado. Y tenía una sonrisa de niño pequeño. ¿Te suena? —pregunté, internamente deseando que dijera que no y que este tema quedara en el olvido.

Pero las cosas no funcionan así.

Edward abrió los ojos mucho más, mientras asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

—Oh dios.. —murmuró mientras soltaba mi mano y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Edward.. lo lamento tanto.. perdóname.. si no querías saberlo, yo.. —comencé mientras le acariciaba el brazo, pero Edward empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, Bella.. no te disculpes. Hiciste lo correcto.. gracias. —dijo, su voz un poco sofocada por sus manos. Suspiré, y me recosté contra la silla, una presión presente en el centro de mi pecho. Me sentía terrible por Edward. Lo que daría yo por quitarle todo este dolor.. o por que nunca nos hayamos encontrado con Katherine.

Los minutos pasaron, y dejé que Edward se sumiera en sus pensamientos. Se veía profundamente pensando, seguramente procesando toda la información que le di. No iba a interrumpirlo, necesitaba pensar las cosas.

—¿Desean ordenar algo? —preguntó una voz masculina a mi lado, y me volteé para ver al mesero. Ordené lo primero que vi en la carta, y le dije que Edward no quería nada. No alzó la cabeza de sus manos en ningún momento, y en ese momento supe que comer no estaba en sus planes.

Comimos en silencio. El camino a casa fue en silencio.

Traté por todos los medios de hacer conversación.. de animarlo. Pero no lo logré. Pero nunca dejé de acariciarlo, de consolarlo.. porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a alguien en estos momentos, y yo sería esa persona. En ningún momento paré de acercarme a dejarle besos en los labios, de acariciarle la mano o de abrazarle. Él no decía nada, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba agradecido.

Finalmente llegamos al apartamento, y Edward se recostó en el sofá en el momento en que llegamos. Suspiró mientras recostaba su cabeza en el sofá, y yo me acomodé a su lado, pasando mis manos por su cabello. Edward abrió los ojos y se acercó para darme un beso casto en los labios. En ningún momento sonrió.

—¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Debes estar bastante cansada. —sugirió.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunté mientras acariciaba su pierna afectivamente. Él sonrió un poco, aunque no le llegó a los ojos.

—No te preocupes. Sólo necesito pensar.

Yo asentí, y le di un abrazo para luego dirigirme hacia el baño.

Luego de unos diez minutos, finalmente salí del baño con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo, luego de darme una refrescante ducha. Me había duchado en el baño de Edward, por lo que había esperado que él se encontrara en la cama, o en el sofá color crema que se encontraba en la habitación. Pero no estaba.

—¿Edward? —llamé. No hubo respuesta.

Caminé por el pasillo y me asomé a la sala de estar, pero tampoco estaba en el sillón. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde se había metido? Volví a llamar su nombre, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

La desesperación empezó a subir, haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara y una opresión en el pecho apareciera. Volví al cuarto de Edward y me senté en la cama, al lado de la mesita de noche para tomar el teléfono.

Pero cuando iba a tomarlo, me detuve en seco.

Allí, al lado de la lámpara que se encontraba junto al teléfono, había una nota doblada. La palabra "Bella" estaba escrita al frente con una letra legible y elegante.

La confusión y la incertidumbre me envolvieron. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué había una nota en la mesa, y Edward no estaba?

El miedo apareció, junto con todas aquellas terribles emociones.

Sólo esperaba que Edward no haya hecho algo estúpido.

Con manos temblorosas, tomé la carta, y la abrí, sin prepararme para lo que iba a leer a continuación.

_"Bella:_

_Por favor, primero que todo te pido que no te asustes. Te dejo esta nota porque simplemente necesito irme de aquí. No sabes lo mal que me puso la noticia que me diste, y definitivamente necesito.. arreglar las cosas. No, mejor dicho, vengarme. Lo que sea._

_No lo malinterpretes. Yo ya no siento nada por Rosalie. Pero Bella, es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando. Mi propio hermano, al quien yo una vez consideré un modelo a seguir, el que pensé que era el hermano perfecto, me defraudó. Me engañó por siete años, hizo que malgastara mi tiempo con Rosalie y en una estúpida boda y luna de miel, y no hizo nada. Ni siquiera me dio una advertencia antes de la boda, ni siquiera se dignó a hablar conmigo en todos estos años, cuando yo estaba desesperado por buscar contacto con él. Bella, luego del fracaso de la boda, yo lo necesité a él mas que a nadie, pero ni siquiera se dignó a hablarme, simplemente me ignoró, me evitó. Bella.. nada. Y eso me enfurece. Ahora mismo siento una rabia y un odio hacia Emmett que estoy seguro que no podrás entender, y por eso necesito irme. Necesito visitarlo. Necesito hacerle algo, lastimarlo como él lo hizo conmigo. Tal vez te parezca que me he vuelto loco. Hasta yo lo creo. Pero lo que siento ahora no se puede comparar._

_Voy a arreglar las cosas con Emmett, y muy pronto, estaré allí contigo. Te lo prometo._

_No trates de buscarme. Por favor, no lo hagas. Déjame ocuparme de Emmett primero._

_Te amo._

_Edward."_

* * *

Antes de que digan nada, comprendan a Edward y relean la carta unas cuantas veces, él no se puso así por Rosalie, si no por Emmett.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews! ^^

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor, blackncullen, caroline swan, Lady Beat, , , pukichick, luz elena, Dary-Cullen, chiiocullen, xxXXNDXXxx, XxXHermione WeasleyXxX,


	29. Búsqueda

**Capítulo 29: Búsqueda.**

------

_L__a cólera aniquila la capacidad para pensar y resolver los problemas que la originan. Obviamente, la cólera es una emoción negativa. Dos emociones negativas de cólera enfrentadas no logran la paz ni la comprensión creadora._

_------_

—¡Mierda! —chillé, llevando mis manos a mi mojado cabello mientras dejaba que la nota cayera en el suelo.

Maldición. Esto está mal.. Edward está mal. Está fuera de control.

Dios mío.. no puedo dejarlo solo en ese estado. Seguramente le hará algo a Emmett, algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentirá después.

Edward.. ¿¡Dónde rayos estás!?

Busqué desesperadamente mi teléfono móvil en mi bolso, el cual se encontraba guindando de la manija de la puerta, y cuando lo encontré marqué el número de Edward con manos temblorosas.

El pitido sonó.. y sonó.. torturándome con cada segundo que pasaba..

Y nada. Nadie contestaba.

Maldije mientras alejaba el teléfono de mi oreja y pulsaba el botón de trancar. La desesperación ya era demasiada, mientras la adrenalina ya corría por mis venas.

Traté de pensar en algún lugar a donde halla ido Edward.. pero ninguno se me venía a la mente. No tenía idea de dónde vivía Emmett, el lugar donde seguramente se dirigió él.

Me encontré a mí misma marcando el número de Alice. No sabía por qué lo marcaba, simplemente lo hice. Necesitaba preguntarles, a ella y a Jasper, si sabían aunque sea alguna mínima información sobre el hermano de Edward.

—¿Bella? —contestó Alice al tercer repique.

—¡Alice! Dios mío, Edward se ha escapado, le dije lo de Emmett, y ahora no sé donde está, y... —empecé a balbucear rápidamente, y ya podía ver el ceño fruncido de Alice.

—¡Bella! —me interrumpió.— Para. Cálmate y dime qué es lo que está pasando.

Respiré profundamente, y le expliqué en pocas palabras lo que había pasado. Mi descubrimiento, y la nota de Edward.

—¡Oh dios mío! —chilló desde la otra línea.— Oh Bella, cuánto me gustaría ayudarte.. pero no sé nada sobre Emmett.. lo lamento.. —en ese momento, pude escuchar una voz a lo lejos desde el otro extremo de la llamada. Alice le respondió a la voz, y luego se dirigió hacia mí de nuevo.

—Bella, Jasper dice que será mejor que vengas para acá. Los tres podemos intentar buscar información sobre Emmett.

Yo acepté su propuesta sin rechistar, manteniendo una pequeña esperanza dentro de mí de que al menos podríamos encontrar una pista sobre la ubicación del hermano de Edward.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la vivienda de Alice en mi coche, mi mente viajaba hacia la nota, repitiendo sus palabras en mi cabeza.

Venganza.. Edward buscaba venganza. Lastimar a su hermano. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo mientras me imaginaba qué cosas podría hacerle a Emmett.

Necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas finalmente arribé, y la silueta de Alice se veía en la puerta, su pequeño cuerpo alumbrado por la luz de la luna y por un pequeño foco adherido a la pared al lado de la puerta principal. Llevaba puesto un short negro y una sudadera de la universidad de Texas que le llegaba a medio muslo mientras las mangas eran el doble de sus minúsculos brazos, y deduje que era de Jasper. Inmediatamente me sentí culpable, al darme cuenta que había interrumpido su descanso o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, y que ahora tuvieran que ocuparse de mis problemas.

Me bajé del taxi y Alice me atrajo en un abrazo cuando me acerqué a su figura.

—Bella, lamento que pases por todo esto. No te preocupes, ¡trataremos de ayudarte lo mejor que podamos! Encontraremos al idiota de tu novio, ya verás, —Alice trató de aligerar mi humor, y aunque consiguió una pequeña sonrisa de mi parte, la tensión y la desesperación seguían muy presentes.

—Y yo lamento molestarte a ti y a Jasper, de verdad.. no tienen por qué hacer esto.. —empecé, pero Alice me interrumpió.

—¡Bella! ¿De qué hablas? Eres mi mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas están allí para ayudar. No voy a dejar que busques a Edward tú sola, ¡tú me conoces muy bien para saber eso! —sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa levemente.

Al entrar al acogedor lugar y pasar hacia la sala de estar, pude ubicar a Jasper sentado en el sillón, concentrado en la brillante pantalla de su portátil que se encontraba en la mesita de enfrente. Cuando notó nuestra presencia subió la mirada y me dio una sonrisa.

—Hola, Bella. Primero que todo, no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a buscar a Edward. Por lo que me ha contado Alice, sé que las consecuencias no serán muy buenas si no lo detenemos a tiempo. Voy a tratar de encontrar información sobre Emmett, y trataré de no tardar mucho.

Yo asentí y me dejé caer en el sofá de enfrente, mientras Alice me avisaba que buscaría algo de beber en la cocina. Al poco rato regresó con dos tazas en su mano y me pasó una. Solté una pequeña risita cuando le di un sorbo.

—¿Chocolate caliente? ¿De verdad, Ali? —reí, y ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé. Pero es que es imposible superarlo. Además, no tiene cafeína, por lo que es más saludable que el café. —dijo con rostro de sabelotodo. Yo bufé.

—Cuando el chocolate tenga sus efectos en tu físico y piel, me llamas para reírme. —Alice volvió a rodar los ojos.

Pasaron los minutos en los que Alice y yo tratamos de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, pero nada lo lograba. Las dos estábamos ansiosas por los resultados de la búsqueda de Jasper, esperando el momento en que hablara y diera las noticias, sean buenas o malas.

Escuchamos un ruido de una tapa cerrarse, y nos volteamos hacia el sonido para ver a Jasper recostado en el sofá, con expresión desperanzada y la portátil cerrada.

Él llevó su mirada hacia mí.

—Bella, lo lamento..

Yo bajé la cabeza. Estaba tan segura de que podríamos encontrar aunque sea alguna indicación sobre dónde ir. Pero nada, ¿cómo podríamos saber a dónde fue Edward? ¿Acaso llegaríamos a tiempo? ¿Acaso lo encontraríamos?

Pude sentir las cálidas lágrimas en mis mejillas, deslizándose hasta mi mentón y cayendo en la alfombra color crema. Inmediatamente sentí dos pequeños brazos envolver mi cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Bella! No sé que hacer.. si tan sólo hubiera una forma.. —siguió hablando pero yo sólo me podía concentrar en Edward y los rostros aterrados de Rosalie y Emmett.

—¡BELLA! —chilló Alice en algún momento, sacándome de mi burbuja depresiva.

—¿Qué? —pregunté débilmente subiendo la mirada para encontrarme a Alice mirándome mientras sus orbes oscuras brillaban con emoción.

—¡JACOB! —gritó, y nada más necesitó decirme eso para echar la carrera y marcar el número del susodicho en tiempo récord.

—_¿Diga?_ —atendió luego de unos segundos. Un bullicio podía escucharse de fondo, y supuse que debía estar en la calle.

—¡Jacob, es Bella! —chillé, mi voz llena de desesperación.

—_¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?_ —pareció genuinamente confundido.

—Es una larga historia. Jacob, necesito que vengas a la casa de Alice. Es sobre Edward, y es urgente.

—_Mierda. ¿Qué hizo ahora? _—murmuró, aunque fue más para sí mismo.—_ Ahora mismo estoy en el aeropuerto, acabo de llegar de mi viaje de negocios. Voy a dejar mis maletas en mi apartamento y trataré de llegar allá lo más rápido posible. Dime, ¿qué tan grave es?_ —preguntó, su voz tensa pero controlada.

—Muy grave. Trata de venir lo más rápido que puedas, necesitamos actuar rápido o puede que sea muy tarde. —y con eso, tranqué. Las palabras que yo misma acababa de pronunciar sólo hicieron que mi desesperación aumentara. Traté de respirar profundamente, mientras sentía la mano de Alice acariciar mi espalda de arriba a abajo. Pude escuchar de fondo a Jasper hablando por teléfono, pero al poco rato trancó con una expresión desolada reflejada en su rostro.

_Necesito moverme_, fue lo único que pensé. Inmediatamente me levanté del cómodo sofá y empecé a dar rápidos pasos alrededor de la habitación. Alice simplemente me observaba divertidamente, pero estaba demasiado agitada como para darle importancia a su mirada burlona.

Luego de darle unas treinta y nueve vueltas a la sala de estar, el timbre finalmente sonó.

Di un salto que casi hizo que mi cabeza golpeara el techo y Alice, Jasper y yo salimos corriendo al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta principal. La más menuda ganó la carrera, dándole paso a un inquieto Jacob.

—¿Qué hizo ahora para cagarla? —preguntó tensamente luego de adentrarse a la estancia y pararse en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la sala de estar.

Al igual que hice con Alice, le di una breve explicación sobre lo ocurrido. Al final de mi resumen, los ojos de Jacob estaban a punto de salirse, y estaba segura que se tragaría unas cuantas moscas si no cerraba la boca pronto.

—¡Pues Edward hizo bien! ¡Ese maldito Emmett hijo de...! —empezó a maldecir, al parecer su reacción similar a la de Edward.

—Jacob, —Jasper lo interrumpió, y Jacob inmediatamente se detuvo.— Lo que ha hecho, o mejor dicho, lo que hará Edward, no está bien, es simplemente una reacción espontánea debido a la cólera, parecida a las tuyas, debo agregar. —alzó una ceja ante el último comentario, y Jacob rodó los ojos.— Y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que, cuando eventualmente se calme, se arrepentirá de sus acciones, y creo que es mejor evitar que haga lo que planee su ahora alterada mente y mantenerlo a raya de su objetivo. —habló con un tono sumamente profesional, obviamente basándose en su trabajo ante este tema.— Estoy bastante seguro que nos lo agradecería si lo detenemos. —terminó, y Jacob pareció arrepentido ante su reacción. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, y luego de unos segundos, habló.

—No sé dónde vivirá Emmett. —explicó, desanimándonos en el acto— Pero sé de alguien que puede saberlo. O mejor dicho, de algunos.

Todos lo miramos expectantes. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, obviamente complacido de tener toda la atención.

---------

—Creo que mejor lo haré yo. —declaró Jacob luego de habernos bajado del taxi amarillo, dejándonos al frente de una hermosa casa que me hizo babear.

Todos asentimos, concordando con la decisión de Jacob. Igualmente, era obvio que él sería el que lo haría, ya que ni Jasper, ni Alice ni yo conocíamos a esas personas con las que estábamos a punto de conversar.

Jacob dio un paso adelante de nosotros, y empezó a caminar hacia el porche de la magnánima casa, mientras los demás y yo le seguíamos por detrás. Al llegar a la puerta, tocó el botón dorado, y un leve sonido resonó dentro de la estancia, escuchándose a través de la entrada.

Luego de un minuto, abrieron la puerta.

La figura de una señora se podía ver en el marco de la puerta. Me sorprendí ante lo joven que lucía para ser la madre de Edward. Seguramente estaba en sus cuarenta, pero si no hubiera sabido quién era, hubiera deducido que estaba en sus treinta. Su cabello castaño con destellos dorados caía en ondas por su espalda, adornando su rostro en forma de corazón. Su piel era pálida, al igual que la de su hijo, aunque sus orbes no eran verdes, si no de un dorado oscuro. Una cálida sonrisa alumbró su rostro al ver a Jacob, aunque pude denotar confusión, sorpresa y extrañeza en su expresión al observar al grupo. Obviamente estaría sorprendida. Según Jacob, él no veía a los padres de Edward desde la boda, y viene a aparecer a su puerta casi a medianoche con un grupo de gente desconocida. Oh sí, no es nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Jacob? —preguntó su voz con tono musical y maternal, y el nombrado sonrió mientras su rostro se iluminaba como nunca antes había visto, como si estuviera viendo a su madre luego de años de no hacerlo. Los dos se unieron en un estrecho abrazo, y empecé a sentirme un poco incómoda. Parecía una escena relativamente privada, y al ser sólo una desconocida la incomodidad aumentó.

La mujer se separó de Jacob con ojos brillosos, y se volteó hacia el grupo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque ésta se transformó en miedo ante la última pregunta.

—Oh, bueno, primero que todo, ellos son Bella, Alice y Jasper. —nos presentó, y la señora nos dio una sonrisa que me dio una sensación de paz. Se la devolví, aunque un poco tensa debido a la actual situación. —Chicos, ella es Esme.

En eso, escuchamos una voz lejana.

—¿Quiénes son, Esme? —preguntó una voz masculina que me recordó mucho a la de Edward.

Al poco rato, detrás de Esme, apareció un hombre, o mejor dicho, una estrella de cine. Me asombré otra vez ante su aparente juventud, ¿acaso acordaron cirugía plástica o qué?

El hombre tenía piel pálida al igual que su esposa e hijo, mientras que su cabello era sedoso y rubio y sentí una sensación de añoranza embargarme al ver sus orbes verdes. Esos orbes esmeraldas bastante parecidos a los que estoy loca por ver, los que necesito ver ahora mismo.

Jacob volvió a presentarnos, informando en el acto que el nombre del esposo de Esme era Carlisle. Jacob les aclaró que la razón por la que estábamos allí tenía que ver con Edward. Sus semblantes inmediatamente mostraron preocupación, y no tardaron en hacernos pasar.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a mi Edward? —preguntó Esme con el ceño fruncido, sus manos entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando.

Agradecí esta vez no ser yo la que comenzó con la explicación. Jacob comenzó explicando que yo estaba envuelta en una relación romántica con Edward —momento en el que yo me ruboricé al notar las miradas que me dieron Esme y Carlisle— y que recientemente yo había descubierto que Rosalie había dejado a Edward por su hermano, lo que hizo que Edward se descontrolara debido a la deslealtad de su hermano. Les informó que planea hacer algo terrible y que debíamos detenerle antes de que fuera muy tarde.

—...Y por eso, necesitamos saber urgentemente dónde vive Emmett. Estamos seguros que Edward fue en su búsqueda, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde vive su hermano. Por lo que supusimos que ustedes debían de saberlo.

Esme y Carlisle tardaron en contestar. Se veían sumamente en shock, obviamente ignorantes ante el pequeño problema amoroso que hubo entre los hermanos Cullen y Rosalie.

—Yo no le enseñé eso a Emmett.. —murmuró para sí mismo Carlisle con tono decepcionado, su mirada perdida. Esme se veía con tanto dolor, que casi me hizo llorar.

—Por favor, sé que necesitan asimilarlo, pero debemos actuar rápido. Necesitamos encontrar a Edward lo antes posible. —Jasper rompió el tenso silencio e interrumpió las cavilaciones de los padres Cullen, despertándolos de su trance. Los dos llevaron la mirada a Jasper.

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

—Iremos con ustedes. Ahora, necesitamos ir al aeropuerto.

* * *

Si, el capítulo es un poco corto, pero les prometo que el próximo es mucho mejor xD.

Me pareció que sería bueno poner aquél párrafo de arriba sobre la cólera para que entiendan lo que ocurre con Edward.

Por cierto, me gustaría recomendar mi nueva traducción:

**El novio de mi madre: **TRADUCCIÓN. Bella Swan finalmente encontró un hombre en el que está interesada: Edward Cullen. ¿El problema? Está saliendo con su madre, Renée. AU. AH.

Y esta otra la publicaré pronto: (díganme qué les parece! ^^)

**Healing:** TRADUCCIÓN. AH, historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. "Un chico que odiaba a todo el mundo y una chica que no confiaba en nadie, se abrieron el uno al otro. Creo que una curación ha tomado lugar."

Próximo capi: _Un encuentro desagradable_.

Gracias por leer! Reviews!

PD: Ya falta poco para que la historia termine! D: (calculo unos cuatro o cinco capítulos)

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor, blackncullen, caroline swan, Lady Beat, pukichick, luz elena, Dary-Cullen, chiiocullen, xxXXNDXXxx, XxXHermione WeasleyXxX, Mariana Cullen Black, noelhia, animefangirl123, Cath Cullen.


	30. Un encuentro desagradable

**Nota: **¡Hola! Pues me alegro bastante que les haya gustado el capi pasado, este tiene bastante drama, ya por el título pueden tener una idea xD Por cierto, Super Fanfic, sé que se tardaron mucho en la búsqueda, pero, ¿qué más podían hacer? ellos simplemente no tienen idea de dónde vivían Rosalie y Emmett, creo que fue un capi mas o menos realista, digo, en la vida real ellos simplemente no llamarían y ya de una vez saben la dirección y todo de donde viven. Que hubieran tomado clases con Rosalie, no significa que supieran donde vivía Emmett. Créeme que traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero no había otra forma, la única solución era buscar a los padres de Edward; ¿a través de quién? Pues de Jacob. Creo que me extendí un poco xD Nada más quería aclararlo :P De todos modos te entiendo, sí que se tardaron un poco xD

**Capítulo 30: Un encuentro desagradable**

**BPOV**

—¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? —murmuré más que todo para mí misma mientras observaba mi ticket de avión.

Obvio que Emmett viviría en Seattle. Bueno, no tan obvio, pero era una de las posibilidades más grandes, ya que allí fue donde conocí a Rosalie, y por lo tanto a Emmett. En la universidad de Seattle.

—No digas eso, Bella. De todos modos, si hubieras descubierto que era en Seattle, no había forma de saber en _qué _parte de Seattle. —Alice me confortó mientras me acariciaba mi tenso hombro con su pequeña mano, y yo asentí. Mi menuda amiga tenía razón.

—Vamos, chicos. El vuelo es en media hora. —llamó Carlisle, ganando la atención del grupo, y todos asentimos con la cabeza para después seguir sus pasos.

El vuelo, por así decirlo, fue excruciante, estresante, sofocante, agobiante, y miles de adjetivos más que sean capaces de expresar la presión en el pecho que sentí durante tres horas y cincuenta minutos. Y estaba segura que no era la única que se sentía así de ansiosa. Tan sólo ver los rostros de Carlisle y Esme podías asegurar que en su mente se estaban reproduciendo las peores escenas entre Emmett y Edward.

Finalmente arribamos, y cuando anunciaron que podíamos salir, a los pocos segundos todos nosotros nos encontrábamos de primeros en la puerta de salida, esperando que la abrieran. Obviamente recibimos muchas respuestas no muy bonitas cuando atravesamos el pasillo lleno de personas sacando sus cosas de los compartimientos. Pero nos daba totalmente igual.

Estábamos tratando de calmar nuestra ansiedad al frente de la puerta cuando una de las aeromozas, una chica joven, se nos acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—Disculpen, deberían regresar a la fila..

—Tenemos prisa, y es algo verdaderamente urgente. No nos moveremos de aquí —gruñó Jacob y la mujer abrió los ojos como platos ante la mirada asesina que él le daba. Nadie dijo nada, extrañamente todos estaban de acuerdo con las conducta frívola y nada educada de Jacob.

La mujer suspiró, y se alejó, dejándonos allí con la angustia comiéndonos vivos.

Finalmente abrieron la puerta, y atravesamos un largo pasillo pequeño con paso rápido para después salir al aeropuerto de Seattle. Omitimos la sección de recogida de equipajes —cada uno llevaba apenas un bolso, excepto Carlisle y Jacob— y nos dirigimos directamente hacia las afueras. El frío viento nos bañó mientras Carlisle buscaba un taxi. Finalmente lo encontramos, y escuché cómo él mismo le daba al hombre de mediana edad una dirección que se me hacía desconocida, a pesar de haber vivido por una larga temporada en esta ciudad.

En el camino al lugar final, en mi mente siempre aparecía _su_ rostro, lleno de dolor y tristeza como lo vi en aquél restaurante, cuando le confesé la verdad. Me sentía terrible, llena de dolor y angustia, como si el dolor de Edward fuera mío también. Aunque en realidad, sí lo era.

Las ganas de ver a Edward eran inaguantables, y la ansiedad me carcomía cada vez más mientras las mismas preguntas aparecían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Nos dará tiempo de detener a Edward de lo que fuera que estuviera planeando? ¿Estará bien? ¿Habrá cometido alguna locura?

Pero yo no podía hacer nada por ahora. Simplemente tendría que esperar y enfrentarme a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en la estancia de Emmett..

----------

—¿Escuchan algo? —preguntó Jacob en un susurro mientras yo me mordía las uñas.

Esperamos en silencio.

Nada.

—Toca, por favor. ¡Toca el timbre! —exclamé en dirección a Carlisle, quien estaba al frente de la puerta, sintiendo cómo todo dentro de mí empezaría a explotar en segundos.

Carlisle suspiró, y con un apretón de manos de parte de Esme, presionó el dedo contra el botón dorado sobresaliente de la pared.

El timbre sonó. Un sonido musical, aunque en esas circunstancias me pareció un sonido terrorífico.

Escuchamos un golpe desde dentro, y yo me sobresalté, mientras sentía cómo gotas frías se deslizaban por mi frente y mi corazón latía erráticamente. Miré a cada uno con terror, y todos tenían una expresión asustada.

Pero en eso, escuchamos un sonido que casi hizo que me diera un infarto.

Un grito.

Un grito femenino.

De esa voz que Alice y yo conocíamos muy bien. De esa voz terriblemente conocida.

Alice y yo soltamos un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo, mientras yo me tapaba la boca con las manos.

Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a la puerta y empecé a golpearla fuerte y repetidamente, una y otra vez.

—¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD! —grité desesperadamente. Pero en eso, sentí cómo dos grandes brazos me tomaban y me alejaban de la puerta; traté de forcejear, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Seguí revolviéndome, pero me paralicé cuando vi que Jasper, el cual estaba al lado de la puerta, retrocedía, con la mirada fija en la puerta. En eso, corrió hacia ésta, dándole un fuerte golpe con su hombro.

Me congelé aún más cuando vi que el cerrojo se rompió y el chirrido de la entrada abriéndose llegó a mis oídos.

Cerré los ojos. No estaba segura de si quería ver lo que hubiera allí dentro.

Pude sentir cómo las gotas saladas tocaban mis labios, asegurándome que ya me encontraba llorando. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas —no había forma de calmarme.

Escuché.

Y eso fue simplemente peor.

Llantos. Gritos. Gruñidos. Jadeos.

—¡Edward! ¡Detente! —la escuché a _ella_, gritar entre sollozos. Me tapé el rostro con las manos. Edward estaba fuera de control. Lo sabía, habíamos llegado tarde.

Todo siguió ocurriendo a mi alrededor, rápidamente, los gritos sin detenerse, siguiendo uno luego de otro, cada uno de diferentes voces.

Hasta que lo escuché a él.

—Bastardo..

Quité las manos de mi rostro. Y abrí los ojos.

Y lo que vi me dejó sin respiración.

Tenía la vista completa de la entrada a la estancia. El apartamento era relativamente pequeño. Un pasillo se podía ver al frente de mí, el cual se dirigía hacia una pequeña sala de estar al final. Al lado izquierdo, tenía otro hall, el cual no podía deducir a dónde dirigía. Del otro lado, una puerta que se encontraba abierta me dejaba ver la cocina.

Pero lo más sorprendente estaba al frente de mí, en ese pasillo principal.

A quien primero noté fue a Rosalie. Sus rizos rubios desordenados tapaban su rostro, al igual que sus pálidas manos las cuales estaban posadas en su cara. Todo su cuerpo temblaba intensamente, y sollozos sofocados podían escucharse a través de sus manos. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, justo al frente del pasillo desconocido. A su lado estaba Alice, su boca tapada con sus manos, observando con miedo la escena delante de ella.

Al frente de ellas era lo peor. Allí, contra la pared, se encontraba Emmett. Estaba forcejeando, pero de forma muy débil, como si estuviera rindiéndose o algo por el estilo. Unas pálidas manos.. unas que yo conocía bastante, estaban sujetándolo por el cuello. Seguí con mi mirada la dirección de esas manos.. pasando por sus brazos.. y luego lo vi a él completamente.

Su mirada llena de rabia, enojo puro —ni siquiera tristeza, sólo se podía ver la furia en sus facciones— estaba enfocada en su hermano, sus labios fruncidos y su frente arrugada. De vez en cuando murmuraba algo que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero por sus labios pude leer que eran palabras no muy bonitas.

Brazos estaban sujetando a Edward por detrás, enredados en su antebrazo y otros en sus hombros, tratando de apartarlo de Emmett. Los labios de Carlisle, Jasper y Jacob se movían, tratando de razonar con Edward, pero no podía escucharlos.

No entendía nada de lo que decían. No escuchaba nada. Mi concentración no daba para ello. Estaba demasiado mesmerizada observando con terror y shock la escena delante de mí como para tratar de entender las palabras.

No tardé muchos segundos en salir de mi trance.

Edward. _Mi Edward_.. necesitaba ayuda.

Y yo trataría de ayudarlo.

Pero justamente cuando di un paso hacia adelante, decidida a tratar de hacerle entrar en razón, lo peor pasó.

Edward reaccionó. Y no positivamente.

Vi cómo el rostro de Emmett se contraía mientras su cabeza se ladeaba en el momento en que el puño de Edward hizo contacto con su mandíbula, fuertemente.

Gritos ahogados sonaron, el mío incluido.

Di más pasos dentro de la estancia rápidamente, hasta llegar a posarme cerca de Alice, pero volví a detenerme cuando la reacción de Emmett, ocurrió.

Él obviamente era mucho más fuerte que Edward. Éste último lo era, pero su fuerza era seguramente la mitad que la de su hermano. Vi cómo los monstruosos músculos de Emmett se flexionaban y endurecían mientras alejaba su brazo y acercaba su puño con velocidad a la mejilla de Edward.

—¡NO! —grité mientras empuñaba mis cabellos. Era demasiado.

Y fue demasiado cuando vi que Edward caía en el suelo, inconsciente.

_----------_

**EPOV**

Lo único que sentía era un dolor punzante en mi mejilla, y que todo me daba vueltas, teniendo una sensación de mareo a pesar de verlo todo negro. Empecé a recuperar la consciencia poco a poco, y a lo lejos pude escuchar unas voces que logré entender luego de unos segundos.

_—Creo que lo mejor será irnos.._

_—No, hay que hablar con ellos.._

_—Esme y Carlisle podrán solucionarlo. Llevémonoslo de aquí._

_—Eh, no creo que.._

_—¡Miren, se está despertando!_

Mis ojos estaban empezando a abrirse en el momento en que escuché la voz sorprendida de Jacob. Pude ver un montón de cabezas observándome, todas o asustadas o sorprendidas. Noté que estaba recostado en un sillón, mi cabeza sobre una superficie bastante suave y cálida, y luego de un par de segundos realicé que mi cabeza estaba recostada en el regazo de la persona con la que me comporté como un completo bastardo.

—Dios Bella, perdóname, fui un idiota, yo no...—pero no pude continuar ya que me silenció colocando uno de sus pequeños dedos contra mis labios. Ella sonrió levemente aunque la tristeza todavía era notable en su expresión.

—No te preocupes, Edward. Te comprendo totalmente. Aunque.. fue una decisión un tanto brusca.. pero igual, entiendo tu reacción. No tienes por qué disculparte. Sé que te sientes herido por todo esto. —¿acaso es posible que el amor que sentía por esta mujer aumentara? A pesar de todos mis errores, a pesar de las tonterías que he hecho, ella sigue estando allí para mí. Tomé su mano posada en mis labios por la muñeca suavemente y le di pequeños besos a sus dedos. Ella rió suavemente, y eso fue música para mis oídos.

No sé cuánto tiempo mis ojos estuvieron bloqueados con los suyos chocolates, haciéndome olvidar de dónde me encontraba y por qué había venido, sólo existía ella, nadie más.

En algún momento de nuestro trance, escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero que primero tenemos que solucionar todo esto antes de que ustedes dos se pongan _lovey-dovey,_**(1)** ¿no creen? —dijo Jacob con tono de burla aunque su rostro era serio. Rodé los ojos y me volví a voltear hacia Bella.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? A mi me pareció que lo arruinaste un poco antes de que nosotros llegáramos. —me dijo, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pude escuchar la decepción en su voz.

Inmediatamente me maldije a mí mismo internamente. ¿Cómo pude actuar como un idiota? ¿Cómo pude dejar que la rabia me cegara de tal forma? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo pude dejar a Bella así? Ella tiene razón, me comporté de una forma brusca, y debo admitirlo, para nada madura. Si tan sólo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, me hubiera dado cuenta que lo mejor era enfrentarme a él de ninguna forma física, y simplemente hubiera tratado de tener una conversación con él. Soy un _idiota_, definitivamente.

Me levanté del regazo de Bella y me senté a su lado, tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Quiero arreglar esto. Y perdóname por haberme comportado así, no debí de dejarte... —pero ella me volvió a interrumpir al igual que antes.

—No te preocupes Edward, —negó con la cabeza.— Todos cometemos errores. Además, ya te dije que entiendo tu reacción perfectamente. Está todo bien. De veras. —dijo con tal convicción que casi le creí, pero aún así hice una nota mental de recompensárselo de alguna forma cuando tenga el tiempo. Asentí con la cabeza, dejándolo pasar para otra ocasión.

Me volteé hacia los demás, Jasper y Alice estaban sentados a mi lado, mientras que Jacob estaba parado al frente de ellos.

—¿Dónde están ellos y mis padres? —pregunté al no verlos alrededor.

—En la cocina, hablando. Carlisle está furioso con Em. —Jacob me respondió sacudiendo una mano y haciendo una mueca. Yo suspiré. —ahora vendrán aquí para hablar contigo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Me sentía nervioso e inquieto, inseguro de lo que me fueran a decir y de que tendríamos público.

Lo único que apaciguaba aquella inquietud era la mano de apoyo de Bella entrelazada con la mía.

Estuve varios segundos simplemente viendo nuestras manos unidas y acariciando su suave y pálido dorso con mi pulgar, cuando escuché pisadas aproximarse. Subí la mirada y vi a un lívido Carlisle y a una llorosa Esme acercarse y sentarse en el mueble que se encontraba en la pared izquierda a la de nosotros, y detrás a un extrañamente serio Emmett y a una abatida Rosalie.

Los dos últimos se pararon en medio de la sala de estar, detrás de la mesita de café que se encontraba al frente de nosotros, y nos encararon, preparándose para hablar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Finalmente sabrán el lado de Rosalie de todo este problema.

Próx. cap: _Fortaleza_

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews ^^

Por cierto, ya a la historia le quedan **tres capítulos** :( (contando el epílogo)

PD: Ya he publicado **Healing**, para los que les interesó el summary que coloqué en el capítulo pasado :)

**(1) **demostraciones de afecto en público

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor, blackncullen, caroline swan, Lady Beat, pukichick, luz elena, Dary-Cullen, chiiocullen, xxXXNDXXxx, XxXHermione WeasleyXxX, Mariana Cullen Black, noelhia, animefangirl123, Cath Cullen, Franncisca Cullen, Chemita,


	31. Fortaleza

**Capítulo 31: Fortaleza.**

**BPOV**

El silencio era pesado e incómodo. Muy, pero _muy_ incómodo. Nunca me había encontrado a mí misma en una situación así de seria e intrigante, y me ponía los nervios de punta el pensar que Edward volvería a reaccionar como lo hizo hace algunos minutos, o tal vez peor, con lo que fuera que dijera la pareja.

Debe ser por eso por lo que tardan tanto en hablar. Seguramente están buscando las palabras adecuadas para no hacer estallar a Edward. Aunque seguramente fuera cual fuera su explicación, haría que Edward explotara. Ya de por sí es incómodo volver a estar de frente a frente con Rosalie, no me imagino cómo debe sentirse sabiendo que su hermano mayor fue uno de los causantes del fatídico resultado de la boda. O mejor dicho, la casi boda.

Volteé mi mirada hacia Edward, y me di cuenta que se encontraba tan incómodo como los demás. Tal vez más. Estaba mirando al suelo, con una mano sujetando la mía y la otra en su regazo, no queriendo enfrentar la mirada de su hermano y de su ex prometida, ahora cuñada. Con ganas de animarle aunque sea un poco, le di un apretón a su mano. Edward volteó la cabeza hacia mí, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a su hermano y su novia, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos todavía denotaban inquietud y ansiedad. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, tratando de decirle silenciosamente que sea fuerte, que todo iba a salir bien.

Un carraspeo de garganta nos sacó de nuestra pequeña burbuja, y yo volteé mi cabeza para encontrarme con Rosalie mirándome y señalando con el dedo a Edward, indicándome que le pidiera su atención. Me volteé a verlo y me di cuenta que había vuelto a bajar la cabeza, y yo delicadamente coloqué mi dedo en su mentón para subirle la mirada, indicándole que ya era hora. La hora en la que obtendríamos todas las respuestas. Edward alzó su rostro y enfrentó con la mirada de Rosalie y a su hermano. Yo volví a darle un leve apretón a su mano, indicándole que yo estaba allí a su lado, y que no lo abandonaría. Él necesitaba de mi apoyo en estos momentos, y yo con gusto se lo daría.

Con un tembloroso suspiro, y mirando a cada uno de los presentes, Rosalie abrió la boca para empezar a hablar.

—Como ya todos saben, Edward y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria. —volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos, para luego volverlos a abrir.— Con el tiempo nos volvimos pareja, y yo pensaba que estaba locamente enamorada de él. —cuando dijo esto, evitó la mirada de Edward, y posó su mirada en un punto de la pared, sin mirar a nadie.— Sí, él era un chico dulce, y me atraía bastante.. pero todo cambió a los seis meses de nuestra relación. —Emmett le dio la mano, dándole un apretón incitándole a continuar con la historia.—A los seis meses, Edward me propuso, y yo acepté encantada. Me invitó a su casa un viernes, para una pequeña cena de celebración con él y sus padres. Aunque ese día había un invitado del que Edward no me había hablado —continuó, mirando a su pareja discretamente.— allí fue donde conocí a Emmett. —confesó, esta vez volviendo a mirar a Edward. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que éste mantenía una expresión neutral, sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Rosalie paró unos segundos, reorganizando sus ideas.

—En el momento en el que lo vi, sentí algo que no había sentido por ninguna otra persona. Ni siquiera por Edward. —volvió a hablar Rosalie.—era como un tipo de conexión, mucho más profunda que cualquier relación que había tenido. Cuando lo vi, supe que sentía algo por él. Pero no quise decir nada, pensé que se me pasaría, que sólo era una leve atracción pasajera. Traté de concentrarme en la boda lo más que pude, para sacar a Emmett de mi mente. Además, me convencí de que era mejor así ya que él era un chico universitario de Phoenix, por lo que no se pasaba mucho por Chicago. —exhaló lentamente.—pero me equivoqué. Emmett empezó a ir a la casa de los Cullen mucho más seguido, tal vez una vez a la semana, y yo utilizaba como excusa pasar tiempo con Edward en su casa, aunque en el fondo sabía que era para ver a Emmett.

—Con el tiempo lo fui conociendo cada vez más, y eso hacía que la atracción aumentara. Al mes de conocerlo, llegué al punto de escabullirme por las noches para ir a conversar con Emmett. —al decir esto, escuché como Edward bufaba. Le di otro apretón de manos.— y así fue durante otros tres meses, cuando nos dimos cuenta que lo que teníamos era más que sólo una atracción pasajera, y que el sentimiento era mutuo. Y allí comenzó nuestra..—meditó por unos segundos, buscando la palabra correcta.— relación secreta.

—La fecha de la boda se me había olvidado por completo. Nosotros continuamos viéndonos a escondidas, y con el paso de los meses nuestra relación se iba profundizando más. Hasta llegué al punto de ignorar a Edward. —dijo esto viéndome a mí, a Alice y a Jasper, obviamente no queriendo encontrarse con los ojos de Edward ni de sus padres.— El tiempo pasó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya faltaban tres semanas para la boda, y Esme ya lo tenía todo planeado. Emmett me trató de convencer de cancelarlo todo, y decirle la verdad a su hermano menor, que ya no aguantaba más. —tomó aire.— pero yo fui lo bastante estúpida como para preferir mantener el engaño. Fui demasiado egoísta, no quería cancelar la boda después de ver los maravillosos arreglos de Esme. Por lo que le dije a Emmett que lo dejáramos así.

—El día antes de la boda llegó, y fue el peor día de mi vida. Emmett me confesó que me amaba, y que si lo quería de verdad, que no me casara. —confesó.— que él no planeaba ir a la boda, y que estaría en Phoenix. No le hice caso, mantuve mi opinión firme, pensando que si lo hacía Emmett se rendiría e iría a la boda. Pero no fue. —miró a Edward.— Y eso me hizo dar cuenta que no podía casarme contigo. —Rosalie suspiró y se excusó para ir a buscar un vaso de agua, obviamente aturdida por sus confesiones.

Miré a Edward, el cual se encontraba extrañamente callado, y noté que estaba llorando silenciosamente. De sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas, y ellas eran como pequeñas cuchillas a mi corazón. Me destrozó el alma, el verlo así.. Su mirada tenía tanta rabia y dolor —obviamente por saber que su hermano lo había engañado incluso antes de la boda—, que sentí un fuerte rencor hacia Emmett y a mi antigua amiga. Sin pensarlo lo tomé entre mis brazos y él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Déjalo salir Edward.. —le susurré al oído— está bien que llores.

Llegó al punto de dejar mi hombro completamente mojado. Pero no me importaba. Era obvio que había estado reprimiendo el llanto durante tantos años.

Finalmente, Rose y Emmett salieron de la cocina, y con una mirada reprobatoria de Esme y Carlisle, Rose continuó con su historia.

—Me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo cuando estábamos en el altar, a punto de decir el sí quiero. Ya lo sé, demasiado _cliché_ —rió tristemente— pero cuando estuve a punto de decir esas palabras, simplemente no pude. Se negaron a salir de mi boca. Mi mente y mi físico me lo impedían. Supongo que, cuando estás a punto de entregarle tu vida a una persona de esa forma, te das cuenta de lo importante que esa decisión va a influir en el resto de tus días. En ese momento pensé en Emmett, y me di cuenta que no podía hacerle eso a Edward —dijo mirando por primera vez a los padres de Edward y Emmett.—así que escapé de la iglesia, e inmediatamente me fui a mi casa, empaqué y me fui a Phoenix. Emmett me perdonó cuando llegué a su departamento, pero me dijo que debía de contarle la verdad a Edward. Traté, pero no pude. Me era demasiado difícil. —confesó.— y ya el resto es historia. Me inscribí en la misma universidad de Emmett, y allí conocí a Alice y a Bella. —dijo, mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa, pero nosotras no se la devolvimos.—Nunca más supe de ustedes dos. Lo que menos me imaginaba es que se mudarían a Chicago juntas. —paró por unos segundos.— En fin, eso es todo. Discúlpenme un minuto.—tomó una bocanada de aire, e inmediatamente salió del departamento con Emmett pisándole los talones.

Volví a tomar a Edward entre mis brazos. El volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y escuché cómo inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, tratando de controlar su respiración. Podía sentir sus erráticos latidos contra mi pecho, y empecé a acariciar cariñosamente su suave cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Te quiero, Edward. Estoy aquí contigo. Te ayudaré. —le susurré suavemente en el oído. Él subió su cabeza y sentí cómo el pecho se me oprimía al ver sus ojos con tanto dolor. Inmediatamente alcé mis manos para limpiarle sus mojadas mejillas con mis pulgares, y manteniendo mis manos en su rostro, le di un pequeño pero tierno beso en sus labios. Edward me volvió a abrazar para después murmurarme al oído.

—Yo también te quiero, Bella. Más que a nadie. Gracias.

No sabía cómo se sentía en estos momentos, pero lo entendía completamente. De hecho, yo creo que yo hubiera reaccionado peor si hubiera estado en su lugar. No me imagino cómo debe sentirse que, el día más feliz de tu vida, el día de tu boda, venga tu prometida a decirte que ama a otro. Y peor aún, que después de siete años, te vengan a confesar que _tu hermano_ de toda la vida era 'el otro'.

Pero Edward era fuerte, y estaba segura que él lo superaría.

* * *

Pobre Edward! :( Ya lo sé, muy corto, pero era necesario para que vieran el punto de vista de Rosalie.

Díganme que opinan :)

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor, blackncullen, caroline swan, Lady Beat, pukichick, luz elena, Dary-Cullen, chiiocullen, xxXXNDXXxx, XxXHermione WeasleyXxX, Mariana Cullen Black, noelhia, animefangirl123, Cath Cullen, Franncisca Cullen, Chemita.


	32. Para hacerte sentir mi amor

**Nota:** Señoras y señores, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de la historia (técnicamente en realidad es el penúltimo, pero el próximo es el epílogo) Espero que les guste, es bastante largo.

**En este capítulo va a haber una canción. Pueden encontrar el link de youtube en mi perfil, para que la sigan con el capítulo, les avisaré en el momento adecuado para que empiecen a reproducirla - les recomiendo que lo hagan de esta forma, así sentirán mucho mejor las emociones de Bella y por lo tanto se les hará mejor el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 32: Para hacerte sentir mi amor.**

**EPOV**

—¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó Bella mientras me entregaba el vaso de agua. Yo suspiré, para después asentir una vez con la cabeza y subir el labio hacia mis labios. Apenas le di un sorbo sentí mi estómago revolverse y lo coloqué en la encimera.

Desde que Rosalie y Emmett salieron del departamento, ha pasado un total de veinte minutos y todavía no han regresado. Eso sólo hizo que mi rencor hacia ellos aumentara. ¿Cómo podían ser tan cobardes? ¿Por qué simplemente no pueden quedarse a enfrentarme? ¿Acaso les doy tanto miedo?

Pero a pesar de que se hubieran ido —obvia señal de que querían evitarme— yo todavía quería hablar con ellos. Deseaba cerrar esta etapa de mi vida, y estaba seguro que si no me dirigía a ellos esto me ahuyentaría por el resto de mi vida. Deseaba ser feliz con Bella, y olvidarme de ellos. Pero primero necesitaba verlos y tener una conversación con la pareja.

Todavía no podía creer lo mal hermano que Emmett era. Lo desleal y pérfido que Emmett había sido conmigo y con el resto de la familia—claramente al engañarme a mí, también lo hizo con mis padres. Cuando escuché su confesión, cuando escuché que me tomó por estúpido mientras estaba a escondidas con mi ex-novia, sentí cómo una parte de mi corazón había sido arrancada, una que será muy difícil de que vuelva a su lugar. No me importa el hecho de que Rosalie estuviera con otro mientras estábamos juntos, si no el hecho de que Emmett fuera capaz de una cosa así. Por dios, es simplemente inaceptable. ¿Mi hermano? ¿El chico que yo siempre quise imitar desde que fui pequeño? Es increíble y a la vez decepcionante.

Y lo peor de todo, es que estoy seguro de que la situación entre él y yo, no vuelva a ser como antes. Nada volvería a ser igual entre los hermanos Cullen, nunca más podría estar a su lado y escuchar sus bromas sin sentirme incómodo o sin sentir aquella punzada de dolor y rencor al recordar lo que me hizo y lo que me ocultó por _años_. Pero todo fue su culpa. Él quiso tirar a la basura nuestra relación. Tendrá que soportarlo, y espero que su dolor sea mucho más fuerte que el mío.

—¿Edward? —la dulce voz de Bella me sacó de mis deprimentes cavilaciones. Alcé la mirada y la miré expectante.

—Carlisle llamó a Emmett. Están en el parque de abajo, para cuando estés listo.

Yo asentí, y extendí mis brazos hacia ella, en esos momentos _necesitaba_ su calor contra mí.

Ella no dudó en acercase a mí y sus pequeños brazos envolvieron mi cintura mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho y dejaba pequeños besos. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos y reposé mi mejilla en el tope de su cabeza, sintiendo cómo me reconfortaba silenciosamente. Era increíble esta conexión que tenía con Bella, cómo podíamos decirnos todo sin decir ninguna palabra. Nunca la había tenido con nadie, y esperaba que durara para siempre.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, supe que estaba listo.

----------

Froté mis manos contra mis jeans, tratando de secarlas por a la humedad que se concentró en ellas debido al nerviosismo. No estaba seguro de lo que les diría, las ideas en mi cabeza todavía estaban desordenadas, pero no podía retrasar esto más. Necesitaba cerrar con llave esta parte de mi vida lo antes posible.

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándome ver un pequeño vestíbulo de paredes de vidrio transparentes. A un lado se encontraba una ancha puerta que dirigía hacia algún tipo de jardín con un camino de piedras en el medio. Supe que era esa la dirección, y caminé en ese sentido.

Atravesé la puerta y caminé por la vía rocosa de superficie desnivelada. A mi alrededor habían árboles por doquier al igual que uno que otro banco para sentarse. Seguí caminando por la vía hasta que los vi.

Estaban de espaldas a mí, sentados en uno de los bancos más lejanos el cual se encontraba al lado de un árbol. Al frente de ellos había un pequeño lago donde nadaban numerosos patos. Con paso vacilante me dirigí hacia ellos y traté de hacer mis pisadas un poco fuertes para que escucharan mi presencia. Pude ver que la cabeza de Rosalie se volteaba en mi dirección y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al identificarme. Su mano, posada en el hombro de Emmett, la apretó contra él y la cabeza del susodicho también se volteó hacia mí. Emmett murmuró algo y los dos se levantaron del lugar, caminando hacia mí, que me encontraba parado en el camino de piedras.

En los dos podía ver la inseguridad, el nerviosismo y el miedo. Estaban mucho más asustados que yo, cuando debería ser yo quien estuviera explotando. Pero ya he descubierto que explotando no es la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas.

—Hey, —murmuró Rosalie cuando se paró al frente de mí con Emmett a su lado. Yo no dije nada ni me moví, simplemente observé a mi alrededor, admirando el pequeño parque. Podía imaginarme cómo hubiera sido si nunca me hubiera juntado con Rosalie. Seguramente ahora mismo estaríamos todos riendo, llenos de felicidad en un picnic en este mismo lugar, mientras Emmett hacía tontas apuestas conmigo las cuales yo siempre ganaba. Una escena que hubiera sido típica, pero que ahora veo imposible de que algún día ocurra. Era deprimente.

En algún momento Rosalie empezó a hablar. ¿Es que acaso Emmett estaba mudo?

—Edward, yo—

—Si te vas a disculpar, no tienes por qué hacerlo. —le interrumpí, todavía evitando su mirada. —No es necesario, no sirve de nada. Ya la relación entre Emmett y yo está jodida, ¿Para qué decir unas disculpas innecesarias? No cambiará nada. Igual seguiré sintiendo rencor hacia ustedes.

Los miré por primera vez. Los dos llevaban un intenso dolor en su rostro y hasta un idiota lo notaría.

—Pero... —escuché la voz de Emmett por primera vez en, que, ¿siete años?— de verdad, Edward, estoy demasiado arrepentido. Era un inmaduro, hacía las cosas sin pensarlas. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que—

—¿De qué? ¿De que no fue muy lindo lo que hicieron? —pregunté incrédulamente. —Y además, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Hace diez segundos? ¿En todos estos años te ha dado igual todo el mundo? Me da la impresión de que son sólo habladurías. —mi voz era fría, pero sobre todo, llena de dolor.

—No te importó cuando escuchaste que me dejaron plantado en la boda, no te importó saber en qué estado me encontraba, ni siquiera te importó que fue de mi vida o de la de Esme y Carlisle. No _eras_ inmaduro. Todavía lo sigues siendo. —espeté, y él bajó la mirada, apenado. Aunque no podía saber si era fingido o real. Ya con Emmett no se podía saber nada. La furia corría por mis venas, mientras las palabras barboteaban de mi boca sin poder pararlas.

—Pero ahora vienes como si nada y dices que ahora te das cuenta de que lo que hiciste está mal. ¿Acaso crees que es así de fácil? ¿Acaso crees que con sólo unas palabras sin verdadera honestidad van a hacer que todo regrese a como era antes? ¿Que Esme, Carlisle y yo te trataremos como si nada hubiera ocurrido? —lancé pregunta por pregunta rápidamente, mientras ellos me miraban con pesadumbre. —Lamentablemente no es así, Emmett, tuviste tus oportunidades para arreglarlo todo, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de la boda, pero los dos eran tan cobardes que tuvieron que hacerlo de la forma más patética. Me dan lástima.

—Todavía no pienso perdonarlos, porque yo sí soy sincero, y cuando digo algo lo digo del corazón. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que acepto sus disculpas. —pausé brevemente.— No se los puedo asegurar, pero tal vez en algún futuro, sea capaz de volver a verles o hablar con ustedes. Pero por ahora es imposible. Y con ahora, no sé con cuánto tiempo me refiero. Sólo sé que será bastante. Espero que disfruten de su penosa vida, y aprendan de sus errores. Adiós.

Suspiré sintiendo cómo se liberaba un peso de encima. Mi mente estaba aclarada, limpia, aliviada luego de soltar toda la sobrecarga de pensamientos y frases que quería vociferar. Con una última mirada hacia sus cabezas gachas, me volteé, y emprendí mi camino hacia mi nueva vida. Hacia mi nueva vida junto a Bella.

----------

**BPOV**

—Gracias por todo, Bella. De verdad. —me susurró Esme en el oído durante nuestro abrazo de despedida. Yo sonreí mientras le devolvía el abrazo fuertemente.

—Gracias a ti. —respondí cuando nos soltamos y ella me sonrió.

Luego de lo ocurrido en Seattle, Edward había cambiado notablemente. Me dijo que soltó todo lo que había estado reprimiendo, y que ahora se sentía como una persona nueva. Sus brillantes sonrisas traían una a mi rostro, adoraba verlo así con el rostro tan iluminado, lleno de satisfacción. Aunque no hubiera perdonado a Emmett y a Rosalie, igualmente lo apoyaba. Entendía perfectamente que todavía no podía decir esas palabras honestamente. Aunque ya casi fuera nulo, el dolor y el rencor hacia ellos aparecería cada vez que la pareja estuviera presente o se hablara de ella. Desafortunadamente no creía que eso fuera a cambiar en algún futuro cercano, pero me alegraba poder ver cómo había superado los obstáculos y fuera capaz de sobrellevar lo de Emmett.

Luego de la conversación entre Edward y la pareja, obviamente nos fuimos lo antes posible, y los padres de Emmett nos invitaron junto con Alice, Jasper y Jacob a pasar un par de días en su gran casa ubicada en los suburbios de Chicago, Libertyville.

Debo admitir que la pasamos increíblemente bien en todo el lapso de tiempo que nos residimos en la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Ellos seguían un poco tristes por lo ocurrido, pero al parecer la felicidad de Edward los animó mucho más de lo que estaban.

Y ahora nos estábamos despidiendo, ya que era hora de regresar a nuestros hogares y a nuestras antiguas vidas. Me daba un poco de nostalgia irme, de verdad que pasé unos muy lindos momentos allí.

Finalmente todos dijimos adiós, y nos adentramos al taxi para regresar al corazón de Chicago.

.

.

_**Una semana después...**_

—¿Entonces Bella? ¿Lilas o violetas? —inquirió Alice mientras observaba pensativamente las flores enfrente de nosotras.

—¡Pero si son idénticas! —repliqué incrédulamente. Ella me dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Eres mi dama de honor, tu trabajo es aconsejarme, no decir locuras como esas. Por dios, Bella, si son las flores más distintas que he visto. ¡Tan sólo mira el tono de morado! Ésta tiene un color más tenue, mientras que la otra... —inmediatamente bloqueé su parloteo de la diferencia entre lilas y violetas. Había algo que me tenía más inquieta que el dilema de las flores de la boda de Alice.

Últimamente, Edward se ha estado comportando un poco... _extraño_, desde que regresamos de Libertyville. Es como si estuviera tramando o escondiéndome algo. Debo admitir que algunas veces el pánico se apodera de mí al imaginarme las razones. ¿Acaso se arrepentía de nuestra relación? ¿Acaso resurgieron los sentimientos hacia.. Rosalie, cuando la vio luego de todos estos años? Sentí una terrible sensación en el estómago ante aquella pregunta que se había formado en mi cabeza.

—¡Bella! ¡Lilas o violetas!

—Lilas. —respondí lo primero que me pasó por la mente. Vi que Alice sonreía brillantemente.

—¡Lilas serán entonces! Buena elección, Swan. —se dirigió a la joven mujer que era su planificadora de bodas para informarle el tipo de flores que habíamos escogido. Yo suspiré, mientras eliminaba los horribles pensamientos sobre la situación entre Edward y yo. Decidí que al verlo le preguntaría el por qué de su sospechoso trato conmigo, y soportaría fuera cual fuera su respuesta.

Finalmente la selección de la decoración de la boda de Alice terminó un par de horas después, y mi mejor amiga me llevó en su Porsche hacia el departamento de Edward.

Ya la noche estaba comenzando, y se podía ver el ligero color azul fuera de la ventana del pasajero. A los pocos minutos, gracias a la maniática forma de conducir de Alice, llegamos al gran edificio.

—¡Adiós Alice! —exclamé abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

—¿Ansiosa, eh? —rió pícaramente.— Adiós Bells, no olvides que iremos a ver tu vestido el martes.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa y después caminé con paso rápido hacia la entrada del edificio.

En el ascensor me movía de un lado a otro sin poder evitarlo. Ya había hecho un pequeño discurso en mi mente. Le preguntaría que era lo que le ocurría directamente, y que si tenía que ver con Rosalie. Sin indirectas ni nada por el estilo. Así de simple.

_Ojalá fuera así de simple..._

Finalmente llegué al último piso y abrí la puerta nerviosamente con la copia de la llave que me había dado Edward.

Cuando abrí la puerta noté que todo estaba oscuro. Fruncí el ceño, pero lo dejé pasar. Seguramente le había dado por ahorrar la electricidad o algo por el estilo.

—¿Edward? —llamé mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar. —¿Qué pas—

Solté un grito ahogado al entrar a la sala de estar.

Velas. Todo el lugar estaba completamente lleno de velas. Ya los muebles blancos de cuero no estaban, y sólo había una mesa redonda en el medio del lugar, la cual tenía dos sillas y varias velas sobre el mantel rojo, con un pequeño florero con una rosa en el medio. Por los ventanales se podía ver que ahora el cielo era de un color azul oscuro, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente el lugar.

Sentí dos brazos envolver mi cintura por atrás, y mi respiración se cortó.

—¿Te gusta? —su suave voz me susurró al oído.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar algo.

—Ven aquí. —volvió a murmurar para luego de dejar un pequeño beso en mi cuello, mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia mi mano, donde sentí miles de descargas eléctricas pasar por la piel que él rozaba.

Por fin pude verlo. Estaba vestido en una camisa de botones verde que resaltaba sus refulgentes ojos del mismo color junto con unos jeans. A pesar de verse tan simple, para mí parecía un modelo de revistas, o mejor dicho, un dios griego. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción, y pude sentir cómo me derretía al observarlos.

Me sonrió torcidamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras mi corazón bombeaba mil latidos por segundo.

Su mano me dirigió hacia el centro del cuarto, y me apartó la silla para que me sentara. Le sonreí. Aún no entendía por qué hacía esto, pero no me quejaba. Además, aún estaba demasiado mesmerizada para poder formar algún pensamiento coherente.

Él me dijo que iba a regresar en unos minutos, por lo que me quedé esperando con los pensamientos llenos de sus ojos y su voz. En menos de un par de minutos lo vi aparecer con dos platos. Colocó uno de mi lado y el otro en el suyo.

—¿Cocinaste? —finalmente pude hablar, aunque mi voz sonó una octava más alta.

Él me sonrió.

—Quería intentarlo. Espero que haya quedado bien. —dijo nerviosamente mientras pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello. Sonreí. Se veía tan tierno nervioso.

—Estoy segura que sí.

Le di una probada a la carne y abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan mal está? Oh no.. —empezó a balbucear y masqué rápido para poder responderle.

—¡No! Edward, esto está... _wow_. Exquisito. —le respondí y pude ver cómo soltaba aire, aliviado. Yo reí ligeramente.

Los dos seguimos comiendo en silencio y con una música clásica de fondo. Casi nunca apartábamos la mirada del uno del otro.

—¿Era por eso que te comportabas tan extraño? —pregunté al terminar de comer.

—Perdón. Es que.. quería que esta noche fuera perfecta.

Le sonreí.

—Debo admitir que estoy aliviada. Pensé que tenía algo que ver con... Rosalie, o algo así... —murmuré y sentí que su cálida mano se posaba sobre la mía encima de la mesa.

—Bella, mírame. —yo subí la mirada para encontrarme con sus brillantes orbes.

—Eres la única persona que he amado de esta forma. Nunca he sentido algo tan intenso por nadie. Por favor, te pido que, nunca dudes de mi amor. Bella, te amo tanto, que aveces pienso que explotaré de tanto sentimiento. —yo sonreí, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta por las lágrimas, pero las retuve.— Y nunca dejaré de sentirme así. Sé que durará por la eternidad, incluso cuando ya no estemos en este mundo.

Sus palabras estaban tan llenas de sinceridad y amor, que no pude evitar levantarme y sentarme en su regazo para darle un largo beso. Él me lo devolvió con ansia, y nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aliento.

Me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Ya es hora. —murmuró y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Los dos nos levantamos de la silla y me llevó hacia el piano negro que estaba ubicado en una esquina. Obviamente lo había visto antes, pero nunca le di importancia, pensé que sólo era algún tipo de adorno. Pero ahora que me dirigía hacia él, supe entonces que no solamente nos sentaríamos en el banco.

—¿Tocas? —pregunté, sorprendida.

Él se volteó hacia mí y asintió sonriendo torcidamente.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho. —reproché.

—No tocaba desde hace tiempo. Supongo que lo había olvidado. —me dio una mirada compungida y yo le sonreí. Era imposible estar molesta con él. Me la devolvió torcidamente y yo me sonrojé.

Finalmente llegamos al banquillo negro y los dos tomamos asiento al frente del piano. Él tomó mis manos y miró directamente hacia mis ojos.

—Bella, quiero agradecerte por todo. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias a ti, he vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, he podido superar mi pasado. Fuiste capaz de lo que nadie pudo, pudiste romper la coraza que me había impuesto como Cullen. Tú iluminaste mi vida, gracias a ti ahora tengo una estrella por la que vivir.

Sentí mi corazón agrandarse al ver todo el amor que se profesaba a través de sus ojos y sus palabras. ¿Cómo pude tener tanta suerte de ganarme a este príncipe azul?

Le sonreí y traté de expresar, al igual que él, todo el amor que sentía a través de la mirada. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Últimamente he estado... practicando, algo que quiero mostrarte. Esto va dedicado a ti. —en eso, soltó mis manos y las posó en el piano. Mi corazón aumentó de ritmo. Iba a tocarme una pieza.

**-Aquí pueden empezar a reproducir la canción que está en mi perfil, si quieren seguirle el ritmo. Se los recomiendo, es para que todo sea más emotivo xD-**

Vi cómo presionaba sus dedos sobre las teclas en los exactos lugares para formar una dulce melodía, suave y hermosa. Era tan relajante, que simplemente no pude evitar que mis párpados se cerraran y dejarme llevar por la preciosa música que Edward estaba creando.

Pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos rápidamente cuando escuché su aterciopelada voz unirse a las notas musicales.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Estaba completamente maravillada ante lo que mis ojos veían. Los dedos de Edward bailaban con gracia sobre las teclas blancas y negras, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios se movían lentamente.

Y de esos labios, salían los sonidos más sorprendentes y espléndidos que antes había escuchado. Si fuera ciega y muda, no me importaría con tal de escuchar aquellos placenteros sonidos todo el tiempo.

Las palabras que Edward cantaba podía sentirlas entrar en mi corazón y enterrarse profundamente. Eran hermosas, y sobre todo, sinceras. Edward seguía completamente concentrado en la música, sus dedos danzando ágilmente sin equivocarse, pero simplemente no podía prestarle atención a los sonidos que el piano hacía. No podía con aquella perfecta voz musical que salía de los labios del hombre al que amaba.

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
__Down__ on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_But you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
No there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go__ to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Ya para ese instante podía sentir la calidez en mis mejillas por las lágrimas. Nadie nunca había hecho esto por mí, nadie nunca me había cantado con tanta sinceridad como Edward lo hacía. Sentía el amor irradiando entre nosotros, era simplemente un momento mágico.

Las notas llegaron a su final, y con ello, la voz de Edward se fue apagando con la última palabra. Inmediatamente sentí un vacío al dejar de escucharle, pero todo desapareció y mi mente quedó en blanco cuando sus ojos se abrieron y me observó con tanta intensidad que sentí cómo su mirada ardía contra la mía.

Él me sonrió y alzó su pulgar para limpiarme la mejilla. Yo tomé su mano y dije lo único que podía pronunciar en esos momentos.

—Te amo. —dije sinceramente sin apartar la mirada de él. Sus ojos brillaron cuando me escuchó.

—Yo también te amo. —y en ese momento, lo único que podíamos hacer era unir nuestros labios. Aquello no era suficiente para expresar nuestro amor, nunca nada sería suficiente para poder expresarlo.

Y en ese momento, mientras simplemente nos abrazábamos y nos susurrábamos frases de amor, ante mis ojos aparecieron todos los momentos que había compartido con él, y me di cuenta de que todo valió la pena. Incluso aquella terrible cita en la que nos conocimos.

Aquella, fue sin duda la peor cita que he tenido en mi vida, y aún así, fue la mejor de todas.

Porque en ella conocí a mi alma gemela.

**FIN.**

* * *

ToT. El final ha llegado! Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Debo admitir que se me han escapado unas cuantas lágrimas al escribir la última parte, sobre todo escuchando la canción que sólo hizo que me pusiera más sentimental T.T me pone muy triste. De verdad que me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia y siento que gracias a ella he mejorado mucho en mi escritura (comparen el primer capítulo con el último, se nota la diferencia xD) Espero que les haya gustado las últimas frases, ya la había pensado cuando hice el título de la historia y finalmente pude escribirla! xD Pero aún así lamento haberla terminado. Bueno, al menos queda el epílogo! :D va a ser igual o mucho más cursi que éste.

Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :)

**TRADUCCIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN.**

_Cuando la lluvia cae sobre tu rostro  
Y el mundo entero cabe en tu maleta  
Yo podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor._

__

Cuando aparecen las sombras del atardecer y las estrellas  
Y no hay nadie que seque tus lágrimas  
Yo podría sostenerte por un millón de años  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor.

Ya se que todavía no lo has asumido  
Pero yo nunca te haré daño  
Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos  
No albergo ninguna duda acerca del lugar al que perteneces.

_Pasaría hambre, me volvería negro y azul  
Me arrastraría por la calle  
No hay nada que yo no hiciera  
_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

_Oh..._

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

_La tormenta se desata en un mar embravecido  
Y por la autopista del pesar  
soplan libres y salvajes vientos de cambio_

_Pero tú todavía no has conocido a nadie como yo_

_Te haría feliz, haría todos tus sueños realidad  
No hay nada que yo no hiciera  
Iría al fin del mundo por ti_

_ Para hacerte sentir mi amor.  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor._

Espero que les haya gustado la canción, la letra me pareció demasiado linda y cuando la escuché lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue ponerla en esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Mariale

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor, blackncullen, caroline swan, Lady Beat, pukichick, luz elena, Dary-Cullen, chiiocullen, xxXXNDXXxx, XxXHermione WeasleyXxX, Mariana Cullen Black, noelhia, animefangirl123, Cath Cullen, Franncisca Cullen, Chemita, kuky46.


	33. Epílogo: La Sorpresa

**Nota:** ¡Me alegro que les haya gustado el final! :) Aunque sí, es lamentable que Edward no pudiera haber arreglado las cosas con Emmett y Rosalie, pensé en que los perdonara, hasta lo escribí, pero simplemente no se sentía bien, se veía irreal. Este capítulo es inmenso, aquí les regalo de epílogo casi ocho mil palabras y diecinueve páginas de word. ^^

**Epílogo**

**La Sorpresa**

_**10 meses después...**_

—¿Crees que este le gustará? —me preguntó Ángela alzando un diminuto vestido blanco con puntos amarillos.

Yo ladeé la cabeza, pensativa, para después asentir.

—Aunque creo que deberíamos llevarle algo que pueda usar de recién nacida, ¿no crees? —le pregunté observando los demás conjuntos que colgaban de las perchas.

—Estoy segura que Alice ya tiene toda una montaña de ropa de bebé recién nacida, eso tenlo por seguro. —rió y yo la acompañé.

Ángela, la chica que trabaja en la biblioteca durante los miércoles, últimamente se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas. Luego de haber pasado por todo aquél drama y de poder recuperar la normalidad en nuestras vidas, pude regresar a mi rutina de la biblioteca, y por lo tanto, Ángela y yo nos comunicábamos siempre que la veía. Nos volvimos tan amigas que empecé a invitarla a ella y a su novio Ben en las salidas que tenía con Edward y con Alice y Jasper. Ya Jacob lamentablemente no está incluido, conoció a una chica llamada Irina en uno de sus numerosos viajes de negocios y ahora está viviendo con ella en Evanston, una ciudad que se ubica a menos de una hora de Chicago.

En fin, a todos inmediatamente les agradaron los nuevos integrantes, Ben y Ángela, y rápidamente se volvieron parte de nuestro grupo. Era genial tener otra amiga aparte de Alice, a veces era bueno alejarme de las locuras de aquella pixie y ser capaz de compartir un rato con una chica que le agrade el silencio como Ángela.

—Bueno, entonces sigamos buscando atuendos para bebés de doce meses. —concordé y Ángela y yo empezamos a recoger atuendos de los que decidiríamos después cuáles comprar, después de todo, no teníamos todo el dinero del mundo.

Actualmente, estábamos en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para el _baby shower _al que asistiremos en tres días. Y el regalo perfecto obviamente es ropa, atuendos perfectos para bebés de doce meses, específicamente para el bebé de Alice. Sí, el bebé de Alice. Mi mejor amiga, ya casada desde hace ocho meses, está embarazada de la misma fecha.

Aún recuerdo la reacción de Alice cuando se enteró, cuando llevaba tres semanas de embarazo. Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi cara sin poder evitarlo. Fue simplemente inolvidable...

_—Aquí tiene su café mocha, señorita. Que lo disfrute. —el chico me sonrió de un modo que decía que estaba tratando de flirtear conmigo pero era fatal en ello. Le sonreí casi imperceptiblemente y tomé mi café rápidamente._

_Actualmente estaba en un centro comercial haciendo unas compras necesarias para el departamento y me tomé un descanso para beberme un café y poder sentirme lo suficientemente activa para continuar con las diligencias. Me senté en uno de los bancos de en medio de los anchos pasillos que estaban rodeados por tiendas, al lado de un hombre notablemente aburrido con numerosas bolsas entre sus piernas._

_Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo luego de llevar medio café y suspiré de forma exasperada cuando vi quién estaba llamando. Cuando le conté a Alice que iba a ir de compras, obviamente me dijo que debía de ir conmigo. Yo le insistí que era innecesario, ya que eran compras aburridas. Ella me soltó que nunca más me hablaría ya que según ella yo no quería que mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo fuera de compras conmigo. Y aquí está. Luego de dos horas de decirme que me iba a aplicar la ley del hielo para siempre, me está volviendo a llamar._

_Dejé que siguiera repicando, y terminé de beberme el café._

_A los pocos minutos, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos buscando las últimas cosas que me faltaban comprar, cuando un sonido hizo que me congelara por completo._

_—¡ISABELLA SWAN! ¡I-SA-BE-LLA- SWAAAAN! —escuché la voz de Alice gritar por los parlantes del centro comercial. Su voz era completamente reconocible, y aunque nadie supiera que yo era Isabella Swan y que una loca irremediable me estuviera llamando a mí, sentí mis mejillas flamear por la pena._

_Los gritos de Alice en los parlantes continuaron, para mi vergüenza._

_—SÉ QUE ESTÁS POR ALLÍ, OCULTÁNDOTE DE MÍ. PERO ESO NO IMPORTA, BELLA, ¡NO SABES LO QUE HA OCURRIDO! BELLA, ESTOY, ¡EMBARAZADA! ¡EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA! ¡PREGNANT! ¡ENCEINTE! ¡SCHWANGER!....—empezó a aullir de alegría, nombrando la palabra embarazada en todos los idiomas posibles. Aunque eso era poco comparado con el shock de la noticia. ¡Alice estaba embarazada!_

_—...¡GRÁVIDA! ¡INCINTA! —seguía gritando y pude ver a mi alrededor las expresiones atónitas de todos. Algunos se notaban molestos por los chillidos mientras que otros aplaudían por la noticia._

_Supe en ese momento que debía de encontrarla. Era obvio que estaba feliz, pero creo que ya se había sobrepasado un poco de los límites._

_Me di cuenta de que no sabía donde encontrarla, y como si mi mejor amiga me hubiera leído la mente, respondió mi silenciosa pregunta a través de los parlantes, su voz resonando por todos los pasillos del inmenso centro comercial._

_—Bella, encuéntrame en la entrada del centro comercial, ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡Adiós! —y con eso el lugar cayó en completo silencio. Las personas, que se encontraban detenidas a medio camino escuchando los gritos alocados y llenos de júbilo, continuaron pisoteando en distintas direcciones._

_Caminé, o mejor dicho, corrí, en dirección de la entrada. Cuando llegué, pude ver a su menuda forma saltando casi dos metros en el aire repetidamente. Le sonreí grandemente y las dos nos fundimos en un abrazo._

Sacudí mi cabeza riendo ligeramente, y Ángela, quien estaba mirando la misma percha que yo, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que los rumores son ciertos, estás loca. —rió y yo rodé los ojos.

—Me estaba acordando de la noticia del embarazo de Alice en el centro comercial. —ella soltó un 'Oh', y rió también al recordarlo. Aunque en el momento en que ocurrió todo aquello Ángela y yo todavía no éramos tan cercanas como ahora, ella resultó haber estado en el centro comercial ese mismo día y también había escuchado los gritos. Me sorprendí bastante cuando le preguntó a Alice si fue ella la de los chillidos cuando las presenté. Supongo que es bastante perceptiva.

Finalmente Ángela y yo terminamos por elegir cinco conjuntos distintos que pagamos entre las dos. Aunque odie ir de compras, Alice siempre me dijo que tenía buen gusto cuando me esforzaba en elegir, por lo que procuré seleccionar los atuendos que me gustaban y que me parecían lindos para la bebé de Alice, la cual según ella y Jasper, se llamaría Madison, para poder apodarla como Maddie.

Luego de comprar la bolsa de regalo 'perfecta' y haber guardado los conjuntos en ella, Ángela y yo nos dirigimos hacia su coche para que me dejara en el departamento de Edward y mío ya que ella me había ido a buscar para ir de compras.

—Ups. —la escuché murmurar a mi lado mientras caminábamos a través del aparcamiento y se detuvo en seco al lado de una camioneta.

Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido. Estaba mirando la hora en su reloj con una expresión asustada en su rostro.

Miré mi hora. Eran las dos de la tarde. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Era martes, su turno en la biblioteca no era hasta mañana..

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté luego de un par de segundos llenos de un tenso silencio.

Ella subió la mirada lentamente y me miró con sus ojos marrones como platos.

—Uh...er...ah... —empezó a balbucear y parecía como si estuviera buscando una buena excusa, o mejor dicho, una mentira.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ángela, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme? —ella me miró mientras se mordía el labio, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi forma de reaccionar. Seguramente era algo personal. —Oh, Angie, mira, si es algo privado, disculpa, yo no—

—¡No! —sacudió la cabeza y después rió nerviosamente.— Lo siento. Es que me acordé algo. Hoy... hoy era el cumpleaños de Ben. —soltó mirando a cualquier lugar menos a mí. Era difícil saber si estaba mintiendo o no, su expresión era inescrutable.

—Oh —susurré, no sabiendo que decir, y llena de confusión, no sabía cómo relacionar el que se hubiera asustado por la hora con que hubiera olvidado el cumpleaños de su novio.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, será mejor que me lleves a mi casa entonces, no querrás perder tiempo—

—¡No! —volvió a exclamar, y yo la miré incrédula. ¿Por qué no quería que fuera a mi casa?

Alcé una ceja y la miré, esperando que profundizara su respuesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y pude verlos temblar ligeramente.

—Vamos, ¿qué harás en tu casa sola? ¿No era hoy que Edward tenía esa clase privada con Tommy? —preguntó, y yo fruncí el ceño. Según tenía entendido, las clases con Tommy eran los miércoles.

Oh, sí. Edward daba clases. Me alegraba de que finalmente hubiera conseguido un trabajo, específicamente como profesor de música en un instituto y tutor privado de lecciones de piano. Adoraba ver cómo Edward les enseñaba con gentileza a tocar el piano a pequeños chicos entre seis y quince años.

Tommy era un chico de ocho años que tenía programadas clases de piano con Edward los miércoles, aunque al parecer estoy equivocada y en realidad son los martes, según Ángela. Aunque fuera normal que me confundiera con las fechas, algo en el rostro de Ángela se me hacía sumamente sospechoso.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—Creo que no...—murmuré mirándola cautelosamente. Ella suspiró.

—Bella, no puedes ir a tu casa.

Yo la miré perpleja. ¿De qué hablaba? Inmediatamente el miedo me invadió.

—¡Oh no! ¿¡Acaso ha ocurrido algo con—

—No, ¡nada! relájate Bella, no ha ocurrido nada malo. Mira... soy yo. —dijo en forma de confesión y yo la miré como si tuviera dos cabezas. ¿Era ella qué?

—Bella, yo tengo... er... —frunció el ceño y pareció como si se estuviera carcomiendo el cerebro en busca de una palabra.— Anuptofobia. ¡Sí, eso! —suspiró y relajó los hombros.

—¿Eh? —no tenía idea de qué era anuptofobia. Pero estaba sumamente sorprendida. ¿Ángela tenía una fobia? ¿Y nunca me había dicho?

—Sí, es el miedo a estar sola. Bella, Ben no está en casa y puedo... ¡hacer locuras si estoy sola! —me miró con las cejas alzadas mientras yo estaba completamente congelada. ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

—Ángela, ¿estás bien? —pregunté lentamente. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras diría que estaba completamente muerta de la vergüenza.

—¡No! —gritó.— ¡No puedo estar sola, Bella! ¡Siempre que lo hago me creo un pájaro y trato de volar saltando por las ventanas! ¡Mira, así!

Empezó a agitar sus brazos mientras hacía sonidos que parecían de pollitos y yo la miré escéptica. Nunca había conocido este lado de Ángela, y aunque fuera extremadamente atípico, supuse que era por su condición 'anuptofóbica'. Definitivamente necesitaba una cita con Jasper.

—¡Pío! ¡Pío! —siguió exclamando y pude ver a mi alrededor cómo todos la miraban de reojo. Hice una mueca y rápidamente la tomé del brazo y la metí en el asiento del pasajero. En tiempo récord ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia su apartamento.

----------

—Gracias, Bella. De verdad. No sé que hubiera sido de mí... —bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con su oscuro cabello y vi sus hombros temblar. Pensé ver a través de su cabellera negra una sonrisa, pero lo dejé pasar, seguramente estaba llorando. Yo suspiré y me acerqué para rodearla con mis brazos en un abrazo.

Ben llegaría del trabajo más o menos a las seis, por lo que me quedé con Ángela durante el tiempo que faltaba para que su novio llegara. Todavía me parecía algo irreal lo que había ocurrido en el aparcamiento del centro comercial y la confesión de Ángela, pero ella no era una chica que mentía seguidamente, por lo que preferí confiar en ella. Además, ¿por qué jugaría con algo así? Simplemente no había alguna explicación razonable.

—Ángela, debería llamar a Edward, seguramente me está esperando y—

—¡No! —lloriqueó mientras abrazaba sus piernas en el sofá y escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.— Va a sacarte de aquí, lo sé. No va a querer que te quedes. ¡No te atrevas! —gritó, su voz sofocada. Mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y estuve un par de segundos congelada, pero después bajé el teléfono que había sacado de mi bolsillo y volví a ocultar en su lugar lentamente, mirando a mi extraña amiga con cautela.

—Um, está bien... —dije lentamente y pude ver sus hombros temblar de nuevo. Pobre, seguramente lo de no poder estar sola va realmente enserio.

**AngPOV**

Dios mío. ¡Ya no podía más! ¿Cuánto más tiempo debía seguir con esta farsa? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿¡por qué acepté hacer esto!?

Oh, sí. Por la mirada de cachorro perdido que me dio Edward para convencerme, y para hacer que su sorpresa preparada para Bella funcione como debe ser. Ugh. Por más que me alegre de lo que Edward le hará a Bella, definitivamente no me agrada el papel que debo asumir en esta actuación. Es sumamente exasperante. Fui afortunada de haber tomado clases de teatro en secundaria, si no esto no hubiera podido funcionar. Bella es una mujer bastante perceptiva, y estaba genuinamente sorprendida de que todavía no hubiera notado que toda esta locura de la fobia era una completa y total mentira.

Debo admitir que fue mi culpa el que esto se me hubiera salido de las manos. Al principio sólo iba a ser mantenerla ocupada durante el día, yendo de compras para el _baby shower_ de Alice, pero lo que menos me había imaginado era que íbamos a terminar las compras a las dos de la tarde, cuando debía de mantenerla lejos de su departamento hasta la hora del crepúsculo. Mi mente inmediatamente había empezado a formular cientos de ideas para mantenerla a raya de montarse en aquél coche. La idea del cumpleaños de Ben fue fatal, y estuve completamente agradecida de haber leído el día anterior aquella página web de fobias mientras estaba completamente aburrida. Sé que fue lo más tonto que pude haber dicho como excusa, pero sinceramente fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió para mantener a Bella conmigo.

Y gracias a toda aquella locura salida de mi cabeza, ahora tengo que permanecer en mi sillón pareciendo una loca de atar mientras hago de pájaro cuando Bella asume algo sobre salir por esa puerta. No pude evitar esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas y reír silenciosamente. Esto rayaba lo ridículo y lo absurdo, y ya me podía imaginar las risas burlonas de Edward, Alice, Jasper y Ben cuando se enteren sobre todo esto. Aunque en el fondo tengo bastante miedo sobre la reacción de Bella. Estoy muy segura que no será muy linda de ver.

Las horas pasaron mientras lo único que me permití hacer fue ver la televisión. Estaba segura que parecía una completa loca, y en mi caso, eso era positivo.

Finalmente pude ver que a mi lado Bella se había quedado dormida a eso de las seis de la tarde, y tomé ese momento como la perfecta oportunidad para llamar a Ben, quien había tomado el día de trabajo libre para ayudar a Edward, a Jasper y a Alice a planificarlo todo.

—_¿Angie? ¡Sabes que no puedes llamarme! _—exclamó Ben justo cuando atendió la llamada.

—Ben, escucha, —susurré bajito para no despertar a Bella.— esto se me ha salido de las manos. Tengo a Bella aquí en mi casa, y si no vienes ahora mismo pretendiendo que llegas del trabajo, Bella empezará a sospechar y terminará por irse. _Tienes_ que venir. —la última frase sonó un poco dura, algo raro en mí, pero supongo que ya la locura que estaba fingiendo me estaba afectando.

—_¿Qué?_ —pareció desconcertado por un momento.—_ Pero si todavía nos falta_—

—¡Nada, Ben! —susurré un poco alto— he metido la pata y tienes que llevarte a Bella de aquí ahora mismo o todo saldrá mal.

—_Espera un momento._

Escuché ruidos del otro lado de la línea y por los sonidos deduje que eran voces conversando entre sí. Finalmente volví a escuchar la voz de Ben al teléfono.

—_Está bien, _—suspiró— _creo que podremos hacerlo. Espérame, en unos segundos estaré allá._

—Bien. —exclamé ya no más en susurros para después colgar.

Me volteé para volver a recostarme en el sofá pero me detuve en seco y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Bella estaba allí, sentada en el sofá, con los ojos bien abiertos y un ceño fruncido prominente en su frente.

—¿Cómo que 'tienes que llevarte a Bella de aquí o todo saldrá mal'?" —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando mi reacción.

—Yo, Bella... ¿cuánto escuchaste? —pregunté temerosa.

Ella suspiró.

—Me desperté escuchándote diciendo que has metido la pata. ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Ángela? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? —siguió manteniendo esa mirada analizadora sobre mí y empecé a sentir náuseas.

—Yo, mira, Bella...

—Nada, Ángela. Si no me dices nada, me iré de aquí en este mismo instante. Sospecho que todo esto de la fobia es solo una mentira. ¿Pero para qué? ¡No lo sé! —lo último pareció decírselo a sí misma.

—¡No! Bells, ¡te juro que no es mentira! ¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡Nunca podrás entenderlo! —decidí ir por la táctica de 'tú no entiendes', siempre funciona.

—¡Exacto! ¿Te importaría explicarme?

—¡No! ¡Porque es imposible! Nunca lo entenderás.

Ella alzó la barbilla defensivamente y suprimí el impulso de reír.

—Está bien. Entonces, me largo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, Bella! —lloriqueé lanzándome al suelo y abrazando sus piernas. Ella se removió, tratando de soltarme, pero no la dejé apartarse.— ¡Tienes que entender que no puedo estar sola! —empecé a sollozar a la fuerza, esperando que sonara creíble.

La vi rodar los ojos y se apartó cuando en algún momento mi agarre se aflojó ligeramente.

—¡NO! —chillé gateando hacia ella quien se dirigía con andares rápidos hacia la puerta. No, no puede irse. ¡Simplemente no puede! Todo se arruinaría. Todo acabaría. Todo—

—Angie, ¡estoy en casa!

Escuché la voz de mi salvador llamar, y subí la mirada del suelo para verlo con la mano en la manilla de la puerta mientras Bella lo miraba incrédulamente. Pude ver que Ben se había preparado para la ocasión. Estaba vestido para el trabajo, y llevaba un maletín en la mano.

—¡Ben! —lloriqueé mientras me levantaba y saltaba hacia sus brazos. Todavía estaba en modo actriz, pero de esa forma lo recibía casi todo el tiempo.

—Oh, Ben. —gemí.— No sabes lo mal que la he pasado. ¡Bella estuvo apunto de dejarme sola! —me aparté y tapé mi rostro con mis manos.

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Bella y pude ver que tenía una mirada llena de sospecha.

—¡No le creo nada! —chilló mirándome y apuntándome con el dedo. —Su llamada por teléfono lo decía todo.

Bella le contó a Ben lo que yo le había dicho sobre la fobia y lo que había escuchado por el teléfono. Yo hice una mueca y me regañé internamente. Debí aunque sea esconderme en el baño, no permanecer tan cerca de ella durante la llamada. Fue muy tonto de mi parte.

Pero Ben no se inmutó. Sonrió de forma comprensiva y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Oh, Bella. Creo que lo has malinterpretado todo. —comenzó y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho. No quería delatar nada con mis expresiones mientras Ben vociferaba los inventos que su cerebro había maquinado rápidamente.— Verás, ella... no tenía intenciones en decirte lo de su fobia. Fue algo que se le salió de pronto y a eso se refería ella con haber metido la pata. Era más o menos como un secreto, nada más lo sabemos nuestras familias. Ella no tenía planeado decírselo a ninguno de sus amigos, pero supongo que la desesperación hizo que lo admitiera.

Yo estaba sumamente sorprendida, ¿de dónde había aprendido Ben a actuar así? Mi novio continuó con la farsa sin tartamudeos ni temblores de voz.

—Y pues, por lo demás que escuchaste, también hay algo que no te hemos dicho, pero supongo que tendremos que hacerlo para que entiendas. Ángela se pone muy... ansiosa por las noches. —se aclaró la garganta.— digamos que necesita estar conmigo o simplemente...pierde el control. —hizo una pausa, como aparentando tristeza.— Ella no quería que te pasara nada malo, Bella. Por eso quería que te sacara de aquí.

Ben finalmente terminó de hablar y yo le di un beso a su pecho, silenciosamente agradeciéndole por haberme salvado de todo este extraño embrollo en el que me había metido.

Alcé la mirada para ver a Bella con la cabeza gacha y una expresión llena de culpa. Reprimí la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse en mi rostro.

—Oh, Ángela. —en menos de un segundo sentí los brazos de Bella apretarme en un fuerte abrazo.— Lamento tanto haber dudado de ti. Es que todo... parecía tan irreal. Lo siento. De verdad. —dijo para luego apartarse y sonreírme. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, sintiendo alivio al poder curvar mis labios libremente.

—No te preocupes. Por eso no quería que supieras, —añadí para hacer la situación un poco más real.— sabía que al principio no entenderías.

Bella y yo nos volvimos a abrazar y Ben volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, Bella, ya que no tienes tu coche aquí, ¿por qué no te llevo a a casa?

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—P-pero... Ángela... ella... sola... —envió su mirada de mí a Ben rápidamente.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Estaré bien. —le sonreí para después desplomarme en el sofá y prender la televisión.

**BPOV**

Estaba _total_ y _completamente_ confundida.

En un momento, Ángela no soporta la simple idea de que pueda salir de su casa.

Pero en otro momento, Ben le dice que se quedará sola, y ella, en vez de patalear y lloriquear, ¡simplemente sonríe! ¡Sonríe! ¡Y dice que le da totalmente igual!

¿¡Qué diablos está mal con esta pareja!?

Miré a Ben incrédula, pero él simplemente me sonrió y abrió la puerta más ampliamente para que yo pudiera salir.

Caminé fuera con los pensamientos revueltos. Este día sin duda era de locos. Hasta llegué a pensar si era un sueño. ¿Acaso es un sueño? Me pellizqué fuertemente.

Ow. Definitivamente no lo es.

Suspiré, y simplemente dejé de analizarlo todo. Nada tenía sentido, ¿para qué buscar una explicación? Así que simplemente seguí a Ben con la idea de que por fin podré ver a Edward luego de un día tan exhaustivo.

Ben me llevó en su camioneta hacia el departamento y en unos pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos afuera del edificio.

—Bueno, Ben... fue, bueno verte. —me despedí, no muy segura de lo qué decir luego de todo lo que escuché últimamente.

Él sonrió.

—Igualmente. Estoy seguro de que pasarás una buena noche. —me guiñó el ojo y yo me bajé del auto con el ceño fruncido ante su 'despedida'.

Subí el ascensor y arrastré los pies hasta la puerta. La abrí cansadamente y al pasar a la sala de estar me detuve en seco y mi respiración se cortó.

Todo el lugar estaba completamente atestado de flores. Rosas, margaritas, violetas, todo tipo de ramos estaban ubicados en todas las esquinas al igual que globos y distintos peluches con mensajes de amor. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la emoción que me embargó.

Pude ver que desde donde yo estaba parada, había un camino aclarado para poder caminar entre las flores y peluches, y al final del camino, el cual se detenía en el medio del cuarto, estaba el peluche más grande de toda la habitación. Era un gran oso de felpa color crema, y en sus manos juntas había un ramo de rosas con una carta blanca sobre éstas. Inmediatamente supe que debía tomarla y pasé por el camino arreglado para agarrar el sobre.

Lo abrí con manos temblorosas para después sacar una hoja perfumada doblada. La abrí e identifiqué rápidamente la pulcra letra de mi Edward.

_Mi querida Bella,_

_Espero que te haya gustado el pequeño arreglo que te he preparado, aunque no sea suficiente cuando en realidad quisiera darte el mundo entero._

_He preparado algo muy especial para nosotros esta noche. Lamentablemente no podré verte todavía, pero espero que al final valga la pena._

_Ahora, mi Bella, necesito que hagas algunas cosas para mí. En nuestra habitación, hay otra carta donde te daré más indicaciones._

_Estoy ansioso por verte, mi ángel. _

_Tu Edward._

Me mordí el labio mientras mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Las ocurrencias de Edward eran impresionantes y sólo hacían que lo amara más. _Me pregunto cuántos habrán sabido sobre esto..._

Pero los demás no importaban en ese momento. Solté la carta y rápidamente me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación riendo como una colegiala.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que noté era que todo estaba iluminado con velas. La cama estaba decorada de forma impresionante. Pétalos de rosas formaban un gran corazón, y en el medio, había un paquete rectangular que parecía tener algo adentro, junto con otra carta blanca encima. Me lancé sobre la cama sonriendo inmensamente y abrí la carta con velocidad.

_Mi hermosa Bella,_

_Me alegro que hayas decidido seguir las indicaciones. Como ya habrás visto, debajo de esta carta hay un paquete. Quiero que lo abras, y lo utilices. Lo he elegido especialmente para ti._

_En el baño está el otro complemento del paquete, sobre la alfombra azul. He procurado elegirlo teniendo en cuenta lo adorablemente torpe que eres._

_Otra carta te espera junto con el complemento._

_Ansío verte, mi vida._

_Tu Edward._

Volví a reír tontamente y arrojé la carta a la cama para abrir el paquete rompiendo el papel marrón que envolvía lo que fuera que Edward me había comprado.

Solté un grito ahogado ante el hermoso y delicado vestido que mis manos sostenían suavemente. La tela era de un color turquesa y por su longitud deduje que era bastante largo. La parte superior era sin mangas mientras que detalles brillantes adornaban el borde del escote al igual que por debajo del área de los pechos. Era simplemente... impresionante.** (Vestido en mi perfil)**

Me levanté de la cama y luego de sacudirme algunos pétalos que se habían adherido a mi cuerpo, caminé hacia la puerta blanca que correspondía al baño.

Torcí la manija y abrí la puerta. Al prender la luz, los pétalos resaltaron en todas las superficies blancas. El lavabo, la base del inodoro, y unos pocos en el suelo.

En la alfombra azul que Edward había nombrado, un par de sofisticadas sandalias plateadas de tacón bajo y grueso —completamente perfectas para poder caminar normalmente— se encontraban sobre la suave tela celeste junto con otra carta blanca a su lado. Luego de admirar las sandalias por un par de minutos, tomé la carta y la abrí con rapidez.

_Mi dulce Bella,_

_Espero que te haya gustado lo que te he comprado. No sabes cuán entusiasmado estoy de verte con eso puesto, estoy seguro que te verás como la diosa que eres._

_Mi Bella, ¿sabes algo que adoro de ti? Tu esencia. Ese olor a dulces fresas en el que siempre estás bañada me vuelve completamente loco y siempre me pierdo en él. Cuando te bañes, no olvides utilizar aquél champú de fresas que siempre he admirado percibir en tu cabello._

_Cuando termines de ducharte y vestirte, quiero que salgas del departamento y salgas del edificio. Allí afuera te estarán esperando, ellos te llevarán a mí._

_Eres mi existencia. Nunca lo olvides._

_Tu Edward._

Suspiré sonoramente mientras sentía cómo mi corazón se saltaba un latido al leer la carta. Era tan perfecto. _Demasiado_ perfecto.

Me duché con mis pensamientos inundados de él y de sus palabras y ya podía sentir cómo mis mejillas dolían por tanto sonreír.

Finalmente salí de la ducha y me vestí entusiasmadamente. El vestido me quedó perfectamente, abrazaba las partes exactas de mi cuerpo y parecía haber estado hecho específicamente para mí. Sonreí. Mi Edward lo había escogido. Obvio que sería perfecto para mí.

Deslicé mis pies sobre las sandalias de tacón bajo y empecé a arreglarme el rostro y el cabello. Me sequé ligeramente el pelo, lo suficiente para que no se viera excesivamente mojado, y dejando que ligeras ondas cayeran en las puntas. Me apliqué un poco de maquillaje, que consistía en un poco de polvo, rímel, una leve sombra en mis párpados y brillo de labios. Le sonreí a mi reflejo. Era impresionante lo _iluminado_ que mi rostro se veía. Mis ojos brillaban con exceso, y casi parecía como si estuviera apunto de llorar. Mis mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas de un tono rosa claro, y la sonrisa parecía estar pegada permanentemente en mis labios. Era imposible formar una línea recta. Soltando una risita de felicidad, salí del baño y fuera del departamento.

Todavía no sabía a quién se refería Edward con _ellos_. ¿Quienes me llevarán? Seguía preguntándomelo mientras salía del ascensor.

Solté lo que fue el milésimo grito ahogado del día cuando vi lo que estaba aparcado en la calle al frente del edificio.

Una larga, y con larga me refiero a exageradamente _larga_, limosina negra estaba a mi vista al frente de mí. La última puerta estaba abierta, mientras la manilla era sostenida por un hombre fundido en un traje negro que me sonreía.

—Justo como el Sr. Cullen la describió. —lo escuché decir todavía sonriente.— Srta. Swan, ¿cierto? —preguntó y yo asentí, incapaz de hablar.— Pase, señorita. Yo seré su chofer, y la llevaré a la destinación que su novio me ha mandado.

Le sonreí nerviosamente y me adentré al inmenso automóvil.

Mis ojos casi se salieron cuando aprecié mis alrededores.

Era gigantesco. Los asientos eran de cuero negro al igual que el tapizado. Al frente del asiento, una pequeña mesa de madera color caoba se extendía de un extremo a otro. En el medio había un orificio el cual estaba ocupado por un delgado vaso largo con una preciosa rosa dentro, y me emocioné por completo cuando vi el familiar papel blanco al lado.

Lo tomé y lo abrí ansiosamente.

_Mi maravillosa Bella,_

_Estoy seguro de que te has sorprendido. Cómo me gustaría ver tu reacción en estos momentos..._

_No quiero que pienses que te estoy comprando con todos estos objetos superficiales. Tú sabes que nuestro amor va más allá de eso, y espero que nunca dudes de ello. Sólo es una pequeña forma de expresar cuánto te amo, digo pequeña porque esto no llega ni cerca de lo mucho que te quiero. Sería imposible expresarlo a través de algo material._

_No estés nerviosa o asustada, ya estás muy cerca de verme. Y yo de verte a ti._

_Eres el oxígeno del que respiro, amor._

_Tu Edward._

Apreté la carta contra mi pecho. Sentía que mi corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. El entusiasmo y la felicidad iban a terminar por darme un paro cardíaco. No podía esperar más. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba tocarle, abrazarle, lo que sea, pero tener su presencia cerca de mí. Su calor cerca de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes taladrándome.

Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente sentí la limosina detenerse y estaba prácticamente saltando en mi asiento cuando el chofer me abrió la puerta. Me sonrió amablemente mientras me ayudaba a salir —a petición de él— y yo empecé a mirar el lugar en el que me encontraba.

No entendía nada. Estábamos al frente de un ancho edificio de al menos unos tres pisos, en medio de la nada. Fruncí el ceño pero todo desapareció cuando lo vi a _él_.

Estaba parado en la puerta de la edificación, sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros de vestir. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una camisa de botones blanca por fuera y una chaqueta negra sin cerrar. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre — sexy y desordenado e increíble. Sus labios estaban curvados en esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento —y él sabía muy bien eso— y sus ojos bloqueados con los míos.

Mi sonrisa se amplió —si es que eso era posible— y no lo pensé dos veces.

Me eché a correr lo más rápido que pude hacia él, y obviamente, mi torpeza quiso aparecer en el momento menos correcto.

No me fijé en el escalón que había en el camino, y me preparé para el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Un par de brazos que eran imposibles de no reconocer para mí me sujetaron fuertemente y su dulce esencia me inundó inmediatamente. Me enderezó sobre mis pies y alcé el rostro para toparme con el suyo a centímetros de los míos. Sus ojos se derritieron en los míos y me incliné hacia adelante, nuestras narices rozándose. Mis manos se habían apoyado en su pecho y nunca las aparté de allí, podía sentir su corazón latiendo erráticamente contra mis palmas y era una sensación increíble y que nunca cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Eres perfecto. —le susurré todavía viendo directamente hacia sus ojos.

Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras su cabello se ondeaba con el suave viento que nos bañaba.

—Tú lo eres.

En ese momento quise atacarle, atrapar sus labios con los míos y besarlo con fuerza, para nunca dejarlo ir. Pero me retuve. Ese momento era tan mágico que simplemente presioné mis labios contra los suyos en un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Él me había dado tanto, debía de demostrarle mis sentimientos todas las veces posibles.

—Te ves hermosa. —susurró contra mis labios y pude sentir mis mejillas acalorarse aún más por su mirada examinadora que viajaba por todo mi cuerpo. Me sonrió torcidamente para después dar un paso hacia atrás.

Yo fruncí el ceño al ver que sacaba de su bolsillo una pañoleta negra.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté cuando vi que la acercaba a mí.

—Confía en mí, Bella. Es para que sea una sorpresa. —dijo cerca de mi oído mientras colocaba el pañuelo negro sobre mis ojos y lo amarraba con suavidad detrás de mi cabeza. Ahora las ansias habían aumentado, ¿qué me había preparado Edward?

Y al igual que aquello, también me llegó un deja vu en el momento en que fui cegada por la gruesa tela. Aquél mágico día en el yate de Edward, él había hecho lo mismo.

Sonreí.

—¡Edward! ¿Acaso quieres que me mate? —repetí las mismas palabras que había dicho hace meses.

Lo escuché reír.

—Te apuesto a que conmigo no te caerás ni una sola vez. —repitió la misma frase que él había dicho en aquél día. A mi corazón le envolvió una ola de calidez al darme cuenta de que sí se había acordado.

—Ya veremos eso. —reí y sentí cómo sus suaves labios se presionaban brevemente sobre los míos.

Edward me dirigió cuidadosamente hacia el lugar 'secreto'. Esta vez no me molesté en revisar si había algún obstáculo por delante de mí, Edward me estaba dirigiendo y sabía que con él no me caería en ningún momento.

Pude escuchar nuestras pisadas hacer eco en todo el camino, pero pronto el silencio desapareció para ser sustituido por un fuerte e incesante ruido que se me hacía conocido pero que no supe identificar.

—¿Edward? —llamé con voz fuerte, lo suficiente para que se escuchara sobre el abrumador ruido.

En ese momento sentí cómo su mano desaparecía de la mía para luego sentirlo moverse detrás de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos empezaron a desenredar la pañoleta negra y me quedé completamente boquiabierta ante lo que vieron mis descubiertos ojos.

Edward se puso a mi lado y yo lo miré incrédula.

—¿Una...a-a-vioneta? —tartamudeé, atónita. Estábamos parados en una pista. Una pista de vuelo. Y a unos pocos metros de mí, una gran avioneta se alzaba mientras la puerta estaba abierta y una escalera la unía con el suelo. No era tan grande como un avión, pero tampoco tan pequeña como un helicóptero.

—E-edward, esto es demasiado... —dije todavía con la mandíbula desencajada. Ya me había parecido demasiado el asunto de las cartas, pero, de verdad, ¿una avioneta? Edward no debería de gastar tanto en mí.

Él me volteó para que quedáramos cara a cara, sus manos posadas en mi cintura.

—Bella, esto lo he hecho porque te quiero. Por favor, acéptalo. Es lo único que te pido como agradecimiento. —rogó seriamente mirándome a los ojos. Yo bajé la mirada, aunque a Edward no le sintiera mal hacer todos estos gastos, para mí era diferente.

Sentí cómo me alzaba el mentón y me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Esme y Carlisle me ayudaron bastante. De hecho, de ellos fue la idea de la avioneta. —yo inmediatamente le devolví la sonrisa, aliviada de saber que él no había hecho todo esto solo.

Asentí y rápidamente me acerqué a él para apretarlo en un abrazo y besarle con toda la energía que pude. Estuvimos en esa posición por minutos, o tal vez horas, pero en algún momento Edward se apartó lentamente, dejando su brazo rodeando mi cintura.

—Deberíamos ir, ¿no crees?

Yo asentí con una sonrisa y los dos nos dirigimos al inmenso avión privado que nos esperaba.

Subimos las escaleras con el zumbido de las turbinas rebotando en nuestros oídos y al llegar a la puerta una aeromoza nos sonrió y la cerró, inmediatamente sintiendo el alivio llegar debido al nuevo silencio.

A nuestra vista apareció un hombre vestido en un traje y con una gorra que inmediatamente identifiqué de piloto. El hombre nos sonrió ampliamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa suavemente.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Cullen, —miró a Edward y después a mí.— Srta. Swan. Se ve hermosa esta noche.— yo me sonrojé. No era usual que recibiera tantos cumplidos de personas desconocidas. Y algo me decía que Edward tenía que ver con ello.

Lo miré sospechosamente pero mi expresión se suavizo rápidamente al notarlo observarme con su rostro tan iluminado y lleno de felicidad. Sentí mi propia sonrisa alzarse ante su hermoso rostro.

La aeromoza nos dirigió hacia el interior del avión. Era completamente distinto a un avión normal, el área de los asientos nada más estaba compuesto por cuatro pares de sillas de cuero beige, cada uno con una mesa de madera apegada a la alfombra marrón. Edward me llevó de la mano a uno de los pares y la aeromoza que nos había acompañado tomó una botella que estaba guardada en uno de los gabinetes de la delgada mesa de enfrente y sirvió dos copas de vino blanco. Colocó cada una en dos bases para vasos que había en la mesa al igual que la botella. La aeromoza nos sonrió.

—En unos minutos estaremos despegando. Disfruten de su vuelo, señor y señora Cullen.

Me sobresalté ante su pequeño error, pero Edward estaba tranquilamente sonriente mientras le asentía con la cabeza a la chica. Inmediatamente lo dejé pasar, ignorando las mariposas que habían aparecido en mi estómago ante la mención de 'Sra. Cullen'.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que simplemente me ocupé con los labios de Edward, cuando avisaron que íbamos a despegar. Me despegué de Edward y me estremecí al sentir la ola de aire frío que envolvió mis desnudos hombros.

—¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó él con el ceño fruncido. Yo asentí y pude verlo quitándose la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta.

—Sabes, tú no tienes que pasar frío por mi culpa... —murmuré mientras él terminaba de remover su chaqueta y la extendía hacia mí.

—¿Qué clase de novio sería si no? —sonrió torcidamente y yo rodé los ojos pero igualmente tomé la chaqueta y me la puse, aspirando profundamente la esencia de Edward en la que su chaqueta estaba completamente bañada.

Pude escucharlo reír suavemente a mi lado, seguramente al darse cuenta, y sentí mis mejillas acalorarse.

—Adoro tus sonrojos... —susurró de forma ausente mientras rozada sus dedos por mi mejilla. Mi corazón se saltó un latido ante su toque y sólo pude atinar a sonreír ligeramente.

Finalmente la avioneta despegó y fuimos capaces de deshacernos de nuestros cinturones cuando estuvo estabilizado en el aire.

—Oye, Edward, a que no sabrás lo que pasó con Ángela hoy... —comencé entre risas, pero en eso, a volver a reproducir en mi mente cada suceso del día, todo encajó.— Oh.

—¿Qué pasó con Ángela? —preguntó con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Todo eso de 'no puedo estar sola y no puedes ir a tu departamento' era una farsa, ¿verdad? ¡Y yo que le creí lo de anuptofobia! —mascullé negando con la cabeza levemente.

En eso, Edward empezó a soltar fuertes risotadas que resonaron contra las paredes.

—¿Anuptofobia? —dijo entre risas.— Vaya, yo sólo le había pedido que te mantuviera ocupada, ¡no sabía que Ángela fuera tan creativa! —siguió riendo y yo simplemente le entrecerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos, apartando la mirada hacia la ventana, aparentando estar molesta.

Finalmente sus risas cesaron.

—Oh, Bella, perdóname. No te enojes. —sonaba genuinamente arrepentido y esta vez fue mi turno de reír. Lo miré soltando unas risitas y él rodó los ojos.

—No seas tonto. Es imposible que me enoje contigo en estos momentos. —le sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Él me sonrió torcidamente antes de fundirnos en un beso.

Seguimos simplemente besándonos lentamente y abrazándonos. Yo suspiré felizmente mientras él dejaba besos en mi cuello, y empecé a imitarle.

En algún momento de mi recorrido por la longitud de la piel de su cuello, lo escuché llamarme, su voz vibrando contra mis labios.

—Bella... quiero que veas algo.

Subí la mirada y fruncí el ceño al ver su expresión tan llena de nervios. Tomó mi rostro y con suavidad lo volteó ligeramente hacia la ventanilla abierta. Supe que quería que observara hacia afuera y acerqué mi rostro para poder ver la vista de forma más amplia.

Por las pocas luces que habían abajo, pude identificar que era un gran área verde, un inmenso césped. Alrededor sólo habían árboles y una que otra planta, nada más, ni edificios, ni nada que diera indicios de la ciudad urbana. Era un sitio completamente rural.

Pero no pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado y taparme la boca con las manos al ver con más atención lo que había sobre el césped.

Luces. Habían luces, miles de velas. Todas aquellas velas, formaban grandes letras y en total una frase de metros de longitud, y que podía leer perfectamente.

Mi corazón prácticamente explotó cuando pude comprender las palabras. Las releí y volví a leer, una y otra vez, y las repetí en mi cabeza al menos unas mil veces.

_Sé mi esposa..._

_Sé mi esposa..._

_Sé mi esposa..._

—Dios mío... —susurré y no tardé en voltearme hacia Edward con los ojos como platos.

Estaba mordiéndose el labio y mirándome con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, mientras su mano jugaba con algo dentro de su bolsillo. La sacó rápidamente como no queriendo que me fijara en lo que tenía allí guardado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Bella... ¿Sabes por qué te amo?

Yo simplemente lo miré, incapaz de hacer funcionar mis cuerdas vocales.

—Te amo.. porque sacas la mejor parte de mí que pensé que nunca saldría. Me haces una mejor persona, y gracias a ti he cambiado completamente de forma positiva. Te amo porque eres la persona más cariñosa, adorable, ingeniosa, divertida, reflexiva y miles de adjetivos más que no alcanzarían a describir lo increíble que eres. Te amo porque haces que mis mañanas sean radiantes. Te amo porque me das una razón para seguir viviendo. Te amo porque eres mi otra mitad. Nunca te lastimaré, y te amaré y apreciaré mientras viva. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Incontrolables sollozos empezaron a salir de mi pecho mientras sentía el sabor de las lágrimas en mi boca.

—¡S-s-s-s-i! —traté de decir y de verdad esperaba que me hubiera entendido. No le dejé hablar o hacer algún movimiento, me abalancé sobre él y él cayó sobre el asiento por el impacto mientras mi boca devoraba la suya. Podía sentir su sonrisa, sus labios tratando de curvarse contra los míos.

—Mmm.. Bella. —gimió, pero sonó más como una llamada o un signo para que me apartara. Lo hice con pesar, aún manteniendo nuestros rostros cerca. Justamente al apartarme ya me encontraba sonriendo. Su rostro estaba iluminado como nunca antes lo había visto, y nunca apartamos la mirada del uno del otro mientras sentía cómo deslizaba lo que supuse que era el anillo en el cuarto dedo de mi mano izquierda.

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el anillo.

Era impresionante, y brillante. _Muy_ brillante. La banda era plateada mientras que un hermoso diamante redondeado resaltaba en el medio. Era simple y a la vez llamativo. Era precioso. Era único. **(Anillo en mi perfil)**

Llena de sentimientos explotando en mi interior, subí la mirada y nos miramos intensamente por eternos segundos. Lentamente subí mis manos y las coloqué a cada lado de su rostro.

—Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del universo. —sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente.

—Y tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo. — y con esas últimas palabras, nos unimos en un beso. Pero no era un beso cualquiera, no era de esos que recibes al llegar a casa o al despedirte para ir al trabajo. Era uno de esos besos únicos, una unión de labios que expresaba todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento. Las palabras sobraban. No había ninguna connotación en el diccionario que pudiera describir exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Simplemente permanecimos en silencio, descansando en los brazos del uno del otro, y con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

Mi mente empezó a imaginarse mi futuro. Sería la señora Cullen, y llevaría el nombre con bastante orgullo hasta el fin de mis días.

Sé que todavía nos queda mucho por delante y que tendremos nuestras altas y bajas, pero también sé que estoy completamente dispuesta a pasar por ello si Edward está a mi lado.

Y lo estaría.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la proposición, a mi me parecieron muy dulces las palabras de Edward :3

Pues ahora sí ha llegado el final. No puedo creerlo, ahora cada vez que piense 'tengo que actualizar LPCLM' me llevaré una gran decepción al recordar que ya está terminada u.u

Sinceramente les agradezco a todos lo que siguieron la historia desde que publiqué el primer capítulo y estaba indecisa entre si seguirla o dejarla como un one shot. Y no me arrepiento de haberla continuado.

Gracias a las 256 personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, a las 188 que la agregaron a sus alertas y al tiempo que se han tomado para dejar un pequeño review - igualmente gracias a los que no los dejaron, me contento con sólo saber que leyeron mi historia.

Sobre todo al team pro-edward, muchas gracias chicas! sepan que el team nunca morirá xD Aunque me llevaba un poco de tiempo agregar a la gente, no saben cuánto me alegraba en el momento en que me llegaba un review pidiéndome que quería pertenecer al team. Gracias a todas las que se unieron :)

Ahora sí, finalmente han llegado las últimas palabras en esta historia. Todavía no sé si habrá secuela, supongo que necesito buscar la inspiración y un tema que me haga correr a escribirla al igual que me pasó con esta historia (la escribí a millón, si no se dieron cuenta, actualizaba cada dos o tres días o algo así xD). Acepto ideas, por cierto :) - si encuentro una que me guste, obviamente dejaré crédito. Dejaré un nuevo capítulo aquí como aviso si algún día la escribo - por lo que les recomiendo ponerme en alerta a mí o a esta historia si les interesa una secuela y quieren saber el momento en que la publique.

Bueno, creo que mi nota se ha extendido un poco. En fin, **gracias**. No hay más que decir. :)

-Mariale.

_**TEAM PRO-EDWARD. (gracias a todas por unirse!!)**_

- iovs Cullen, Sweet Doll x, FAYRES12, Mavii Valmont, mayiro-bibiHale, aleyu, Midori-Cullen, konaah, Natasha Granger, alae sheziss, coquitoh, jessicullenhale, Patch C. Cassedy, assenav1980, MeliiCullen, bekyabc2, Piqitoooh, Taniiah Darcy, nanymilan, dana03, Cammiie Cullen, Clauu, jezzikita cullen, Esme Anne Platt, ady de cullen, LilyMolly, sofia'hdez93, sabricullen, MERIBA, ferIO'RPatzz, emi, noemii, bren03, -Steph-Midnight-, Meeli, krla-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, kathesweet, Sakurita Marin, Ale-CullenSwan, Joa19, tysha, Lnita, LiiLiiaan, Rei Hino Cullen, Sandy 31, Majo Cullen, Hadelqui, duulce locura, Kaami Cullen, Veronika-Potter-Cullen, kriss27, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, cr89, sayuri, G K Evans, AndreaCullen, sarita26, Titina, Super Fanfic, Andrea03, nagisaamariaal, Anfitrite, Nessa Frost, cielitoOoO, vampiricullen, JESSICA, , deniziithaw, jazmin24, ninfa, crepus96, ceecii, Laura-cullen-swan, Klaudiitah, Brigitt3, Maria Overman, cayazly, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Flor, blackncullen, caroline swan, Lady Beat, pukichick, luz elena, Dary-Cullen, chiiocullen, xxXXNDXXxx, XxXHermione WeasleyXxX, Mariana Cullen Black, noelhia, animefangirl123, Cath Cullen, Franncisca Cullen, Chemita, kuky46, .


End file.
